FALL IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE
by lee eun san
Summary: aku gak pinter bikin summary, yang jelas ini cerita dengan cast utama haehyuk. GS/ RATE T/ GAJE.please give me your coment. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita)

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter one…..

Hyukjae POV

Aku memandang jengah pada layar televisi dihadapanku. Setiap aku mengganti saluran selalu saja berita yang sama yang muncul dihadapanku.

"seorang actor terkenal Lee Donghae terlibat skandal dengan lawan mainya dalam drama terbaru yang mereka bintangi. mereka di kabarkan … bla,bal, bla,bla,,,, aku sudah benar-benar bosan melihatnya wara-wiri didepan wajahku. Yah walaupun tak secara langsung, tapi tetap saja aku bosan melihatnya. Apa sih sebenarnya yang mereka lihat dari namja berwajah bodoh seperti dia? Sudah tampangnya bodoh, playboy lagi hhaiisshhh…."

"haaaahh,, kenapa hari ini sangat membosankan!" aarrgghh….." teriakku kesal.

Sudah hampir seluruh saluran televisi aku jelajahi tapi mayoritas mereka menyiarkan berita yang sama. Akhirnya setelah merasa benar-benar muak dengan wajah namja ikan itu aku beranjak dari depan televisi dan memilih untuk tidur, dengan begitu kupastikan wajah menyebalkanya tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanku.

Other side.,,,,

"donghae-ssi, apa pendapat anda mengenai berita yang beredar belakangan ini…"

"donghae-ssi benarkah anda menjalin hubungan dengan nona Park Gyuri?"

"kalian pernah tertangkap kamera sedang makan malam bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu, apakah itu bukti kedekatan kalian…"

"donghae-ssi"

"donghae-ssi"

"donghae-ssi"

Seorang namja tampan sedang mencoba berlalu dari himpitan para wartawan yang entah sudah berapa lama mengikutinya. mereka semua menanyakan hal yang sama membuat namja itu mendengus sebal dalam batinnya namun masih berusaha mengumbar senyum tanpa sedikitpun memberikan keterangan sembari terus berusaha menerobos kumpulan manusia-manusia pengejar berita yang menghadangnya.

"Astaga mereka ini apa tidak merasa bosan dan lelah selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali bertemu denganku. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak mereka? Apa mereka tak mengerti apa yang di sebut PRIVASI! AARRGGHHHH…..aku bosan setiap hari terus mereka kejar!" batinya kesal.

Setelah berusaha cukup keras akhirnya namja yang dipanggil donghae tadi berhasil mencapai pintu keluar looby gedung tempat diadakanya acara malam ini dan segera saja dia menaiki mobi mewahnya yang sudah menanti di pelataran gedung dan langsung melesat meninggalkan para pengejar berita tersebut. Nampak sekali mereka kecewa karena tak mendapatkan konfirmasi dari sang empunya berita, namun inilah yang disebut tantangan. Semakin sulit diraih maka itulah daya tariknya.

"kenapa kau begitu ceroboh donghae-ya. Bukankah sudah aku bilang berkali-kali kalau mau keluar pakailah alat penyamaran. Kalau begini siapa yang repot,hhemm?" kata seorang namja lain dibalik kemudi mobil yang donghae naiki.

"ya!bisa tidak kau tak usah membahas masalah itu hyung. Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau meledak memikirkan masalah yang muncul belakangan ini." Semburnya kesal

"aishh,, aku begini, karena aku perduli padamu, arra! Kalau sampai berita ini makin menyebar maka masalahnya akan semakin runyam. Kau tahu kan fansmu diluar sana tidak menyukai kau berhubungan dengan Park Gyuri?" katanya dengan nada suara lebih lembut.

"arrseo, hyung. Aku kan memang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Kemarin kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dan aku sedikit mengobrol denganya. Masa aku tidak berhak untuk menikmati hidupku. Apa-apa harus dipikirkan, apa-apa harus hati-hati aku bosan hyung. Aku ingin bebas seperti orang lain diluar sana." Katanya kesal

"aigo,, donghae-ya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu resiko inilah yang akan kau hadapi kalau kau memutuskan untuk terjun dalam dunia ini. Semua gerak-gerikmu akan selalu menjadi sorotan dan kebebasanmu akan selalu terabaikan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan ini sejak awal? Apa kau sudah lupa,eoh? Jelasnya

Donghae terdiam Nampak meresapi perkataan namja yang dipangginya hyung itu. Semua hal yang dikatannya benar. Sekarang dirinya bukan lagi miliknya seutuhnya. Sekarang sebagian ah salah hampir seluruh hal yang ada padanya juga adalah milik mereka ,para pemujanya.

"arraseo,hyung tapi…"

"sudahlah, uljima ne. kau harus selalu bersabar menghadapi ini semua. Toh ini juga tak sepenuhnya buruk untukmu. Dengan begini popularitasmu akan semakin menanjak kan? Yah anggap saja promosi gratis, hhahhaaa" katanya setengah bercanda

"YAK! Kau fikir aku senang diberitakan dengan hal yang tidak layak seperti itu. Kalau mereka membahas prestasiku dalam dunia hiburan pasti aku dengan senang hati melayani wawancara mereka. Dan eoh,, apa katamu promosi gratis! Yak Jang Bong Gun kau sudah tidak waras,eoh! Semburnya lagi

"hhahhaa,, child out my fishy baby! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Santailah sedikit!"

"sudah menyetir saja yang benar. Aku ingin segera sampai rumah dan istirahat. Kita pulang ke rumahku saja jangan kerumah orang tuaku aku malas kesana, bisa-bisa mereka menginterogasiku sampai pagi." Kata donghae mengingatkan.

"siap boss! Let's goooo!"

Dan mobil itupun melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota seoul yang sepi akibat hujan yang mengguyur malam ini. Tidak biasanya hujan turun di musim panas seperti sekarang ini. Hujan biasanya mulai akan menyapa korea pada awal September mendekati musim gugur tapi hari ini pengecualian rupanya.

Terlihat sedikit gurat kelelahan diwajah tampannya. Lelah dengan jadwalnya,berita tentangnya dan satu lagi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Sudah lama sekali sudut hatinya itu tak menampakkan reaksi setelah sosok indah itu pergi. Yang tersisa kini hanya serpihan hati yang terkoyak yang membuatnya menutup diri seakan membungkus hatinya dengan lempengan besi agar tak ada lagi yang mampu merasuki. terisolasi, sendiri dan terlindungi.

Sesampainya dirumah dia segera melesat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah megah itu. Bangunan dua lantai dengan arsitektur minimalis modern dengan taman yang luas yang mengsiasi sudut halaman rumahnya. Jangan lupakan sebuah air tejun buatan yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tak lupa deretan mobil-mobil mewah koleksinya yang berjajar rapi menjejali garasi rumahnya. Tak kurang lima mobil mewah plus tiga buah motor besar terparkir rapi di sana. Mulai dari sebuah land cruiser metallic yang terparkir paling ujung, dilanjutkan dengan audit tt coupe putih lalu lamborgini kuning menyala yang tampil mencolok di tengah lalu ferarri merah keluaran terbaru dan yang terakhir sebuah SUV keluaran Mercedes benz berwarna hitam yang mengakhiri deretan mobil di garasi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga tiga motor besar yang tak kalah mewahnya dari jejeran mobil-mobil itu. Sebuah motor Ducati 1000cc berwarna merah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya yang baru saja di kirim beberapa hari yang lalu yang bahkan joknya saja belum sempat ia sentuh, lalu sebuah Kawasaki ninja sport warna hijau yang sering ia gunakan sekedar untuk jalan-jalan menguji nyalinya di jalanan dan yang terakhir sebuah Harley Davidson berpostur garang khas motor-motor keluaran amerika.

"hhhaahh,,, capeknya. Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu tidur" katanya saat memasuki kamarnya yang mewah. Merasa lebih segar setelah mandi, dia segera memakai piama tidur dan langsung melompat ke ranjang king sizenya kemudian terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

Pagi datang membawa seberkas sinar terang benderang yang berusaha menyerang para manusia yang masih bertahan dalam benteng alam mimpinya untuk terbangun dan kembali bertarung dengan dunia nyata yang telah menunggunya. Seorang yeoja catik bersurai pirang nampak mulai terusik dengan sinar mentari yang dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk kamar indahnya lewat celah-celah bingkai jendela.

"eeuunnggkkkhhhh…. Apa ini sudah pagihhh" katanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun.

"hhheemmmgghhh….. aku masih ngantuk….." katanya sambil berusaha meraih sebuah jam kecil diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Melihat jarum yang sudah menunjuk angka Sembilan membuatnya seketika membelalakan matanya dan terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang semula sulit untuk terbuka kini berhasil membulat seketika. Panik itulah yang ia rasakan

"hhuuwwaa…..! bagaimana ini? Sudah sesiang ini! Aku pasti terlambat" katanya lalu meloncat turun dari ranjang ukuran queen zisenya kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi. Merasa kalau ia akan semakin terlambat kalau harus mandi maka ia putuskan hanya cuci muka dan meyiakt gigi lalu menyambar sebuah celana jeans belel sebuah kaos oblong longgar dan sebuah blazer yang tergantung disampingnya. Tak lupa dia memakai sepatu sneaker hijau favoritnya dan Memoleskan sedikit bedak di wajahnya. Hhei walaupun tak mandi tapi ayolah bedak bukan hal yang anehkan? Setidaknya untuk menutupi sembab di wajahnya agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang belum mandi, yah,,, meskipun itulah kenyataanya. Disemprotkanya parfum ketubuh rampingnya sedikit banyak takut-takut muncul aroma yang tidak sedap lalu meguncir kuda rambut blondenya. Setelah merasa cukup dengan semua persiapan yeoja cantik itu segera meraih tas yang ada di atas meja dan berlari melesat keluar kamar. Mengunci pintu apartemntnya kemudian melesat lagi menuju lift dan menekan tombol basement. Sesampainya dibasement segera Ia mencari letak mobil kesayanganya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu lift. Sebuah audi putih couple miliknya tampak menanti. segera setelahnya dia melesat ketujuanya.

Other side.

"kkrriiinnggg…..kkrrinnggg…. kkrriinngggg "

"yak! Ireona, palliwa!pemalas! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hah! Dasar ikan amis!" bentak yeoja paruh baya yang masih Nampak cantik dan eerrr….seksi.

"aaiisshhh…. Berisik…..!" kata donghae setengah sadar.

"YAK! Ikan bau, bangun kau atau omma bunuh semua koleksi ikan amismu itu!" bentak yeoja yang mengaku sebagai ibu dari donghae.

Merasa mengenali lengkingan suara khas dari seseorang yang ia tahu betul siapa, membuat nyalinya ciut juga. Pemilik suara ini tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanya. Kalau dia tidak segera bangun maka nasib naas akan menyapa ikan-ikan kesayangannya.

"ne,ne omma! Aku bangun, kenapa kau harus berteriak begitu,eoh? Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku secara "normal" saja" dengusnya pelan

"dengan teriak saja kau tidak bangun-bangun apalagi dengan cara normal? Mau sampai kapan aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk sekedar membangunkan anak malas sepertimu, hhahah.. untung kau anakku. Heran padahal aku tidak malas kenapa anakku sepertimu" katanya retorik

"ciiss,, menggelikan…" katanya pelan

"apa kau bilang?"

"opseo,omma. Oiya tumben omma pagi-pagi sudah mengunjungiku? Pasti ada hal penting sampai omma jauh-jauh datang.

"hhahh,, kau pintar juga rupanya. Hhmm,,,, baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi denganmu. Putraku tersayang! Kuping ommamu yang cantik ini sudah kelewat lelah mendengar semua skandal yang kau buat akhir akhir ini. Tidak bisakah kau pilih satu saja yeoja untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu, hhah? Merepotkan!"

"yyaaiisshh,, omma… kukira ada apa. Sudah tak usah kau fikirkan berita-berita itu. Semuanya Cuma omongan tak berdasar." Katanya malas.

"abaikan kau bilang? Apa kau sudah tidak waras,eoh? Dan apa itu omongan tak berdasar? Putraku Tan donghae yang tampan,, tak mungkin ada asap kalau tidak ada api kan?" katanya kesal

"iisshh… omma percayalah aku tak ada apa-apa dengan mereka semua. Aku…"

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau dengar lagi alasanmu. Pokoknya omma hanya mau semua berita miring tentangmu segera hilang dari majalah, arraseo."

"Kau selalu jadi sasaran empuk pembicaraan teman-teman omma, kau tahu! Aku lelah harus membantumu menepis tumpukan skandalmu!" potongnya kesal.

"baiklah, omma. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Bong Gun hyung membereskanya." Jawabku lemah

"baiklah, omma beri kau waktu seminggu untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Kalau dalam seminggu kau tidak berhasil menyingkirkan berita skandalmu dari headline majalah, maka omma akan gunakan cara omma untuk menyelesaikanya, deal?" tawarnya serius.

"eehh,, omma ada cara untuk membereskan semua skandal itu? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak dulu,eoh. Tidak tahukah omma aku juga sudah bosan terus mereka buntuti." Katanya dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap

"tentu saja aku kan pandai!, omma punya satu jalan untuk membebaskanmu dari jeratan skandalmu yang kian hari bukanya makin berkurang malah makin menggunung itu." Jawabnya santai.

"eh.. jinjja omma? cepat katakan omma, aku penasaran?" katanya lalu mengubah posisi yang awalnya masih setia berbaring dan bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya menjadi duduk manis menghadap kearah ommanya penuh harap.

"kau mau tahu?" godanya

"yak, omma. Mau beri tahu tidak?" rajuknya

"eoh, anak omma manis sekali kalau sedang merajuk. Omma jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipimu, chagi" katanya sambil tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda dan membuat anak kesayanganya penasaran

"iisshh,, paliwayo omma!" katanya kesal.

"mudah saja. Menikahlah!" jawabnya enteng

"MWO? MENIKAH? Apa omma salah minum obat tadi pagi,eoh? Hhahh…." Katanya heran

PLETAK…

Yeoja itu mengepalak sayang kepala anaknya yang sudah berani mangatainya barusan.

"aigoooo… appoooooo omma…." Katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut

"salah sendiri berani mengataiku anak kurang ajar!" semburnya

"habis omma, ada-ada saja. Masa menyuruhku menikah? Apa omma tidak dengar yang baru saja aku katakana. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan yeoja-yeoja itu omma, Mana bisa aku menikah,eoh? Dengusnya pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"itu masalah mudah, chagiya. Omma sudah ada calon yang tepat untukmu. Kau tenang saja. Cukup duduk manis dan serahkan semua urusan pada ommamu yang cantik dan baik ini" katanya bangga.

"hhiisshh baik dari mana? Ada juga omma ini pantasnya masuk dalam nominasi the most cruel mom in the world, pasti omma akan jadi pemenangnya." Sahutnya asal

PLETAK…..

Dan satu pukulan lagi sukses mendarat di kepalanya

"yak! Apo omma! Belum juga sembuh kau sudah memukulku lagi. Nati kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" katanya asal

"memang kapan kau pernah pintar,eoh? Terserah kau, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Selesaikan semua masalahmu dalam seminggu atau kita pakai cara omma. Appamu juga sudah setuju dengan rencana omma." Tegasnya memberikan sedikit tekanan pada anaknya.

"aigo,, kenapa appa juga ikut,,, kalau omma aku sanggup kalau appa?" batinya

"kenapa kau diam,eoh? Diam berarti kita deal kan?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah putranya yang terlihat sedikit ragu.

"YAK! Jawab omma, ikan!" katanya kesal

Cukup lama donghae hanya memandangi tangan putih ommanya namun pada akhirnya ia jabat juga tangan halus nan terawat itu.

"baiklah, sekarang kita deal ikanku sayang. Waktumu dimulai dari hari ini." Katanya sambil menyeringai

"Yak! Kenapa omma menyeringai seperti itu, eoh membuatku takut saja." Katanya polos.

"wajahku cantik begini, kau malah takut? Dasar aneh. Sudah omma mau pergi dulu. Seminggu kedepan omma akan menemani appmu ke Beijing untuk urusan pekerjaan tapi bukan berarti omma tidak mengawasimu. Sepulang omma dari china omma mau semua masalah sudah beres atau omma yang bertindak, arraseo?" katanya penuh penekanan.

"eung… omma!" jawabnya sambil menganguk patuh.

"baiklah omma rasa urusan omma sudah selesai denganmu, chagi. Omma harus segera pulang dan bersiap berangkat. Jaga dirimu selama omma pergi ne?" katanya lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala putranya.

"ne, omma tenang saja aku bisa jaga diri aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Katanya sambil merengut dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ne,ne… baiklah kalau begitu. Omma pamit ne, pay,pay" katanya lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Donghae yang masih mengantuk kembali lagi melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan "Ratu Iblis" tadi. Berhubung hari ini jadwalnya sedang longgar sampai nanti sore maka ia putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu pagi sampai siang untuk istirahat. jarang sekali dia bisa tidur lama sejak beberapa saat ini.

"aku harus apa untuk membereskan semua masalah ini, hhahh…." Katannya lalu kembali terlelap.

…TBC…

JRENG,, JRENG, JRENG# PAKE BACK SOUND ALA-ALA SINETRON INDONESIA.

Hahahah.. I'm back! Akhirny aku nulis juga epep yang cast utamanya my lovely hubby..# sujud sukur.(lebay). Well meski ceritanya absurb as usual,, I wish all of you still wanna give me any coment, okay!

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter two…..

Hyukjae POV

Aku sudah terlambat matilah aku. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku terlambat datang ke kelas profesor Kwon. Aagrrrrgghhh.. gara-gara artis sialan itu aku jadi bangun terlamabat! Pasti kalian heran kenapa akau bisa menyalahkan dia atas keterlambatanku bukan. Begini ceritanya:

Flashback on hyukjae dream

Aku berjalan menyusuri pelataran gereja menuju sebuah altar yang di dekorasi dengan nuansa domina putih yang indah. Aku lihat lengan kekar appaku mengamit lengan kiriku. menuntunku melangkah dan menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak jatuh tersungkur mengingat sekarang aku mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin putih yang sedikit bervolume dibagian bawahnya. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada sedikit rendah menampakkan bahu putih mulusku yang terawat. Sepertinya aku akan menikah tapi kenapa Aku lebih tampak seperti orang linglung sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya menjadi pengantin adalah hal yang menyenagkan,eoh? Lalu kenapa aku bingung?

Jawabanya mudah. Seingatku, setelah beranjak dari ruang televisi aku segera menghambur ke kasurku yang empuk tapi sekarang aku terbangun dengan suasana seperti ini?.

"relaxlah chagi, kau hanya kan menikah bukan menjalanai hukuman pancung" kekeh appaku berusaha menghiburku

"appa, aku…" lidahku seakan kelu tak mampu lagi berkata-kata karena otakku masih sibuk mencerna semua kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

"sudahlah chagi, dia pria yang baik aku percaya itu. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk namja itu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia denganya, ne?" pesanya sambil terus tersenyum lebar membuat mata sipitnya menghilang menyisakan segaris hitam bak bulan sabit di malam gelap..

Aku hanya bisa menganguk dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju altar diamana seorang pemuda gagah dengan stelan tuxedo senada dengan gaunku sedang meungguku didepan pastur.

Semakin lama aku makin mempersempit jarak denganya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai. aku sendiri juga harap-harap cemas siapakah sebenarnya yang disebut appa sebagai namja baik calon suamiku ini? Apa dia tampan? Oohh, sudahlah kim hyukjae…

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Akhirnya sampai juga aku didepan sebuah altar yang berhiaskan rangkaian bunga indah di depan pastur berdiri.

"kuserahkan, putriku padamu. Buatlah dia bahagia" kata appaku kemudian melepaskan tautan lengan kiriku dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang sosoknyapun masih nampak sangat asing untukku.

Setelah mendengar perkataan appaku, pemuda itu segera berbalik dan menatapku lembut. Aku masih sulit percaya akan sosok tampan yang ada di depan mataku sekarang. Harus ku akui dia memang tampan hari ini dengan setelan tuxedo, dasi kupu-kupu dan sebuah bunga mawar kecil yang bertengger di dada kirinya menambah kesan manis di wajahnya yang terukir sempurna. Namja yang itu adalah namja yang sama. Namja yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan hariku baik di alam nyata dan kini di alam mimpi,,,,,

"NEO?!"

Fashback off.

"aarrgghh…." Aku mengacak rambutku sebal. Aku masih merutuku diriku yang dengan begitu bodoh dan tiba-tibanya memimpikan namja sialan itu.

"Bisa-bisanya dia juga muncul dalam mimpiku! Astaga, namja macam apa dia" gumamku sambil terus berusaha berlari untuk mencapai kelasku yang terletak paling ujung gedung ini. Selama masa pelarianku aku masih terus bergumam tak jelas. Tak ku hiraukan pandanagn aneh mereka yang menatapku heran.

"dasar gila" mungkin itulah yang sedang mereka fikirkan. Tapi apa peduliku pada mereka, sekarang aku hanya ingin terus berlari dan berharap kwon songsaenim belum sampai di kelas.

Dan untung saja kali ini tuhan mendengarkan doaku. Memang benar kata orang doa yang dipanjatkan dengan niat yang sunguh akan dikabulkan tuhan

"haaahh,, hhaahh,,,,hhahh,,,, hhhoohh,, ggoodhh…. Uunnttuunnghhh sajaaahh…" kataku tersengal.

Seorang yeoja imut berbaju pink menatap tajam padaku. Dia tampak mendecih pelan saat menatapku yang penuh peluh dan rambut acak-acakan.

"YAK! KIM HYUKJAE…..! KAU DARIMANA SAJA,EOH!" semburnya membuat tatapan seisi kelas tertuju padaku.

Salah kalu kalian fikir yeoja imut tadi adalah yeoja lemah lembut dan bertutur kata sopan layaknya yeoja pada umumnya. Yeoja manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini adalah sahabatku sejak SMA. Memang tampangnya imut tapi jangan remehkan dia, dia adalah master dalam bidang martial art. Dia handal dalam berbagai macam ilmu beladiri kung fu? Bisa. Taekwondo? Kecil. Karate? Mampu…dan entah apa lagi namanya aku tidak tahu pokoknya yang jelas dibalik wajahnya yang imut tersembunyi sebuah kekuatan besar. Hhiihh… aku kadang sedikit negeri juga kalau harus sampai berurusan dengannya.

"kenapa kau harus teriak-teriak sih Minnie? Yang penting kan aku sudah disini, berlebihan sekali reaksimu" jawabku asal

"NEO… YAISH…! aku ini khawatir padamu tahu, dan coba sekarang kau lihat sendiri tampangmu , kau sudah seperti korban angin puting beliung." Jawabnya kesal

"ciisshh,,, kau selalu saja barlebihan Minnie-ya. Aku kan Cuma terlambat datang bukannya mati? Begitu saja kau panik" dengusku kesal

Kataku lalu berjalan kerahnya kemudian duduk di bangku tepat dibelakangnya. Aku malas menatap wajahnya.

Dia menengok kebelakang dan menatapku "Ya,…hyukkie apa sudah kau selesaikan tugas dari kwon songsaenim,eoh?" katanya dengan suara melembut.

Bagai tersambar petir, wajahku menegang tiba-tiba."

"otthoke, Minnie-ya? Aku lupa" jawabku panic.

"hhhahh,, sudah kuduga kau akan melupakannya. Aku heran apasih yang ada dalam otakmu itu sebenarnya? Ini… sudah aku buatkan untukmu." Jawabnya enteng lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi jawaban padaku.

Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda menatapnya.

" oh my god you are really my lovely angel, Minnie-ya.! Kau selalu ada saat aku dalam kesulitan" kataku berbinar.

"hhahh,, sekarang kau yang berlebihan kim hyukjae!" katanya mengejek.

"hhahahahhaaaa,,, kau ini…! Kau memang yang terbaik Minnie-ya!" seruku heboh

"ya,ya,ya,,, sudahlah lee sungmin memang hebat" koarnya sambil mengibaskan tanganya keudara dan kembali membalikan badanya kearah yang semestinya.

Aku hanya bisa mendecih pelan menaggapi koarannya yang terdengar menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi aku kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia memang yang terbaik selalu seperti itu. Sejak awal kami berteman dia selalu ada disaat-saat sulitku seperti sekarang contohnya. Minnie begitu ia biasa dipanggil adalah murid terpandai di kelasku. Dia adalah pemegang juara umum sejak kelas satu berturut-turut makanya sekedar membuatkan PR atau mengerjakan tugasku bukan perkara sulit baginya. Bukanya aku memanfaatkanya, tapi terkadang otakku ini sering lupa kalu harus mengingat pelajaran mana yang ada PRnya. Hhahhaahhhaa dan untung Minnie selalu ada.

"terimakasih minnie-ya" batinku tulus suatu saat pasti akan kubalas semuanya.

Tak berselang lama kwon soengsaenim datang dan kami mulai belajar.

Hyukjae POV end.

Author POV

tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak perjanjian yang donghae buat dengan ibunya tapi tak sedikitpun ada kemajuan dalam usahanya untuk menghilangkan semua berita mengenai dirinya dari headline majalah. Malah kian lama para pengejar berita itu makin memperkeruh keadaan dengan terus gencar memberitakan skandalnya. Terlebih lagi setelah adegan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan park gyuri dalam dramanya. Sebenarnya donghae enggan untuk melakuannya namun dia harus tetap bertindak professional bukan? Yah sebagai seorang actor dia harus melakukan semua adegan yang terdapat dalam naskah dengan baik dan penuh penjiwaan. Begitupun juga dengan kissing scene yang ada. Meskipu ini bukan pertama kalinya ia beradegan ciuman dengan lawan mainnya, tapi ini beda masalahnya, yeoja ini sedang digosipkan menjalin hubungan special dengan dirinya dan dia yakin betul setelah episode ini mengudara, berita kedekatan mereka akan makin berhembus kencang di media.

Benar saja, setelah adegannya berciuman mesra dengan Park Gyuri beredar banyak tanggapan mengenai chemistry diantara mereka. Banyak yang berasumsi bahwa chemistry yang terjalin antara donghae dengan gyuri timbul karena adanya hubungan special diantara mereka. Sontak saja kerumunan wartawan itu makin menggila mengikiuti dan mengamati segala tindak-tanduknya.

Donghae yang merasa jengah terus diikuti akhirnya lebih memilih menyingkir sementara sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang kan dia lakukan mengingat bantahan yang selalu saja diucapkan oleh managernya seakan hanya jadi angin lalu tanpa mampu untuk meyurutkan minat mereka mengulik kisah antara donghae dan gyuri. Lelah dan jenuh itulah yang kini dirasakanya.

"ya tuhan…. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau terus seperti ini. Sekarang ini aku merasa sudah jadi seperti seorang buronan saja. Kemana-mana harus selalu menyamar.. hhahhh.. aku benar-benar sudah lelah" katanya putus asa.

Denga langkah lesu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Di putarnya kenop pintu itu kemudian memasuki kamar yang sudah gelap gulita karena memang sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kakinya menyentuh ujung ranjang king sizenya. Dia merosot duduk tertunduk menghadap lantai.

"hhhahhh,, andai kau masih disini,, aku pasti tak akan semenderita ini… hhahhh…." Desahnya pelan. Kemudian kembali melamun menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan meratapi nasibnya.

Mungkin karena kelelahan memikirkan semua yang terjadi, donghae akhirnya tertidur masih dalam posisinya sekarang. Duduk dilantai dengan kepala bersandar pada ujung ranjangnya.

Sang mentari kembali menyapa, membawa seberkas sinar hangat yang menyapa jutaan manusia yang ada dibawahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit membangunkan mereka untuk segera terbangun dan memulai harinya. Sesosok yeoja cantik tampak terusik dengan sinarnya, memaksanya untuk terbangun dan terjaga dari mimpinya.

"eeuuuunnghhhhh,,,, sudah pagi rupanya… " katanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiaasakan matanya dengan sinar mentari yang terang. Setelah retinanya berhasil beradaptasi, ditengoknya jam kecil berbentuk monyet lucu di sebelah kanannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan. Waalupun masih malas ia segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama suara deburan air yang beradu dengan lantai keras dibawahnya terdengar menandakan dia tengah mandi sekarang. Setelah lima belas menit menjalankan ritual mandinya dia keluar dengan wajah yang jauh lebih segar. Dia segera berlalu menuju lemarinya dan memilih-milih baju mana yang akan ia kenakan. Akhirnya setelah berfikir cukup lama pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah blouse berbahan foyer berwarna putih tulang dan sebuah short pants coklat tua. Setelah berpakaian langkahnya dilanjutkan kedepan sebuah meja rias yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Mengingat cuaca korea yang sedang sangat panas dia membubuhkan banyak sun block ke kulit putihnya. Setelah berdandan rapi, dia segera menyambar tas jinjingnya, memakai sepatu dengan sedikit heels di bawahnya dan bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja kemudian keluar kamar. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal dia segera mengunci pintu apartementnya dan bergegas berjalan kearah lift. Dia masuk dan menekan tombol basement.

Trring…

Terdengr bunyi khas yang menandakan dia sudah sampai pada tujuanya. Segera saja dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mencari mobil kesayangannya. Tak berapa lama mobil putih mulus itu berhasil dia temukan. Langsung saja dia menaiki dan melesat pergi ke menuju tujuanya MOKPO.

Hari ini rencananya hyukjae akan ke mokpo mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya mumpung sekarang sedang akhir pekan dan dia juga sedang longgar maka tak ada salahnya dia mengunjungi mereka. Dia sudah sangat rindu pada sosok hangat neneknya dan kekonyolan kakeknya. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatnya gembira.

Other side.

Donghae terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa pegal. Bagaiman tidak dia semalaman tidur dilantai tanpa alas yang memadai.

"aiigoooo,, badanku rasanya remuk semua…" keluhnya lalu berdiri dan beralih keatas ranjang dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit terang. Damai, itulah perasaan yang dia tangkap saat memandangi birunya.

"aaahh,, pasti senang rasanya bisa merasakan suasana nyaman dan tenang seperti sekarang.. tapi dimana ya? tempat dengan udara segar, langit biru dan suasana yang tenang dan nyaman?" pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tempat terlintas dalam otaknya. Tempat yang nyaman tanang dan indah

"aha,, aku tahu dimana tempatnya!" serunya senang.

Setelah berhasil memikirkan tempat idamanya, donghae segera bersiap. Dia segera melesat kekamar mandi. Didendangkanya sebuah lagu mengiringi acara mandinya pagi ini. Sungguh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Tak lama kemudian dia selesai dengan acara mandi paginya kemudian bergegeas menuju lemari pakainya dan memilih sebuah celana pendek selutut berbahan kain berwarna coklat muda, sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan sebuah kemeja longar bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna lupa sebuah kaca mata hitam turut pula menyemarakkan penampilanya. Dia ingin sedikit tampil santai hari ini dan mengesampingkan statusnya sebagai public figure. Merasa cukup puas dengan tampilanya dia segera turun dari kamarnya berjaaln riang menuju garasi rumahnya. Menyambar asal sebuah kunci yang tergantung di sebuah kotak di samping pintu garasi sebelah dalam.

Ppipp..ppipp…

Bunyi itu muncul dari sebuah sedan lamborgini kuning di tengah ruangan.

"my yellow baby let's go!" katanya riang lalu sedikit mengoyangkan badannya indah.

Kedua anak mausia itu terlihat gembira sepanjang jalan. Tak hentinya senyuman manis tersunging di wajah menawan keduanya. Setelah berkendara cukup lama keduanya tiba di tempat tujuanya masing-masing.

"hhuuwaahhhh,,,,,, sampai!" kata mereka berbarengan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Paannnttaaaiiiii…. Teriak donghae senang setelah melihat hamparan pasir putih dan lauatan yang biru membentang luas di depan matanya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah mewah yang berhalaman pantai luas donghae segera berlari kearah pantai. Dia bermain air dengan riang seperti seorang anak kacil.

Other side….

"harabojiiiiiii,,,,, halemoniiiiii…. Hyukkie datang…" serunya dua orang berumur tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumahnya untuk menyambutnya

"aaahh,,, nae hyukkie datang,, " seru moninya senang

"dasar anak nakal, kenapa kau berteriak keras sekali,eoh? Ternyata suaramu besar juga padahal tubuhmu kecil begitu. Kekeh beojinya.

"hheheheh… nan jeongmal pogoshipo…." Rengeknya kemudian berlari menghambur dalam pelukan keduanya.

"aiggooo…sikap manjamu tidak hilang rupanya,, kajja kita masuk kebetulan tadi halemoni memasakan masakana kesukaanmu" katanya

"jinjja?" katanya terkejut

'euhum,, entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin masak itu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan batin, hhahhahhah…" yeoja tua itu tertawa renyah

"mungkin" jawab hyukkie senang

Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk kesebuah rumah kecil nan nyaman namun masih tak meninggalkan kesan mewah. Rumah pantai dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk ukuran dua orang lansia yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Ketiganya langsung menuju ruang makan yang diatansnya sudah tersedia berbagai makana. Banyak sekali makana yang tersaji yang mengundang air liur hyukkie menetes keluar. Mulai dari lobster, sup ayam gingseng, daging panggang dan masih banyak lagi segera saja disambarnya makanan itu bak elang kelaparan.

"makannya pelan-pelan chagi,, nanti kau tersedak" nasehat moninya.

"habis aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan enak sih. Sejak appa dan omma pindah ke jepang, aku kan jadi jarang makan makanan seperti ini monie,, hanya waktu mereka datang mengunjungiku saja kau bisa kembali merasakan semua ini." Curhatnya

"salah sendiri anak nakal, kau kan yang tidak mau diajak pindah. Lagi pula kalau kau Cuma ingin merasakan makan-makan ini kenapa tak memilih tinggal dengan kami saja disini" semburnya

"iisshhh,, aku kan mau belajar mandiri, jadi harus tinggal sendiri dong, bagaimana sih" katanya bersungut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu

"iisss,,, neo…" kata beojinya kesal

"sudahlah hentikan, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Sudah hyukkie chagi jangan dengarkan ocehan harabojiemu makan saja yang banyak,ne" serunya menghentikan pertengkaran tak bermutu kedua orang yang paling berharga dalm hidupnya ini.

Hyukkie memeletkan lidahnya kearah kakeknya karena merasa diatas angin setelah mendengar pembelaan dari neneknya.

"oowwhh,,oowwhh lihatlah kelakuan monyek kecil ini. Kau merasa menang,eoh?" katanya

"memang, monie kan lebih sayang pada hyukkie daripada sama beojie. Wwekkk" ejeknya lagi.

"hhahh,, dasar…! Monyet kecil" seru kakeknya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Suasana seperti inilah yang selalu hyukkie rindukan. Suasana hangat saat makan baik itu sarapan, makan siang ataupu makan malam. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kedua orang tuanya masih tinggal di korea. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk sarapan pagi bersama karena ibunya selalu menekankan untuk sebisa mungkin sarapan dirumah kalau mereka sedang berada dirumah. Katanya suasana sarapan akan makin mengakrabkan mereka. Sarapan kelurga kecil yang hangat ayah, ibu dia dan adik kecilnya selalu melewatkan sarapan dengan suasana penuh canda tawa. Tapi, setelah keputusan appanya untuk pindah ke jepang guna memperluas jaringan bisnisnya membuat suasana hangat itu seakan Cuma bisa jadi kenangan. hyukkie tidak menyalahkan keputusan appanya karena ia tahu benar appanya adalah sosok seorang appa yang penuh tanggung jawab dan perhatian pada keluarga. Justru hyukkie lah yang menolak untuk mereka ajak ke jepang dengan alasan ingin belajar hidup mandiri tanpa keduanya. Jadilah hanya adik kecilnya kim taemin yang mengikuti kedua orang tuanya pindah kejepang.

"hhahh,,, kenyang….." serunya puas sambil menepuk pelan perutnya.

"aaishh.. bagaimana tidak kenyang kau makan seperti orang yang belum makan tiga hari" celetuk kakeknya jahil

"biar saja, akau kan lapar" jawabnya enteng.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka di ruang keluarga sambil masih terus melemparkan lelucon dan candaan.

Other side

Donghae masih terus melanjutkan misinya untuk bermain di hamparan pasir pantai yang lembut. Dia menumpuk pasir pantai sampi tinggi dan berencana akan membuat sebuah istana pasir yang indah. Dia tak perduli tinggahnya sekarang terlihat seperti seorang anak autis yang menemukan mainan baru. Mumpung suasana pantai di belakang rumahnya sepi dia bisa bermain sampai puas begitu batinya. Tak terasa matahari yang awalnya bertengger di puncak langit kini sudah mulai turun dari singasananya dan mulai pulang ke ufuk barat peraduannya. Donghae yang takjub melihat indahnya bias sinar matahari yang berubah warna dari kuning jadi jingga kemerahan kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil terus menatapnya penuh suka cita.

"indahnya….." gumamnya pelan kemudian duduk menekuk lututnya diatas hamparan pasir di samping castil pasirnya yang sudah hampir jadi seluruhnya. Cukup lama dia berdiam menikmati saat-saat pulangnya sang mentari sampai akhirnya dia melihat sang bulan menyembul indah dibalik awan memulai tugasnya menggantikan sang mentari untuk menyinari bumi yang sejenak gelap sepeninggal dirinya. Puas bermain seharian. Akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah mencapai rumahnya dia segera menghambur ke sofa empuk yang bertengger di ruang tamunya. Baru sejenak meluruskan kakinya ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara

"tuan muda, kenapa anda baru pulang, seharusnya setelah datang tadi anda beristirahat terlebih dahulu" katanya sopan

"astaga.. kau mengagetkanku saja, pak Han. Ku kira siapa. Hhahhhaa,,," tawanya cangung

"maaf kalau saya mengagetkan tuan muda. O iya tumben sekali anda datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, kalau tuan muda mengabari maka saya akan bisa menyambut kedatangan tuan muda dengan lebih layak" sesalnya

"sudahlah,, aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar, aku bosan di seoul. Aku akan keatas tolong kau siapkan makan malam untukku ne, perutku lapar,." Katanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"baiklah, tuan muda. Makanan anda sebentar lagi siap. Sebaiknya anda mandi terlebih dahulu agar merasa lebih segar." Sarannya sopan

"ok!" jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah kekamarnya

Skip time setelah makan malam.

"hhuuaahh,, kenyangnya…." Gumam donghae puas.

"ada lagi yang anda butuhkan,tuan muda?" kata pak Han sopan

"aniyo, aku lelah seharian bermain dipantai. Tulang-tulangku rasanya mau copot semua. Aku akan pergi tidur setelah ini jadi kau juga bisa istirahat." Jawab donghae sopan

"oohh,, ne, baiklah tuan muda saya mengerti. Silahkan anda ber istirahat" tuturnya sopan lalu bernjak meninggalkan donghae yang masih setia duduk di kursi meja makannya.

"hhooaaammmhh… aku ngantuk….. tidur aahh…" katanya setengah terpejam lalu melangkah pelan meninggalkan meja makan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar segera saja dia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Udara pagi yang segar khas kota pinggiran menyapa hyukkie pagi ini. Semalam ia tidur sampai larut Karena keasikan bercanda melepas rindu dengan kakek neneknya. Niat awalnya yang tidak akan menginap harus pupus karena desakan kedua orang tua itu dan akhirnya dia bermalam juga disisini. Pagi ini dia berencana pulang kembali ke seoul karena ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang belum selesai dia kerjakan, Minnie sudah mengingatkanya berulang kali untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sampi akhir minggu ini karena Minnie untuk sementara tak ada niat untuk membuatkanya tugas lagi.

"ini kulakukan agar otakmu itu bisa sedikit terbisa mengingat hal-hal penting hyukkie. Jangan hanya bermain saja yang ada di otakmu" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya

"hhuufftt,,Minnie menyebalkan!" runtuknya saat mengingat ekspresi mukanya sewaktu berceramah padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah mandi dan berpakain rapi dia berpamitan dengan kedua orang itu.

"hyukkie pulang, ne. nanti kalau hyukkie ada waktu sengang lagi hyukkie janji akan mengunjungi kalian" katanya riang

"hati,hati dijalan ya hyukkie, sebenarnya monie masih rindu padamu tapi baiklah yang penting jangan lupa datang lagi kemari,ne?" pesannya

"eungh.. tentu saja monie" katanya lalu memeluk erat wanita renta yang masih tampak sehat di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi ini

"kau harus jaga pola makanmu. Lihat tubuhmu sudah kurus kering begitu. Makanlah yang banyak" kata kakeknya

"ne, akau tahu. Akau bukan kurus kering harabeoji. Ini namanya langsing, hhuufftt" dengusnya pelan lalu memeluknya erat.

Selepas acara berpamitan dengan keduanya. Hyukkie segera tancap gas bergegas kembali ke seoul. Dalam perjalanannya hyukkie menghidupkan music keras-keras di dalam mobilnya agar tidak merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Otomatis konsentrasinya sedikit teralih untuk mencari ponselnya

"ahh,, mana sih" gumamnya kesal.

Ternyata ponselnya ada di dalam tas di samping kemudinya. Saat akan mengambilnya tiba-tiba ponsel itu terlepas dari gengamanya. Ponsel itu jatuh masuk kebawah dashbor mobilnya.

"yaiishh,,, ponsel sialan kenapa juga kau jatuh!." Runtuknya kemudian meunduk berusaha mengambil ponselnya sambil terus barusaha berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan mokpo yang sepi.

Setelah menemukannya hyukkie segera meraihnya dan bergegas mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kejalan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobilnya. Dia sendiri tak tahu dari mana munculnya pemuda itu. Diinjaknya pedal rem sedalam yang iya mampu berusaha menghentikan laju mobilnya yang berjalan cukup cepat tapi

Bbrraaakkk…

Tabrakan itu tak bisa di hentikan. Tubuh lelaki itu sedikit terpental beberapa meter. Dia tergeletak didepan mobilnya, hyukkie yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam membisu di dalam mobilnya dengan bibir dan tangan yang gemetar. Baru bebarapa detik kemudian kesadaranya kembali pulih dan dia bergegas keluar mobil dan melihat keadaan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak

"mi,,,mmiiiiaannn ….hae, nan jeooong….. maaaall mianhae,,,, gweennnenchaaanayo?" Tanya hyukkie takut-takut

Terdengar rintihan lirih dari sosok pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi. Pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan dengan sebuah earphone yang bertengger di telinganya.

"APA BEGINI MASIH BISA DIBILANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA,EOH?" semburnya kasar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menatap hyukkie.

" neomu,neomu mianhae,, tuan saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Mari saya bantu anda" kata hyukkiu se sopan mungkin

"iisshh,, kaki dan tanganku rasanya remuk. Kau harus bertangung jawab atas semua ini, kau tahu." Katanya lalu berbalik dan menatap sang penabrak.

"omona… TAN DONGHAE?" teriak hyukkie seketika saat mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak.

…..TBC…..

Chap two clear! Tinggal lanjutin yang lain,, tetak kasih repiu ne, soalnya repiu kalainlah penyemangat saia,,, akhir kata..

Saranghae,, gamsahae,,,

Sign lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter three…..

Author POV

"omona… TAN DONGHAE?" teriak hyukkie seketika saat mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak

Dia membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Orang yang baru saja menjadi korbanya adalah seorang artis terkenal yang setiap hari wara-wiri menghiasi layat telivisi bahkan sampai kealam mimpi.

"YAK! KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA DISITU, CEPAT BANTU AKU!" katanya keras membuyarkan lamunannya barusan.

"aa,, ne, mianhe." Jawabnya terbata.

Kemudian hyukkie membantu donghae dengan susah payah mengingat bobot tubuh donghae yang jauh lebih berat darinya membuatnya sedikit tergopoh untuk mengangkatnya. Akhirnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanya dia berhasil membopong donghae naik ke mobilnya.

"mari kuantar anda ke rumah sakit, donghae-ssi. Luka anda harus segera diobati." Kata hyukkie khawatir.

"hahh,, kau pasti bercanada! Kau mau besok terpampang headline dikoran yang memberitakan seorang actor ternama mengalami kecelakaan karena ditabrak pengemudi gila,eoh?. Apa kau sudah siap berurusan dengan polisi dan mandapatka catatan hitam,eoh? Semburnya emosi.

Mendengar kata polisi membuat hyukkie bergidik ngeri. Mana ada sih orang yang mau mendapatkan catatan hitam dari kepolisian.

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau donghae-ssi, tapi luka anda harus segera diobati…" jawabnya taku-takut.

"itu aku juga tahu,"

"lalu kita harus kemana? Masa kita harus kembali ke seoul dulu baru mengobati luka anda?" kata hyukkie polos

"hahh,, kau sungguh bodoh rupanya. Kau menyuruhku menahan sakit sampai di seoul? Kau ini.. hhaaiisss…" donghae tampak frustasi melihat kelakuan polos yeoja yang menabraknya ini cantik dengan rambut blonde yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando cantik yang membingkai mahkota indahnya. Dia memang hanya memakai baju yang biasa namun terlihat sangat pas di badan rampingya. Sebuah gaun santai tanpa lengan berwarna coklat muda terlihat sangat cocok ia kenakan.

"ehh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa juga aku jadi memandangingya begini?" batin donghae heran

"donghae-ssi, donghae-ssi" katanya sambil mengibaskan tanganya di depan muka donghae membuat donghae mengerjapka matanya kaget

"wae?" jawabnya gugup takut ketahuan sedang memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"anda bilang tak mau kerumah sakit, lalu aku harus membawa anda kemana? Setahuku anda tinggal di seoul?" tanyanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Dug,dug,dug….jantung donghae berdetak sangat cepat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dilakukan yeoja yang bahkan belum satu jam ia temui. Tapi kenapa jantungnya sudah bereaksi seperti ini.

"hhiishh,, diam kau jantung bodoh…" runtuknya kesal dalam hati.

"aku punya rumah di sekitar sini, antarkan saja aku kesana. Aku akan memandumu kau tinggal mengikuti instruksiku, arraseo?" katanya tegas.

"ne, baiklah. Sini saya bantu mengikatkan seat belt anda. Tangan anda sedang terluka kan." Kata hyukkie lalu tanpa babibu lagi menarik seat belt yang terletak di samping kemudi. Otomatis jarak antara dia dan donghae hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Oh tidak tahukah kau kim hyukjae donghae sedang mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tak karuan

"astaga? Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang? Apa aku punya kelainan jantung?" batin doanghe bingung

"anda tidak apa-apak kan donghae-ssi? Jantung anda berdetak dengan sangat cepat?" kata hyukkie dengan muka watadosnya.

"astaga!. Bahkan sampai orang lain saja mendengar detak jantungmu,,, aiggoo aku malu! Brengsek!" umpatku kesal.

"tidak, mungkin karena aku masih shock saja. Jadi jantungku berdebar." Jawabku asal.

"oh,, baiklah. Sekarang aku harus kemana?" tanyanya

"ffiiuuhh,, untung dia percaya" batinnya lega

" putar balik mobilmu, berjalanlah lurus terus sampai kau temukan pertigaan lalu belok kiri. Rumahku tak jauh dari situ." Jawabnya

"baiklah, kajja" sahut hyukkie mengerti.

Selama dalam perjalanan tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Hanya terkadang terdengar rintihan tetahan dari donghae. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai dirumah donghae. Segera setelah memasuki pelataran rumah dan memarkir mobilnya hyukkie segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk donghae dan memapahnya dengan susah payah. Melihat tuan mudanya terluka pak Han Nampak sangat cemas dan segera menghampiri donghae untuk melihat keadaanya.

"tuan muda. Anda kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" berondongnya

"aigo,, pak Han tidak kah kau mau membantuku masuk dulu baru menanyakan hal yang lain,eoh? Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang menahan sakit?" katanya sambil meringis menahan perih dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya

"maafkan saya tuan muda. Mari nona saya bantu mengantarkan tuan muda kedalam." Katanya lalu membantu hyukkie yang sudah tampak kesusahan menopang donghae.

"gamsahamnida, ajhussi." Katanya sopan.

Mereka kemudian membaringkan donghae di sebuah kamar dilantai bawah mengingat tidak mungkin memaksakan donghae untuk naik ke kamarnya bukan?

"sebaiknya untuk sementara anda pindah kelantai bawah tuan, saya akan menyuruh pelayan untuk memindahkan barang-barang tuan." Sarannya

"ne, terserah kau saja pak han"jawabnya pelan

"saya akan segera memangilkan dokter untuk anda tuan, mohon anda sabar sebentar" jawabnya

"oh iya, saya lupa anda siapa nona?" tanyanya sopan pada hyukkie

"ah, chonen,,, kim hyukjae imnida, ajhussi."jawab hyukkie sopan sambil membungkukkan badanya

"ah, nona kim, terima kasih sudah mengantar tuan muda kami." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah

"kau tak perlu berterima kasih padanya pak Han, justru dia yang membuat keadaanku jadi begini." Seru donghae tak terima orang yang sudah dengan sengaja menabraknya malah mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari pelayannya.

"ne? maksud tuan?" katanya bingung

"aishh,, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas,, sekarang cepat telepon dokter dan kau cepat kemari" perintah donghae.

"baik tuan muda," jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan donghae dan hyukkie didalamnya.

"kau apa kau tidak dengar kupanggil," seru donghae kesal

"ne,ne, aku dengar." Kaatanya lalu berjalan mendekat kerah donghae yang terbaring diranjang

"kau cepat ambil kotak p3k yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Ambil semuanya dan bantu aku untuk mengobati lukaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Perih sekali dan terasa berdenyut-denyut."

Hyukkie hanya menganguk lalu menuruti perintah donghae. Setelah mengambil seluruh peralatan p3k dia muali mengobati luka donghae. Pertama dia mencopot jaket yang tadi donghae kenakan sehingga hanya meninggalkan sebuah kaos singlet hitam yang menunjukan otot-otot kekar lenganya.

Melihat pemandangan asing didepanya mau tak mau membuat wajah hyukkie sedikit merona. Bagaimana tidak dia harus melihat seorang namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal betul sampai seperti ini.

"kau kenapa hanya diam saja, eoh? Cepat!" perintahnya

Dengan perlahan hyukkie mendekat dan mulai menyentuh kulit lengan donghae. Ada perasaan berdesir aneh dihatinya saat tanpa sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit donghae. Namun rasa aneh itu berusah ia tekan dengan kuat agar tak menimbulkan kesan canggung yang makin kentara.

Dia terlihat iba melihat luka robek di beberapa bagian lengan donghae. Yang paling parah adalah lengan kirinya. Terdapat luka menganga yang cukup lebar yang sampai sekarang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"ini pasti akan sakit donghae-ssi, kau tahan ne? aku akan mengoleskan cairan pembersih luka ini agar lukamu tidak infeksi"

"ne, ne sudah cepat!" serunya tak sabaran.

Setelah memperingatkan donghae hyukkie segera menyapukan cairan itu keluka donghae yang sukses membuat sang pemilik luka memekik keras

"YAK! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH PELAN MELAKUKANYA! ITU SAKIT KAU SENGAJA MENYIKSAKU KAN!"

Hyukkie hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya namun kali ini dengan lebih pelan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia sumpal mulut namja ini namun karena rasa bersalahnya lebih besar dari pada rasa kesalnya akhirnya kekesalan itu hanya bisa ia telan bulat-bulat.

"baiklah, ini juga sudah sangat pelan. Kau jangan banyak bergerak donghae-ssi." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut

Setelah selesai dengan lenganya hyukkie mulai beralih ke kaki donghae. Disingkapnya celana trening biru yang membungkus kakinya. Setelah dibuka rupanya pemandangan tak jauh beda juga terpampang di depanya. Beberapa luka robek mengoyak tubuh mulus donghae memang sih tidak separah lenganya tapi tetap saja semua itu luka dan harus segera di obati. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada lengan donghae, pandanganya beralih ke pangkal pergelangan kaki donghae. Ada banyak lebam berwarna biru disekitar pangkal kakinya yang hyukkie tahu pasti sakit rasanya.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan air es untuk mengompres lebammu." Katanya singkat lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah masuk lagi dengan sebuah baskom besar berisi air dingin didalamnya.

Hyukkie segera duduk di ranjang dan dengan gerakan perlahan menaikkan kaki donghae diatas pangkuanya dan memulai mengompres lebam itu dengan perlahan berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk mengurangi rasa berdenyut yang donghae rasakan

"apa begini lebih nyaman donghae-ssi?" tanyanya.

"hemmm,, " jawab donghae singkat. Setelah lima menit mengompres kaki donghae, hyukkie segera mengambil plester penghilang rasa sakit yang tedapat di dalam kotak tersebut. Saat tanganya menempelkan plester yang terakhir terlihat seorang namja setengah baya memasuki kamar donghae. Dilihat dari tampilan luarnya sepertinya dia seorang dokter.

"aigo,, mengapa tuan muda memangil saya kalau ternyata sudah ada nona cantik ini yang mengobati tuan muda" goda dokter itu.

"ahh,, dokter sudah tiba. Maaf saya mendahului anda habis dia terus…"

" hhaiss,, cepatlah dokter pariksa badanku aku sudah tak tahan lagi rasanya sakit semua" ringisnya

"baiklah tuan muda, biar saya periksa sebentar". Kata dokter itu ramah lalu mulai memeriksa sekujur tubuh donghae.

Hyukkie yang masih diam mematung di samping ranjang donghae hanya bisa menatap iba dan merasa makin bersalah setiap kali melihat donghae meringis kesakitaan. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat dokter itu mulai buka suara.

"hhmm,, setelah saya periksa saya rasa luka yang cukup serius hanya ada pada lengan kirinya yang sepertinya sedikit retak dan juga di pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Sebaiknya besok anda ke rumah sakir di seoul tuan muda. Untuk masalah luka luar anda tidak perlu khawatir, kekasih anda yang cantik ini sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan segera mengobati dan mengompres pergelangan kaki tuan muda." Katanya panjang lebar

"oiya ini saya akan berikan beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit nona, jangan lupa minumkan obat ini sesuai dengan aturan yang tertera di bungkusnya,ne" pesan dokter itu pada hyukkie

"ah, ne gamsahamnida usainim" kata hyukkie sopan

"aaiiggoo,, selain cantik anda juga sangat ramah nona, pantas saja tuan muda memilih anda." Goda dokter itu lagi

Hyukkie hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari dokter itu

"baiklah saya rasa semuanya sudah cukup, saya permisi ne, tuan, nona?" katanya

"ne, mari saya antar keluar,uisanim." Sambut hyukkie sambil membukakan pintu kamar dan mengantarkan dokter itu sampai keluar pintu rumah.

"terima kasih atas bantuanya uisanim" hyukkie membungkuk memberikan hormat pada dokter

"sudah tugas seorang dokter untuk menolong orang nona cantik. Baiklah sebaiknya anda segera masuk dan temani tuan muda. Saya yakin besok seluruh badannya akan terasa sangat pegal dan nyeri. Anda harus selalu disampingnya,ne?" pesan dokter itu lagi

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk mendengar pesan dokter tadi.

"astaga, bagaimana ini? Aku kan harus segera pulang ke seoul? Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku meninggalkan donghae disini? Aaiishhh kim hyukjae kau bodoh sekali" rutuknya kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Dengan langkah berat dia kembali masuk ke kamar diaman donghae terbaring. Dia berjalan mendekati donghae yang terihat memejamkan matanya.

"mianhae,,," katanya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh donghae.

" kalau minta maaf ada gunanya sekarang aku pasti tak berada disini." Kata donghae tanpa membuka matanya.

" astaga,,, kau tidak tidur ya donghae-ssi." Hyukkie terlonjak kaget mendengar donghae yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Maaf kan aku. Sungguh aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melukaimu. Ini terjadi diluar kendaliku. Aku tahu aku yang salah karena menyetir tanpa konsentrasi. Tapi kumohon jangan perkarakan masalah ini, ne? aku janji, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu." Imbuhnya penuh harap.

"benarkah kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?" Tanya doanghe antusias

"ne, selama itu tidak melanggar hukum dan masih dalam batas kewajaran. Aku akan melakukanya untukmu donghae-ssi." Jawab hyukkie mantap.

"baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Besok kau ikut aku pulang ke seoul aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal untukku, ok?" katanya semangat.

"ne, baiklah. Tapi sekarang bolehkah aku keluar sebentar aku janji tidak akan kabur aku hanya ingin mengabari temanku saja?"

" silahkan. Kalau kau kabur kupastikan fotomu akan terpampang sebagi buronan besok di Koran pagi seoul!" ancamnya

"ne, aku tak akan kabur kau tenang saja."

Setelah mendapatka izin donghae hyukkie segera menelpon Minnie.

"yoboseo, Minnie-ya.."

"ne, waeyo hyukkie-ah?

"err,, bisakah kau mengirim tugas dari Jang songsaeng ke emailku? Aku belum bisa pulang ke seoul sekarang. Monie dan beoji ku memaksaku untuk tinggal sampai esok." Bohongku padanya

"eoh, gampang aku akan mengirimkanya padamu." Jawabnya santai

"ah, gomawo minnie-ya. Kau memang yang terbaik, gamsahae" jawabku senang

"ne,ne cheonman. Sudah ya ommaku memangil, pay,,"

Ppip… sambungan telepon terputus.

"hhahh… untung anak itu tidak curiga. Kalau sampai dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dapat kupastikan dia akan datang kemari dan membuat keadaan makin runyam."

Selesai dengan urusanya dengan minnie hyukkie segera kembali ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan donghae.

"kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

"ne, eerr,,, tapi aku ada satu permintaan lagi, bolehkah?" tanyanya ragu

"hhah,, kau ini lucu sekali bukankah aku hanya meminta satuhal darimu, kenapa sekarnag kau bahkan sudah dua kali memohon padaku, ciisshhh" decihnya

"iishh,, mianhae tapi ini benar-benar sangat penting" pintanya

"aahh,, baiklah apa? Cepat katakan?

"eeghh,, bolehkah aku pinjam komputermu atau laptopmu? Ada tugas kuliah yang harus segara aku selesaikan. Aku lupa tak membawa ipadku kemarin. "

"aaiisshh,, kukira apa. Ya sudah pakai saja komputer di pojok itu. Koneksi internetnya ada kok" katanya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya

Cukup lama hyukkie berkutat dengan tugasnya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari donghae sudah tertidur lelap. Hyukkie berjalan perlahan menghampiri donghae dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum

" kau terlihat lebih baik saat kau tidur, donghae-ssi." Katanya lalu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"aah,, mianhae,, nona saya menggangu" kata seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan hyukkie

"ah, tidak ajhussi. Ada apa?"

"sebaiknya anda makan dahulu. Sekarang sudah hampir sore tapi saya lihat anda belum sekalipun menyentuh makanan, anda bisa sakit nona." Ingatnya

"ah,, ne aku akan makan sebentar lagi." Jawabnya

"baiklah, perlukah saya mengantarkan makanan anda kemari,nona? Tanyanya lagi.

"ah, tidak perlu, ajhussi, biar saya saja yang keluar. Biarkan donghae tidur saja."

"baiklah, mari nona" ajaknya.

Lalu hyukkie melangkah keluar menuju ruang makan. Ditatapnya deretan makana itu hambar. Nafsu makanya sekan meurun seketika setiap kali mengingat keadaan donghae.

"makanlah yang banyak nona. Anda pasti lelah menunggui tuan muda seharian."saranya

"ah, ne"

Kemudian hyukkie mulai makan dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat dia menyelesaikan acara makannya dan kembali beranjak menuju kamar donghae untuk melihat keadaanya. Di lihatnya donghae masih terlelap dalam damai tidurnya.

"aahh,, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja, badanku sudah lengket semua rasanya." Katanya lalu tanpa permisi segera menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan badanya. Beberapa menit kemudia ia tampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"aigo.. masa aku harus memakai baju ini lagi? Ini kan sudah bau? Bagaiman ini?" hyukkie Nampak kebingungan sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminjam baju milik donghae saja.

"iisshh,, bajunya panjang sekali? Aku seperti orang-orang sawah saja? Hhihihiihii" kikiknya geli

Hyukkie tertawa geli melihat pantulan dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang terdapat disamping ranjang tepat disebalah lemari pakaian. Tanpa hyukkie sadari donghae sudah terjaga beberapa saat yang lalu dan kini tengah memperhartikan segala gerak-gerik hyukkie sambil ikut terkikik geli melihat semua tingkahnya yang konyol.

Namun tiba-tiba dadanya berdesir saat hyukkie menatapnya dengan tatapan.. err,,, sulit diartikan

"astaga, aku ini kenapa lagi?" runtukknya

Tak bisa dipungkiri semua lelaki normal pasti akan memikirkan hal yang sama melihat dandanan hyukkie sekarang. Yeoja ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang milik donghae dan sebuah celana pendek yang hanya terlihat pangkalnya saja mengingat panjangnya kemeja yang ia pakai membuat kaki putih jenjang nan mulus miliknya terekspos luar biasa. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah yang ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja menambah kesan err.. sexy luar biasa. Bibirnya yang semerah cerry sunguh sangat menggoda.

"ah, anda sudah bangun donghae-ssi? Maaf aku meminjam bajamu, aku tak punya baju yang lain. Bajuku sedang dicuci sekarang, kau tak marah kan?" Tanyanya polos sambil menyungimgkan sebuah senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

Glup….

Donghae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah didepanya. Tak mungkin kan ia menyerang hyukkie yang bahkan asal-usulnya saja ia tak tahu

"ya tuhan apa dia tidak sadar, aku ini namja normal. Kenapa ia bisa dengan santainya berpenampilan seperti itu? Hhaaiisshh…" batinnya

"aaaa,,eenngh… ani. Pakailah. Oiya apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan fikiran nya dari hal yang iya-iya.

"ah, ne, aku baru saja menyelesaikanya. Terima kasih kau mau meminjamkan komputermu untukku." Katanya sambil tersenyum cantik

" oh iya, kata dokter kau harus segera minum obat donghae-ssi. Tapi, sebelum itu kau makan dulu ya, tadi Han ajushi sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu." Cerocosnya lagi

"aashh langsung saja mana obatnya, aku malas makan" gerutunya

"yak! Mana boleh begitu.. kalau mau minum obat harus makan dulu tahu, sudah jangan banyak protes. Aku akan mengambil makananmu. Kau diam saja disitu." Tegasnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan senampan penuh makanan. Semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas susu adalah menunya untuk malam ini.

"nah, makanan datang,,,, sini aku suapi tanganmu kan sedang sakit ayo cepat buka mulutmu aaaaa…." Kata hyukkie sabar

"memangnya aku anak kecil apa, aku bisa makan sendiri tahu!" semburnya kesal

"dengarkan aku saja! Cepat buka mulutmu!" kata hyukkie tegas.

Entah kepana hari itu donghae benar-benar patuh pada hyukkie. Setelah memakan buburnya hyukkie segera mempersiapkan obat yang akan donghae minum.

"ini minumlah," katanya sembari menyerahkan tiga butur pil pada donghae.

"ne" jawabnya singkat lalu tanpa protes lagi segera menenggak pil itu sekaligus.

"bagus, sekarang kau istirahat lagi, ne" sarannya

"yaish, aku bahkan baru bangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Masa sekarang harus tidur lagi?" protesnya.

"iisshh,, kata dokter kau harus banyak istirahat, donghae-ssi. Besok kan kita akan kembali ke seoul makanya sekarang kau harus banyak istirahat, arraseo!" ingatnya pada donghae

"kau menyebalkan! Coba kau yang ada dalam posisiku sekarang yang hanya bisa berbaring disini. Padahal tujuanku kemari ingin liburan, eehh malah celaka" cibirnya

Hyukkie yang merasa bersalah hanya tertunduk dan bergumam pelan

"mianhae, donghae-ssi, nan jeongmal mianhae. Kumohon kau istirahatlah apa kau tidak mau sembuh,eoh? Kalau kau terus membandel begini mana bisa kau lekas sembuh"

"shirro! Aku ingin nonton televisi saja. Ambilkan remot itu." Perintahnya.

"ne," jawab hyukkie singkat lalu mengambilkan remot yang ada diatas sebuag televisi LCD besar yang tergantung pada dinding kamar tepat didepan ranjang donghae.

"mau kemana?" Tanya donghae saat hyukkie hendak pergi keluar kamar meninggalkannya, mendengar namanya dipanggil hyukkie menoleh

"keluar mengambil air kompres untuk kakimu" jawabnya jujur.

"EOH,,," jawab donghae malas.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian hyukkie masuk lagi ke kamar donghae dengan sebaskom air dingin dan mulai memgompres lebam-lebam yang menghiasi tubuh atletis donghae.

"hhooaahhhmm…" akhirnya rasa kantuk itu menyerang hyukkie juga

"tidurlah, pakai kamar disebelah sini, kau terlihat lelah." Suara donghae memecah kebisuan yang terjalin anatara mereka berdua.

"ne, donghae-ssi. Sebentar lagi selesai. Biar aku selesaikan dulu baru aku tidur." Jawabnya

"terserah, kau saja. Aku mau tidur." Jawabnya acuh

"ne, jaljayo, donghae-ssi" katanya lalu juga beranjak pergi setelah meletakkan kaki doanghae dengan perlahan keranjang.

Skip time

Pagi ini hyukkie terlihat sangat sibuk. Mulai dari ikut membangunkan donghae, membantu menyiapkan makanan, menyuapinya memberinya obat sampai kembali mengobati luka-lukanya agar lekas mengering.

Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh doakter itu kemarin sekarang donghae merasa badannya seperti terhantanm sebuah truk. Rasanya semua tulang yang ada pada tubuhnya seakan terlepas. Nyeri disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan berjalan dan ini membuatnya jengkel dan uring-uringan.

Setelah dibantu oleh pengurus Han untuk membersihkan badanya dan mengganti pakainya. Donghae siap kembali ke seoul bersama hyukkie dan memulai rencana yang sudah sangat matang ia rencanakan semalam.

Susah payah ia berjalan menuju mobil hyukkie yang akan membawa mereka ke seoul. Hyukkie berkeras menggunakan mobilnya saja. Ia beralasan takut merepotkan kalau dia harus mengirimkan mobilnya ke seoul nantinya, lagipula dia juga hanya punya satu mobil ini saja jadi kalau ditinggal dia mau pakai apa. Akhirnya setelah acara berdebat yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan juga oleh hyukkie, donghae bersedia menggunakan mobil itu dan meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya di mokpo dan menyuruh pak han untuk mengirimkanya segera ke seoul. Setelah membantu memasangkan seat belt donghae hyukkie segera tancap gas kembali ke seoul

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai bicara sampai akhirnya hyukkie yang memang sangat benci suasana sepei memberanikan diri untuk buka suara

"eenngghh,, donghae-ssi,, boleh aku bertanya" mulainya

"hhmmmm…" jawab donghae singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalan

"eeghh,, itu,, kau bilang kau ingin aku melakukan satu hal untukmu, boleh aku tahu apa itu?" lanjutnya

"oohh,, mudah saja. Aku ingin kau jadi yeojachinguku"

"MWO" serunya kaget

Dan…..

Cckkiiiiitttttt….

Karena merasa kaget mendengar ocehan donghae yang kelewatan membuat hyukkie terlonjak kaget dan reflek mengerem mendadak

"YAK! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU? BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUAT KEADAANKU JADI SEPERTI INI" bentak donghae geram

…TBC…

lalalalallala….# nyanyi ala teen top

Chap 3 kelarrrrr,, woha senangmya…

Thanks god akhirnya kelar juga ini chap. Semoga kalian suka ne,…..

Sign

lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter four…..

"oohh,, mudah saja. Aku ingin kau jadi yeojachinguku"

"MWO" serunya kaget

Dan…..

Cckkiiiiitttttt….

Karena merasa kaget mendengar ocehan donghae yang kelewatan hyukkie terlonjak kaget dan reflek mengerem mendadak

"YAK! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU? BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUAT KEADAANKU JADI SEPERTI INI" bentak donghae geram

"salah sendiri kau mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu" sembur hyukkie geram

"HAHH,, GEU YEOJA JINJJA… YAISH…"

"makanya kalau ada orang bicara dengarkan dulu, jangan langsung memberi respon berlebihan seperti itu! Dasar yeoja aneh" dengusnya kesal

" habis permintaanmu itu tak wajar tau!" katanya tak kalah sebal

" hhaaiisshh,, sudah kau menepi saja dulu. Aku tak mau nyawaku terancam karena kau tak konsentrasi saat menyetir."

Setelah mendengar saran donghae, hyukkie menepikan mobilnya yang sudah masuk kawasan tol.

" katakan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi,donghae-ssi" kata hyukkie sesaat setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

" hhahh,, begini. Kau tahu kan belakangaan ini skandal cintaku selalu saja jadi headline di majalah," mulainya

"hhemm,, lalu? Apa hubunganya dengan permintaanmu tadi?" Tanya hyukkie bingung

" nah, aku sudah benar-benar bosan menghadapi semua wartawan yang terus mengarang-ngarang cerita tentang kedekatanku dengan banyak yeoja yang bahkan terkadang belum aku kenal. Makanya aku akan memintamu untuk berpura-pura jadi yeojachinguku agar mereka tak lagi menggosipkanku dengan banyak yeoja. Jujur itu membuat ommaku pusing karena banyak orang menganggap aku ini namja playboy padahal aku bahkan tak punya seorangpun." Paparnya panjang lebar

Hyukkie mendecih sebal mendengar apa kata namja itu

"hhiisshh kenapa harus aku, kan banyak tuh yeoja yang jadi partner skandalmu.. pacari saja salah satu dari mereka masalah selesai kenapa kau melibatkan aku dalam masalahmu?"

" aaiisshh,, masalah baru justru akan muncul lagi saat aku pacaran dengan mereka. Pihak management kami harus sepakat dulu baru kami bisa mempublikasikanya. Lagi pula mana ada yang mau Cuma jadi pacar pura-pura" jelasnya

"yah, tidak perlu pura-pura. Pacari saja mereka! Masalah selesai." Jawabnya enteng

"tak semudah itu nona, aasshh.. pokoknya kau harus mau" paksanya

"shirro! Aku tak mau ikutan terlibat dalam skandal cintamu." Ketusnya

"oowhh.. baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Setelah aku sampai seoul maka aku akan menuntutmu dan kupastikan kau akan masuk penjara karena ulahmu yang telah mencelakakan aku. Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku heemm..? aku putra tunggal dari Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul pemilik banyak perusahaan yang sangat kaya dan berkuasa dan oh jangan lupakan aku juga seorang actor terkenal jadi urusan memenjarakanmu bukan perkara sulit buatku" ancamnya

Hyukkie Nampak berpikir keras setelah mendengar ancaman donghae. Dahinya berkerut tanda dia sedang memikirkan semua resiko yang kan ia dapat saat dia menerima atau menolak permintaan donghae.

"lalu, aku bagaimna? Kau kan tahu fansmu diluar sana sangat banyak kalau mereka menyerangku bagaimana?" katanya bersungaut-sungut.

"tenang saja masah itu biar aku yang urus, sekarang yang jadi soal kau setuju atau tidak. Kalau kau setuju, maka aku akan menghapus kesalahanmu yang telah mencelakakanku dan aku juga jamin kau aman selama masa pacaran kita.

"memangnya kenapa sih kau harus memilihku?" tanyanya

" mudah saja, karena kau bukan artis. Jadi aku tak perlu berurusan dengan banyak pihak kalau kau yang jadi pacar bohonganku. Dan satu lagi aku juga tidak mau ommaku yang bertindak untuk menghilangkan semua gossip itu dari headline majalah." Cerocosnya

"oowwhh,, memang apa yang akan ommamu lakukan sampai kau menolak begitu? Bukankah lebih enak begitu? jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri" katanya bingung

"hhahh,, mana mungkin aku mau kalau caranya itu dengan menikahkan aku dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku saja tidak tahu." Dengusnya sebal

"ppffftt,,,,, huaahhaaahahahah…. Kau….mau,,, diiia apa,,,hhhiuaauuauaaaa" mendengar nasib naas yang akan dialami donghae kalau tak berhasil menjalanka amanat ibunya membuat hyukkie tertawa geli

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TERTAWA!" bentaknya

"hahhhhahah,, mian,, mian,, habis ommmu kejam sekali masa kau disuruh menikah,,, hhahahhaaa" katanya kembali tertawa

"BERHENTI TERTAWA! KIM HYUKJAE! Bentak donghae kesal

"hhehhe,, peace,donghae-ssi. Oke, oke, aku bersedia jadi pacar bohonganmu. Tapi berapa lama kita harus begitu Tak mungkin selamanya kan? Aku tak mau kalau terlalu lama!"

"cciiihhh,,, memangnya aku mau lama-lama pacaran denganmu! Yah pokoknya,, sampai berita itu mulai menghilang.. setelah semuanya normal kau bisa bebas, yah paling lama tiga bulan lah,,, otthe? Kita deal?" kata donghae menirukan kata ommanya saat membuat penawaran dengannya dulu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya hyukkie setuju dengan ide donghae.

"baiklah, kita deal!" serunya sambil menjabat tangan donghae agak keras sehingga sang empunya tangan sedikit merintih karena tanganya yang masih terluka

"YAK! KAU SENGAJA KAN!"

"hehehe,, mian aku lupa." Cengirnya lalu kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju seoul.

Skip time seoul

Setelah cukup lama berkendara akhirnya mereka sampai juga di seoul. Donghae minta hyukkie untuk langsung mengantarnya kerumah pribadinya ada di kawasan elit. Setibanya di rumah donghae, hyukkie dibuat takjub dengan segala kemewahan yang ada di dalam rumah bergaya mininamlis modern tersebut. Matanya seperti tak bisa berkedip melihat jejeran mobil mewah yang memenuhi garasinya. Pandanagnya lalu beralih pada sebuah taman indah yang ada di halaman depan.

"hei! Sudah hentikan acara kagummu pada rumahku! Cepat bantu aku ke dalam aku capek mau istirahat!" seru donghae membuyarkan acara –mari mengagumi rumah donghae- hyukkie.

"aah,, hehehe,, mian aku lupa." Kata hyukkie kemudian mengalungkan lengan kekar donghae ke pundaknya dan dengan perlahan mulai membantunya berjalan.

"oh, iya. Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali donghae-ssi? Mana pelayanmu?" katanya bingung melihat suasana rumah donghae yang sepi bak tak berpenghuni namun heranya masih terlihat sangat rapi.

"owh,, mereka tinggal dibelakang tak jauh dari sini. Aku tidak suka melihat banyak orang berseliweran dirumahku. Mereka ada saat aku pergi dan saat aku pulang mereka sudah harus menyingkir" jelasnya

"owh, pantas sepi."

Kemudian hyukkie kembali memapah donghae masuk kerumah. Setelah berhasil mendudukan donghae di sebuah sofa besar di ruang tamu hyukkie mendesah lega

"aarhhhhh,,, capeknya. Ternyata kau berat juga donghae-ssi." Keluhnya.

"begitu saja capek, huh! Cepat ambilkan telpon itu aku ingin menelpon pengurus rumah"

Setelah mendengus sebal mendegar ejekan donghae hyukkie segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sebuah telepon rumah yang persis terletak di samping kirinya lalu menyerahkanya pada donghae.

"yoboseo, pak lee, aku sudah dirumah cepat kemari dan engh,,, tolong pangilkan dokter Park, cepat" kata donghae mengakhiri telpon singkatnya

"oh iya, karena kau jadi yeojaku mulai sekarang kau jangan lagi memangilkiu dengan embel-embel ssi di belakangnya karena akan sangat aneh sepasang kekasih saling memangil dengan bahasa formal seperti itu. Pangil aku oppa mulai sekarang, arraseo?"

"mwo,, oppa? Iisshh,,,…shiro!" katanya sebal

"oh,kalau begitu kau mau pagil aku chagi, baby,atau yeobo juga boleh…" godanya

"isshh,, shirroo! memanggilmu oppa saja sudah membuat perutku mual apa lagi yang lain,, hhueekkk" ejeknya

"yak! Dasar yeoja ini..!" jawab donghae kesal. Tapi kekesalannya terintrupsi oleh kedatangan seorang namja paruh baya dengan sebuah kaca mata tanpa frame yang menggantung di hidungnya mancungnya.

"astaga, apa yang terjadi tuan muda, kenapa anda bisa jadi seperti ini?" katanya panic

"ah, ini hanya luka kecil kau sudah menelpon dokter Park, pak Lee?" tanyanya

"ne, tuan muda sebentar lagi juga sampai. Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu, tuan muda mari saya bantu"

"cepat bantu tuan muda," serunya pada beberapa lelaki tegap yang berdiri di belakangnya

"ahh,, baiklah aku juga merasa sedikit lelah" katanya lalu mengalunhgkan lenganya ke dua lelaki tegap yang berdiri di depannya.

"oh, iya ayo baby,, kau ikut denganku"

Bluusshhhh…

Mendengar donghae memanggilnya baby sontak membuat semburat pink muncul di kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu.

"enngghh,,ne.. ooppp,,,pa" katanya terbata. Lidahnya masih terasa aneh saat mengucapkan kata oppa untuk memanggil donghae.

Melihat reaksi aneh yang hyukkie buat saat memanggilnya membuat donghae tersenyum kecil.

Kedua namja itu membantu donghae memasuuki sebuah kamar tamu yang ada di lantai bawah kerena sangat tidak memungkinkan membawa donghae ke kamar pribadinya mengingat keadaanya sekarang.

Setelah tubuhnya di baringkan ke ranjang, hyukkie segera membantu donghae untuk melepaskan sepatunya agar tidak mengotori ranjangnya. Tindakan spontanya ini kontan membuat beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana tersenyum kecil.

"wwuuaahh,, nona ini, perhatian sekali dengan tuan muda" begitu batin seorang pelayan wanita yang berdiri palinh ujung dekat pintu.

"sudah, kalian semua bisa keluar, aku mau istirahat. Oh iya pak Lee, tolong hubungi Bong Gun hyung. Suruh dia segera kemari. Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya." Perintahnya dengan gaya yang sok menurut hyukkie

"ne, algaisimnida, tuan muda." Katanya singkat lalu menggiring semua pelayan untuk keluar dan meninggalkan donghae dan hyukkie berdua.

"iishh,, kau ini sopanlah sedikit saat bicara dengan seseorang! Dasar!" dengusnya sebal.

"oh, iya, karena kau sudah sampai rumah aku sudah bisa pergi kan? Aku ada kuliah nanti sore?" imbuhnya

"ne, kau boleh pergi. Tapi sewaktu-waktu aku membutuhkanmu kau harus segera datang arraseo! Besok kita ada acara penting!" ingatnya

"ne, ne, arraseo! Ya sudah aku mau pulang aku lelah. Pay,pay donghae s.. eh op….pa. Hassiisshh.. lidahku masih terasa aneh memanggilmu denaga sebutan itu" keluhnya

"dasar berlebihan, aku saja santai memangilmu baby. Sudah kau harus biasakan lidahmu itu. kalau tidak bisa ketahuan nanti, dasar bodoh." Kesalnya.

"hhisihh,, ne,ne OPPA! Kau puas! Sudah aku pergi, pay,pay!" katanya lalu berlalu dari kamar donghae dan langsung berjalan keluar sambil mengerutu tak jelas namun ditengah jalan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya

"anda sudah akan pulang, nona?" katanya sopan

"ah, ne, ahjussi, saya masih ada kuliah sore nanti jadi saya harus pulang. Permisi" kata hyukkie sopan

"baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar keluar nona."

"ne terima kasih"

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan hyukkie sampai didepan mobilnya setelah membungkuk sopan dia masuk ke mobil dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah donghae.

Skip time hyukkie apartment

Setelah sampai di apartement, dia langsung masuk dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke kamar.

"eenngh….. capeknya! Aku lelah…." Sesaat setelah mengucapkannya hyukkie sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Cukup lama ia tertidur hingga sebuah bunyi telepon membangunkanya

"eengghh,,, ne,," jawabnya setengah sadar

"YAK! KIM HYUK JAE KAU DIMANA? APA KAU TAHU SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA,EOH?" sembur seseorang di sebarang sana dengan suara cempreng yang khas

"eenngghh,, Minnie-ya bisa tidak kau tak berteriak kupingku sakit tahu!" gerutunya sebal karena kegiatan tidurnya terganggu.

"HHAH… neo jinjja! Yak lihatlah jammu dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku menelponmu!" bentaknya lagi lalu dengan tak elitnya menutup telepon

"hhaaaiishh,,, yeoja ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Kenapa dia menelponku kalau cuma ingin menyuruhku melihat jam! Dasar!" tapi dia melakukanya juga setelah mengomel tak jelas. Saat dia menatap jam monyetnya ada perasaan mengganjal yang sampai sekarang belum ia mengerti

"eenngghh,, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan, tapi apa yah…?" keluhnya bingung

Dia kembali menatap jam yang kini sudah menunjuk ke angka setengah empat.

"jam, setengah empat? Jam..,, emp….ASTAGA! PROFESOR JANG! MATI AKU!" hyukkie panic seketika setelah tersadar dari ecerobohanya. Dia langsung terbangun dan melesat kekampusnya.

Sepanjang jalan kekampus, dia terus berharap kali ini dia tidak terlambat lagi. Bisa habis dia kali ini kalau nenek sihir itu memergokinya tarlamabat untuk yang sesekian kalinya.

"kumohan tuhan butlah nenek sihir itu sedikit terlambat!" doanya kusyuk.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke kampusnya terasa sangat lama bagi hyukkie yang hatinya sedang diliputi rasa cemas. Akhirnya setelah terus berdoa memeohon pada tuhan, hyukkie sampai di kampusnya tepat lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai langsung saja ia berlari semampunya. Untung kali ini kaelasnya tak berapa jauh dari tempat parkir.

"hhahh,,, hahhha,,, hahahh,, untung saja hahhh,, hhahh…!" pekiknya lemas tapi lega

"kim hyukjae! Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu! Apa kau mau menghalangiku untuk masuk kelas, hhah!" betak seseorang di belakang hyukkie keras.

Hyukkie yang hapal benar dengan suara ini langsung menggeser tubuhnya minggir. Mempersilahkan dosennya yang terkenal galak itu untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa.

"ani, songsaeng. Silahkan masuk" cengirnya lalu langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju bangku kosong dibelakang sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap hyukkie bosan

"kau ini, bisa tidak sih, sehari saja tidak membuatku khawatir, sudah tahu ini kelas nenek sihir itu kenapa kau masih saja berulah, kim hyukjae!" semburnya pelan karena tak mau ketahuan sedang mengumpat ke arah dosennya

"hehhehehe" katanya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya. hanya itu respon yang hyukkie berikan membuat Minnie makin sebal padanya

"hahha,, sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu, monyet jelek." Dengusnya lalu kembali focus pada pelajaran jang songsaenim.

Dua jam hyukkie lalui bagai di neraka. Kelas dosenya yang satu ini memang sungguh sangat menyiksa, yah setidaknya menurut hyukkie karena dia memang kurang begitu mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh wanita galak itu, jadilah minnie yang sering mengulang kembali pelajaran demi membuat hyukkie paham apa maksud dari semua pelajaran yang dosen itu sampaikan. Setelah dengan penuh perjuangan tetap berkonsentrasi memperhatikan mata kuliahnya akhinya apa yang hyukkie harapkan muncul juga. Napak jang songsaeng sudah mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri kelasnya

"baik, sampai disini dulu kelas kita sore ini, terima kasih." Lalu berlalu pergi dari kelas membuat hyukkie menghembuskan nafas lega

"hhuuaahh,,,,aaakkhiirrnya…."

"hhishh,, dasar kau, wajahmu itu sudah seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan lotre! Gembira sekali,, hahha dsar monyet!" ejek Minnie

"biar saja, habisnya aku bosan terus memandang wajahnya. Aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali pada pelajaranya sih Minnie, padahal menurutku tak ada asiknya?" Tanya hyukkie bingung

"hhah,, kau itu, mana ada coba kelas yang kau sukai selain kelas ekstra menari? Kau seharusnya mengambil jurusan seni saja kalu tahu begini. Sepertinya kau salah ambil jurusan hyukkie baby" kekehnya

Mendengar kata baby ingatanya kembali tertuju pada sosok donghae yang kemarin dia tabrak.

"dia sudah baikan belum yah?" batinnya

"yak, kenapa kau melamun hyukkie-ya. Sudah ayo cepat berkemas temani aku makan aku sudah lapar"

"oohh,, ne ayo makan aku juga lapar"

Kedua yeoja cantik itu kemudian mengemasi seluruh barang mereka dan langsung melesat menuju sebuah restaurant favorit mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus. Setelah memesan, mereka menunggu sebentar sambil ngobrol dan saling melemparkan candaan. Selang beberapa menit kemudia makanan mereka sampai

"hhuuahh,, sepertinya enak! Mari makan! Seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

Mereka berdua Nampak saangat menikmati momen makan mereka dilihat dari mereka yang tak lagi bicara dan terus saja melahap makanan yang tersaji dengan lahapnya. Tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel hyukkie memecah kehikmatan suasana makan mereka. Hyukkie mengerutka dahinya karena ia tak mengenali nomor yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mengangkatnya

"yoboseo?"

"besok pagi kau harus datang kerumahku karena aku akan mengadakan jumpa pers untuk kita." Kata sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit asing di telinga hyukkie

"nde,, apa maksudnya? Nuguyeyo?"

"haiisshh,, dasar! baru saja tadi siang kau meninggalkanku, sekarang kau suah lupa padaku. Aku donghae, hyukkie baby…" godanya

"hhaaiisshh,, kau ini! Dari mana kau tahu nomor teleponku,eoh?" dengusnya

"itu masakh mudah untukku, sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi. Pokoknya besok pagi kau harus sudah sampai dirumahku. Aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers mengenai hubungan kita, arraseo!"

"ahh,, ne, ne! besok kebetulan aku tak ada jadwal kuliah."

"baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak. Aku tak mau besok wajah kekasihku jelek dikamera, hhahhhaaahhaa… pay!"

"YAK!

Ppiipp. Sebelum hyukkie melontarkan amarahnya donghae sudah terlebih dulu menutup telponnya.

"nugu yeyeo, hyukkie-ya? Tanya Minnie penasaran

"ah, bukan siapa-siapa, sudah ayo kita makan dan cepat pulang aku masih sedikit lelah setelah dari mokpo."

"ne.." jawab Minnie singkat. Tak lama kemudia mereka berdua menyudahi acara mereka. Hyukkie sebenarnya ingin mengantarkan Minnie pulang karena mobil minnie sedang masuk bengkel. Namun Minnie menolak karena ia tahu hyukkie lelah dan memilih pulang dengan taxi.

"sudah sana pulang, hati-hati dijalan jangan ngebut." Pesan Minnie

"ne,ne, kau ini bawel sekali persis seperti nenek-nenek!" cibirnya

"terserahlah, pokoknya hati-hati, sudah ya hyukkie, pay,pay" katanya lalu menyuruh sopir untuk segera jalan.

Setelah melihat taxi Minnie berlalu hyukkie segera memasuki mobilnya lalu pulang. Sesampainya dirumah dia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Menghapus make upnya lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

Pagi ini cuaca seoul cerah sekali. Langit biru, awan putih sinar mentari yang hangat membentang indah menghiasi cakrawala. Hyuykkie yang merasa hari sudah berganti pagi mulai membuka bulatnya. Mengerjap-negerjapkanya pelan sambil sedikit mengkuceknya perlahan. ia tengok jam monyet yang sudah setia menemaninya hampir dua tahun ini. Kini jarum itu menunjuk angka 7

"hheenngghh,,, masih pagi rupanya… enengghhh…." Dia menarik badanya berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya agar lebih mudah digerakkan. Setelah tersadar penuh dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah dua puluh menit dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putihnya. Dia langsung mengarah ke meja riasnya dan duduk manis didepanya. Dia poleskanya beberapa jenis make up ke wajah mulusnya untuk mempercantik wajahnya yang memang sudah sempurna dari awal. Puas dengan polesan wajahnya dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke lemari pakaian. Dipilihnya sebuah denim pants ketat berwarna baby blue dan sebuah blouse putih longgar tanpa lengan sebagai paduanya. Dia menambahkan sebuah belt berbahan besi-besi cantik untuk menghiasi pinggulnya yang ramping. Memilih sebuah tas jinjing keluaran Louis vutton berwarna hitam dan sebuah jam tangan cantik sebagai pelengkap. Segera setelah semua persiapanya dirasa lengkap hyukkie segera pergi kerumah donghae sebelum namja itu kembali mengomelinya.

Dua puluh menit waktu yang diperluikan hyukkie untuk sampai dirumah donghae. Di tengoknya Suasana rumah masih sepi berarti wartawan itu belum datang. Dia langsung disambut oleh pengurus Lee yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"selamat pagi nona, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda. Mari saya antar" katanya sopan lalu mengantar hyukkie masuk menuju kamar yang kemarin donghae tempati.

Didalam hyukkie melihat donghae sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya sambil berbicara dengan seseorang yang hyukkie tidak kenal.

"maaf tuan muda, nona hyukjae sudah tiba." Kata pengurus Lee sopan

"owh, kau sudah datang. Cepat kemari kukenalkan kau pada bong gun hyung. Dia yang akan membantu kita.

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Hyukjae imnnida bagapseumnida" sapa hyukkie sopan sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya

"ah, Jang Bong Gun imnida," katanya sambil berdiri dan ikut membungkuk sama seperti yang hyukkie lakukan barusan.

" sudahlah, tak usah sekaku itu. Langsung saja pada rencana kita nanti."

"ne, oppa" jawab hyukkie pelan

" astaga cantik sekali wanita ini. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih badannya ramping dan lihat bibirnnya yang semerah cerry itu. Kau sungguh sangat beruntung daonghae-ya!" serunya dalam hati.

"yak hyung! Berhenti menatap kekasihku seperti itu! Kau ini seperti tak pernah lihat yeoja saja." Bentak doanghae membuyarkan fantasi bong gun.

"hhisshh,, dasar siapa yang melamun, aku hanya sedang berfikir bagaimana nanti akau memulai jumpa persmu itu." Elaknya

"cciiss,, seperti aku tidak tahu saja! Sudah fokuslah ke masalah kita."

Hyukkie hanya diam tak mengerti melihat kedua namja ini terus bertengkar.

" baiklah, hyukjae-ssi sebaiknya kau dengarkan aku ya. Nanti selama acara kau sebisa mungkin tak usah mengeluarkan banyak statement, biar nanti ikan jelek ini saja yang membantumu dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kamera. Kau tinggal mengimbanginya saja, arra?" paparnya pelan

"ne, bong gun-ssi."

"baiklah, karena sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai sebaiknya kau keruang rias untuk menyempurnakan penampilanmu, ok? Dan kau ikan cepat ganti pakaian mu dan bersiap kedepan mungkin mereka sudah ada yang datang.

"kau ini berisik sekali,, sudah lah aku tahu apa yang harus aku kerjakan"dengusnya kesal

"pintar! Ayo nona cantik ikut aku." Katanya lalu mengajak hyukkie keluar. Tapi kemudian hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap donghae

"oppa, kau sudah makan? Lukanya sudah diobati belum? Obatnya sudah diminum kan?" katanya tanpa berhenti

"eeehh,, engh.. aku belum makan, aku saja baru bangun bebrapa menit yang lalu." Katanya gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"iisshh… tapi kau ini kan sudah aku bilang kau jangan bandel. Kau harus makan ikan jelek! Sebentar aku akan keluar menenmui pak lee dan minta seseorang mengantarkan sarapanmu. Dan aku tak menerima bantahan, arraseo!" tegas hyukkie.

"cciiiss ne,ne, arra! Kau ini bawelnya sudah seperti ommaku saja." Decih donghae sebal

"terserah! Yang penting kau harus segera makan."

Sebuah tanda perempatan seakan muncul di dahi bong gun. Dia sunguh tercengang dan tak percaya melihat donghae yang dengan ajaibnya menurut pada yeoja yang bahkan tak lebih besar darinya. Dia saja belum tentu mau didengar walaupun sudah mengoceh panjang lebar tapi kenapa donghae bisa jadi sepatuh ini padanya? Aneh?

"eh, mian bong gun-ssi, sepertinya aku dandannya ditunda dulu ne. ikan itu harus segara ditangani, heheh" cengirnya lebar.

"oh, baiklah,, lagipula tidak dandan ulangpun kau sudah cantik hyukjae-ssi. Mungkin kau hanya butuh sedikit tambahan dan menganti bajumu dengan sebuah gaun. Aahh, biar aku yang urus masalah gaunmu. Kau urus saja ikan amis dan bawel itu!" hahahahah

"YAK! AKU DENGAR ITU HYUNG!" teriak donghae di belakang mereka.

"hahhahaa,, ne,ne." lalu mereka berdua keluar kamar donghae. Hyukkie mencari pak Lee sedangkan bong gun keruang sebelah untuk menyipakan kostum dan melihat kesiapan acara.

Hyukkie masuk lagi ke kamar donghae dengan sebuah nampan berisi sarapan untuk donghae. Semangkuk bubur abalone hangat dan susu menjadi menunya kali ini.

"kenapa bubur lagi? Aku bosan! Aku mau makan nasi!" keluhnya

"yak! Mana boleh kau makan makanan yang kasar dulu, kau kan masih sakit tahu. Masih untung kau tudak disuruh menginap dirumah sakit!" sembur hyukki kesal

"memang karena siapa aku begini, eoh! Dasar!" balas donghae tak kalah kesal

Sebenarnya hyukkie ingin sekali melempar nampan ini ke mukka donghae yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus terima ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanya jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersabar dan terus bersabar menghadapi sikap donghe yang kadang kurang ajar.

"ne,ne, aku yang salah. Sudahlah terimalah dulu yang sudah ada, ini kan juga demi kesembuhanmu oppa, kumohon" katanya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes andalanya.

"hhiisshh,, baiklah aku makan. Cepat sebelum akau berubah pikiran" ternyata donghae tak tahan juga melihat tatapan memelas hyukkie

"ahh,, anak pintar!" serunya lalu dengan langkah riang menghampiri donghae dan langsung mulai menyuapinya. Awalnya donghae ogah-oghan makan tapi lama-lama ia rasakan buburnya enak juga.

"nah, bagius sekali. Ayo terus dimakan.. aaaa"

Bong gun yang mengintip dari balik pintu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah donghae yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil

"hhahhaa sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya menurut seperti ini pada seseorag setelah dia pergi." Katanya pelan lalu menutup lagi pintu kamar dan kembali sibuk menyiapakan segala keperluan.

"nah, sekarang makanya sudah sekarang tinggal minum obat." Seru hyukkie senang sambil menyerahkan tiga buah pil untuk donghae. Seperti biasa dia langsung menenggak ketiganya sekaligus.

"apa lebamu masih nyeri, oppa?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan nampan bekas makan donghae keatas meja.

"sudah agak mendingan tak sesakit kemarin." Jawabnya

"oh, kalau begitu tak perlu di kompres lagi cukup diberi plester saja tapi sebelumya aku mau obati luka-lukamu dulu,ne"

Tanpa menunggu lagi hyukkie segera mengambil kotak obat yang kemari ia letakkan tak jauh dari ranjang. Langsung saja ia memulai mengobabati seluruh luka yang ada di tubuh donghae dan terakhir menempelkan plester ke pergelanga kakinya yang lebam.

Tok,tok,tok

"maaf aku menggangu kalian, tapi hyukjae-ssi kau harus segera dirias." Suara bong gun mengganggu moment mereka berdua.

"ah, baiklah aku juga sudah selesai dengannya. Aku tinggal dulu ne, oppa" katanya lalu meletakkan kaki donghae yang tadi berada dipangkuanya kembali keranjang.

"dan kau ikan amis, cepat ganti pakaian dan siap-siap akan ku panggilan pak lee untuk membantumu.

"cciiss,, arra! Kau bawel sekali!"

Other side

Hyukkie memasukki sebauh kamar disebelah kamar donghae. Disana dia melihat sudah ada dua orang yang menunggunya.

"mari nona, saya akan membantu anda berhias" katanya lalu menuntun hyukkie ke meja rias dan mulai merias hyukkie.

"oowwhh,,, anda cantik sekali nona, saya rasa sedikit polesan saja sudah cukup. Wajah anda sangat sempurna" pujinya

"ah,, gamsahamnida" mendengar pujian untuknya membuat hyukkie sedik tertunduk malu.

Setelah sedikit menebalkan bedak dan memoleskan tipis pemoles bibir hyukkie sudah tampak sempurna.

"baiklah, sekarang tinggal mengatur rambut anda." Seru seorang hair stylist yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"baiklah mari kita mulai" serunya lalu memulai merapikan rambut hyukkie. Stylist itu mengangkat rambut hyukkie tinggi sehingga mengekspos leher putih nan jenjang milik hyukkie. Di menjepit helaian rambut yang tidak terangkat dengan jepit warna senada dengan rambut blonde hyukkie agar lebih terlihat rapi. Dia meninggalkan sebuah poni untuk menambahkan kesan cute pada hyukkie.

"selesai, sekarang tinggal gaunnya" yeoja itu kemudian menggiring hyukkie ke arah samping yang sudah terdapat sederet penuh jenis pakaian dari berbagai brand ternama. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya sebuah tube dress warna kuning keemasan yang kontras dengan kulitnyalah yang jadi pilihan. Setelah berganti pakaian siaplah hyukkie secara utuh.

Donghae yang sudah siap mengawali langkah untuk menemui para wartawan yang sudah menunggunya di tempat yang sudah ia siapkan. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kegugupanya dia mulai melangkah dibantu oleh dua orang namja kekar yang menjaga keseimbanganya agar tak jatuh terjungkal mengingat kondisi kakinya yang belum sembuh benar.

"apa hyukkie sudah siap?" Tanyanya pada bong gun

"ne, kau tenang saja. Semua sudah aku urus kau tinggal ikuti saja semua rencanaku, arraseo! Sudah ayo mereka sudah cukup lama menunggumu.

"ne, hyung."

Setelah berjalan dengan susah payah, akhirnya donghae sampai juga disebuah sudut rauangan rumahnya yang telah disulap seperti sebuah ballroom mini untuk sesi duduk dengan nyaman bong gun memulai jalannya acara.

"selamat pagi semuanya hari ini kami mengadakan jumpa pers untuk meluruskan segala berita yang akhir-akhir ini beredar di masyarakat mengenai tuan Tan Donghae. Untuk meluruskan segala hal yang tarjadi tuan Tan donghae akan memberikan statement dan sebuah pengumuman. Dimohon para wartawan sekalian dengarkan lebih dahulu penjelasan dari kami, baru nanti kami sediakan sesi Tanya jawab, apa semuanya jelas?" papar bong gun mengawali acara jumpa pers itu.

Semua wartawan tampak megangguk mengerti dengan semua penjelasan dari bong gun dan kini menunggu donghae memulai giliranya

"baik, pertama-tama apa kabar semuanya. Seperti yang telah diucapkan sebelumya oleh manager saya, hari ini saya akan memberika statement mengenai segala pemberitaan dan skandal yang belakangan ini marak terdengar di media mengenai saya dan nona Park Gyuri. Hari ini saya tekankan saya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya selain hubungan professional sebagai actor dan aktris yang bekerja sama dalam sebuah drama selebihnya kami hanya teman biasa. Dan yang kedua, untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran dari banyak pihak mengenai wanita yang kini tengah dekat dengan saya, maka hari ini saya akan mengumumkan pada kalian semua bahwa saya memang telah memiliki pendamping."

Tampak sorot penasaran dimata semua wartawan yang hadir dalam acara siang itu. Mereka sungguh sangat dibuat penasaran mengenai tipe yeoja seperti apa yang berhasil menggaet seorang aris tampan dari keluarga milyuner itu.

Donghae menarik nafasnya sejenak sekedar untuk member jeda

"dan sekarang, dia sudah hadir di sisni, mari saya perkenalkan kekasih saya Kim Hyukjae." Serunya.

….TBC…

Thanks for keep suporting me.

Wish me luck with all my projet,ne…!

Sign

lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter five…..

Donghae menarik nafasnya sejenak sekedar untuk memberi jeda

"dan sekarang, dia sudah hadir di sisni, mari saya perkenalkan kekasih saya Kim Hyukjae." Serunya.

Sebuah pintu yang sama tempat dimana donghae tadi keluar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yeoja cantik yang melangkah anggun menuju kedalam ruangan acara. Semua mata seakan terbius dan terpana melihat kesempurnaan makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang kini tengah melemparkan sebuah senyuman maut kearah mereka semua.

Lihatlah dirinya, sosoknya yang sempurna dengan tubuh proposional ditambah dengan kulitnya yang seputih porselin dan selembut sutra buatan cina. Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung bibirnya yang semerah cherry semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya. Tak lupa gaun kuning keemasa yang napak kontras dengan kulitnya namun terlihat sangat pas di tubuh indahnya. Keadaan yang sama pun kini juga sedang donghae alami. Dia sungguh tecengang melihat penampilan hyukkie sekarang. Dadanya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang

"astaga,, dia cantik sekali" batin donghae

Setelah mereka semua tersadar, satu per satu blitz kamera mulai memenuhi ruangan. Mereka semua berusaha mengabadikan keindaaha yang hyukkie miliki. Hyukkie yang tidak terbiasa dengan kamera tampak sedikit terkejut.

Donghae yang tahu keadaan hyukkie segera memerintahkan kedua orang bertubuh tegap yang ada dibelakangnya untuk membantu hyukkie segara naik ke atas bersamanya. Setelah dibantu, akhirnya hyukkie bisa juga terbebas dari semua kilatan yang sejenak membuat pandangan matanya mengabur karena pusing.

"ahh,,,, maaf, dia tak terbiasa dengan kamera." Kata bong gun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"baiklah saya perkenalkan inilah kekasih saya yang sebenarnya. Namanya Kim hyukjae seorang mahasiswa universitas Paichai jurusan English interpreting. Sekarang sudah tahun keduanya bersekolah disana. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia hiburan makanya mohon dimaklumi kalau dia tidak terbiasa dengan adanya banyak kamera seperti sekarang" jelasnya panjang lebar membuat hyukkie sedikit melongo tak percaya.

"astaga, darimana dia tahu semua tentangku. Aku bahkan tak tahu menahu siapa dia. Yang aku tahu dia hanya seorang artis dan dia kaya. Sudah" batinya heran.

" baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai sesi Tanya jawab. Mohon bertanya dengan tertib ya," kata bong gun mencoba mengingatkan para watawan yang tampak seperti serigala lapar saat menatap hyukkie yang sungguh terlihat seperti seekor domba polos sekarang.

"baiklah, bisakah kalian ceritakan dimana kalian pertama bertemu?" Tanya seorang wartawan bertubuh sedikit gemuk yang duduk di tengah ruangan.

Hyukkie sedikit resah Karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang pertanyaan yang terdengar biasa, yah setidaknya itulah menurut mereka.

"aigo,, aku harus jawab apa, masa aku bilang aku ketemu di mokpo saat aku menabraknya?" batinya bingung kemudian melirik kearah donghae yang tampak menghembuskan nafas seperti akan bicara

"eehhmm,, sebenarnya kami bertemu dalam kondisi yang sunguh tak bisa dibilang romantis. Pertama kali saya bertemu dia waktu saya liburan di mokpo beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja kami bertabrakan dan aku suka padanya saat itu juga. Hhaahha,, sedikit aneh ya tapi mungkin ini yang disebut love at the first sight ya. Hhahhha" kelakarnya

"lalu nona, apakah anda tidak cemburu mendengar banyak sekali berita tentang kedekatan kekasih anda dengan banyak yeoja, baik lawan main ataupu yang lainya" seru seorang wartawan perempuan yang tepat duduk di depanya

Setelah melihat donghae yang tampak santai menghadapi pertanyaan para wartawan hyukkie mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk berpendapat

"masa bodoh, mari kita mengarang bebas kim hyukjae" batinnya

"hhemm,, bagaimana ya, bohong kalau saya bilang saya tidak cemburu padanya. Bahkan saya ini tergolong yeoja yang pencemburu tapi saya harus ingat bahwa kekasih saya adalah seorang public figure yang sudah barang tentu sering bekerja sama dengan banyak orang baik itu namja atau yeoja. Apa lagi dia juga adalah seorang actor yang pasti harus selalu bersikap professional dalam menjalankan profesinya. Masalah dia dekat dan di kabarkan dekat dengan lawan mainya itu sudah jadi salah satu resikonya dan saya juga harus terima itu dengan lapang dada.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar jawaban hyukkie.

"hah! Ternyata dia boleh juga dalam urusan mengarang cerita!"

"wahh,, anda bijak sekali menanggapi semua berita itu ya nona, o ya apakah kalian sudah lama berhubungan?" kata seorang lagi

Kali ini giliran donghae yang menjawab pertanyaan itu

"ehhmm,, belum lama tapi, aku sangat mencintainya. Menurutku dia sangat sempurna. Selain dia sangat cantik dia juga seseorang yang sangat pengertian. Bahkan dia sengaja tak mempublikasikan hubungan kami karena takut itu akan mempengaruhi karir saya kedepanya. Tapi saya sudah tidak tega melihatnya menderita dengan semua berita yang beredar diluaran mengenai kedekatan saya dengan bayak yeoja. Dia awalnya sangat menentang diadakannya jumpa pers ini karena dia malu untuk bertemu kalian, katanya dia tidak pantas disorot karena dia tidak menarik, tapi bagaimana menurut kalian apa dia pantas?" kata donghae meminta persetujuan

Hyukkie mendelik sebal mendengar pendapat donghae yang barusan.

"ne, kau sangat cantik nona kenapa kau tidak jadi artis saja?" celetuk seorang wartawan

"ahh,, saya tak punya bakat dalam bidang itu. Lagipula saya juga tidak suka disorot banyak orang. Saya lebih suka menjadi pribadi biasa yang bisa pergi kemana saja dengan pakaian seadanya. Hahhaah…"

Donghae tiba-tiba menggengam tangan hyukkie tanpa aba-aba membuat sang empunya sedikit kaget dan tak menyangka.

"itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu baby, kau cantik, baik, mudah bergaul dan sangat rendah hati" kata donghae sambil menatap lembut kearah hyukkie yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah lembut juga oleh hyukkie.

"astaga, dia benar-benar actor yang ulung! Baiklah aku akan meladeni permainamu tuan Tan" batinya sambil menyeringai kearah donghae yang tentunya.

Ehhemm…eehehemm,…. Ssuiitt,,,suuiit… sontak suasana makin gaduh akibat aksi romantic mereka.

Acara berlangsung sangat sukses. Donghae dan hyukkie tampak sangat kompak memerankan peran mereka. Tak terasa waktu dua jam berlalu begitu saja

"apakah kalian ada rencana untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai ke tingkat yang lebih jauh?"

"rencana kesana tentu pernah saya fikirkan tapi, doakan saja lah hhahhah… biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya." sahut donghae sambil tertawa renyah

"tapi bagaimana dengan fans diluar sana? Apa pendapat anda tentang para fans donghae-ssi yang jumlahnya ribuan diluar sana nona hyukjae?

"well, sejak awal saya memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya dan memulai hubungan denganya saya sadar benar kalau dia bukan sepenuhnya milik saya. Sebagai seorang idola, sebagian dari dirinya adalah juga milik fansnya. Dan saya sangat hargai itu karena saya juga pernah ada pada posisi mereka. Tapi saya tahu persis dia mencintai saya dan saya yakin fansnyapun lambat laun akan menerima kehadiran saya. Bukankah fans yang baik adalah fans yang pengertian dan selalu bisa ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh idolanya? baik itu perasaan suka maupun duka idolanya. Maka dari itu, hari ini saya, kim hyukjae secara resmi meminta izin para para fans kekasih saya. Bolehkah saya mencintainya?" katanya sambil tersenyum tulus kearah kamera.

Baiklah, saya rasa acara ini harus selesai sampai disini. Terimakasih telah hadir dalam acara ini.

Prok..prok..prok…..

"selamat ya, semoga langgeng" kata para wartawan.

"Oh iya sebelumnya kami mohon biarkan kami memotret kalian berdua" pinta seorang lagi

Tanpa banyak bicara donghae segera menarik hyukkie mendekat dan meraih pinggang rampingnya. Hyukkie yang kaget dengan tindakan donghae yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan malu-malu menambah kesan polos di wajah cantiknya. Pose yang sangat romantis dan pas di kamera begitulah yang ada dalam fikiran para wartawan itu.

Selesai dengan acara berfoto hyukkie segera membantu donghae untuk berjalan. Salah seorang wartawan yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan donghae berjalan mendekat menghampiri donghae dan hyukkie.

"kau kenapa hae-ya, kenapa jalanmu seperti orang yang sedang terluka begitu?" selidiknya.

"oh, ini. Kemarin terjadi kecelakaan kecil saat aku menghabiskan liburanku dengannya di mokpo. Aku jatuh dari motor saat aku main di pantai dan kakiku sedikit terkilir. Untung saja ada dia yang merawat, hahha"

"oh,, kukira kau kenapa"

"eh, sung gi hyung tinggallah lebih lama kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana? Kita kan sudah lama tidak ngobrol." Pintanya

"eghh,, bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku masih ada acara sih.. tapi baiklah karena sepertinya aku juga sedikit kangen padamu dan juga kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar, hhahahaa….. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat berita lebih. Hahahah" kelakarnya

"Baiklah, ayo kita keruang makan. Kurasa pak Lee sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ajak donghae

"ne, kajja."

Mereka berempat donghae, hyukkie, sung gi dan bong gun berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang makan. Di meja makan sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji yang sudah pasti menggundang perut-perut lapar itu untuk segera mencicipi. Setelah membantu donghae duduk hyukkie segera memposisikan dirinya tepat di kursi di samping donghae.

"ayo makan hyung" ajak donghae.

"ne, tetntu saja. Melihat begitu banyak makanan membuatku lapar,,hhhhahhaaaa"

"aku juga" kata bong gun menimpali.

"hhemm,, sepertinya steak ini enak, " kata donghae

"eits, kau tidak boleh makan itu oppa!"

Cegah hyukkie saat ia melihat donghae hendak mencomot seporsi steak yang terhidangh di meja.

"Pak Lee, mana bubur untuk dia. Bukankah dia masih harus makan, makanan yang lebih lembut dan lunak?" kata hyukkie mengintrupsi donghae

"ttsskk….tapi, aku mau makan itu baby? Aku bosan makan bubur terus, memangnya aku bayi?" rengeknya

"hhaaiis.. diam! Dengarkan aku saja. Kau harus makan bubur dan aku tidak menerima bantahan!" tegasnya membuat donghae hanya bisa mencibir dan menatapnya kesal.

Dua orang lain yang semeja dengan mereka hanya bisa memandang tak percaya mendapati seorang Tan Donghae yang terkenal dingin dan tak bisa diatur menjadi sosok manja dan patuh seperti seorang anak kecil.

"hhahahahahaha,,,,," sung gi tertawa sangat lebar setelah kekagetanya berangsur menghilang

"yak! Kenapa kau tertawa hyung? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" kesal donghae

"hhahahaha,,, kau benar-benar hebat hyukjae-ssi. kau bisa membuat ikan jelek ini menurut padamu. Biasanya dia sangat susuah diatur dan itu sangat menyebalkan"

"yak hyung!" kata donghae tak terima

"eh,, jinjja?" kata hyukkie tak percaya.

"wah, ternyata kau juga berfikir begitu ya hyung, aku fikir Cuma aku yang merasa, hhah.. sepertinya aku harus segera memanggilmu kalau ikan ini berulah hyukjae-ssi" timpal bong gun

"hahhahahaha" tiga orang minus donghae tentunya kini sedang tertawa lebar melihat penderitaan donghae.

"ini buburnya nona." Seorang pelayan mengantaarkan bubur yang tadi diminta hyukkie tak lama berselang

"oh, ne, gamsahamnida."

"cepat buka mulutmu.." kata hyukkie dengan watadosnya.

"huuaahhahahaaha…" dua orang namja itu kambali tertawa lebar melihat betapa hyukkie tak peka melihat donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"shirro! Aku bisa makan sendiri dan lagi aku tak mau makan bubur itu!." Katanya tegas dan agak keras membuat hyukkie sedik terkesikap

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan pulang saja. Urusi saja semua ini sendiri jangan panggil aku lagi. padahal aku sudah memperhatikanmu tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pulang!" ancam hyukkie lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan meja

"aaiisshh,, dia ini benar-benar mau menyiksaku ya! Sepertinya aku salah mengira kalau dia ini baik! Kau harus sabar tan donghae kau masih membutuhkanya untuk mengatasi rencana gila "nenek sihir" itu" batin donghae mencoba berdamai dengan egonya.

"bbbaaii..kk aku makan buburnya. Baby" kata donghae mengalah pada akhirnya.

"hhemm,, bagus sekali. Sekarang buka mulutmu" kata hyukkie senang

"hahahahahahahah…." Kini lagi-lagi suara tawa nista kedua namja itu mendominasi suasana makan siang mereka berempat.

Setengah jam mareka habiskan berkutat dengan semua makanan yang tersedia di meja. Selama makan siang, sung gi seperti melihat sisi lain dari donghae yang selama ini tak ia ketahui. Donghae yang tengah dia lihat kini bukan lagi donghae yang angkuh, menyebalkan dan susah diatur justru kini yang terlihat adalah sosok donghae yang manja patuh dan kekanak-kanakan.

"sepertinya aku harus berterimaksih padamu hyukhae-ssi. Berkatmu hari ini aku jadi tahu sisi kekanak-kanakan seorang Tan donghae yang hebat, hahha. Baiklah aku rasa, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Masih banyak berita yang harus aku kejar, annyeong yorobeun!" pamit sung gi.

"ne, hyung hati-hati di jalan." Kata donghae

Setelah itu seung gi segera menaikki mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"baiklah, kurasa aku juga sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi sekarang. Sebaiknya aku harus segera menyusun jadwal untukmu. Kantor sudah berkali-kali menelponku untuk memastikan jadwalmu." Kata bong gun

"oh, benarkah. Ya sudah sana pergi!" usir donghae.

"cciss,, mentang-mentang sudah ada yeoja cantik kau melupakanku! Dasar ikan amis!"

Lalu bong gun ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan donghae dan hyukkie yang kini tengah duduk di ruang santai.

"hhhaahh,, aku capek sekali!" kata hyukkie sambil meluruskan kakinya yang pegal karena terlalu lama memakai sepatu berheels tinggi.

"setelah ini pasti akan ada kehebohan besar di kampusku, hahhh,,,, aku harus bagaimana?" renung hyukkie

"sudahlah, kau tak perlu memusingkan masalah itu. Aku bisa menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengawalmu kalau kau takut, gampang'" katanya asal

"hahah,, justru itu akan makin menambah rumit keadaan. Apa yang akan mereka fikirkan coba? Hahh,, sombongnya baru juga jadi pacar sudah bawa bodyguard? Bagaimana kalau nanti jadi istri? Pasti begitu! Hhhahhh,,," kata hyukkie sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"sudahlah, kau kan sudah membantuku jadi aku juga pasti akan membantumu kau tenang saja, ne?' kata donghae lembut sambil menggengam tangan hyukkie.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi moment mereka.

" hai ikan amis, jadi begini caramu menyelesaikan semua skandalmu,eoh?

Seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat berjalan masuk dengan gaun menjuntai panjang menyapu lantai yang bergoyang terkena terpaan angin yang kini tengah bertiup mengiringi setiap langkah anggunya.

"omma?" seru doangahe kemudian

Hyukkie yang kaget mendengar donghae menyebut kata omma, spontan berdiri dan tersenyum gugup

"kapan omma, sampai?" kata donghae basa-basi

"hhah, tidak usah sok berbasa-basi ikan! Omma kesini untuk memperjelas semuanya. Pertama-tama aku ingin tahu siap namamu nona?

"ehh,, annyeonghasimnikka, choneun Kim Hyukjae, imnida ahjuma., bagapseumnida" kata hyukkie sambil membungkukkkan badanya sopan.

"owh,, sudah tidak perlu sekaku ini chagi. Duduklah ada banyak hal yang aku ingin tahu darimu."

"nde, ahjuma." Jawab hyukkie masih gugup.

" omma sudah lihat acara kalian. Dan omma senang karena sekarang aku tak perlu banyak beralasan lagi untuk membelamu dihadapan teman-teman omma. Hhahahaa… aku sudah muak selalu mencari-cari alasan!hhahhahaha… dia tertawa lepas menmpakkan deretan giginya yang putuh dan rapi

" hhemm,, ,, ehheemmm,,, Baik kembali ke kau nona. Boleh aku tahu kau tinggal dimana? Katanya lgi

"saya tinggal di apartment blue sapphire, ahjuma."

"owh,, lalu apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" selidiknya lagi

"yah, omma kenapa harus bertanya sedetail itu,eoh? Kau bisa menakutinya omma?" seru donghae yang sedari tadi diacuhkan

"diam kau ikan. ini penting, aku harus tau dengan siapa anakku menjalin hubungan. Dia saja tidak masalah kenapa kau yang ribut? Dasar ikan amis!" kesal ommanya.

"ahjuma benar, oppa, ehm,, orang tua saya adalah seorang pengusaha dan kini mereka sedang berada di jepang bersama seorang adik saya." Jawab hyukkie lancar

"owh,, boleh aku tahu siapa nama mereka?"

"tentu saja, ahjuma. Ayah saya bernama kim Yongwoon atau biasa di pangil kang in dan ibu saya bernama Park jungsoo atau biasa….."

"oh, tunggu sebentar, apa park jongsoo yang kau maksud itu adalah seorang mantan siswa dari SMU Shincung?" Tanyanya memastikan

"ne, dulu omma saya pernah cerita begitu, kenapa ahjuma bisa tahu?

"dan apakah nama panggilan ommamu adalah leeteuk?" katanya lagi

"eh,, darimana anda…"

"OMONA!" seru omma donghae heboh dan langsung memeluk hyukkie tiba-tiba sehingga sedikit mendorong tubuh hyukkie terjungkal kebelakang.

Dia melepas pelukanya dan menatap hyukkie senang "hahahah,,, aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu, chagi! Owh,, tuhan ternyata kalian,,," dia menggantung kata-katanya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Donghae seperti melihat acara reality show yang tengah mempertemukan dua orang ibu anak yang terpisah sejak lahir.

"omma…? Kau aneh!" itulah yang muncul dari mulut donghae melihat adegan yang menurutnya janggal. Bagaiman bisa seorang kim heechul yang terkenal sangat dingin dan tak berperikemanusian itu bisa terlihat sangat lembut dan sayang pada seeorang yang bahkan baru dilihatnya sekali.

" maaf ahjuma? darimana anda bisa tahu nama panggilan omma saya? Apakah dulu kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya hyukkie yang tak kalah bingungnya dari donghae.

"oh kalian pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan ku katakan karena sampai sekarangpun aku juga masih merasa ini tidak bisa kupercaya" kata heechul

"aigo,,,bisakah omma bicara dengan lebih sederhana dan langsung ke intinya? Kau terlalu berputar-putar membuat kepalaku pusing!" kata dongahe bingung.

"kau bisa diam tidak! Aku belum selesai, kau sungguh tidak sopan anak setan!" kesalnya karena omonganya dipotong

"ciss, kalau aku ini anak setan berarti omma itu ibunya setan!" dengusnya kesal.

Kedua ibu anak itu saling menatap dengan penuh kekesalan di setiap sorot mata mereka sampi akhirnya sebuah suara mengejutkn mereka.

"cukup! kalian ini, selalu saja bertengkar. Kalian tidak malu pada nona cantik ini,eoh?" kata seorang namja yang sangat menawan dan masih tampak begitu tampan di usianya yang tak bisa lagi dikatakan muda.

"appa?/hannie?" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"annyeonghasimnika, ahjussi." Sambut hyukkie sopan

"aku harus memberi ikan ini pelajaran! Dia sungguh tak sopan padaku, hannie" rengek heechul pada suaminya.

"hahah,, kalian berdua sama saja, sudah hentikan! Tak sadarkah kalian nona cantik ini sedang kebingungan menatap kalian?" katanya pelan namun penuh dengan wibawa didalamnya.

"ah,, hehheh,, mianhae chagi, sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku senang sekali dengan hubungan kalian"

"nde? Aaahhhh.. maksud saya… gamsahamnida, ahjuma." kata hyukkie terkejut karena tak menyangka secepat ini mendapatkan persetujuan dari omma donghae.

"tapi alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menerima hubungan kalian kerena kau adalah anak dari sahabatku leeteuk. Dan kalian juga harus tau, sebenarnya kalian memang sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu, bahkan saat kalian masih didalam kandungan."

"MWO?" jawab donghae dan hyukkie tak percaya

…..TBC….

Muehehehehee,, makin aneh ya cecitanya.. mian,ne emeng gini kemampuan otak author abal ini. But,, jangan lupa untuk tetap dukung aku ne,,

Caranya klik review trus tulis komen kalaian buat cerita yang aku bikin.

#hahahah ala-ala x factor gt minta dukungannya.

Sign

lee eun san

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter six…..

Annyeong yeorobeun….!

Aku balik lagi dengan lanjutan epep abal bin ajaib aku,, hahahah,,,,

Sebenernya aku udh pengen update dari kemarin but,,, dari siang ampe sore tempatku ujan mulu,, makanya aku gak bias posting deh, maklum aku kan postingnya numpang lewat gratisan wifi,, hahahahh,,,! Tapi jangan sedih chingu,, kan sekarang aku udah update,

Hah! Udah ah cuap-cuapnya

Happy read ajah deh… ^^

"ah,, hehheh,, mianhae chagi, sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku senang sekali dengan hubungan kalian"

"nde? Aaahhhh.. maksud saya… gamsahamnida, ahjuma." kata eunhyuk terkejut karena tak menyangka secepat ini mendapatkan persetujuan dari omma donghae.

"tapi alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menerima hubungan kalian kerena kau adalah anak dari sahabatku leeteuk. Dan kalian juga harus tau, sebenarnya kalian memang sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu, bahkan saat kalian masih didalam kandungan."

"MWO?" jawab donghae dan eunhyuk tak percaya

.

.

.

Author Pov

"apa maksud omma? Coba omma jelaskan? Bagaimana bisa kami dijodohkan? bahkan aku saja tak pernah tahu omma kenal dengan orang tua eunhyuk?" cecar donghae pada ommanya.

"tsk,, makanya kalau omma sedang bicara kau jangan memotongnya ikan jelek!"

Donghae mencibir kesal karena ommanya kebiasaan sekali memanggilnya ikan padahal kan ia punya nama. Kenapa waktu lahir dulu bukan ikan saja namanya. Jadi kan dia tak perlu kesal saat ommanya memanggilnya ikan.

"tssk,, jangan majukan bibirmu seperti itu ikan amis! Kau tampak kekanakan!" kesal sang omma pada donghae.

"omma terlalu banyak basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa maksud omma tadi, aku ingin tahu!" katanya

"well,, kau mungkin kaget waktu omma mengatakan hal barusan. Tapi asal kau tahu aku dan omma eunhyuk sudah bersahabat dan tak terpisahkan layaknya saudara kandung sejak kami masih di sekolah dasar. Bahkan kami masih terus bersahabat sampai ke bangku kuliah namun kami harus berpisah saat appaku alias harabojimu memutuskan untuk pindah ke china. "

"lalu..?"

"yah kami berpisah,, tapi kami saling berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami kelak agar kami benar-benar jadi saudara. Kebetulan tak berselang lama kudengar omma eunhyuk akan menikah begitupun juga denganku. Saat kami sama-sama hamil, kami saling sepakat menjodohkan anak kami kelak saat mereka dewasa."

"jadi, calon yang omma maksud saat itu eunhyuk, begitu?" tebak donghae.

"Exactly! Kau pintar juga ikan!"

"tak kusangka, ternyata tanpa kami jodohkanpun kalian ternyata memang sudah berjodoh! Hahahaah,,, aku senang sekali, hannie kau lihat kan mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, oh, aku tak sabar untuk mengabarkan ini pada teukie,,," heechul begitulah ia biasa dipanggil Nampak terus bergumam senang tanpa melihat guratan-guratan keterkejutan anak dan calon menatunya.

"em,, mian ahjuma,, bukannya saya tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja ahjuma katakan tapi kenapa ommaku tak pernah bercerita kalau aku sudah dijodohkan,ya..?" kata eunhyuk bingung.

"oh,, mungkin dia hanya lupa, chagi. Sudahlah,, biar akau yang mengurus ini semua kalian berdua hanya tinggal terima jadi saja,ne…" katanya smringah.

"tapi ahjuma,, aku…"

"wait..? kau panggil aku apa? Ahjumma? No,, no,, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku omma, arratchi.."

"tapi.. " eunhyuk sudah ingin menmbantah namun melihat mata heechul menatapnya tajam membuat nyalinya ciut.

"eh,, ne,, omma." Cicitnya pelan

"nah! Begitu lebih baik.

"Well,, kurasa kau bosan bukan setelah acara tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja. Ada banyak hal yang ingin omma bicarakan denganmu." Tawar heechul.

"apa kau masih mau disini dengan si ikan amis itu,,?"

"omma! Aku punya nama! kenapa omma senang sekali memanggilku ikan,eoh!' kesal donghae pada sang ibu.

"tsskk! Cerewet. Sudah jangan dengarkan dia. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak heechul pada eunhyuk yang sedang menunduk takut.

Heechul lantas menyeret paksa eunhyuk yang masih bergeming tak bergerak. Eunhyuk memangdang bingung pada donghae yang sedang menatapnya. Dari matanya eunhyuk bisa menangkap kalau donghae juga tak kalah bingungnya dengannya sekarang.

"aigo,, apa ini..? kenapa semuanya jadi bengini…" kaluh eunhyuk

"astaga! kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini? Aarrgghhtt… mati saja kau Tan Donghae,, mati..!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah muali gelap saat Heechul dan Eunhyuk baru menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

"hhahh.. lelahnya… " keluh heechul sambil menghempaskan tubuh sexynya ke sofa empuk di ruang santai. Disana sudah ada suami dan anaknya sedang asik meonton televisi.

"dari mana saja kalian? Malam begini baru pulang?" Tanya suami heechul aka Tan Hangeng.

"kami habis belanja, hannie.. kau tahu anu aku senang sekali hari ini…makanya aku belanja banyak!" koar heechul

"tsskk,, omma mungkin senang tapi coba lihatlah, eunhyuk tampak kelelahan." Komentar donghae

Eunhyuk yang merasa disebut namanya lantas mendongak dan buru-buru menggeleng.

"eh,, aniyo. Aku tidak lelah kok, op….oppa.." jawab eunhyuk terbata. Kalau boleh ia jujur memang dia sekikit merasa lelah namun dia tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang Tan Heechul. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Well.. Heechul baru saja mengajak eunhyuk shopping gila-gilaan siang sampi sore tadi. Dia mengajaknya memutari pusat perbelanjaan mewah yang ada di seoul untuk menuntaskan dahaga belanjanya.

"tssk.. kau dengar kan ikan jelek. Eunhyuk saja tidak protes, ya kan chagi.." katanya sambil memandang lembut eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman tak kalah lembut.

Donghae hanya mencibir kesal memandang keduanya.

"sudah,, jangan mulai berdebat lagi. Aku heran pada kalian berdua. Setiap kali bertemu bertegkar saja yang kalian lakukan, tsskk,, seperti anak kecil saja. Kalian tak malu pada eunhyuk,eoh?" ejek hangeng.

Anak dan ibu itu sontak terdiam dan sama-sama memanyunkan bibirnya bersamaan.

"kau lihat kan eunhyuk, mereka sama saja bukan?! Hahahahah.." kekeh hangeng saat melihat kelakuan lucu anak dan istrinya.

"baiklah,, ayo kita makan.. aku sudah lapar." Ajak hangeng pada semuanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari ketiganya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam hangat bersama, mereka lantas melanjutkan obrolan mereka disebuah gazebo kayu yang berada di halaman belakang rumah donghae yang menghadap kearah kolam renang indahnya.

"omma sudah melihat acaramu tadi, tapi omma masih belum begitu paham. Bisakah kalian jelaskan pada omma tentang hubungan kalian ini?" Tanya heechul sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"mati,, kau eunhyuk! Aku harus bicara apa? Tuhan tolong aku…" kata eunhyuk kalaut.

Donghae menyadari eunhyuk Nampak bergerak gelisah

"tssk,, bukannya tadi akau sudah katakan omma! Kami bertemu saat kami liburan di mokpo." Jawab donghae santai.

"benarkah? Kapan?" tanyanya lagi makin ingin tahu rupanya.

"tskk,, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku lupa tepatnya. Aiigoo,,, bisa tidak omma berhenti bertanya. Kau ini seperti polisi saja." Kesal donghae.

"astaga "ratu iblis" ini kenapa bertanya terus sih!" batin donghae kesal.

"bisa-bisa aku ketahuan bohong kalau dia terus bertanya macam-macam." Imbuhnya.

"sudahlah chullie,, berhenti menginterogasi mereka. Nanti mereka jadi takut padamu. Yang penting sekarang kan mereka sudah bersama, lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu,hemm..?" ujar hangeng kalem

Heechul mengangguk paham. "iya sih,, tapi…" heechul sudah ingin kembali bicara tapi melihat suaminya menggeleng membuatnya menelan semua pertanyaan yang sudah berada di pucuk lidahnya bulat-bulat.

"ne,, ne,,"akhirnya

Obrolan hangat calon keluarga itu berlanjut dengan lebih tenang dan nyaman. Tak adalagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyelidik dari heechul. Mereka hanya saling bercanda dan membicarakan masa lalu keduanya.

"hahahah,,, kau tahu eunhyuk.. dulu aku dan tukkie, eh anni tepatnya aku sih sering sekali membuat ulah di sekolah.. hahaha,… kalau aku mengingatnya aku jadi ingin kembali lagi kemasa itu.. aiiiggoo,,, bagaimana kabarnya ya sekolah kami dulu…" kenang heechul

"benarkah omma,, euum,,apa dulu omma hyukie nakal?" Tanya eunhyuk polos.

"hahaah,, ani,, dia justru terlalu baik malah makanya dia sering sekali di manfaatkan banyak orang. Tsk… kadang aku juga kesal pada sifatnya itu." Jawabnya.

"oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal ommamu, kenapa aku jadi lupa untuk mengabarinya ya,, sebentar aku akan menghubunginya sekarang dan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini padanya.."

"eh,, ? tapi.. aku kan aku belum cerita aku punya hubungan dengan donghae oppa, omma?" kata eunhyuk

"tsskk,, tenang saja,, itu urusan omma,, kau diam saja, oke!"jawab heechul kemudian menekan tombol-tombol di layar ponselnya.

Cukup lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya heechul berteriak girang

"teukkie,,,,,"

"tsk,, omma! Bisa tidak tidak pakai teriak!" protes donghae.

Heechul hanya mencibir cuek dan melanjutka acara telponya.

"apa kabarmu,? Ne,, aku baik."

"ada hal yang ingin aku bicara kan denganmu. Oh tentang rencana kita dulu!

"ya,, itu! Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku memberitahumu hal ini."Kata heecul semangat

"hahah,, sabar,eoh!

"Well,,,,Kurasa cita-cita kita untuk jadi saudara akan segera tercapai."

"eum,, ne,, bisakah kalian pulang sebentar saja. Rasanya tak leluasa kalau kita mengobrol lewat telepon,"

"eum, oke lusa kau akan pulang ke korea. Baiklah. Oh iya apa kau mau bicara dengan eunhyuk tidak..? tawar heechul kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada eunhyuk yang dari tadi mendengarakan.

"bicaralah ini ommamu." Katanya

Walau ragu, eunhyuk terima juga ponsel itu dari tangan heechul.

"yoboseo,, omma?" katanya ragu.

"eunhyuk,, apa benar yang tadi heechul ahjuma katakan,eoh?" kata sebuah suara yang sangat eunhyuk rindukan.

"eh,, eum,, ne,, omma." Jawab eunhyuk

"mian, omma aku bohong." Batinnya.

"oh,, astaga,, ini berita yang mengejutkan tapi aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Omma dan appa akan pulang lusa. Dan omma ingin mendengar semua cerita ini lengkap,oke!'

"ne, omma."

"baiklah sudah malam sekarang cepatlah tidur omma sayang padamu.."

"ne,, omma, nado. Jaljayo.."

"ne,, jaljayo,, chagi…"

Kemudia telpon terputus dan eunhyuk menyerahkan lagi ponsel milik heechul ke tuannya.

"ini omma."

"oh,, sudah selesai,eoh..? baikalah kurasa sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur chagi. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan untukmu." Ujar heechul

"ne, omma." Jawabnya singkat

"hae-ya, antarkan eunhyuk kekamar ne."

Donghae mengangguk kemudian berdiri namun tiba-tiba merintih pelan.

"lukamu masih sakit, ne oppa?" Tanya eunhyuk kawatir.

"oh,, ani,, sudah tak apa. Ayo masuk sudah malam, angin malam tak baik untuk tubuh kita. Appa dan omma juga segeralah masuk." Pesan donghae pada orang tuanya.

"ayo,,"katanya lagi sambil berjalan mendahului eunhyuk.

"eesstt,,,," rintihnya lagi

"tsskk,, kalau memang masih sakit kenapa mengatakan tidak apa-apa,eoh? Sini pegang tanganku biar aku membantumu." Kata eunhyuk kesal melihat sikap donghae yang sok sehat

"tsskk,, shiro! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Tolaknya

"tsskk.. menurut saja bisa tidak sih!" kesal eunhyuk kemudian menyambar paksa lengan donghae baru kemudian ia meneruskan jalanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua orang tua donghae melihat kelakuan mereka

"aigoo,, mereka manis sekali kan haniie…aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka…" kata heechul pada sauminya

Sang suami hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan sang istri "biarkan mereka berjalan dengan cara mereka sendiri chulie-ya,,bila saatnya tiba cinta itu akan muncul sendiri didepan mata mereka." Kata sang suami bijak

"eung,, kau benar,,"

"aku akan membuatnya segera terwujud! hahah…lihatlah sebentar lagi eunhyuk akan jadi menantuku." Batin heechul

….TBC….

OKKAAII….CUT! part 6 selesaiiiii…! Chap depan minta haehyuk nikah tidak,,,? Kalo ia repiu yang banyak ne,, biar ntar itu pasangan ikan dan monyet cepet aku nikahin. #siap-siap hubungin pendeta..

Last but no least keep supporting me, ne,,!

Saranghae, gamsahae

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter seven…..

"aigoo,, mereka manis sekali kan haniie…aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka…" kata heechul pada suaminya

Sang suami hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan sang istri "biarkan mereka berjalan dengan cara mereka sendiri chulie-ya,,bila saatnya tiba cinta itu akan muncul sendiri didepan mata mereka." Kata sang suami bijak

"eung,, kau benar,,"

"tapi lihat saja secepatnya aku akan membuatnya semuanya segera terwujud! hahah…lihatlah sebentar lagi hyukie akan jadi menantuku." Batin heechul

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sedang sangat baik. Sinar matahari yang hangat mulai menyinari dataran korea yang semalaman dingin. Bias-bias sinarnya nampak mulai mengganggu tidur eunhyuk.

"eeuunngghh.. sudah pagi.. "eunhyuk mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Dahinya mengkerut bingung karena menyadari bahwa ia terbangun bukan di kamarnya.

"eeuungghhh…..ini dimana,,,?" batin eunhyuk bingung.

Perlahan dia mulai berfikir sampai akhirnya dia mengingat kalau semalam ia menginap di rumah donghae atas permintaan ibunya.

"astaga kenapa begitu saja aku bisa lupa" katanya sambil menepuk dahinya.

Dia bergegas bangun lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum beranjak keluar kamar. Setelah yakin penampilanya lebih baik. Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dan langsung berpapasan dengan pak Lee, pengurus rumah ini.

"eh,, nona sudah bangun ternyata. Baru saja saya ingin membangunkan nona." Sapanya lembut

"oh,, ya." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kikuk mengingat kesan pertama yang ia berikan kurang begitu baik.

"nona sebaiknya turun kebawah sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Nyonya dan tuan besar sudah berada dimeja makan. Sekarang saya harus membangunkan tuan muda, permisi nona" Paparnya panjang lebar

"eh,,,,eum ne,, arraseo ahjussi."

Eunhyuk langsung berlalu pergi ke ruang makan. Saat dia tengah menuruni tangga ia melihat kedua orang tua donghae sudah duduk manis di ruang makan sehingga membuat eunhyuk mempercepat jalannya agar tak membuat keduanya menunggu terlalu lama untuk sarapan.

"mianhae, appa, omma membuat kalian menunggu." Kata eunhyuk sambil membungguk. Raut wajahnya sulit dibaca percampuran antara malu dan kikuk mungkin.

Menyadari kedatangan eunhyuk, keduanya tersenyum ramah.

"nan gwenchana hyukie-ya.. omma tahu kau lelah bukan. Kau bahkan lebih baik dari pada ikan amis itu." Jawab heechul mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugup eunhyuk didepannya.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum aneh.

Tiba-tiba pak Lee muncul.

"maaf tuan, nyonya sepertinya tuan muda masih kelelahan, saya sudah berusaha membangunkanya namun sepertinya tuan tidak mendengar." Lapornya.

Wajah cantik heechul langsung berubah kesal sesaat setelah ia mendengar laporan pak lee tentang anaknya.

"aigo,, ikan itu berulah lagi! Tsk dasar! apa dia tidak tahu banyak orang yang menunggunya,eoh! Biar aku saja yang bangunkan dia!" kesal heechul.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari kilatan amarah di mata heechul langsung berusaha menghentikan tindakanya karena dia tahu pasti donghae akan habis jika ommanya yang membangunkanya.

"biarkan hyukie saja yang membangunkan donghae oppa omma. Omma tunggu disini saja ne,, sebaiknya minumlah teh hangat dulu,,omma,, tidak baik jika omma terlalau banyak marah-marah,," saran eunhyuk sambil tersenyum sehingga membuat pergerakan heechul berhenti seketika.

Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar perhatian eunhyuk padanya. "eh,, baiklah. Kebetulan kalau begitu." Katanya senang.

Eunhyuk bergegas berdiri meninggalkan keduanya. Dia berjalan sambil menggerutu kesal pada donghae yang membiarkan kedua orang tuanya menunggu dia untuk sarapan. Yah walaupun dia tahu mungkin donghae malas bangun akibat badanya yang masih sakit tapi apa dia tidak bisa lebih menghargai orang tuanya yang bahkan sudah menunggunya sejak pagi. Dasar!

"tsskk,, ikan itu memang tidak sopan! Masa orang tua disuruh menunggu.."

Sejauh perjalanan menuju kamar donghae dia terus menggumam tak jelas. Akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan kamar donghae. Tanpa babibu dia langsung masuk saja

Cklek…

Eunhyuk sedikit tertegun melihat kamar donghae yang luas dan mewah. Meski kental akan Kesan mewah namun justru kesan nyamanlah yang paling terasa di dalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru langit ini.

Setelah puas menjelajah, melalui ekor matanya ia mendapati sosok donghae yang masih tidur nyenyak dan nyaman berbungkus selimut tebal diatas tubuhnya.

"tssk. Pantas saja heechul omma sering memarahimu. Kau memang menyebalkan sih!" monolog eunhyuk.

"yak! Bangun donghae-ya! Kau tak lihat matahari sudah tinggi,huh!" kata eunhyuk keras. Namun yang di panggil nyatanya sedikitpun tak menanggapi.

Eunhyuk yang geram kemudian membuka lebar tirai yang menutupi jendela setinggi tubuhnya sehingga cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan langsung mengisi kamar donghae yang mulanya remang-remang

Donghae mulai tampak menggeliat tak nyaman.

"rasakan kau ikan jelek!" batin eunhyuk senang

Namun bukannya bangun donghae justru makin menaikkan selimutnya sampai batas kepala sehinga dirinya kembali terlindungi dibalik selimut tebal.

Eunhyuk yang geram kemudian berjalan mendekati donghae. Dia menepuk lengan donghae keras

"aargghh,, " donghae langsung mengerang kesakitan karena kebetulan yang eunhyuk tepuk adalah lukanya .

Donghae sontak membuka selimutnya dan berusaha mencari pelaku kekerasan padanya.

"YAK! Siap..? tsskk,, neo…!" geram donghae saat matanya berhasil menemukan sosok yang telah menggangu tidurnya.

"wae..?" tantang eunhyuk.

"mau apa kau kemari. Sana pergi. Aku masih ngantuk!" geram donghae

"hhh,, apa kau bilang! Yak! Cepat turun. Appa dan ommamu sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan dibawah."

"jadi kau mengganguku hanya untuk itu,eoh,,,aisshh,, sudahlah…aku malas. Sudah kau saja!" putusnya kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya

Eunhyuk yang semakin geram melihat kelakuan donghae langsung menarik selimut donghae sehingga kini terjadilah saling tarik antara keduanya.

"YAK! Lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak donghae

"shirro! Bagun ikan jelek!" balas eunhyuk tak kalah teriak

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah sehingga adu tarik menarik antara keduanya makin menjadi.

"YAK! LEPASKAN!"

"SHIRRO! KAU HARUS BANGUN IKAN"

Meskipun eunhyuk sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik selimut itu dari tangan donghae nyatanya kekuatanya tak mampu mengimbangi besarnya kekuatan donghae. Meskipun dirinya masih terluka donghae masih mampu menarik selimut itu dengan sekali sentakan kuat sehingga membuat eunhyuk terhuyung kedepan dan sukses kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh mungilnya sukses mendarat diatas tubuh kekar donghae. Jarak keduanya kini begitu dekat bahkan dari jarak seperti ini mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas hangat masing-masing

DUG,,DUG,,DUG,,, degup jantung keduanya langsung menggila..

"astaga… jantung bodoh ini kenapa lagi…." batin donghae.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berniat merubah posisi mereka yang terlihat sedikit eerrr,,,, intim.

Meskipun awalnya ia sangat kesal pada eunhyuk yang menggangunya namun entah dorongan dari mana tangan donghae malah beranjak kewajah eunhyuk. Dia membelai lembut pipi eunhyuk kemudian menyisihkan helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Dari jarak seperti ini donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat paras cantik eunhyuk. Matanya lebar, hidungnya mancung dan oh jangan lupakan bibir merah kissablenya. Donghae susah payah meneguk air liurnya memandang sosok indah yang kini tengah ada diatasnya.

Nafas keduanya semakin berat. Eunhyuk merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang hebat saat nafasnya dan donghae saling beradu. Meski merasa asing namun entah mengapa keduanya merasa nyaman.

Perlahan tangan donghae mulai meneyusuri lekuk wajah eunhyuk, bahkan kini tanganya sudah beralih kebalik tengkuk eunhyuk untuk makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah kecupan namun lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang manis. Donghae makin menekan tengkuk eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciumanya dan anehnya eunhyuk tak melawan bahkan dia cenderung menerima saja perlakuan donghae padanya.

Donghae mengelus lembut pungung eunhyuk kemudian menekan pinggangnya agar makin menghimpitnya. Dia sedikit menaikan tubuh eunhyuk agar dia lebih mudah untuk menjamahi bibir merah nan menggoda itu.

Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk sesekali memberi kesempatan eunhyuk untuk mengambil nafas. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri kegiatan panas ini meskipun awalnya tak ada pula yang berniat untuk memuianya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh eunhyuk, sehingga kini dialah yang berada dia atas tubuh mungil itu. Dengan posisi seperti ini dia makin mudah mengeksporasi bibir eunhyuk. Donghae mengigit kecil bibir eunhyuk untuk mencari akses agar ia bisa melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat eunhyuk.

"eungh,, " lenguh eunhyuk saat bibirnya tergigit.

Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan donghae. Lidah panjangnya langsung menyusup masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya saat ia lengah. Dia langsung membelit lidah eunhyuk mengajaknya beradu dalam sebuah perang lidah yang bergairah nan panas. Keduanya Nampak terlalu larut dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah teriakan keras.

"OMONNA! KALIAN!" teriak heechul keras sehingga membuat kedua insan yang sedang asik bercumbu itu sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk langsung mendorong tubuh donghae yang sedang menindihnya sampai donghae terjungkal dari ranjangnya. Lain dengan eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat malu donghae justru berdiri dan menatap kesal sang omma yang dirasa sangat mengganggunya.

Eunhyuk tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlampau malu.,,,

"omma, bisa tidak ketuk pintu dulu kalau masuk kamar orang,eoh. Menggangu saja!" Keluh donghae tanpa dosa.

Eunhyuk langsung mendelik marah pada donghae yang bicara asal. rasanya ingin sekali dia pukul kepala donghae.

"tssk! Salah siapa tak mengunci pintu,eoh? Lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa memilih waktu? Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk bercumbu tuan ikan!" ejek sang ibu pada anaknya.

Donghae hanya menatap malas ibunya. " seperti omma mengerti saja.." balasnya

Heechul mendelik kesal pada putra semata wayangnya ini. "YAK! SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA CEPAT TURUN ATAU KUJADIKAN KOLEKSI IKANMU SEBAGAI MAKAN SIANGKU HARI INI!" ancam ibunya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih enggan namun dia turuti saja kemauan ibunya yang cantik itu dari pada nasib sial menimpa ikan-ikan kesayangannya.

"ne,ne,,, aku turun." Ucap donghae akhirnya.

"tsk! Bagus! Dan kau hyukie cepat ikut omma turun. Lama-lama disini kau bisa dimakan ikan jelek itu." Kata heechul kemudian langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menyeretnya turun.

Sepeninggal kedua wanita itu kini tinggalah donghae sendirian di dalam kamar mewahnya. Kembali ingatanya teringat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!" fikirnya. Donghae sendiri tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya mencium gadis asing seperti eunhyuk. Yah walaupun sekarang semua orang tahu kalau eunhyuk kekasihnya tapi itu hanya fiktif belaka. lalu kenapa eunhyuk juga tak menolaknya tadi? Saat dia mencium eunhyuk ada perasaan membuncah aneh pada hatinya. Ciuman itu sangat nyaman sekali sangat jauh beda dengan ciuman-ciumanya yang biasa ia lakukan di drama yang ia bintangi.

"hhhh, aku pasti sudah gila! Astaga…"

TBC

MUEHEHEEHEHEH… ^^

Pasti pada sebel liad itu tulisan muncul ne, hahaahah…

Sengaja aku simpen dulu lanjutan ceritannya. Abis aku sedikit sebel sih soalnya aku liad yang ngeviuw banyak tapi kok iya repiunya sedikit banget so please readersdeul yang aku sayangi,, kumohon berikanlah aku koment kalian ne,, walaupun cuma sekecap doang…. Tapi sumpah itu berarti banget buat aku. Well…Kalo yang repiu banyak,, aku bakalan update cepet…! So,, bagi yang penasaran cepetan repiu ne,,,,!

Akhir kata

Saranghae, gamsahae

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter eight…..

Sepeninggal kedua wanita itu kini tinggalah donghae sendirian. Kembali ingatanya teringat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!" fikirnya. Donghae sendiri tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya mencium gadis asing seperti eunhyuk. Yah walaupun sekarang semua orang tahu kalau eunhyuk kekasihnya tapi itu hanya fiktif belaka lalu kenapa eunhyuk juga tak menolaknya tadi? Saat dia mencium eunhyuk ada perasaan membuncah aneh pada hatinya. Ciuman itu sangat nyaman sekali untuknya beda dengan ciuman-ciumanya di drama yang ia bintangi.

"hhhh, aku pasti sudah gila! Astaga…"

.

.

.

Meskipun donghae masih ragu untuk turun namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga karena ia ingat ancaman ibu cantiknya.

"tsk!akhirnya kau turun juga ikan jelek. Seru ommanya saat melihat sosok donghae yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Eunhyuk langsung bergerak gelisah saat ia menyadari sosok donghae yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sungguh ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu apa lagi menatap wajah donghae setelah peristiwa tadi.

"ya tuhan,, ada apa denganku..? kenapa aku jadi gugup begini..? aiigoo,, eothoke…" paniknya

"kumohon tuhan jangan biarkan dia menatapku,, kumohonn,,,,,"

Namun nyatanya tuhan berkehendak lain. Saat eunhyuk mendongak matanya justru langsung tertumbuk pada manik hitam donghae yang indah nan lembut.

DUG,,DUG,,DUG,,,

Lagi lagi suara degup jantung mereka melonjak seketika. Rasa cangungpun tak ayal langsung terasa pada keduanya.

"kenapa lagi dengan jantungku..? kenapa lagi-lagi dia seperti ini,eoh,,, aku pasti sudah gila.." keluhnya frustasi.

Heechul yang menyadari kecangungan antara keduanya langsung angkat bicara

"aiigoo,, kenapa kalian jadi cangung dan gugup begini,eoh,, ?" ejeknya

Rona merah di wajah keduanya semakin menjadi. Keduanya saling berlomba untuk menyembunyaikan wajah memerah mereka. Seringai khas heechul langsung tercetak indah di bibir merahnya saat menyadari anak dan calon menatunya itu sedang merasa menahan malu karena ketahuan olehnya sedang bercumbu tadi. Yah setidaknya begitu fikirnya.

"ahahahah,, kalian lucu sekali,,,! Kenapa wajah kalian merah begitu,eoh,,,! HAHAHAHAH,,,"tawanya kencang.

"seharusnya kalian tak perlu malu dan cangung begini. Tenanglah aku dulu juga pernah muda dan aku juga tahu gairah cinta kalian sedang menggila bukan,,,?" godanya lagi. Sungguh ini jadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya karena bisa membuat anak dan calon menatunya tampak memerah malu di depannya tanpa peduli akan sorot mata tajam donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya geram.

"YAK…!Omma….!" seru donghae dengan wajah yang tentu saja masih merah. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia benar-benar tak akan bisa berkutik kali ini.

Dahi hangeng langsung berkerut bingung. " apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu,,?" katanya

"hahaha,, ne, hannie,, aku lupa memberitahumu tadi, kau tau hannie tadi akuummppp,, yyakkhh…siimpkkiipphhan taahhannmmuuhh ihhann (yak! Singkirkan tanganmu ikan!) maki heechul geram karena anaknya berani membungkam mulutnya.

"shiro! Kalau aku lepas pasti omma akan bicara macam-macam!" tolak donghae

"yyaaapphh,,, yapph,," dengan sekuat tenaga heechul mencoba melepaskan bekapan anak ikanya ini namu sia-sia saja. Merasa menemui jalan buntu akhirnya ia gigit tangan anaknya keras.

"aarrgghhh aappooo,,,appooo,, omma yak! Aappoo,,," donghae langsung mengerang keras saat tangannya di gigit.

"salah sendiri kau kurang ajar padaku! Rasakan ikan amis!" Sungut heechul gemas

Donghae masih sibuk mengibas-ibaskan tanganya yang terasa perih setelah digigit ibunya. Sorot mata ibu dan ank itu penuh akan kekesalan.

"aiigoo,, sudahlah kalian ibu dan anak sama saja! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan,,," kata hangeng jengah melihat kelakuan keduanya yang bak murid sekolah dasar.

"cepat ceritakan ada apa,,?"

"ani,, apa,, tak ada apa-apa. Omma hanya,,,,"

Belum selesai donghae bicara heechul langsung menyela.

"anakmu ketahuan sedang bercumbu olehku hannie,, dan dia malu sekarang,hahahah,, lucu kan..?" kekehnya menang,

Eunhyuk dan donghae langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Hangeng terlihat tersenyum "owwhh,, benarkah,, ?aigoo,, anak appa sudah dewasa,eoh,," kekehnya renyah

"eumh,, anak kesayangan kita sudah dewasa hannie,, hhah tak terasa bukan,,,"

"hahahah,, kau benar chullie-ya… gwaencana chagiya,, appa maklum, hahahah,,," hangeng yang bisaanya tenang kini terlihat tengah tertawa puas. nampaknya dia sedang berada di pihak sang istri tercinta seutuhnya.

"tskk! Cukup! Jangan tertawa!" kesal donghae sambil melengos kesal.

"HAHAAHAHAHA…"tawa keduanya makin membahana saat melihat wajah anak mereka yang merengut kesal.

"aaghh,, terserah kalian sajalah,, aku mau tidur lagi saja kalau begini." Rajuknya

"aiigioo,, anak kita merajuk hannie,, baiklah,baiklah,,, jangan marah ne..chagi,,, kami kan hanya bercanda,, hahahah,, habis kalian lucu sih,,," ucap sang appa.

"ne,,, ne,, cepat duduk donghae-ya. Kita sarapan,ne." ajaknya

Meski kesal donghae kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai sarapan. Mata tajam heechul menangkap sesuatu di lengan donhae.

"eh,, kau terluka donghae-ya..?" katanya

Donghae hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan

"wae,,? Kenapa bisa sampai terluka? Apa masih sakit? Kelihatanya lukanya cukup besar?" ujar heechul mulai khawatir. Meskipun ia sangat suka menggangu anaknuya namun naluri keibuanya tetaplah ada.

"nan gwenchana omma. Ini hanya luka kecil. Kkokjong hajima.."

"kenapa bisa terluka hae-ya..?" kali ini giliran appanya yang bertanya.

"ohh,, aku jatuh saat aku liburan dengan hyukie appa. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik kurasa."

"eh,, benarkah chagi,,?" Tanya heechul pada eunhyuk yang masih enggan bergeming

"eh,, eum ne omma." Jawabnya singkat.

"oh,, baiklah,," putusnya kemudian kembali memakan makanannya

Suasana sarapan pagi ini begitu hangat. Kedua orang tua donghae berusaha untuk membuat eunhyuk merasa nyaman disana. Selesai makan kini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang santai.

"appa tidak bekerja,eoh..?" heran donghae kerena melihat appanya yang biasanya sudah sibuk mondar-mandir kini malah sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"ani,, appa libur.. aku lelah bekerja terus.." katanya santai

Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin segera pulang karena ia harus masuk kuliah tapi dia takut untuk menyela pembicaraan donghae dan ayahnya tapi saat melihat jam sudah menunjuk angka 9 dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"eeuummhh omma,, apa aku bisa pulang sekarang. Aku ada kelas siang nanti,,?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"eh,, jinjja.. oh baiklah kalau kau mau pulang sekarang biar supir yang mengantarmu,ne.. chagi" tawar heechul ramah.

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras "tidak perlu omma, aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula aku juga membawa mobil sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"oh,, bailah kalau begitu."

Setelah berpamitan eunhyuk langsung bergegas pulang. Dia mengambil semua barangnya di kamar dan langsung melesat keluar. Setelah sekali lagi berpamitan dan membungkuk sopan dia langsung pergi dengan donghae di belakangnya.

"yakin tak perlu di temani orang-orangku?" tawarnya sekali lagi

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. "ne,, "

"baiklah,, hati-hati di jalan."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan rumah donghae. .

.

.

Segala hal dalam hidup eunhyuk berubah 180 derajat setelah acara konfrensi pers itu. Kini setiap kali ia melangkah puluhan pasang mata menatapnya. Awalnya pasti dia merasa jengah dan risih namun makin kesini dia sudah mulai terbisaa dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Mereka sudah hampir seminggu tak bertemu karena kesibukan keduanya namun lain halnya dengan kedua ibu mereka. Dua hari setelah konfrensi pers dilaksananakan, seperti janji leeteuk aka ibu eunhyuk pulang kekorea untuk memperjelas masalah hubungan putrinya dan donghae anak sahabatnya. Sejak mendarat hari itu keduanya lengket bagaikan perangko. Keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan kemanapun. Mereka sibuk merencanakan segala hal untuk persiapan pernikahan eunhyuk dan donghae. Kalian merasa ini terlalu cepat,eoh? Tidak! jawab mereka, bahkan kalau bisa mereka ingin langsung menikahkan kedua pasangan beda jenis itu (?).

"chullie-ya.. kira-kira berapa orang yang harus kita undang ya,,? Aku bingung" keluh leeteuk saat keduanya sedang duduk asik dikedai kopi setelah sibuk berputar-putar disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal korea untuk mencari sofenir pernikahan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"tsskk,, aku juga tak tahu, yang pasti banyak sekali. Kau kira berapa orang yang mengenal kita,eoh? Ingat teukkie-ya kita ini terkenal.. hahahahahahaaa.." koar heechul sambil tertawa senang.

"cisshh,, kelakuanmu tidak berubah nyonya Han, masih saja seperti itu. Hhh,, bisa tidak kita tinggalkan masalah undangan yang memusingkan itu, toh aku juga malas mengundang banyak orang bukankah pernikahan akan lebih terasa sakral jika hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang hadir,eoh..?" kata leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk setuju. "ne,, ne, aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Tapi kurasa membuat pesta meriah juga baik, bukankah makin banyak orang yang datang berarti makin banyak juga yang mendoakan mereka?" jawab heechul mencoba memberi pertimbangan.

Keduanya kemudian mendesah pelan karena belum menemui titik temu mengenai jumlah undangan yang akan mereka sebar.

"hhh,, masalah undangan besok saja kita fikirkan menunggu semua keluarga berkumpul jadi kita bisa menyodorkan masing-masing tamu yang hendak kita undang, eothhe,,?" saran heechul

Senyum sumringah langsung terpancar di wajah angelic leeteuk. "ahaa,,, kau benar juga, chullie-ya.. woohaa kau hebat…" pujinya tulus

"oke,oke,, aku tahu akau memang hebat, hahhaah,,,," kekehnya renyah membuat leeteuk mendecih dengan bibrnya namun sedetik kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa. Obrolan khas ibu-ibu kembali terdengar dari keduanya sampai sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"aiigoo,, sudah gelap rupanya,,ini sudah jam pulang cina oleng itu,," ujar heechul saat menilik jam mahal yang bertengger manis di kulit putih tak bercelanya.

"eoh,, benarkah?" leeteuk juga ikut melihat jamnya

"ne,, kurasa sekarang saatnya kita pulang, suami-suami kita pasti bakal uring-uringan kalau kita tak ada dirumah saat mereka pulang kantor." Saran leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk setuju. "kau benar, eh,, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama dirumahku,, kau hubungi si raccoon besar itu untuk datang kerumahku, sekalian kita bahas tentang pernikahan anak-anak-kita,, eothe,,?" sarannya

Leeteuk berfikir sejenak dan kemudain mengangguk. Dia kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mencari posnel untuk menghubungi suaminya

"yoboseo,, yeobo,, "

"setelah kau pulang kantor,, kau langsung saja kerumah heechul,ne,, kita akan makan malam disana untuk membahas pernikahan hyukie,"

"aku sedang bersamanya sekarang dan kami akan pulang sebentar lagi… oh,, baiklah, hati-hati dijalan,ne,, eumm,, nado,,," kemudian dia memutuskan sambungan telponya dan melirik heechul yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"kau sudah mengirim pesan pada hangeng,eoh,,?" tanyanya.

Heechul hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri." Sudah, kajja kita pulang." kedua wanita cantik itu beranjak dari kedai dan langsung berjalan pulang. Saat di perjalanan heechul kembali mencari ponselnya kemudian setelah menemukannya ia segera menekan angka-angka yang ia hafal benar di kepalanya.

Leeteuk mengkerutkan keningnya "kau telpon siapa lagi?" katanya

"donghae," jawab heechul singkat

"yeoboseo,,, omma" sapa donghae.

"yoboseo, chagi,, kau sudah selesai shooting hari ini,,?" tanyanya

"ne,, wae omma?" jawab donghae.

"ani,, aku hanya ingin mengajak kau dan eunhyuk makan malam bersama, kau nanti langsung pulang kerumah,ne.,,,"

"eum,,,, tap,," belum selesai donghae bicara heechul sudah memotongnya

"tidak ada penolakan, ikan. Oh iya sekalian kau jemput eunhyuk di kampusnya,ne,.. pay"

Klik… heechul langsung menutup sambungan telponya sepihak. Leeteuk yang melihat kelakuan semena-mena sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"pak, jung,, bisa lebih cepat.. aku harus menyiapkan makan malam setelah ini." Katanya

"ne, nyonya." Jawab sang supir paham kemudian sedikit menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Other side..

Donghae mendecih kesal setelah menerima telpon ibunya. "tssk,, ratu iblis itu benar-benar.. iisshh.." keluhnya kesal

Bong gun bejalan mendekati donghae saat ia melihat artis sekaligus sahabatnya mencak-mencak kesal."wae,,? Kenapa kau kelihatan kesal begitu,eoh? Ada masalah?" brondongnya

Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil sekali mendesah pelan. "ani, hyung." Jawabnya singkat.

"lalu, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanyanya lagi

"hhhh,, sudahlah tidak usah kau fikirkan,,aku pergi sekarang,ne.." katanya kemudian langsung berlalu meninggalkan bong gun dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

Dengan langkah malas Donghae menuju tempat parkir dan langsung menaikki mobilnya. Seperti yang dikatakan ommanya tadi, donghae harus menjemput eunhyuk dulu sebelum pulang. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa enggan untuk betemu kembali dengan yeoja cantik berambut blonde itu. Ingatan tentang adegan "panas" mereka beberapa hari lalu masih jelas terbayang di kepalanya

"yyaaiishh,,omma benar-benar…" keluhnya.

"tuut,,," donghae menekan ponselnya untuk menghubungi eunhyuk.

Cukup lama donghae menunggu sampai akhirnya suara seorang yeoja menjawab di seberang line

"yeoboseo,,,"

"kau dimana?" Tanya donghae tanpa basa-basi.

"euh,, donghae?" Tanya eunhyuk memastikan.

"ne,, siapa lagi,eoh… cepat katakan kau dimana?" tegasnya lagi.

"aku masih dikampus, wae,,?" jawabnya.

"oh,, baiklah."

Klik.. dengan sepihak donghae menutup telpon eunhyuk dan langsung melesat menuju kampus tempat eunhyuk kuliah. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya,eoh?!

Eunhyuk side.

Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal karena dengan seenak jidatnya donghae memutuskan telponya begitu saja.  
"tsskk,, ikan ini benar-benar…" kesalnya

"nuguya?" Tanya sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

Eunhyuk menoleh "ikan amis" jawabnya

Sungmin mengekerutkan keningnya bingung. "ikan?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli melihat aegyo sungmin yang menggemaskan dia lantas mencubit gemas pipi gembil sungmin sehingga membuat pemiliknya meronta dan langsung menghadiahi eunhyuk death glare mematikan

"yyaaakk! Appo monyet!" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat ulah eunhyuk barusan.

Eunhyuk sekali lagi hanya terkekeh "habis kau lucu sih, Minnie aku jadi gemas." Katanya sambil nyengir kuda?

"tsskk,, terserah kau saja lah!" putus sungmin kesal dan langsung kembali menghadap ke depan tempat dosen mereka yang sedang mengajar.

Lima belas menit kemudian kelas eunhyuk akhirnya selesai. Dia melihat arlojinya dan melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk angka 7 tepat.

"kau langsung pulang, ne hyukie? Tanya sungmin

"eum,, kurasa. Wae?" katanya balik bertanya

"eobseo..ya sudah kajja pulang."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Sambil mengobrol sembari berjalan keluar gedung. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa mahasiswi.

"annyeong, eunhyuk-ssi… sudah mau pulang,eoh?" kata yoona sopan namun terlihat tak tulus sediikitpun.

"eh,, ne." jawab eunhuyk singkat

"pulang sendiri,eoh? Kenapa tidak minta jemput kekasihmu itu?" kata seorang lagi yang dikenali bernama Jessica.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Kejadian seperti ini bukan kali pertama ia alami. Mereka selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali ada kesempatan keduanya bertemu atau berpapasan dengan eunhyuk dimanapun.

"ani,, dia sibuk." Jawab eunhyuk berusaha tenang

Sungmin memandang geram keduanya yang terlihat sedang mencoba menganggu eunhyuk. "kalian tidak lelah menanyakan hal yang sama tiap hari,eoh. Tskk, seperti orang bodoh saja!" sungutnya kesal.

Kedua yeoja cantik (-_-)" itu langsung menatap sungmin kesal. "tssk,, kami tak sedang berbicara denganmu nona Lee!" jawab Jessica.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian langsung menarik eunhyuk untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan kedua yeoja kurang kerjaan itu. "kajja! Lama-lama disini kita bisa jadi bodoh! Seperti mereka" ujarnya sebelum menyeret eunhyuk menjauh.

"kau itu bodoh apa tolol sih, hyukkie? Kenapa kau maish saja menanggapi omongan mereka!" kesal sungmin pada eunhyuk

"aku kan hanya mencoba bersikap ramah pada mereka, Minnie-ya." Bela eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengeram kesal." Tskk! Kurasa kau itu memang bodoh hyukie-ya. Apa kau tak sadar kaalu mereka hanya ingin ,, aiiggoo,,, "

Eunhyuk hanya merengut kan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata sungmin yang pedasnya bak sambal level 10 itu.

"ne,ne,,, lain kali aku tak akan menanggapi mereka, sudah kau jangan mengomel terus. Kau juga apa tidak capek,eoh! Mengomel saja dari tadi." Giliran eunhyuk yang protes.

"tssk! Lagian kau juga sih. Kenapa juga kau harus pacaran dengan artis itu. Hhh,, kalau saja kekasihmu itu bisa menujukan batang hidungnya di kampus ini sekali saja… kurasa itu bias membungkam mulut-mulut yeoja bodoh itu!" ucap sungmin sambil bersungut-sungut kesal.

Eunhyuk kelihatan berfikiran sama namun dia sadar dia hanyalah kekasih bohongan donghae,, jadi mana mungkin donghae mau kekampusnya hanya untuk menjemputnya..

"tssk,, " dia ikutan mendecih.

Meski hari sudah mulai gelap namun suasana kampus masih cukup ramai karena hari ini banyak kelas yang berakhir sampai cukup larut. Keduanya sudah sampai didepan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna pink milik sungmin. Kebetulan hari ini eunhyuk tak membawa mobilnya.

"kajja.." ajak sungmin namun sebelum keduanya masuk eunhyuk melihat sebuah lamborgini kuning menyala berhenti didepan mobil sungmin. Keduanya sontak saling beradu pandang bingung.

Belum selesai dengan kebingunganya keduanya kembali dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang muncul di balik kemudi.

"annyeong…" sapa seorang namja tampan dengan wajah sempurna dan senyuman menawan namun kekanakan.

TBC

MUEHEHEHEHEH,,, BISA DI TEBAK KAHANNNN SIAPA YANG DATENG….? Tau kan? Tau kan?

Kalo masih gak tahu jawabanya ada di next chap, oke!

Tetap kasih repiu kalian buat cerita abal nan ajaib aku ne,, oiya aku juga minta maap soalnya aku gak nikah-nikain ini pasangan. Janji dehh,, kalo repiuan kalian banyak aku bakalan langsung kawinin ini anak,,okkee,,, sooooo repiu sebanyak banyaknya ne,, cukup ketik kolom review terus tulis deh komen kalian..

I wish you always love my stories,,,guys,,!

Last but not least

Saranghae.. gamsahae

Sign

LeeEunSan

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter nine…..

Meski hari sudah mulai gelap namun suasana kampus masih cukup ramai karena hari ini banyak kelas yang berakhir sampai cukup larut. Keduanya sudah sampai didepan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna pink milik sungmin. Kebetulan hari ini eunhyuk tak membawa mobilnya.

"kajja.." ajak sungmin namun sebelum keduanya masuk eunhyuk melihat sebuah lamborgini kuning menyala berhenti didepan mobil sungmin. Keduanya sontak saling beradu pandang bingung.

Belum selesai dengan kebingunganya keduanya kembali dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang muncul di balik kemudi.

"annyeong…" sapa seorang namja tampan dengan wajah sempurna dan senyuman menawan namun kekanakan.

.

.

.

Puluhan mata menatap sosok tampan itu tak percaya. Bahkan percaya atau tidak banyak yang terlihat menganga dan tak berkedip di buatnya.

Sungmin mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya. "neo?" katanya polos sambil menunjuk wajah donghae dengan jarinya.

"annyeong,," sapa donghae sekali lagi sambil berjalan mendekati eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terbengong melihat donghae yang sedang bediri di depanya sekarang.

"kk,, kenapa..kkkau disini?" gagapnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum singkat "menjemputmu,, apa lagi,eoh?" katanya tenang.

"KKYAAAA…KKYYAA,,, KKYAA,,,, OPPAA,OPPAA,,,,"

tiba-tiba suara-suara teriakan mendadak terdengar. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan puluhan yeoja yang sedang berkumpul di sekitar tempat eunhyuk berada. Bahkan eunhyuk juga bisa melihat Jessica dan yoona di kerumuna yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak histeris itu.

Sungmin melengos kesal."tsskk! mereka kampungan sekali!' decihnya.

"sudah cepat kau bawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini, donghae-ssi. Aku takut nanti semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul disini. Kau tak mau kan mengadakan jumpa fans mendadak di kampus kami?" kata sungmin dengan nada datarnya.

Donghae sedikit terkesikap dengan gaya bicara sungmin yang terlihat tak perduli dan terlampau dingin. "eh,, baiklah. Eum,," kata donghae bigung karena tak tahu nama yeoja yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"sungmin,, kau bisa memanggilku sungmin, aku sahabat eunhyuk. Sudah kalau kau masih mau selamat, cepat pergi sebelum yeoja-yeoja gila itu mengerubungimu." Sarannya

"eh,, ne." donghae mengagguk mengerti kemudian langsung menggandeng eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"gamsahamnida, sungmin-ssi." Kata donghae sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin mengangguk. "ne, cheonman." Balasnya singkat.

Benar saja beberapa saat kemudian kerumunan yeoja pecinta ikan itu berkerubung di sekitar mobil sungmin.

"YAK! Kenapa kau biarkan donghae oppa pergi,eoh! Kesal Jessica.

"iya..! kau bodoh lee sungmin.." kata yoona membeo.

Sungmin hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "memangnya aku peduli?" ucapnya kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meski sungmin sudah tak menghiraukan mereka namun mereka masih saja bertahan berkumpul di depan mobil sungmin. Geram dengan tingkah mereka, sungmin menekan klakson mobilnya kuat-kuat sambil melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobilnya.

"TTIIINN,,,"

"KALIAN BISA MINGGIR TIDAK,EOH! KALAU TIDAK JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU AKU MENGGILAS TUBUH KALIAN!" maki sungmin.

Kumpulan yeoja-yeoja itu lantas berhamburan menghindar saat melihat sungmin mengamuk. Mereka masih cukup sayang nyawa sehingga memilih menjauh daripada membuat masalah dengan gadis cantik yang satu ini, selain jago bela diri seperti yang eunhyuk ceritakan pada kalian sungmin ternyata juga adalah putri dari perdana menteri korea.

"tsskk! Menjengkelkan!" keluhnya kemudian langsung berlalu.

Mari kita tinggalkan sungmin dengan segala kekesalanya. Saatnya kita beralih ke pasangan monyet dan ikan. Suasana canggung antara keduanya tak dapat di hindarkan. karenanya sejak tadi tak ada siapapun yang ingin memulai bicara. Eunhyuk mati-matian mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang melanda hatinya. kalau boleh ia jujur berkata, dia masih sangat malu bertemu dengan donghae. Kalian pasti juga tahu kenapa bukan? Yyap! Ciuman itu!

"jangan tunjukan wajah anehmu itu pada orang tua kita. Bersikaplah biasa" kata donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan.

"euh,,,?" eunhyuk mengernyit bingung.

Donghae mengehela nafas berat."hhh,,,,sudahlah. Kau sebaiknya diam saja nanti. Biar aku saja yang bicara. Kau makin terlihat bodoh saat bicara." putusnya.

"tskk!"eunhyuk mendecih kesal mendengar olokan donghae.

Tak lama keduanya sampai disebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah seperti milik donghae. Rumah dengan arsitektur klasik romantic ini berdiri megah diantara deretan rumah-rumah lain setipenya.

"woohha,, rumahnya indah,,,," kata eunhyuk saat ia keluar mobil dan menapakkan kakinya di pelataran rumah milik keluarga donghae.

"sudah jangan hanya bengong disitu cepat masuk. Omma sudah menunggumu di dalam," kata donghae sebelum berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk yang terlihat masih asik menikmati keindahan rumah donghae.

Eunhyuk lantas menyudahi acara - mari mengagumi rumah donghae - nya seketika saat ia melihat tubuh donghae yang mulai menjauh.

"yak! Tunggu." Pekiknya kemudian berusaha mengejar donghae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Meski kesusahan mengingat jangkah kaki mereka yang berlainan akhirnya dengan sedikit berlari eunhyuk bisa menyusul donghae.

"yak! Kubilang tunggu ikan!" kesal eunhyuk.

Donghae memandang eunhyuk kesal "tsskk! bahkan dia juga suka sekali memanggilku ikan! Apa benar wajahku mirip ikan" batin donghae miris.

"neo.."belum sempat donghae memaki eunhyuk atas ucapanya sebuah suara sudah menginterpsinya

"hyukkie-ya,…." Teriak sebuah suara yang donghae yakini adalah milik ommanya.

Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget namun kemudian tersenyum ramah saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"omma" katanya kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk menyambut uluran tangan sesosok yeoja cantik paruh baya aka heechul omma donghae.

"sudah lama aku tak melihatmu,, kau sedang sibuk,ne?" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan hangatnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan sang calon mertua.

"kajja masuk. Orang taumu juga sudah di dalam.' Katanya kemudian menggandeng eunhyuk kedalam.

Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk minta penjelasan dari donghae, namun yang ditatap justru hanya mengendikan bahunya singkat.

"tsskk,, apa lagi sekarang! Kenapa firasatku tak eneak,eoh?" batin eunhyuk sendiri.

Saat ia masuk kedalam di melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang asik mengobrol dengan ayah donghae di meja makan.

"appa,, omma,,,," seru eunhyuk girang kemudian langsung menghambur kepelukan keduanya.

"aiigoo,,aiigoo,, anak appa,,," kekeh appanya melihat kelakuan manja eunhyuk padanya.

Ommanya hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut surai kekuningan anak gadisnya.

"ekkhmm,, sudah,, sudah cukup acara manja-manjaanmu hyukkie chagi,, sekarang saatnya kita makan, makanan sudah siap sejak tadi.," potong heechul sambil tersenyum jahil.

Setelah semuana duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Ayah donghae lantas memimpin doa sebelum mereka mulai makan. Acara makan malam berlangsung dalam suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda sambil mengingat kenangan kejadian dimasa lalu. Donghae dan eunhyuk tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi ini.

Selesai makan, obrolan mereka tak berhenti hanya sampai disana. Mereka kembali melanjutkanya namun mereka berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

"oh,, iya ngomong-ngomong,, tadi aku dan teukki mengobrol soal pernikahan anak-anak kita,, dan kami bingung untuk memutuskan akan menggundang berapa orang, menurut kalian bagaimana?" kata heechul memulai obrolan.

"menurutku acara dengan sedikit tamu dari kalanagn keluarga dan sahabat lebih berkesan" kata leeteuk.

Yang tentu saja di iyakan oleh hangeng."ne,ne,, itu benar noona.. aku setuju denganmu."

"yaahh,, memang kurasa kalian ada benarnya, tapi kita harus ingat kalau kita punya banyak kolega bisnis hannie.. apa kau tak mau berbagi kebahagaian dengan rekan-rekan kita itu,eoh?" potong kangin.

Heechul manggut-manggut setuju mendengar pendapat kangin." Ne,, kau benar raccoonie,,,jadi bangaimana menurut kalian? Heechul lantas megarahkan tatapanya pada calon pengantin ini.

"eh,, eum,,, aku,, eumm,," eunhyuk berucap terbata dan gelagapan. Bahasan tentang pernikahan sungguh bukan hal yang mudah untuk dibicarakan menurutnya.

"tsskk! Kau ini, katakan saja apa pedapatmu chagi,, jangan gugup begitu,eoh!" ejek heechul.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari eunhyuk heechul lantas mengarahkan pandanganya pada donghae"kau bagaimana, hae-ya?"

"terserah kalian saja." Putusnya tak mau ambil pusing toh ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan kalah jika ommanya sudah mengambil keputusan.

"tsskk! Kau sama saja tak menyelesaikan masalah ikan jelek! Baiklah aku saja yang mengambil keputusan!" see? Heechul sudah menunjukan siapa dirinya bukan?.

"baiklah karena mengingat kita punya perbedaa pendapat yang masing-masing diantarannya masuk akal, maka aku akan memutuskan bahwa kita akan memakai dua-duanya." Katanya

"dua?" ujar leetuk dengan kening dikerutkan

"eum,, yang pertama saat pemberkatan pernikahan mereka kita hanya akan mengundang sedikit orang saja. Tentu saja dari kalangan keluarga dekat dan sahabat. Lalu, untuk resepsi pernikahan yang dilaksanakan sesudahnya kita bisa memakai hotelku yang ada disekitar sini,, eothe? Katanya mengakhiri ucapanya.

Ketiga orang tua itu tampak mengangguk setuju. "bailah, kurasa idemu cukup baik nonna, bagimana menurutmu yeobo?" kata kagin pada sang istri.

"eum,, aku setuju. Kau juga jaga kan hannie?" tanyanya pada hangeng

"ne, nonna." Jawabnya singkat.

Heechul tersenyum puas me;ihat idenya diterima. "baiklah,,satu masala besar selsai. Sekarang tinggal hal-hal kecil saja yang harus kita bereskan. Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menikah minggu depan." Kata heechul sambil menyeringai senang

"MWWOOO?" kedua manusia yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memandang jengah obrolan orang tua mereka kini berujar kaget

"omma! Apa yang baru saja omma katakan,eoh? Kau pasti bercanda kan omma? Panik donghae.

"omma,, aku kan masih kuliah,,," rengek eunhyuk pada sang ibu.

"siapa yang bercanda denganmu ikan! Aku serius!" kata heechul

"chagi,, kenapa memangnya kalau kau masih kuliah? Bukankah tak ada yang melarang mahasiwinya menikah,eoh?" kata leetuk lembut.

"tap_"

"tsk! Tak ada bantahan! Pokoknya kalian menikah minggu depan titik!" putus heechul mutlak.

pasangan calon pengantin itu mendesah putus asa mendapati nasib mereka. Eunhyuk memandang geram donghae yang ada di sampingnya.

"ini semua gara-gara kau" begitulah arti tatapannya kira-kira.

Donghae balas menatap eunhyuk tak terima "kau fikir aku mau apa?" balasnya melalui tatapanya.

"baiklah, tempat sudah, hari sudah,, baju penganti sudah aku oesan, catering sudah,, apa lagi ya,,?" heechul Nampak serius meneliti detail-detail yang harus ia persiapnkan

"aha,, foto pra wedding.." ucapnya seperti medapat pencerahan tiba-tiba.

"tsskk! Kenapa harus ada acara itu,eoh!" keluh donghae yang dibalas dengan death glare maut heechul.

"kau tak boleh membantah Tan Donghae. Semuanya sudah aku dan teukki persiapkan. Bukankah kalian seharusnya senang karena bisa menikah. Dulu saat aku akan menikah wajahku berbinar sekali tak seperti kalian. tampang kalian sekarang lebih mirip narapidana hukuman pancung dari pada calon pengantin" ucapnya panjang lebar

"bukan begitu omma, tapi kami kan masih baru berpacaran,," bela donghae

"jadi kau tak mau menikahi putriku,eoh?" kangin buka suara dengan penekanan di kata "menikahi" membuat donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri

"bb,,bukan begitu abeoji,, aku,, eumh,,,aku hanya.."

"aku tak akan memaksamu menikah kalau kau memang belum siap. Kau tahu eunhyuk adalah putri kesayanganku, jadi kebahagiaannya adalah mutlak bagiku. Aku tak perduli siapapun dirimu, jika kau berani menyakiti putriku kupastikan aku akan menghajarmu." Kata kangin menyela donghae.

Eunhyuk memeluk lengan appanya "appa-ya,,,," rengeknya.

" bb,,baik abeoji…." Ucap donghae. Sambil mengangguk paham.

Merasakan adanya hawa panas yang mulai menyelimuti perbicaangan ini hangeng akhirnya turun tangan.

"aku tahu, obsesi kalian untuk menjadi saudara sangat kaut. Namun alangkah baiknya jika kita juga melihat kesiapan dari anak-anak kita. Kita pasti sudah tahu bukan, dunia rumah tangga itu rumit, bahkan kita yang sudah lama berumah tangga saja kadang masih suka mendapat masalah,," kali ini hangeng yang ikut unjuk suara.

Kedua istri mereka hanya terdiam sambil meresapi kata-kata suami-suami mereka.

"aku tahu hannie,, kanginie,, dari awal niatku kan hanya ingin menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan yang jelas. Dengan begitu bukankah segalanya akan semakin indah. Kecuali kalau mereka tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan itu lain ceritanya.' Kata heechul sambil memandang kedua anak itu

"kalian benar-benar pacaran kan…?"

DEG!

Eunhyuk dan donghae langsung saling menatap. Kepanikan jelas terpancar dalam sorot mata keduanya.

"aiigoo,,,! Sekarang bagaimana?" kata eunhyuk lewat tatapan matannya

donghae meghela nafas berat. "mana kutahu!" balasnya

kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini? Aiigooo,,," batinya kalut.

"tentu saja mereka pacaran chullie-ya,, kalau tidak untuk apa donghae sampai membuat konfrensi pers sebesar itu jika dia hanya pura-pura? Apa kau fikir putra kita itu kurang kerjaan?" jawab hangeng.

"ttt,,tentu saja aku serius dengan hyukkie, kami hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Bisakah kami membicarakan ini lebih dulu. Kami berdua harus berunding dulu baru bisa mengambil keputusan." sahut donghae kemudian meraih lengan eunhyuk dan menariknya.

"eh,, kita mau kemana?" eunhyuk berjenggit kaget

"ke kamarku, kita harus bicara dulu baby…" ujarnya dengan suara lembut namun dengan sorot mata tajam seolah olah memerintah eunhyuk untuk segera tutup mulut dan mengikutinya saja.

Setelah berhasil menarik eunhyuk pergi, donghae langsung menariknya ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"tsskk! Lepasakan ikan! Tanganku sakit!" keluh eunhyuk kemudian dengan sedikit sentakan melepaskan cengkeraman donghae pada lengannya.

Dia menggosok-gosok tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat ulah donghae barusan.

"kita harus bicara." Kata donghae serius.

Eunhyuk mendecih kesal "tsk! Memangnya dari tadi kau tidak sedang bicara,eoh! Pabo!"

"hhaaiisshh,," donghae mengerang frustasi.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam kamar donghae.

Dia duduk sambil melipat tanganya di dada. "hhh,, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau menikah! Apalagi harus menikah denganmu!" kata eunhyuk kesal

Donghae memandang eunhyuk dengan tatapan remehnya. "kau fikir aku mau,eoh?"

Eunhyuk balik menatap donghae sebal "lalu sekarang bagaiman? Tsskk!"

"katamu kita hanya perlu berpura-pura pacaran paling lama tiga bulan, kenapa sekarang masalahnya jadi seperti ini,eoh!" keluh eunhyuk pada donghae yang masih diam

"YAK! Jawab aku ikan jelek! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" katanya kekeh.

"kau fikir aku juga tahu kalau akhirnya jadi begini! Aku juga tak menyangka kalau kedua orang tua kita punya rencana gila seperti itu! Hhhh,,,, aku bisa gila kalau begini…" katanya frustasi

"tsskk! Lalu sekarang bagaimana… " kata eunhyuk mulai terdengar putus asa.

"hhh,, bisakah kau diam sebentar,,, biakan aku berfikir,, kita pasti punya jalan keluar,," katanya kemudian

.

.

.

Lama keduanya hanya duduk terdiam dan sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing

Donghae terlihat benar-benar sedang berfikir keras. Dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Setelah cukup lama saling mengacuhkan tiba-tiba donghae menatap eunhyuk dalam.

"sebaikknya kita menikah saja." Katanya pelan

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya "MMM..MWO! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? TSSKK! SHHIRROO!" tolak eunhyuk tegas.

TBC

Ahihihi,,,dipotong sampe sini dulu ne,, aku ngantuk..lanjutanya kita akan bahas di next chap. Aku mau ngucapin jongmal gomawoyo buat semua yang udah pada repiu di epep aku ini, mian aku gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi tenang aja aku baca seeeemuaaanya kok.

Tetap dukung aku dengan repiu kalian ne,,

Sampai jumpa di chap depan! doakan moodku baik jadi aku bisa cepetan bikin lanjutaya.

Last but not least

Saranghae.. gamsahae

Sign

LeeEunSan

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter ten…..

Lama keduanya hanya duduk terdiam dan sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing

Donghae terlihat benar-benar sedang berfikir keras. Dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Setelah cukup lama saling mengacuhkan tiba-tiba donghae menatap eunhyuk dalam.

"sebaikknya kita menikah saja." Katanya pelan

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya "MMM..MWO! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? TSSKK! SHHIRROO!" tolak eunhyuk tegas.

.

.

.

Donghae mendesah kasal karena eunhyuk memotong ucapannya. "hhiissss! Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu! Dengarkan aku dulu baru kau bersuara!" ujarnnya.

Eunhyuk diam meski banyak kata yang ingin ia katakan. " lalu apa?!"

"kita menikah saja, karena dengan atau tanpa sandiwara yang kita buat kita pasti juga akan tetap dinikahkan oleh orang tua kita. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan dengan rencana perjodohan itu?" ujar donghae sambil duduk di depan eunhyuk.

"tap…"

Belum selsai dia bicara donghae kembali menyela "tsk! Dengarkan aku dulu monyet!"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "tssk! Makanya cepat katakan apa idemu ikan jelek!" semburnya balik.

"begini, seperti yang aku katakan tadi lebih baik kita terima saja rencana kedua orang tua kita. Tapi kita hanya akan menikah di depan mereka saja."

Eunhyuk melotot tak senang sambil mengkerutkan keningnya "maksudmu apa sih!"

"kita menikah pura-pura. Meski kita menikah resmi, tapi kita tidak benar-benar harus menjalani rumah tangga layaknya pasangan lainya. Atau istilah kerenya kita menikah kontrak."

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya "lanjutkan" kata eunhyuk mulai faham.

" jadi,, kita hanya perlu berakting sebagai pasangan di depan public dan orang tua kita, selebihnya kita adalah pribadi yang bebas."

"eum,, baiklah, Aku paham. nah,,,, karena kita hanya pura-pura bukankah kita harus menetapkan aturan-atauran yang boleh dan tidak kita lakukan,eoh?" Kata eunhyuk.

Donhae mengangguk setuju. "ne, tentu saja. Makanya aku menarikmu kemari. Nah,, sekarang kau bisa menulis syarat-syaratmu, dan aku juga begitu. Kita harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga agar mereka tak curiga."

Keduanya lantas mulai berfikir apa-apa yang boleh dan tidak mereka lakukan selama masa menikah pura-puranya.

Sekitar setengah jam akhirnya keduanya selesai dengan syarat mereka masing-masing.

"baiklah,,kau duluan." Kata donghae

Eunhyuk bersiap dengan kertas miliknya. " pertama, selama masa kita menikah, tidak ada skin ship selain saat kita sedang ada di depan public dan orang tua kita." Ujarnya yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh donghae. "baiklah, lanjutkan"

"kedua, tidak ada yang boleh mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Ketiga aku mau kita memiliki kamar yang terpisah. Ya_"

"tunggu! sarat yang itu mana bisa,eoh! Kau tahu kan ommaku sering ke rumah. Tsskk! kita satu kamar saja!" potong donghae

"mm,,mmwo..! yak! Shiroo..! kalau kita sekamar nanti kau,,ak,,," eunhyuk tak sanggup meneyelesaikan ucapanya karena bayangan ciuman panas mereka tempo hari kembali terlintas di dalam benaknya sehinggga membuat wajah keduanya merona merah.

Donghae langsung berusaha menormalkan wajahnya. "tsk! Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Lalu ada yang lain?" katanya berusaha terlihat tenang.

Eunhyuk menggeleng" aniyo,. Itu saja dariku. Sekarang giliranmu."

"baiklah, aku hanya memiliki satu syarat saja." Kata donghae mantab

"eh,, satu saja?" kata eunhyuk tak percaya.

"ne, aku hanya minta tak ada batas dalam masa pernikahan kita." Katanya enteng

Eunhyuk mendelik "MWO! APA KAU GILA!" geramnya.

"yak! Berhenti mengataiku gila monyet jelek! Aku belum selesai bicara! Reaksimu itu sungguh berlebihan!" sungut donghae.

"tsskk! Makanya kalau bicara yang benar jangan berbelit-belit!"

"siapa yang berbelit-belit,eoh! Kau saja yang tak sabaran!"

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan tak ada batas dalam pernikahan kita,eoh? Apa kita akan selamanya seperti itu?" ulangnya.

Donghae mengambil nafas sejenak untuk member jeda. "tentu saja tidak bodoh! maksudku, pernikaan kita tak terbatas sampai kita menemukan orang yang kita cintai. Jika salah satu diantara kita sudah menemukan orang itu, maka kita sudah bisa mengakhiri masa pernikahan kita." Paparnya

"lalu? Kalau kita tak menemukanya?" Tanya eunhyuk

"yah,, mau tak mau kita masih menikah. Lagi pula apa menurutmu tak aneh jika dalam waktu singkat kita berpisah,eoh? Bukankah hal itu justru akan menimbulkan banyak spekulasi yang berkembang di masyarakat?"

"ya sih,, tapi…" eunhyuk sudah akan mengeluh lagi

"sudahlah,, sebaiknya kita jalani saja dulu,, masalah yang lainya kita fikirkan nanti.." potong donghae berusaha meyakinkan eunhyuk.

Setelah sempat ragu akhirnya eunhyuk mengangguk. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku ikut idemu." Ucapnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan eunhyuk "oke kita deal kalau begitu!"

Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan donghae. "ne" jawabnya singkat.

"kemarikan kertasmu, kata donghae."

"eh..?wae? Bukankah ini surat perjanjian kita? Bukankah kita seharusnya menyimpanya?" kata eunhyuk bingung

Donghae mendecih" tsskk! kau terlalu banyak menonton drama nona! Kita menyimpanya, lalu kita ketahuan dan kita habis begitu.! Tsk! Tidak akan. Kita sudah sepakat dan aku bukanlah orang yang gampang melupakan kesepakatan. Kemarikan kertas itu aku akan membakarnya agar tak ada bukti apapun yang dapat merusak rencana kita." Kata donghae panjang lebar.

Meski kesal di olok-olok, eunhyuk serahkan juga kertasnya. Dongahe meraihnya kemudian mencari korek dan membakarya di asbak. Setelah kertas itu habis terbakar, abunya ia buang ke kloset dan langsung menyiramnya habis.

"nah! Kalau begini kita kan aman! Sudah ayo kita turun, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Keduanya lantas keluar dari kamar donghae dan langsung kembali menuju ruang keluarga tempat kedua orang tua mereka berkumpul.

"oh,,itu mereka,,." Seru heechul.

"jadi bagaimana?" tambahnya.

"baiklah kami setuju menikah,omma." Ucap donghae singkat.

"yey! Akhirnya kau bisa berfikir dengan benar ikan!" sorak heechul girang sedangkan yang lainya hanya tersenyum.

"oke, baiklah,, jadi karena kalian sudah bersedia, maka kalian harus mengikuti semua persiapan yang sudah aku dan teukkie susun, arra?"

Keduanya mengangguk pasrah. "ne, omma" kompak mereka berdua.

"aiigoo,, kalian manis sekali,," goda heechul.

"well,, mengingat pernikahan kalian yang tak lama lagi, besok pagi kalian akan langsung membuat foto pra wedding kalian. Masalah konsep dan tempat serahkan saja pada kami. Kalian hanya perlu ikuti saja.

Lagi-lagi keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Obrolan seputar pernikahan masih terus dilanjutkan sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa malam makin larut. Eunhyuk sudah berkali-kali menguap matanya benar-benar mengantuk.

"kau sudah mengantuk ne chagi…" tanya heechul ada eunhyuk yang sedang mengucek matanya

"eh,, eum,, ne omma. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja omma,, appa?" Tanya eunhyuk pada kedua orang tuanya.

"tsk! Kenapa pulang, menginap saja disini. Banyak kamar kosong disini. Bukankah besok kau dan ikan itu juga harus foto? Sudah menginap saja." Sarannya

Eunhyuk memandang kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta pendapat.

"eum,, kurasa kau ada benarnya nonna. Baiklah kita menginap saja." Putus kangin selaku kepala keluarga.

"bagus sekali! Ya sudah kalau begitu kerena malam juga sudah makin larut, sebaiknya kita semua istirahat karena besok jadwal kita padat." putus heechul

Acara itu berakhir sekitar jam 11 malam. Semuanya langsung masuk kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah kembali datang membawa sejuta harapan terbentang. Bias-bias mentari yang mulai bersinar terang benderang sedikit demi sedikit mengoyak dan menerjang benteng kesunyian sang dewi malam. Pagi ini suasana keluarga Tan sangat ramai. Hiruk pikuk orang sudah terdengar sejak pagi. Mereka adalah para kru foto yang sudah heechul panggil untuk pra wedding anak dan calon menantunya.

Heechul turun menemui mereka sekitar jam delapan sedangkan kedua orang yang berkepentingan justru masih belum menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

"tsk! Kenapa mereka masih belum turun !" kesal heechul.

"pak Lee! Cepat kau panggil ikan jelek itu. Aku akan melihat eunhyuk." Perintahnya pada pengurus rumah

"ne, nyonya." Jawabnya mengerti kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu tempat eunhyuk tidur. Saat ia ketuk pintunya tak lama kemudian eunhyuk keluar.

"eh, omma." Katanya singkat

"kau sudah siap,eoh? Para kru sudah menunggu kalian. Cepat turun" Katanya.

"eh,, eum,,, ne omma." Patuh eunhyuk kemudian langsung mengekor heechul. Saat keduanya turun dia sudah melihat donghae duduk manis di kursi sedang dirias. Heechul lantas menyuruh eunhyuk untuk menyusul donghae.

Selesai dirias, keduanya langsung memakai kostum sesuai dengan tema yang kedua ibu mereka pilih. Sebuah tema klasik romantic jadi pilihan keduanya. Eunhyuk tampil memikat dengan gaun putih panjang dengan detail Kristal swarowski di sekitar dadanya. Sedangkan donghae tampak sangat pas dengan stelan jas hitam yang sesuai dengan tubuh atletisnya nan proposional miliknya.

Meski sempat sedikit merasa canggung diawal, namun berkat arahan dari fotografer lambat laun keduanya mulai rileks dan menikmati sesi foto mereka.

"baik doanghae-ssi. Sekarang tolong merapat lebih dekat pada nona eunhyuk." Perintah fotografer tadi.

Donghae tanpa protes mengikuti saja permintaannya.

"baik,, sekarang letakkan tangan anda di perpotongan leher dan rahang nona eunhyuk, seolah-olah anda akan menciumnya." Katanya tanpa dosa

DEG!

"apa-apaan dia! Tsk!" maki dongahe.

"apa harus?" tanyanya.

"ne, tentu saja tuan." Sahut fotografer

"sudah turuti saja apa katanya ikan!" teriak heechul dari seberang. Dia sedang asik duduk dengan leeteuk sambil membicarakan konsep resepsi dengan pihat I.O.

Meski ragu ia lakukan juga perintah fotografer tadi. Tanganya sedikit bergetar saat ia meraih wajah eunhyuk untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"DUG,,DUG,,DUG,," degupan jantung keduanya tiba-tiba terdengar semakin cepat seiring makin menipisnya jarak diantara keduanya dan saat kedua mata mereka saling manatap degupan itu makin terasa menghebat.

"astaga! Diam kau jantung bodoh!" maki donghae pada jantungnya.

"kenapa aku berdebar begini?" Tanya eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"yak,, bagus,, tahan,, bagus,, tatap kekasih anda lebih dalam lagi,, yak,, seperti itu,,, bagus sekali,,,," fotografer tadi terus mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi,,, apa benar aku menyukainya..? apakah tempat yang sudah lama terpatri untuk sosok masa laluku itu sudah terganti dengan kehadiran yeoja aneh ini? Benarkah?"

TBC

UUOOOO,,,! Apa si abang ikan udah beneran suka ama si nona monyet? Apakah eunhyuk juga udah ngerasain yang sama?hayoo,,, pada tebak deh…!

Hahahaha.. pasti kalian pada bête ama aku yang nggak nikah-nikanhin mereka,ne! sabar wooii,, mereka masih dalam proses persiapan.

Tapi tenang bentar lagi mereka bakalan aku nikahin kok. Aku hanya mau ini cerita berjalan dengan wajar aja, gak terlalu cepet and gag lambat juga. Pokoknya aku cari yang pas, se pas hatiku yang Cuma buat abang eunhyuk tersayang #modus mode on!

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di next chap ne ^_^v

Sign

LeeEunSan

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter eleven…..

"DUG,,DUG,,DUG,," degupan jantung keduanya tiba-tiba terdengar semakin cepat seiring makin menipisnya jarak diantara keduanya dan saat kedua mata mereka saling manatap degupan itu makin terasa menghebat.

"astaga! Diam kau jantung bodoh!" maki donghae pada jantungnya.

"kenapa aku berdebar begini?" Tanya eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"yak,, bagus,, tahan,, bagus,, tatap kekasih anda lebih dalam lagi,, yak,, seperti itu,,, bagus sekali,,,," fotografer tadi terus mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi,,, apa benar aku menyukainya..? apakah tempat yang sudah lama terpatri untuk sosok masa laluku itu sudah terganti dengan kehadiran yeoja aneh ini? Benarkah?"

.

.

.

"yak! Oke bagus sekali." Kata fotografer itu keras sehingga membuat keduanya tersadar dari lamuanan mereka masing-masing.

"sekarang rengkuh wajah nona eunhyuk dan cium keningnya,," ucapnya tanpa sadar kalau kedua objeck fotonya tengah dialanda kecanggungan luar bisaa.

Eunhyuk terkesikap kaget. Dia lantas memandang donghae yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Perlahan donghae merengkuh wajah eunhyuk. Di ciumnya kening eunhyuk pelan. keduanya terpejam merasakan sensasi aneh yang terasa saat bibir dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perut mereka.

"yaakk,, tahan,,, bagus sekali… pertahankan sebentar lagi,,, dan baik,, kita selesai." Katanya.

Lagi lagi keduanya dibuat kaget dengan kata-kata fotogafer itu. Donghae langsung melepaskan kecupanya di kening eunhyuk segera setelah ia kembali tersadar. Wajahnya tanpa sadar sedikit memancarkan rona kemerahan.

"hhh,, akhirnya selesai juga." Katanya kemudian berjalan menjauhi eunhyuk. Kedua ibu mereka tampak tersenyum puas melihat semua hasil foto-foto yang diambil. Setelah cukup lama berdebat untuk menentukan foto mana saja yang akan dipakai di pesta resepsi nanti akhirnya pilihan mereka kompak tertuju pada beberapa foto yang menurut mereka pas.

"baiklah,, kita akan memakai yang sudah kita sepakati tadi. Pastikan semuanya sudah siap tepat waktu." Kata heechul pada fotografer tadi

"ne, tentu saja nyonya. Baiklah, kalau tidak ada keperluan lainnya, saya akan pamit sekarang, saya harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini karena waktu yang anda berikan sangat singkat."

Heechul mengangguk" baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"suatu kehormatan bagi kami karena anda telah mempercayakan acara sebesar ini pada kami nyonya. Saya jamin semuanya akan sempurna." Ucapnya

"ne,, aku bergantung padamu,ne. hahahah…" kekehnya

Kemudian fotografer itu berlalu. Heechul dan leeteuk kembali sibuk dengan urusan persiapan pernikahan yang lain. Mereka seperti tak kenal lelah selama masa persiapan ini. Keduanya justru terlihat sangat antusias sekali. Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu berlangsung. Tanggal pernikahan yang mereka tetapkanpun sudah semakin dekat. Segala persiapan sudah hampir rampung semua hanya tinggal beberapa detail kecil yang mereka rasa kurang.

Pagi tadi secara resmi perwakilan keluarga Tan menyampaikan pada masyarakat bahwa putra mereka aka Donghae, akan menikah minggu nanti. Sontak kabar itu membuat geger disana. Bagaimana tidak baru beberapa saat yang lalu donghae mengumumkan sosok kekasihnya tapi sekarang mereka bahkan sudah akan menikah dalam hitungan hari kedepan.

Tak ayal donghae lagi-lagi dikejar-kejar wartawan yang ingin minta penjelasan

"donghae-ssi,, apa yang membuat anda ingin segera menikah?

"donghae-ssi,, kenapa pernikahan ini terkesan sangat buru-buru,,?

"donghae-ssi..benarkah anda akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?

"donghae-ssi…."

"donghae-ssi….."

"donghae-ssi,,.,"

Puluhan wartawan mengerubungi donghae yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung stasiun televisi terkemuka di korea. Meski sebenarnya malas berkomentar toh ia akhirnya meladeni juga pewarta kehausan berita itu.

"baiklah,, saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Ya. Saya akan segera menikah minggu nanti sama seperti yang telah keluarga saya umumkan tempo hari. Dan saya rasa saya tidak merasa ini terburu-buru karena hubungan saya dan kekasih saya juga sudah lama terjalain namun kami memang baru mempublikasikanya makanya kalian fikir kami terburu-buru." Jelas donghae

"masalah lainnya silahkan kalian bicarakan dengan manejerku,, maaf aku masih ada acara lagi… selamat tinggal" kata donghae sopan kemudian berlalu pergi dengan bantuan bodyguardnya.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan itupun akhirnya tiba. Kini kedua keluarga, sejumlah kerabat,dan sahabat dekat sudah memenuhi area kapel indah yang mereka jadikan tempat pemberkatan pernikahan donghae dan eunhyuk. Sebuah kapel yang berdiri anggun di tengah hamparan bukit hijau rerumputan ini menjadi saksi janji perhelatan akbar dua keluarga paling berpengaruh di negeri ginseng ini. Kapel yang terletak di daerah perbukitan ini dihias sangat cantik. Banyak pengunjung yang berdecak kagum melihat dekorasinya yang mengagumkan.

"waah,,indah sekali,,, memang berbeda kalau orang kaya yang menikah" batin salah satu pengunjung yang ikut hadir disana.

Semakin lama suasana kapel semakin penuh sesak. Para undangan semuanya sudah hadir maka dimulailah acara pernikahan itu.

"baiklah hadirin sekalain. Hari ini kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan yang saling mencinta yang akan segera di persatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Mari kita muali acara ini

Pembawa acara itu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "pengantin pria memasuki ruangan" ucapnya mantab

Pintu kapel terbuka, kemudian donghae berjalan perlahan menuju altar tempat dimana seorang pendeta telah menunggunya. Puluhan mata memandang kagum saat melihat sosok donghae yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan stelan tuxedo putihnya. Di samping kiri dadanya bertengger sebuah bunga mawar putih cantik untuk mempermanis penampilanya. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di depan pastur dan bersiap menununggu calon istrinya.

"pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan" lanjut pembawa acara tadi.

Alunan music khas pernikahan menggema menyambut kedatangan sang mempelai wanita.

Dari pintu kapel yang sama mulanya muncul sungmin yang ditunjuk eunhyuk sebagi pengiring wanitanya. Sungmin terlihat cantik dengan gaun soft pink panjang yang menyapu lantai. Di belakangnya ada sosok eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan perlahan sembari mengamit erat tangan appanya

"aigoo,, tenanglah chagi,, kau hanya akan menikah bukan menjalani hukuman pancung, relaxslah,,," kata appanya yang terdengar bak de javu bagi eunhyuk.

"eh,, kenapa aku sepertinya pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" batin eunhyuk bingung. Perlahan namun pasti eunhyuk makin mendekat ke altar tempat dimana donghae tengah menunggunya. Setelah ia sampai didepan, appanya memberikan tangan eunhyuk pada donghae sebagai simbol bahwa kini donghaelah yang bertanggung jawab atas eunhyuk kedepan.

"kuserahkan putriku padamu. Jagalah dia seperti kau menjaga nyawamu sendiri" kata kangin

Eunhyuk tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya berkecamuk Dia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"mianhae,, appa,,," batinya sambil terisak.

"ne, abeoji,, saya mengerti" donghae menyambut uluran tangan eunhyuk dan kemudian mengamitkanya di lengannya. Keduanya lantas berbalik dan menatap pendeta.

"baiklah, mari kita mulai pemberkatan ini. Kalian bergantian mengikuti ucapanku" ucap sang pendeta.

"anakku, Tan Donghae bersediakah engkau menerima Kim Hyukjae sebagai istrimu, bersedia untuk saling mencintai dan menghormati satu sama lain. Selalu setia dan saling menjaga baik dalam suka maupun duka dikala sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahakan kalian..." Ucapnya

"ya saya bersedia" jawab dongahe mantab

"dan kau Kim Hyukjae bersediakah engkau menerima Tan Donghae sebagai suamimu, bersedia untuk saling mencintai dan menghormati satu sama lain. Selalu setia dan saling menjaga baik dalam suka maupun duka dikala sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian..." Ucapnya lagi

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar "ne,, saya bersedia" ucapnya pelan.

"Atas izin dari tuhan mulai hari ini aku resmikan kalian berdua sebagai suami dan istri. Silahkan kau cium istrimu." Kata pendeta itu lagi.

Meski dengan tangan sedikit bergetar donghae kemudian meraih tudung penutup wajah yang ada di depan wajah eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum manis memandang eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat tegang namun masih tak bisa mengikis kecantikanya.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Jantung eunhyuk seakan mau melompat keluar saat ia rasakan lagi benda kenyal milik donghae sudah mendarat manis diatas bibir cerrynya. Ini bukanlah ciuman panas seperti dulu melainkan hanya kecupan singkat namun tentu saja bisa membuat eunhyuk seakan kehialangan kewarasannya.

Dongahe tersenyum sekilas."jangan tegang begitu, kau terlihat bodoh!" katanya lembut

Eunhyuk cemberut kesal. "tssk!" decihnya.

Acara di kapel selesai kini giliran acara resepsi mereka yang langsung menyusul. Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu sudah duduk manis di singgasana pelaminan mereka. Tak lupa keduanya menyungingkan senyuman sepanjang acara. Tak henti hentinya orang-orang berlalu-lalang untuk menyalami mereka. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka berdiri.

"aaigoo,,, lelahnya,,," kata eunhyuk kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi pelaminan dan menyandarkan sejenak tubuhnya yang sudah hampir tumbang karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Donghae juga mengikuti eunhyuk duduk karena dia juga merasa lelah.

"kapan ini selesai,eoh? Aku mau kekamar!" keluh eunhyuk.

"jadi kau ingin segera ke kamar,eoh?" goda donghae sambil tersenyum dan menatap eunhyuk penuh arti.

Eunhyuk gelagapan melihat tatapan aneh donghae padanya "yak! Apa yang kau fikirkan,eoh!" gersahnya

"apa? Memangnya kau berfikir apa?"

"jangan-janagn kau berfikiran yang iya-iya…ya,,?"

"tsskk! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh ikan!" ucap eunhyuk dengan wajah merona

Dongahe langsung terkekeh senang melihat eunhyuk yang tampak kelimpungan menjawab pertanyaannya. tiba-tiba kesenangan donghae terusik dengan suara seseorang yang menyapa keduanya

"aaiigoo,, kalian manis sekali…" sapanya

Eunhyuk mendongak dan kemudian mendapati adiknya sudah berdiri di depannya." Omona,,,, taeminnieee,,,," serunya girang kemudian langsung menghambur dan memeluk adik kesayanganya itu.

Badan taemin yang sedikit lebih kecil dari sang kakak kontan langsung terhuyung kebelakang karena tidak siap. "astaga! Eonni,,, kau mau membunuhku,eoh,,! Lepaskan,, aku tak bisa bernafas,, bodoh!" runtuknya kesal pada sang kakak.

Yang diprotes hanya terkekeh pelan sambil kemudian melepaskan pelukan eratnya. "heheheh,, mian! Aku hanya terlalu semangat! Kapan kau sampai? Kata omma kau kemungkinan tak bisa datang karena hari ini kau ada ujian. Aku sempat kesal tadi padamu." Curhatnya panjang.

Taemin mencibir dengan bibirnya "tsk! Mana mungkin aku tak datang di hari bahagia eonnie tersayangku,eoh. Memang benar aku masih ujian bahkan besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus segera kembali ke jepang" ucanya sedikit kesal

"eh,, berarti setelah ini kau harus segera mencari tiket untuk pesawat pagi begitu?" Tanya eunhyuk

"ani,," jawab sang adik

Kening eunhyuk berkerut "lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa pulang kalau begitu"

" masalah itu aku yang akan mengurusnya nonna." Kata sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya lucu "eh,, ige,,,?"

"choi minho.. aku kekasih adikmu nonna." Ucapnya mantap sambil tersenyum tampan

Donghae mencibir dalam hati "tsk! Kekanakan!"

"eh,, oh iya aku sampai lupa, selamat atas pernikahan kalian ne oppa." Kata taemin sambil menjabat lembut tangan donghae.

"eh,, ne,, gomawo. Ekm,, mian aku tinggal kalian sebentar karena ada teman-temanku memanggil disana. Kalian silahkan nikmati pestanya ne" kata donghae undur diri

"kau mau minum, chagi.. nonna?" tawar minho pada taemin dan eunhyuk.

Kakak beradik itu mengangguk sekilas "baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan mengambilkan kalian minuman." Minho kemudian berlalu pergi.

"sekarang ceritakan dimana kau temukan suamimu itu,eoh! Tsskk! Padahal aku akan mengenalkan kau pada hyungnya minho oppa! Kau tahu dia sangat tampan." Kata taemin saat keduanya sudah benar-benar sendiri.

"tssk! Kau ini! Aku sudah menikah bodoh!" kesal eunhyuk sambil menjitak sayang kepala adiknya

"aarrgh,, appoyo! Yak! Aku bilang kan baru akan! Bukan sekarang!" sungut sang adik sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli melihatnya. "memang siapa dia…?" tanyanya penasaran

"namanya choi siwon. Dia itu tamppaaaaan sekali kalau saja aku belum pacaran dengan minho aku juga pasti akan meliriknya." Kata adiknya

"tsskk dasar kau! Memangnya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya,eoh?" katanya lagi.

Dia mengangguk semangat. "tentu, bahkan kami sempat berfoto bersama,, ah,, sebentar kutunjukan padamu."katanya lalu merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel.

"ige,, lihatlah tampan kan?" katanya sambil menyerahkan poselnya pada sang kakak.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "ne,, dia tampan."

Taemin tersenyum sumringah "benarkan, kau tahu eonnie dia ini seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses loh, kau tau dia itu lulusan MBA London! Keren kan…. Kata minho kakaknya itu tak lama lagi akan segera kembali ke korea." Paparnya panjang lebar.

"oh,, begitu."

Kemudian kedua saudara itu kembali melanjutkan acara ngobrol mereka. Tak terasa empat jam sudah acara resepsi pernikahan mereka akhirnya setelah sekian jam menunggu acaranya selesai juga.

Semua keluarga sudah duduk berkumpul di sebuah meja besar yang memang kusus di sediakan untuk mereka.

"hhh,, lelahnya,,," keluh eunhyuk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi.

Heechul terkekeh geli melihat wajah menantunya. "kau lelah? Astaga… mana bisa begitu. Ini bahkan baru awalnya.. acara intinya baru akan mulai setelah pesta ini usai chagi…" goda heechul

Donghae yang sudah sadar akan maksud ibunya hanya diam tak berniat menanggapi ocehan ibunya.

Eunhyuk kemudian menatap merrtuanya dengan wajah bingung. "eh,, masih ada acara lagi,,, aiiggooo,, badanku sudah pegal omma… apa tak bisa besok saja,,," rengeknya

Heechul menggeleng mantap sambil menggoyangkan jarinya. "a,,aaa,,,,! tidak bisa chagi,, harus malam ini juga, kerena kalau sudah ganti hari lain lagi ceritanya." Ucapnya lagi sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Ternyata hanya eunhyuk yang tak paham, sedangkan semua yang ada disana sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan heechul bahkan adik kecilnya saja sudah sedikit merona dan ikut-ikutan terkikik diam-diam.

Eunhyuk langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal. "tsskk.. apa sih acara yang tak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi!" kesalnya

Donghae merutuki sifat polos eunhyuk yang keterlaluan. "tsskk! Bisa tidak dia guanakan sedikit otaknya! Masa begini saja tidak peka! Dasar monyet bodoh"maki dongahe dalam hati.

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke eunhyuk " malam pertama" kata heechul setengah berbisik.

BLUSHH,,,,

Pipi eunhyuk langsung memerah setelah mendengar celotehan fulgar mertuanya. "mm,,mmalam pertama?" gagapnya.

"astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Malam pertama?" batinya panik

TBC

aku lagi baik hati nie makanya aku post dua chap sekaligus.

jadi aku mohonnnnn pake banget repiunya di banyakin ya,,, biar ntar aku cepet update lagi...

okkaaiii readerddeul...

Apa yang bakalan terjadi di malam pertama pasangan beda spesies ini,,,? Jawaban selengkapnya akan muncul di chap selanjutnya,,,

Tetap setia dengan ceritaku ne, para pembaca setiaku.

Big thanks buat semua yang udah baca, even itu silent readers..

Jangan lupa buat kasih repiu kalian buat cerita ini ne,,,

Kalau repiunya banyak aku janji update kilat deeeehh..

Oke udahhan ah cuap-cuapnya aku mau cabut dulu siapin kamar pengantin buat mereka

Bye-bye…. # lambai-lambai ala-ala miss universe

Sign

LeeEunSan

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twelve…..

annyeong...! aku datang lagi...

aku mau ngomong dikit nie ama para readers yang aku cintai,, tolong yaahh jangan pangil aku thor...thoor thhoorr.. aku jadi berasa jadi thornya the avenger... hhiikkss miris.. -_-"

aku ini line '90 jadi kalian bisa panggil aku sesuai ama umur kalian, bisa eonnie atau saengie,, okkaaiii

that's all,

happy reading...

Eunhyuk kemudian menatap mertuanya dengan wajah bingung. "eh,, masih ada acara lagi,,, aiiggooo,, badanku sudah pegal omma… apa tak bisa besok saja,,," rengeknya

Heechul menggeleng mantap sambil menggoyangkan jarinya. "a,,aaa,,,,! tidak bisa chagi,, harus malam ini juga, kerena kalau sudah ganti hari lain lagi ceritanya." Ucapnya lagi sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Ternyata hanya eunhyuk yang tak paham, sedangkan semua yang ada disana sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan heechul bahkan adik kecilnya saja sudah sedikit merona dan ikut-ikutan terkikik diam-diam.

Eunhyuk langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal. "tsskk.. apa sih acara yang tak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi!" kesalnya

Donghae merutuki sifat polos eunhyuk yang keterlaluan. "tsskk! Bisa tidak dia guanakan sedikit otaknya! Masa begini saja tidak peka! Dasar monyet bodoh"maki dongahe dalam hati.

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke eunhyuk " malam pertama" kata heechul setengah berbisik.

BLUSHH,,,,

Pipi eunhyuk langsung memerah setelah mendengar celotehan fulgar mertuanya. "mm,,mmalam pertama?" gagapnya.

"astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Malam pertama?" batinya panik

.

.

.

"hahahaha,," tawa heechul meledak seketika saat ia melihat wajah panik eunhyuk segera setelah ia bisikan kata-kata sacral itu.

"Omma! Bisa tidak jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" donghae tampak sedikit kesal bercampur malu saat ibunya berkoar sembarangan

"sudahlah chullie-ya. Jangan goda eunhyuk lagi. Dia sudah sangat lelah seharian ini. Dan kau hae-ya cepat bawa istrimu ke kamar. Istirahatlah karena besok kalian akan langsung terbang ke jeju untuk liburan,arra?" pesan hangeng pada anak dan istrinya

Donghae menganggk mengerti kemudian menggandeng tangan eunhyuk untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah sangat lelah menurut saja pada donghae. Setelah menemukan kamar mereka, keduanya segera masuk. Eunhyuk langsung menghambur keranjang saat matanya menangkap wujudnya.

"aaaarrhh,,, lelahnya…" keluhnya sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu.

Donghae mencibir "tsk! Mandi dan ganti bajulah dulu baru kau tidur! Apa kau bisa tidur dengan gaun sebesar itu,eoh?"

Eunhyuk mengerang malas. "tapi aku lelah hae,,, " rengeknya

"badanku rasanya remuk setelah seharian berdiri tadi…" imbuhnya tanpa bergeming dari atas ranjang.

Donghae memandang eunhyuk kasihan "hhh,, terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau mandi. Kalau kau memang bisa tidur dengan kondisi seperti itu ya sudah,,, terserahmu saja." Katanya lalu berlalu kedalam kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk berusaha menulikan telinganya saat donghae memberikan nasehat tadi. Badanya terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang jaraknya bahkan tak sampai tiga mater dari ranjang tempatnya bergelung. Eunhyuk mendengar suara aliran air dari kamar mandi

"ennghh,,, sepertinya benar apa katanya, dengan kondisi seperti ini aku justru tidak akan bisa istirahat." Meski malas eunhyuk bangun juga dari ranjang empuk itu. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari arah kamar mandi

CKLEK..

Donghae muncul hanya dengan balutan bathrobe putihnya. Mata eunhyuk yang mulanya nyaris terpejam tiba-tiba langsung membulat sempurna saat sosok donghae muncul di hadapanya dalam kondisi yang eerr,,, tampan dan sexy..bagaimana tidak,, donghae keluar dengan rambut basah bekas keramas dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih mengalir di helaian rambutnya. Dada bidang dan berototnya tampak sedikit terexpose keluar karena bagian depan bathrobnya yang tak donghae rapikan sempurna

"wae? Tak pernah melihat namja tampan habis mandi,eoh?" kata donghae saat melihat wajah eunhyuk yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip

Wajah eunhyuk sedikit merona saat dia menatap donghae dalam keadaan yang tidak bisaa ini. "mm,,mwo,,,! Aa,ani..Tsk! Awas aku mau lewat." Gersahnya dan langsung menelusupkan tubuh langsingnya kekamar mandi.

Donghae terkekeh melihat sikap eunhyuk yang menggelikan. "dasar gadis bodoh" lalu ia beranjak ke ranjang dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang nyaris sama lelahnya dengan eunhyuk.

"aahh,,, nyamannya,,,," katanya saat tubuhnya mendarat di atas empuknya kasur itu. Beberapa saat kemudian donghae sudah jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya.

CKLEK..

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah jauh lebih segar. Dia langsung mencari koper yang kata ibu mertuanya sudah disiapkan untuknya semalam. Setelah menemukanya dia langsung membukanya untuk mencari baju tidur untuknya namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat isi dalam kopernya

"ige mwoya!" katanya kesal saat melihat isi kopernya hanya tumpukan pakaian tidur seksi aka lingerie yang mendominasi isinya.

"tsk! Mereka mau membuatku mati beku dengan pakaian seperti ini eoh! Mereka benar-benar!" runtuk eunhyuk kesal. Lama ia mencari namun tetap saja yang ia dapati hanyalah dres-dres cantik dan lingerie. Kesal tak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan eunhyuk lantas beralih ke koper milik donghae yang tergeletak tak jauh dari miliknya.

Dia langsung membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja kebesaran dan sebuah celana olahraga pendek milik donghae lalu memakainya. Selesai dengan urusan pakaian tanpa buang waktu segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul donghae diatas ranjang dan tidur di sisi ranjang yang kosong bersebelahan dengan donghae yang sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah muncul di langit tandanya pagi sudah hadir kembali. Sinarnya yang hangat menerobos jendela kamar sehingga membuat eunhyuk mulai terusik dari alam mimpinya.

"eeuunnghh,,,," lenguhnya malas. Semalam tidurnya sangat pulas mungkin karena memang ia kelelahan tapi selain itu ada perasaan nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Rasanya begitu damai dan tenang entahlah ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Perlahan ia mulai mengupulkan kesadaranya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di atas pinggang rampingnya saat ia menoleh kebelakang pemandangan asing langsung tersaji di depan matanya

"YAK! Neo…" teriaknya lalu menedang donghae sekuatnya yang sedang memeluknya erat. Donghae suskses terjatuh di lantai

Dongahe yang sedang asik tertidur langsung membuka matanya kesal saat eunhyuk menendangnya tanpa alas an.

YAK! APA KAU SUDAH GILA,EOH! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU MONYET JELEK!" geram donghae sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"kenapa kau ada di kamarku,huh?" seru eunhyuk panic

Donghae tersenyum mengejek. "kau itu pikun atau apa! kita kan sudah menikah kemarin, bodoh! Dan ini bukan hanya kamarmu ini juga kamarku,, ah ani lebih tepatnya kamar pengantin kita…" donghae sengaja menggoda eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat polos situ, ia ingin melihat reaksi apa yang eunhyuk berikan padanya

"mm,,mmwo,,,! Lalu kenapa kau memelukku semalam…kkita kan sudah,,," gagapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"wae…? Bukankah kita suami istri. Aku bahkan berhak melakukan apapun padamu karena kau milikku." Potong donghae

"mm,,mmwoo…! Neo… jinjja! Aarrgghh,,," teriak eunhyuk kesal dan langsung kabur ke kamar mandi meninggalkan donghae yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dia atas ranjang

"HAHAHAAHAHAA,

"kenapa kau kabur, baby,, kemarilah,,,,, hahahahahah…" ejek donghae lagi.

"diam ikan amis! Jika kau masih bicara mati kau!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Malas meladeni dongahe, dia putuskan untuk berendam air panas untuk menghilangkan sters mendadak yang menyerangnya pagi ini.

Setelah eunhyuk meninggalkanya, donghae sebenarnya ingin kembali tidur namun sialnya suara ponsel miliknya menggangu.

"yeoboseo.." jawab donghae malas karena nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah ommanya.

"kau sudah bangun ikan? Wah,, pagi seklai,, apa kau tidak capek eoh semalam,,," Tanya heechul iseng.

"mwo? Yak, omma!" bentak donghae.

"hahahahahah,,, calm down my fishy baby.. omma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, pesawatmu hari ini berangkat jam 12 siang. Cepatlah berangkat jika kau tak mau ketinggalan., oiya jangan lupa membawa cucu saat kalian pulang liburan nanti ne,,pay…" klik heechul langsung menutup telponya karena ia tahu anaknya akan langsung berteriak kesal padanya setelahnya

"yak,,,omma! Yyakk,,, arrgghht,,, ratu iblis ini,,, aaiigoo,,,," katanya kesal

Cklek,,

Eunhyuk muncul dengan wajah lebih segar. "cepat mandi ikan. Omma bilang padaku kita akan segera berangkat ke jeju hari ini." Katanya

Donghae memandang eunhyuk takjup. Wajah eunhyuk setelah mandi sungguh sangat mengoda. Ia yakin eunhyuk hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja dia dalam bathrobenya. Ia nyaris tak bisa menelan air liurnya saat eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan yang err,,, bisa membuat siapa saja memakanya,

"astaga! Dia bodoh atau apa! Kenapa ia malah keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu! Tak sadarkah kau tan hyuk jae,, aku ini juga pria normal! Maki donghae

"yak! Kenapa kau bengong ikan! Cepat mandi aku tak mau terlambat!" bentak eunhyuk keras membuat lamunan donghae buyar seketika

"tssk! Aku juga tahu itu," jawabnya kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"tsk! Dasar ikan aneh!" kata eunhyuk singkat. Segera setelahnya ia memilih baju dan menggantinya mumpung donghae sedang di kamar mandi. Pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah dres santai berbahan lembut tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Dia lantas memoles sedikit make up kewajahnya untuk makin menyempurnakan penampilanya.

Cklek..

Setelah mandi donghae keluar kamar mandi dan mencari bajunya di koper setelah menemukannya ia lantas balik lagi ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Tak mungkin kan dia ganti baju di depan eunhyuk?

"yak! Palli hae-ya! Aku tidak mau kita terlambat!" teriak eunhyuk pada donghae yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Donghae keluar dari sana dengan wajah merengut kesal "tsk! Bisa tidak sih lau tidak teriak-teriak! Kupingku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu itu!" kesalnya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengendikan bahunya tak perduli. "makanya kalau tak mau aku teriak ya cepat!"

"tsk! Dasar cerewet!"

Setelah sedikit merapikan rambutnya dongahae sudah tampil sempurna dengan dandanan semi formalnya. Ia memakai jas berwarna biru kesukaannya dengan dalam kaos santai putih polos yang dipadukan dengan celana berbahan kain selutut sebagai pelengkapnya.

"ingat, setelah kita keluar dari kamar ini kita harus bisa terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri karena aku yakin banyak sekali watawan yang sudah menunggu kita di bawah sana." Pesan donghae sebelum mereka keluar kamar.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk

Donghae maju untuk membukakanya

"selamat pagi,tuan. Saya yang akan membawakan barang-barang anda" kata seorang pelayan kamar

"oh,, baiklah, baby,, cepat kita bisa terlambat" kata donghae sambil mengulurkan tanganya

Eunhyuk langsung bergegas menyambut uluran tangan donghae. Keduanya langsung beranjak keluar kamar. Benar saja, seperti dugaan donghae puluhan wartawan sudah berkumpul di lobby hotel untuk meliput mereka

"ingat pesanku tadi kita harus terlihat seperti suami–istri arraseo. Bisik donghae"

"tssk! Arraseo ikan! Memangnya aku tuli dan bodoh!" kata eunhyuk kesal.

"selamat pagi donghae-ssi,, eunhyuk-ssi.." sapa mereka

Keduanya tersenyum ramah

"annyeong,, " donghae menghentikan langakahnya di hadapan para wartawan sekedar untuk melakukan wawancara singkat.

"cukkae atas pernikahan kalian. euumm,, apa kalian sekarang akan berangkat bulan madu,eoh..?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan

"oh,, gamsahamnida, ne,, begitulah,," sahut donghae.

"wahh,, kalau boleh tahu kemana kalian akan mengahabiskan masa bulan madu kalian,,? Tanya seorang lagi yang ada disebelah eunhyuk.

"well,, karena jadwal kami yang masih sangat padat maka kami memutuskun untuk sementara kami hanya akan liburan di jeju saja." Jelas donghae

"kenapa hanya sebentar,,?" Tanya seorang wartawan wanita

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi jadwal kami masih belum memungkinkan kami untuk bepergian dalam waktu yang lama, aku bahkan hanya mendapat libur 3 hari dan istriku juga harus kembali kuliah karena sebentar lagi dia akan ujian." Papar donghae

"waahh,, sayang sekali kalau begitu,,,lalu apa nona eunhyuk tidak keberatan hanya menghabiskan 3 hari untuk bulan madu?" tanyanya lagi

"eh,,tak masalah untukku. Benar apa yang donghae katakan kami masih sangat sibuk dengan jadwal kami, mungkin nanti saat kami ada waktu lebih panjang kami akan pergi bersama lagi,," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah, maaf semuanya kami harus segera mengejar pesawat kami," kata dongahe memutus wawancara

"oh,, baiklah,, namun sebelumnya bisakah kami memotret kalian,,?

Keduanya mengangguk dan langsung berpose di depan para wartawan. Donghae langsung memeluk pinggang ramping eunhyuk dan tersenyum kearah kamera.

"gamsahamnida donghae-ssi,eunhyuk-ssi,, selamat jalan dan selamat bulan madu.." jawab mereka kompak

"ne,, gamsahamnida" jawab keduanya sambil berlalu. Diluar mobil sudah menunggu untuk mengantarkan mereka ke bandara. Sesampainya di bandara keduanya langsung bergegas menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke jeju.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, kini mereka sudah ada di pulau indah kebanggan bangsa korea itu. Pulau jeju adalah pulau yang kaya akan keindahan alam dan sejarah. Banyak sekali cerita-cerita drama yang mengambil latar di tempat ini karena memang begitu banyak hal yang dapat kita eksplor dari pulau mungil nan menawan ini. Kedua pasangan pengantin kita sedang berjalan beriringan setelah keduanya mendarat dengan selamat di Bandara.

"hae-ya, aku lapar,, makan dulu ne,,," kata eunhyuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"tsk! Di hotel saja kita makannya." Tolak donghae.

Eunhuk merengut "shirro! Aku lapar mau makan sekarang bukan nanti!" katanya kekeh sambil mempoutkan bibir cerinya

Dongahe menghembuskan nafasnya mengalah "arra, arra.. kita makan."

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum sumringah. "yyeiiyy!" pekiknya senang

Donghae geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan eunhyuk yang kekanakan. Mereka berdua lalu menuju sebuah food court yang tersedia dia area bandara. Setelah memesan makan keduanya duduk di sudut ruangan. Tak ayal kemunculan pasangan ini menjadi tontonan mereka yang ada disana. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik sambil memandang keduanya diam-diam

Donghae sudah terbisaa dengan situasi ini, namun lain halnya dengan eunhyuk.

"hae-ya,, kenapa mereka memandangi kita seperti itu,eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil mendekat kearah donghae.

"tsk! Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan padamu kita makannya di hotel saja! Aku tahu keadaanya pasti akan seperti ini.!" Jawabnya setengah kesal.

"mana aku tahu kalau akan seperti ini,tsskk,," jawab eunhyuk sambil mendecih.

Dongahe menatap eunhyuk "apa kau lupa siapa suamimu,eoh? Aku ini Tan Donghae actor tampan dan terkenal di seluruh penjuru korea." Bangga donghae

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mencibir

"sudahlah,, sebaiknya jangan kau hiraukan mereka. Cepat makan dan kita pergi." Putus donghae

Saat makanan mereka datang keduanya dengan cepat menghabiskanya. Setelah selesai donghae melanghkah ke meja kasir untuk membayar tagihannya.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari mejanya dengan segelas kopi yang sengaja ia pesan untuknya tadi. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Karena kurang konsentrasi pada jalan, secara tak sengaja ia menabrak sesorang yang ada di depanya dan kopinya sukses tumpah mengenai punggung orang itu.

"aarhht,,, astaga,,," kata orang itu kemudian langsung berbalik menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sadar akan kebodohanya lagsung meminta maaf dengan berkali-kali membungkukan badanya

"oomona,, mianhamnida,," katanya panik

Pemuda tadi sejenak terpesona melihat kecantikan eunhyuk. "eh,, eum,, nan gwaencanha..aghassi,,, sudahlah,, berhenti minta maaf padaku" kata pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi yang mengsiasi kedua pipinya.

"tapi bajumu pasti kotor,, aku memang bodoh!" rutuk eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri

"hahah,,sudah ku katakan aku tak apa-apa nona.. lagipula aku juga masih punya baju yang lainnya." Jawab pemuda tadi masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya

Eunhyk menggaruk kepalanya "hhhh,, kalau saja aku lebih hati-hati tadi,,"

"sudahlah,, oiya,, kau sendirian…?" Tanya pemuda tadi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"eh,,anniya aku _" sebelum eunyuk menyelesaikan ucapnanya suara donghae sudah mendahului

"YAK! TAN HYUK JAE,,,! Kemana saja kau,eoh!" katanya. Hatinya panas saat melihat eunhyuk yang nota bene istrinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria asing yang tak ia kenal.

"eh,, ige,, eumh,," eunhyuk barkata bingung

"sudahlah,, kajja. Kita harus segera ke hotel sekarang!" putusnya kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan eunhyuk dan menyeretnya menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"eh,, eum,, sekali lagi maafkan aku ne,," kata eunhyuk sambil sekali lagi membungkuk sebelum dongahe menyeretnya makin menjauh.

Pemuda tadi kembali tersenyum "Tan Hyukjae,, hem,, nama yang manis,, semanis dirimu." Ujarnya pelan

TBC

HOHOHHOHOHO,,,,, # ALA SANA CLAUSE

Ada yang udah tahu siapa gerangan pemuda tampan tadi,,,? Sepertinya mulai dari sini aku akan coba bikin konflik buat pasangan kita ini. Sedikit demi sedikit semua rahasia masa lalu donghae akan terbuka, dan juga akan ada seseorang untuk eunhyuk. Kita lihat aja, apakah mereka akan tetap setia bersama atau justru berpaling pada cinta-cinta yang muncul di sekitar mereka..?Jawabanya akan muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Aku mau ngucapin Jongmal gomawo buat semua repiu kalian, my lovely readers,, meski jumlahnya kalah jauh dari siders tapi aku tetap akan cinta kalian.

Doakan mood nulisku tak pernah padam ok,, see you,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter thirteen…..

Eunhyuk beranjak dari mejenya dengan segelas kopi yang sengaja ia pesan untuknya tadi. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Karena kurang konsentrasi pada jalan, secara tak sengaja ia menabrak sesorang yang ada di depanya dan kopinya sukses tumpah mengenai punggung orang itu.

"aarhht,,, astaga,,," kata orang itu kemudian langsung berbalik menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sadar akan kebodohanya lagsung meminta maaf dengan berkali-kali membungkukan badanya

"oomona,, mianhamnida,," katanya panik

Pemuda tadi sejenak terpesona melihat kecantikan eunhyuk. "eh,, eum,, nan gwaencanha..aghassi,,, sudahlah,, berhenti minta maaf padaku" kata pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi yang mengsiasi kedua pipinya.

"tapi bajumu pasti kotor,, aku memang bodoh!" rutuk eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri

"hahah,,sudah ku katakan aku tak apa-apa nona.. lagipula aku juga masih punya baju yang lainnya." Jawab pemuda tadi masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya

Eunhyk menggaruk kepalanya "hhhh,, kalau saja aku lebih hati-hati tadi,,"

"sudahlah,, oiya,, kau sendirian…?" Tanya pemuda tadi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"eh,,anniya aku _" sebelum eunyuk menyelesaikan ucapnanya suara donghae sudah mendahului

"YAK! TAN HYUK JAE,,,! Kemana saja kau,eoh!" katanya. Hatinya panas saat melihat eunhyuk yang nota bene istrinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria asing yang tak ia kenal.

"eh,, ige,, eumh,," eunhyuk barkata bingung

"sudahlah,, kajja. Kita harus segera ke hotel sekarang!" putusnya kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan eunhyuk dan menyeretnya menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"eh,, eum,, sekali lagi maafkan aku ne,," kata eunhyuk sambil sekali lagi membungkuk sebelum dongahe menyeretnya makin menjauh.

Pemuda tadi kembali tersenyum "Tan Hyukjae,, hem,, nama yang manis,, semanis dirimu." Ujarnya pelan

.

.

.

"lepaskan aku hae-ya! Ini sakit!" erang eunhyuk saat donghae masih saja mencengkeram lenganya erat sambil terus menyeretnya.

Donghae tak bergeming ia masih terus menyeret eunhyuk pergi namun gengaman tangan pada eunhyuk diperlonggar agar eunhyuk tak merasa kesakitan

Donghae memasukkan eunhyuk ke sebuah taxi yang berjejer rapi didepan bandara. Setelah menyebutkan tujuannya keduanya duduk diam.

"yak! Kenapa kau menyeretku huh! Ini sakit bodoh!" kesal eunhyuk pada donghae yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan mengacuhkanya. Siapa yang tidak kesal sudah ditarik paksa eh sekarang malah tak dianggap begini.

"yak! Aku bicara padamu ikan amis!" pekiknya sedikit keras

Donghae menggosok telinganya "bisa tidak sih kau tidak berisik! Bukankah sudah kukatakan suara cemprengmu itu menggangu sekali monyet jelek!" balasnya

Eunhyuk mengghela nafasnya sebal "hhh,, neo…! Tsk! Terserahmu saja lah!" katanya

Keduanya kembali terdiam tanpa kata. Eunhyuk sibuk dengan kekesalanya pada donghae sedangkan donghae sibuk memikirkan alasannya kenapa ia begitu tidak suka melihat eunhyuk di dekati seorang pemuda tadi.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hatiku panas saat aku melihat eunhyuk dengan pria lain?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"aku pasti sudah gila…!" erangnya frustasi.

Tak berselang berapa lama keduanya sampai juga dihotel yang telah disiapkan oleh orang tua donghae. Kedatangan mereka berdua tentu saja disambut dengan istimewah mengingat beberapa persen saham hotel ini adalh milik keluarga donghae.

"ah,, tuan muda sudah tiba,, maafkan kami karena kami tidak bisa menjemput tuan muda di bandara tadi. Sebenarnya kami sudah mengirim orang untuk menjemput anda namun,sekali lagi maaf tuan,,, sepertinya ada kesalahan,, mohon maafkan kami,," kata seorang yang lebih tua dari mereka dari nametage yang tersemat di dadanya terukir nama Han Seungchul dan jabatanya adalah maneger hotel ini.

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman "ah,, gwaenchana. Tadi kami mampir makan dulu karena istriku lapar. Mungkin orangmu berselisih jalan dengan kami." Jawabnya fasih. Eunhyuk heran tadi saat bersamanya dongahe terlihat ketus kenapa sekarang dia jadi baik?

"ah,, algaesimnida,, tuan muda. Baiklah anda dan istri pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari seoul kemari. Silahkan tuan, kami sudah menyaiapkan kamar untuk anda.

Dongahe mengangguk pelan kemudian meraih tangan eunhyuk dan menggengamnya erat seperti ingin menegaskan pada setiap orang bahwa wanita cantik ini miliknya.

"kajja baby,,," ucapnya lembut pada eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk dibuat bingung pada sikap donghae yang cepat sekali berubah. Kadang ramah kadang galak kadang perhatian kadang cuek kadang baik kadang menyebalkan!

"sebenarnya orang seperti apa sih Tan Donghae ini?" monolog eunhyuk dalam hati.

Pelayan kamar mengantar mereka kesebuah kamar dengan nomor 1504.

"silahkan tuan, nyonya. Ini kamar anda. Bila ada hal lain yang dibutuhkan silahkan panggil petugas hotel melalui telpon dengan menekan tombol satu." Kata pelayan tadi sopan

"baiklah aku menegrti."

"baiklah,, saya permisi tuan,nyonya.." kata pelayan tersebut namun sebelum ia pergi donghae memberikan beberapa lembar won padanya.

"astaga,, ini terlalu banyak tuan,,," katanya saat menyadari donghae memberinya uang tips sebesar 50 ribu won.

Dongahe tersenyum "gwaenchana,, terima saja." Katanya

Pelayan tadi langsung membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. "gamsahamnida, tuan,.. semoga hari anda menyenagkan." Katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar dengan senyum sumringah

"kita mau kemana setelah ini hae-ya?" tanya eunhyuk

"molla?" jawabnya acuh

Eunhyuk mendecih kesal,. "tsk! Lalu untuk apa kita kemari kalau kau tidak tahu akan kemana,huh!' kesalnya.

"aiigo,, apa kau tidak lelah setelah penerbangan tadi. Setidaknya kita istirahat saja dulu. Kau tenang saja kita sudah memiliki jadwal dengan pihak hotel selama tiga hari kedepan. Jadi berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu." Kata donghae yang sedang asik tidur di atas ranjang.

"ahh,, baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah sedkikit berdebat akhirnya eunhyuk mengiyakan saran donghae untuk istirahat karena memang jam juga sudah menujukn pukul 3 lewat. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal hotel eunhyuk segera mengikuti langkah dongahe untuk tidur di ranjang.

Eunhyuk sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya namun akhirnya pertahannnya runtuh juga dia jatuh tertidur di samping donghae yang sedang asik menonton tivi.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos eunhyuk saat tertidur. Spontan ia mengelus surai kekuningan eunhyuk lembut dan menyilakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"kau lebih terlihat cantik saat kau diam seperti ini.." katanya lembut

Televisi yang sejak tadi ia pandangi rasanya tak menarik lagi sekarang. pandangannya kini hanya terfokus pada sosok cantik yang sedang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Matanya seakan tak pernah lelah memandangi wanita yang berstatus istrinya ini,, yahh, meski dengan emebel-embel kontrak tapi bukankah mereka resmi menikah secara hukum dan agama jadi bagaimanapun eunhyuk itu miliknya.

"entahlah,, aku yang sudah gila atau apa,,,kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu monyet crewet! Meski awalnya kau sangat menyebalkan tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kehadiranmu selama ini membuat hari-hariku yang mulanya suram jadi berwarna." Katanya pelan sambil masih membelai lembut rambut eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik eunhyuk kedalam dekapanya. Dia merengkuh tubuh eunhyuk untuk menjadikan lengan kekarnya sebagai alas tidur eunhyuk. Diecupnya kening eunhyuk lembut.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak, istriku" katanya sebelum matanya ikut terpejam menyusul eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan aneh. Ia merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya.

"euunnghh,,," lenguhnya sambil berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia membuka matanya pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap melalui retinanya adalam sosok donghae yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya erat. Keget? Tentu, namun responya tak lagi seperti tadi pagi. Kini dia justru tersenyum melihat donghae yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang damai dan kekanakan.

"kau lebih terlihat tampan kalau kau tidur diam seperti ini ikan!" katanya pelan. Sejenak ia mengamati lekuk sempurna milik donghae. Hidungnya mancung bibrnya indah dan matanya juga.

"tampan" kata eunhyuk yang langsung membuatnya kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya

"astaga apa yang baru saja akau katakan! Aku pasti sudah gila" katanya kemudian dengan perlahan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan dongahe yang memeluknya. Meski sulit ia akhirnya berhasil lolos juga.

Dia memutuskan untuk mandi agar merasa lebih segar. Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi dia keluar dan segera mengganti bajunya. Dia kembali mendesah saat mendapati isi kopernya.

"tsk! Setelah ini kurasa aku harus pergi belanja! Aku tak sudi memakai pakaian seperti ini saat tidur! Tidak akan!' katanya sendiri. Setelah memilih salah satu dress miliknya, ia segera mengganti bajunya. Eunhyuk sudah rapi namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda donghae bangun dari tidurnya.

"astaga ikan ini tidur atau mati sih! Sudah jam segini masih belum juga bangun" katanya sendiri

"hae-ya! Ireona palli! Aku lapar,,, ayo kita cari makan,,,,! Kata eunhyuk sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh dongahe.

Dongahe tak bergeming.

"hae-ya,,, ireona,,," katanya lagi.

"YAK! BANGUN IKAN!" teriaknya kesal

Dongahe melenguh pelan. "tsk! Ada apa lagi,eoh! Aku masih mengantuk!" katanya dengan suara serak

"aku lapar! Ayo makan!" katanya sambil bersungut kesal

Dongahe menghela nafasnya bosan "makan lagi,. Astaga,,, sudah pesan dari kamar saja biar mereka yang mengantarkan makananmu kesini." Katanya sambil setengah terpejam

"mwo! Shiro! Aku mau makan di restoran sambil melihat pemandangan jeju saat malam! Palli ireona hae-ya…!" katanya lagi

"tsk! Shirro! Aku ngantuk! Besok saja kita jalan-jalan." Jawab dongahe sambil menaikan lagi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"tsk! Terserah kau saja! Pokoknya aku mau makan di luar, titik! Kalau kau tak mau aku akn pergi sendiri." Putus eunhyuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan donghae.

Donghae yang masih belum memulihkan kesadaranya benar hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh kemudian kembali meneruskan tidurnya.

Eunhyuk bersungut kesal saat meninggalkan kamar "dasat ikan jelek! Awas kau nanti." Gumamnya kesal. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk turun kelantai dasar tempat restourant berada. Belum sampai di lantai dasar pintu lift kembali terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang ada di depanya

"neo,, tuan kopi,,," katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang ada di depanya.

Pemuda yang di panggil hanya tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift.

"annyeong nona hyukjae,,," katanya ramah

Dahi eunhyuk mengkerut bingung karena pemuda ini tahu namanya "eh,, kau tahu namaku..? katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"tentu saja, bukankah pemuda itu memangilmu dengan lantang,eoh,, oh iya,, nama ku choi siwon. " katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk bersalaman

"eh,, eum,,hyukjae,ehm,, Tan hyukjae imnida" sebenarnya ia masih asing menggunakan marga donghae di depanya tapi ya sudahlah.

"ne,, aku tahu."

Eunhyuk kemudian mengamati wajah siwon yang terlihat tak asing di matanya. Siwon tentu saja merasa kalau ia sedang di perhatikan.

"kenapa ada yang salah ya di wajahku?" katanya membuyarkan fikiran eunhyuk

Eunhyu tergagap saat menyadari siwon sadar ia perhatikan "ah,, eum,, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu,, tapi aku lupa dimana,,," katanya jujur

Siwon terkekeh "kita kan baru saja bertemu siang tadi di bandara nona.. "

Eunhyuk menggeleng "ani,, bukan disana, jujur aku merasa tak asing dengan wajahmu, apa lagi namamu. Tapi,,," eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"hahahaah,, benarkah,, oiya sambil menunggu kau kembali mengingatku bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan malam,eoh?" tawarnya

"eh,, makan malam? Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin makan malam. Baiklah kurasa makan malam sendirian juga tidak enak." Kata eunhyuk sambil menyungingkan senyum cantiknya.

Dada siwon berdesir aneh dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat eunhyuk tersenyum di hadapanya

"astaga dia cantik sekali tuhan.." ucap siwon terpesona

Tring,,,pintu lift terbuka tandanya mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah tempat tujuan mereka. Keduanya langsung menuju restourant untuk mencari tempat duduk. Mereka memilih tempat di dekat jendela kaca besar yang membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan indah pulau jeju dimalam hari dengan sempurna.

"woha,, kyeoptta…"kata eunhyuk senang.

Siwon langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Tenderloin steak with mush potato, kau mau pesan apa eunhyuk-ssi?' kata siwon mengiterupsi eunhyuk yang sedang asik memngagumi pemandangan

"eh,, eum sama sajalah." Jawabnya singkat

"oke, dua tenderloin steak with mush potato dan eumm burgundy wine." Ucap siwon pada pelayan

"oh iya apa kau sudah mengingat dimana kau pernah melihatku,eoh eunhyuk-ssi" Tanya siwon

Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir "aha,, ne,ne,, sekarang aku ingat! Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa…hahahah…" kata eunhyuk. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"maksudmu?" tanyanya

Eunhyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya "ah,, begini. Sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya padamu?" kata eunhyuk pada siwon

Siwon mengangguk pelah "ne, tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"apa kau memiliki adik bernama choi minho?" tanyanya

Siwon sedikit kaget mendengar eunhyuk menyebutkan nama adiknya "eh,, ne,, darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung

"hahahah,, jadi benar,,ehkhmm,, jadi begini adikmu itu adalah pacar adikku, kemarin saat dia datang bersama minho dia memperlihatkan fotomu padaku." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan

Sowin kemudian ber o ria "ah,, jadi begitu. Lalu untuk apa adikku itu datang menemuimu? Seingatku bukankah dia masih kuliah di jepang?" Tanya siwon

"mati kau! Apa aku harus mengatakan dia datang untuk memberiku selamat atas pernikahanku? Astaga.."

"eh,, eum! Dia datang bersama adikku ke pestaku." Katanya

"pesta apa?" tanyanya lagi

Eunhyuk sedikit ragu "eum pesta.."

"maaf tuan,, ini pesanan anda" suara pelayan mengiterupsi mereka

"hhh,," batin eunhyuk

"oh,, lebih baik kita makan dulu" katanya

Kemudian keduanya mulai makan sambil mengobrol ringan. topik pesta yang sempat siwon tanyakan sedikit terlupakan.

"eum,, jadi kau kemari untuk keperluan bisnis,ne? kata adikku kau baru akan pulang ke korea beberapa saat lagi." Tanya eunhyuk

"oh,, iya ada sebuah proyek baru yang akan aku buat disini, lalu kau?" tanyanya balik

"aku,,? Emh ,,,liburan! " jawabnya

"oh,, "

Kemudian keduanya mekanjutkan lagi acara waktu singkat makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka ludes.

"haahh,, kenyangnya…." Kata eunhyuk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi

Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan eunhyuk "setelah ini kau mau kemana,eunhyuk-ssi?" Tanyanya

"eum,, sepertinya aku ingin membeli baju. Kurasa kemarin aku lupa memasukan piama jadi sekarang aku harus membeli yang baru." Kata eunhyuk jujur

"eh,, benarkah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa menemanimu." Tawar siwon

Eunhyuk terkesikap kaget "eh,, tidak perlu siwon-ssi. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Aku akan memesan taxi dan meminta untuk diantar ke toko baju dekat sini.' Tolaknya halus

"nan gwaenchana,, aku juga tak ada kerjaan setelah ini. Jadi mengantarkanmu bukan hal yang merepotkan." Jawabnya

"eh, jinnja? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum hari makin malam." Kata eunhyuk

Siwon mengangguk paham dan keduanya beranjak pergi dari restaurant. Siwon menyuruh eunhyuk menungunya di lobby sementara dia akan mengambil mobilnya. Setelah beberapa saat siwon kembali muncul dengan sebuah mecedes hitam tungganganya. Dengan gentle ia membukakan pintu untuk eunhyuk.

"ah,, gomawo"

Siwon lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan eunhyuk. Keduanya langsung melesat pergi kemudian.

Other side.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sambil berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan kamarnya. Saat ia melihat jendela hari sudah gelap. Donghae kemudian melihat ke sisi ranjangnya dan tak mendapatai eunhyuk yang berbaring disana.

"eh,,? Kemana dia?" Pikirnya. Kemudian dia teringat kalau eunhyuk memintanya untuk menemaninya makan sore tadi

"ah,, iya tadi kan dia mengatakan padaku kalau ingin makan. Tsk! Tapi kenapa dia belum kembali sekarang." Gerutunya

Dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dekat lampu untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang.

"mwo? Jam 10 dan dia belum kembali kekamar! Apa yang dia lakukan sampai selarut ini" mata donghae yang mulanya masih ogah-ogahan terbuka membulat seketika. Jujur dia khawatir.

"tsk! Merepotkan saja" langkah awal ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel eunhyuk namun sialnya eunhyuk lupa membawa ponselnya.

"tsk! Dasar monyet ceroboh! Kenapa dia bisa lupa membawa ponselnya,eoh! Kalau begini bagaiman aku bisa mencarinya!" kata dongahe kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Dongahe langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar sebelum keluar mencari eunhuyk. Dia segera meyambar jasnya dan keluar kamar dan langsung menuju lantai dasar. Sesampainya disana dia memandang berkeliling ruangan mencoba mencari sosok eunhyuk di tengah kerumunan orang yang ada di restourant.

"tsk! Keman dia!" gersah donghae

"eh,, tuan.. sedang apa disini? Apa ada yang anda perlukan?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi mengantarkannya.

Dongahe mengenalinya "ah,, aniyo.. aku mencari istriku. Tadi dia mengatakan padaku akan turun kebawah sebentar waktu aku tidur. Tapi dia belum kembali.." kata donghae

"ah,, nona yang itu yah,, saya tadi melihatnya sedang makan malam bersama seseorang tuan." Jawab si pelayan.

"makan dengan seseorang?" ulang donghae.

"ne, tuan, beberapa saat yang lalu. kemudian mereka pergi dengan mobil setelahnya. Jawabnya lagi

Kening donghae berkerut. " dia makan dengan siapa? Apa monyet itu punya teman disini?"

"tuan.. tuan.,..?" pelayan tadi memanggil dongahe yang terlihat melamun.

"ah,, ne." kata dongahe saat ia sadar

"ada lagi yang ada butuhkan tuan?" tanyanya

"ah,, aniyo.. kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Pelayan tadi mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlalu pergi.

Donghae sudah akan beranjak kembali kekamar namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalm hotel ditemani seorang pemuda. Ia ingat siapa pemuda itu. Dadanya kembali memanas saat melihat eunhyuk terlihat tertawa senang dengan pemuda itu.

"hhh,, kau mau mati ya tan hyuk jae! Awas saja kau!" geram donghae.

Eunhyuk dan siwon tak menyadari kalau gerak-gerik mereka sedang diawasi donghae.

"hhh,, dari mana saja kau?" kata dongahe dingin sambil menatap tajam eunhyuk dan pemuda tadi.

"hh,,hhae.." kata eunhyuk gagap

"itu, kami, eumh,," eunhyuk terbata-bata tak jelas. Entah mengapa meliahat tatapan donghae membuatnya sedikit ketakutan

"kami dari toko baju" jawab siwon

Dongahe menatap siwon tajam "aku tidak sedang bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada istriku!"

Raut wajah siwon langsung berubah kaget saat mendengar pemuda itu mengklaim eunhyuk istrinya.

"jadi,, bisa kau jelaskan padaku dari mana kau dan sedang apa juga kau bersama pria ini,eoh?" kata dongahe tajam sambil memandang eunhyuk geram.

TBC

WAAAHH! Apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya,,,? Terng,,, treng,, treng,,,,,

Jawabanya ada di chap depan….!

Hahaah,, abang ikan punya saingan abang kuda… ?

Kok rasanya aku jadi bikin epep ini kaya kebun binatang ya? Cast utamanya kok jadi hewan semua?

Tsk! Abaikan saja! -_-"

Setelah baca aku minta kalian kasih repiu ne,, biar aku makin semangat nulisnya. Mian kalau masih banyak ranajau typo bertebaran, maklumlah aku ini kan miss typo sejagad…! Hhahaha

Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter fourteen…..

Donghae sudah akan beranjak kembali kekamar namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalm hotel ditemani seorang pemuda. Ia ingat siapa pemuda itu. Dadanya kembali memanas saat melihat eunhyuk terlihat tertawa senang dengan pemuda itu.

"hhh,, kau mau mati ya tan hyuk jae! Awas saja kau!" geram donghae.

Eunhyuk dan siwon tak menyadari kalau gerak-gerik mereka sedang diawasi donghae.

"hhh,, dari mana saja kau?" kata donhahe dingin sambil menatap tajam eunhyuk dan pemuda tadi.

"hh,,hhae.." kata eunhyuk gagap

"itu, kami, eumh,," eunhyuk terbata-bata tak jelas. Entah mengapa meliahat tatapan donghae membuatnya sedikit ketakutan

"kami dari toko baju" jawab siwon

Dongahe menatap siwon tajam "aku tidak sedang bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada istriku!"

Raut wajah siwon langsung berubah kaget saat mendenagr pemuda itu mengklaim eunhyuk istrinya.

"jadi,, bisa kau jelaskan padaku dari mana kau dan sedang apa juga kau bersama pria ini,eoh?" kata dongahe tajam sambil memandang eunhyuk geram.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sadar benar dongahe sedang marah tapi alasanya? Dia tak yakin kenapa.

"hae-ya,, kami hanya pergi makan dan dia menemaniku membeli baju." Jawab eunhyuk

"hhh,, beli baju? Untuk apa kau membeli lagi? Bukankan omma sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kit,eoh?"

"iya,, tapi,,"

"sudahlah,, terserah kau saja…" putus donghae kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mulai panik melihat respon dongahe "aigo,, hae-ya,, kajima,,, hae-ya,, chankanman,,," kate eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengejar dongahe.

"mianhae siwon-ssi aku harus pergi sekarang dan terima kasih telah menemaniku." Ucap eunhyuk singkat kemudian meneruskan langkahnya untuk menegjar dongahe yang sudah jauh didepan.

Tentu saja eunhyuk kesulitan mengingat jangkah kaki keduanya yang jauh berlainan. Dengan susah payah eunhyuk mengejar dongahe sampai kekamar.

"hae-ya,, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan." Kata eunhyuk . dia meraih lengan dongahe untuk menghadapnya.

"mwonga..?" jawab donaghe asal

"tsk! Kami hanya makan hae, aku juga sebenarnya tidak memintanya menemaniku pergi belanja tapi dia menawariku, yah aku fikir dari pada aku pergi sendirian lebih baik aku mau saja. Lagi pula aku kan juga belum kenal daerah sini." Kata eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"hhmm,," hanya itu respon yang donghae berikan

"yak! Kau marah padaku,ne?"

",,,," donghae tak menyahut

"jawab aku,hae,,,? Apa kau tak punya mulut,eoh!" kata eunhyuk mulai kesal juga.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan otaknya yang sedikit panas. "hhh,, baiklah,, aku minta maaf aku sudah keluar dengan orang lain tanpa izinmu,," kata eunhyuk mengalah

"hae,,,"

"yak! TAN DONGHAE!" teriak eunhyuk jengkel.

"tsk! Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak! Apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit,eoh?" kata donghae.

"hhh,, astaga,, tuhan! beri aku kesabaran menghadapi ikan jelek ini…!" kata eunhyuk

"yak! Siapa yang kau pangil ikan ! aku ini tampan tahu!" bela donghae.

"tsk! Wajah mirip ikan saja kau bilang tampan,,,"

"yak! Neo.. hah sudahlah bicara denganmu hanya menguras emosiku saja."

"kau fikir kau tidak begitu,eoh. Aku tak habis fikir kenapa kau terlihat marah saat aku bersama siwon, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ,ne..? Tanya eunhyuk sambil tersenyum mengejak

DEG!

Kata-kata eunhyuk bagaikan petir yang menyambar donghae. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau ia memang tidak suka tapi apa iya dia cemburu?

"hhh,, apa kau bilang cemburu? Aku..? pada pemuda sok tampan itu…? Hahahaa" donghae berusaha terlihat normal saat ia bicara

"jangan mimpi nona, aku hanya berakting tadi." Imbuhnya

Eunhyuk terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban donghae. "acting? Untuk apa?" tanyanya polos

"coba kau fikirkan suami mana yang tidak cemburu kalau melihat istrinya terlihat sedang bersama pria lain,eoh! Kalau tadi aku tidak pura-pura marah didepan pemuda itu justru ia akan curiga pada kita! Dasar.. begitu saja tidak tahu!' jawab donghae bohong. Padahal tadi dia memang benar-benar kesal saat melihat eunhyuk bersama pemuda itu.

"ah,,, jadi begitu" kata eunhyuk sambil mangut-mangut mengerti.

"ini pelajaran untukmu. Ingat kau yang sekarang bukan lagi kau yang dulu. Kau sekarang sudah menyandang predikat sebagai istriku otomatis segala perilakumu akan mulai diperhatikan. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk pergi keluar dengan teman-temanmu karena toh memang kita sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan. Tapi itu kita,, public tak tahu menahu tentang kesepakatan kita, jadi kumohon mulai sekarang bersikaplah lebih hati-hati. Aku tak mau membantumu lagi lain kali." Jelas donghae panjang.

Eunhyuk diam dan meresapi semua kata-kata donghae. "eum,, kurasa kau benar. Mianhae." Jawab eunhyuk tulus.

"baiklah,, tak apa-apa. Oiya,, kau beli baju apa?" Tanya donaghe mengalihkan pembicaran agar suasana panas yang sempat terasa sedikkit mencair

"piama.." jawab eunhyuk

"piama? Untuk apa kau membelinya bukankah katamu omma sudah memasukkan keperluan ita kedaalm koper? Apa dia lupa memasukan piama untukmu,eoh?" donghae mengerutkan keningnya

"hhh,, memang! Tapi kurasa kedua omma itu mengerjaiku!" sungut eunhyuk kesal saat kembali mengingat isi didalam kopernya

"mengeraimu,,? Memang apa yang mereka masukkan,,?" Tanya dongahe makin penasaran.

"pokoknya mereka memasukan pakaian yang tak pantas dipakai. Apa mereka ingin melihatku mati kedingina dengan pakaian tidur setipis itu,eoh..?" geram eunhyuk

"eh,, pakaian tipis.. oohh maksudmu lingerie?" jawab donghae

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Donghae tersenyum merasa punya akal untuk sedikit mengerjai eunhyuk yang sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati tadi. "hhh,, sebaiknya kau pakai saja baju itu, hyukie baby.. kau pasti terlihat sangat menggoda,,," kata donghae sambil mengerling nakal pada eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung gelagapan melihat donaghe tersenyum aneh padanya "yy,,yak,, kau bicara apa,,? Jangan berfikiran yanga aneh-aneh" kata eunhyuk dengan wajah mulai memerah

Donghae sadar benar eunhyuk mulai malu. "wae…? Bukankah kita sedang bulan madu sekarang,,? Kau tahu apa yang bisaa pasangan pengantin lakukan saat bulan madu,,?" kata donghae sambil berjalan mendekati eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"yyakk,, jangan mendekat! Berhenti disana ikan bodoh!" kata eunhyuk muali panik.

Bukanya berhenti donghae justru makin mendekat kearah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk makin berjalan mundur berusaha menjauh dari donghae namun sialnya kakinya menabrak ranjang dan tubuhnya sukses mendarat diatas benda empuk itu.

"hh,,hae-ya,,, kau mau apa?" kata eunhyuk saat melihat dongahe yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang mengamatinya.

"apa..? apa menurutmu?" katanya balik bertanya.

"….…." eunhyuk diam fikiranya terlalu kacau untuk berfikir sekarang. Dia hanya berdua dengan donghae. Bagaimanapun donghae berhak atas dirinya karena memang dia sudah menikah. Tapi itu hanya pura-pura bukan. Lagipula mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan skinship.

"kenapa kau diam,eum,.," kata donghae lagi. Kali ini donghae mendekat kearah eunhyuk yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"kalau aku bilang pada semua orang donghae melakukan tindak asusila padaku pasti aku akan diterawakan! Lagi pula mana ada hukum yang bisa menjerat suami yang meniduri istrinya sendiri..?" fikiran eunhyuk makin panik.

"hh,,,haae,, kau mau apa sebenarnya ..? menjauh dariku hae,,, kau membuatku takut" aku eunhyuk jujur.

"takut? Kenapa? Apa yang kau fikirkan sampai kau bisa takut begitu padaku…" jawab dongahe serius, padahal dalam batinya ia berteriak kencang memaki kepolosan eunhyuk, ia tahu benar eunhyuk psti berfikiran yang iya-iya padanya.

"hhaahah,, rasakan kau monyet jelek! Ini balasan karena kau sudah membuatku kesal.

"jangan-jangan kau berfikiran yang iya-iya,,ne…?" kata donghae sambil menyerinhai mesum.

"mm,,mmwo, aaa,,,annniya,, aku tidak begitu" kata eunhyuk gagap.

"lalu,, apa yang kau fikirkan,eoh..?" bisik dongahe seduktif

Tubuh Eunhyuk meremang saat donghae berbisik padanya. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Makin lama eunhyuk merasa deru nafas donghae semakin terasa bahkan ia bisa mencium wangi maskuling donghae yang menguar kuat dari tubuh lelaki ini.

"ya tuhan! Aku harus bagaimana?" serunya dalam hati..

Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar menyerah pasrah akan nasib dirinya namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar donghae tergelak

"HAHAAHAHAH,,,, kau lihat tampangmu sekarang. Kau terlihat menggelikan!" kata donghae membuat eunhyuk seketika membuka matanya dan menatap donghae sebal

"ini tidak lucu tan donghae!" kesalnya.

"hahahaahah,,, wajahmu tadi sungguh lucu eunhyuk-ah,,, apa yang ada difikarmu eoh? Kau fikir aku akan menyentuhmu? Astaga…. Hahahahaha,," tawa dongha makin kencang

eunhyuk mendelik marah kemudian langsung meninggalkan donghae yang masih asik tertawa. Dia meraih kantong belanjaannya tadi dan langsung masik kemar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi eunhyuk merutuki kebodohanya sendiri yang berfikiran kalau dongahae akan meneyntuhnya

"astaga! Bodohnya aku!" makinya pad dirinya sendiri.

Dari dalam sini ia masih bisa mendengar tawa donghae. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berendam saja daripada harus mendengarkan donghae yang pasti akan menegjeknya

Tawa donghae berangsur-angsur mereda. Dia kini justru merasa kesepian karena eunhyuk tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kenapa dia lama sekali,eoh! dia mandi atau mati sih!" kata donghae

"yak! Eunhyuk-ah! Kau lama sekali didalam! Cepat keluar aku mau masuk!' teriak dongahe

Tak ada sahutan.

"yak! Cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintunya." Ancam donghae.

Cklek..

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piama yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"lama sekali kau didalam,, awas aku mau masuk" kata donghae.

Eunhyuk yang masih kesal hanya mencibir tanpa berkata langsung menuju ranjang dan tidur.

Tak lama donghae keluar dan mendapati eunhyuk sudah tidur menyamping. Mengikuti eunhyuk dan langsung tidur di sisi kosong ranjang. Keduanya tidur saling beradu pungung.

Pagi harinya suasana hati mereka jadi lebih baik dan mereka mulai mengikuti rangkaian acara yang telah disusun oleh pihak hotel untuk mereka. Selama menghabiskan tiga hari disana banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Meski masih belum merasa puas menjelajah keindahan jeju, mereka harus menelan keinginan mereka karena tiga hari masa bulan madu mereka sudah lewat. Hari ini hari terakhir mereka di jeju. Siang nanti mereka harus segera kembali seoul.

"cepat, hae-ya! Kita bisa terlambat!" kata eunhyuk geram karena melihat donghae yang berjalan malas-malasan"

"tsk! Kalau pun kita terlambat aku bisa membelikanmu tiket yang lain! kalau perlu sekalian dengan peswat-pesawatnya." Runtuk donghae kesal pada eunhyuk yang membangunkanya pagi-pagi.

'tsk! Mau pamer padaku kalau kau ! sudah ayo cepat aku tak mau terlambat! Besok aku harus masuk kuliah!" putus eunhyuk sambil menyeret donghae.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa donghae mengalah dan membiarkan eunhyuk menyeretnya. Setibanya di bandara mereka langsung menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Selama dua jam peberbangan donghae kembali terlelap. "tsk! Ikan ini suka sekali tidur,,eoh" eunhyuk mencibir.

Pesawat mereka mendarat dengan selamat di bandara gimpo seoul tepat pukul 4 sore. Pasangan penagntin ini langsung bergegas keluar kabin pesawat. Diluar ternyata mereka sudah dijemput oleh pak Lee pengurus rumah donghae.

"selamat datang lagi tuan ,, nyonya.. mari silahkan masuk" kata pak lee

Keduanya lansgung masuk dan mobil mereka langsung melesat memmbawa mereka ke rumah donghae. Tak berselang kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah mewah milik donghae.

"eum pak lee, sebaiknya aku pergi ke apartmentku dulu,, aku belum sempat memindahakan baju-bajuku,," kata eunhyuk.

"masalah itu, anda tidak perlu kawatir nyonya muda. Saat anda liburan orang suruhan ibu anda sudah meindahkan semua barang-barang anda kemari.

"eh,, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Eunhyuk dan donghae kemudian menenruskan langkahnya masuk. Mereka langsung menuju kamar untuk melepas lelah.

Eunhyuk mengamati tiap sudut kamar donghae yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi miliknya juga.

"hhh,, semua baru akan benar-benar dimualai sekarang" batinya.

TBC

well,, karena chap-chap yang aku bikin pendek, makanya aku mau post dua sekaligus takutnya ntar aku gaga bisa update abisnya sebentar lagi aku bakaaln sibuk.

buat para readers,yg minta bonus,, nih udah aku kasih,, dan buat para siders please,,,, repiu, ne...

thanks... ^^

Donghae ama eunhyuk udah pindahan. Sekarang cerita rumah tangga mereka baru aja kan dimulai.

For my lovely readers,, I wish you always stay tune and support me.

Mian updatenya pendek abis otakku udah mentok.

See you next chap

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter fifteen…..

Eunhyuk mengamati tiap sudut kamar donghae yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi miliknya juga.

"hhh,, semua baru akan benar-benar dimualai sekarang" batinya.

.

.

.

Dia berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke kamar itu. Dia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap benda mungil kesukananya bertengger manis dia atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah jam berbentuk monyet kecil yang sudah menemaninya hampir dua tahun ini. Benda yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan waktu.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri tiap inci kamar ini. Langkahnya berlanjut kesebuah sebuah lemari dinding yang tepat ada di depan kamar mandi. Ia masuk kedalamnya dan melihat dengan takjub jejeran baju-baju milik donghae yang meghiasi dalamnya. Ia bisa melihat berbagai jenis jas beragam warna tergantung rapi. ada juga tumpukan kemeja yang masih terlihat baru atau memang masih baru? Entahlah.. dia kemudian kembali berjalan makin kedalam, dia melihat beberapa jenis koleksi aksesoris mahal milik donghae. Mulai dari sepatu, kacamata, dasi sampai jam tangan.

"hheem,, dia suka barang mahal rupanya." Kata eunhyuk saat melihat koleksi jam tangan donghae yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu.

Satu sisi lainnya adalah miliknya, tempat baju-bajunya dan beberapa jenis aksesoris lainnya berada namun eunhyuk mengernyit bingung saat ia melihat banyak baju tergantung rapi yang ia sadar bukan miliknya.

"eh,, sepertinya aku tak pernah membeli baju-baju seperti ini?" katanya.

Setelah puas melihat isi dialam lemari ia keluar lagi dan kembali menyusuri kamar ini. Saat ia melihat sebuah pintu lagi di dalam kamar, Dia langsung masuk dan mendapati sebuah ruang kerja milik donghae yang mulai saat ini sudah dibagi menjadi miliknya juga melihat dari berbagai buku dan komik koleksinya yang sudah berjajar rapi di dalamnya. Ia juga melihat laptop kesayangnya sudah bertengger manis berdampingan dengan milik donghae.

"mereka benar-benar bekerja dengan rapi! Aku salut pada omma-omma itu." Gumam eunhyuk. Merasa cukup, eunhyuk kemudian keluar kamar tadi dan langsung mendapati donghae yang sudah duduk manis di atas ranjang sambil menonton tivi.

"tak ada barangmu yang tertinggal ditempat lamamu? Kalau ada aku akan meminta orang mengambilnya."

Eunhyuk menggeleng "tak ada, semuanya sudah ada disini,. Aku bahkan heran kenapa mereka bisa memindahkan barang sebanyak itu dalam waktu relative singkat, aku salut" kata eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk " baikalah. Muali sekarang dan nanti aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

"oiya,, mulai besok aku sudah harus kembali shooting, kau tidak apakan dirumah?" imbuh donghae.

"eum,, gwaencahna. Besok juga aku sudah muali kuliah. Sebaiknya kau mandilah dulu setelah itu kita makan malam." Saran eunhyuk.

"oke,, aku mandi" donghae tanpa protes mengikuti perintah eunhyuk

Selama donghae mandi eunhyuk tanpa disuruh menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk donghae sebelum beranjak turun untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat melihat pakaian yang eunhyuk sudah siapkan untuknya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat perhatian eunhyuk padanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama donghae sudah terliat lebih rapi dan langsung keluar kamar untuk menyusul eunhyuk yang ada di meja makan.

Eunhyuk sibuk dengan makanannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau donghae sudah turun

"kau terlihat serius sekali baby,," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium pipi eunhyuk singkat. Oh tak tahu kah kau tuan Tan donghae eunhyuk seperti terkena sengatan listrik berkekuatan tinggi saat kau menciumnya.

Pak lee yang ada di sekitar mereka tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka.

"hae,,," kata eunhyuk sambil bersemu malu.

"apa yang kau siapkan baby..?" Tanya donghae

Eunhyuk menegeleng "eobseo.. aku hanya menatanya di meja, koki yang memasaknya. Tapi kurasa semua masakan ini lezat.. kau mau makan yang mana?" aku eunhyuk jujur.

"apa sajalah, aku lapar." Putus donghae.

Mereka berdua kemudian mulai makan sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Selesai makan mereka lalu beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk sekedar bersantai sambil menonton tivi.

"besok, kau ada shooting jam berapa,eoh?"Tanya eunhyuk yang duduk selonjor di sofa panjang.

"molla? Aku belum tahu jadwalku" kata donghae jujur sambil ikut-ikutan eunhyuk menselonjorkan kakinya sehingaa sekarang mereka saling berhimpitan di atas sofa itu.

Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh- ria . " kau kuliah jam berapa besok? Pagi atau siang?" Tanya donghae balik.

"aku kuliah lumayan siang besok. Yah sekitar jam 10 kurasa… yak! bisakah kau jangan ikut-ikutan berbaring hae-ya,, ini sempit." Kesal eunhyuk

"shiro,, kau saja yang duduk,, aku mau berbaring." Kata donghae kekeh

Eunhyuk mecebikkan bibirnya kesal. "tsk! Kan aku duluan yang disini hae,, " rengek eunhyuk

"yasudah kita disni saja kenapa kau harus ribut sih," kata donghae cuek dan melanjutkan acara nonton tivinya.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengalah dan menerima keadaan harus berhimpitan dengan donghae di belakangnya. Siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka pasti merasa kalau pose mereka terlalu mengumbar kemesraan namun mereka tidak sadar.

"awas kepalamu hyukie-ya.. aku tidak bisa melihat" donghae mengeser kepala eunhyuk kebawah sehingga kini kepalanya tak lagi bersandar di bantalan sofa melainkan beralih ke lengan kekarnya. Mereka sedang asik menonton drama yang di perankan oleh donghae dan park gyuri gadis yang sempat di gosipkan menjalin asmara dengan donghae beberapa saat yang lalu.

"oh,, jadi dia yang digosipkan denganmu,eoh? Dia cantik! Kenapa tak pacaran saja dengannya." Kata eunhyuk

"tsk! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kalau pacaran dengan sesama artis itu merepotkan. Harus izin sana sini, berkencan diam-diamlah apalah,, pokoknya aku malas." Jawabnya.

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka menonton tiba-tiba bong gun datang.

"omona..! pekiknya kaget melihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang berbagi tempat bersama di atas sofa.

"oh,, hai pengantin baru…! Apa kabar kalian.?" Sapa bong bun barusaha terlihat nrmal padahal ia sedikit terkejut tadi.

Eunhyuk langsung kembali duduk tegap saat melihat bong gun datang.

"ah,, annyeonghaseo,, bong gun-ssi." Kata eunhyuk sambil membungkuk singkat

Lain halnya dengan donghae yang mendecih sebal melihat kedatangn bong gun."tsk! kau mengganggu saja hyung. Ada apa kau kesini?" eunhyuk langsung menghadiahi donghae cubitan maut di pahanya.

"aaarrgghh, appoyo baby,,, kenapa kau mencubitku,eoh,, appo,," manja donghae sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubhnya yang baru saja eunhyuk cubit.

"rasakan ikan! Mana boleh kau berkata seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua. Sopanlah sedikit." Kata eunhyuk setengah kesal melihat sikap donghae yang kurang sopan.

"hahahh,, nan gwaenchana eunhyuk-ssi. Aku sudah biasa menggadapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan, aku sudah kebal dengan itu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan sakit hati padanya." Jelas bong gun sambil terkekeh kecil

"ah,, meski begitu itu tidak baik. Mulai sekarang dia harus berubah." Putus eunhyuk sambil memadang tajam donghae.

"tsk! Ne, ne,,,.arryeo. Kau kemari membawa jadwal untukku,ne?" Tanya donghae dengan suara lebih lembut.

Bong gun tersenyum sebelum menganguk "eum,, mulai besok jadwalmu sudah cukup padat, hae-ya." Jelasnya

"kau sudah harus siap sejak pagi karena acara pertamamu mulai jam 10 pagi dan baru akan berakhir sekitar jam 11 malam." Imbuhnya.

Eunhyuk meembelalakkan mata bulatnya "mwo..? kenapa dia bekerja lama sekali? Bukankah itu lebih dari 12 jam,eoh?" kaget eunhyuk saat mendengar jadwal donghae yang padat.

"yah begitulah artis nona,, eh salah kau bukan lagi nona sekarang aku harus memanggilmu nyonya muda tan sekarang." Kata bong bun sambil terkekeh

"tsk! Pangil namaku saja. Panggilan itu membuatku merasa tua."jawab eunhyuk sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"ada lagi?" Tanya donghae.

Bong gun menggeleng "ani,, hanya itu. Baiklah karena aku sudah selesai denganmu silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian. Tapi saranku mengingat jadwal mu sangat padat besok, jangan main terlalu lama nanti malam, ne,," kata bong gun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Donghae yang tahu maksud kata-kata bong gun langsung mendelik marah "YAK! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Sudah sana pergi!" bentak donghae

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung "apa maksudnya hae? Bermain apa malam-malam begini?" kata eunhyuk polos

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kepolosan eunhyuk. "hhh,, sudahlah tak usah kau fikirkan sekarang lebih baik kita nonton tivi saja lagi" kata dongahe memutus rasa ingin tahu eunhyuk. Bias gawat kalau sampai dia menanyakan hal ini lagi. Responya pasti berlebihan piker donghae.

Keduanya lantas kembali menikmati acara yang tersaji di layar tivi. Eunhyuk kembali ke posisinya tadi, berbaring dengan lengan donghae sebagai alasnya. Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menonton tivi sampai-sampai tak mereka sadari jam sudah merangkak naik ke angka 11 malam. Eunhyuk seudah beberapa kali menguap namun ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak. Jadilah akhirnya ia tertidur disana. Donghae yang masih terjaga tersenyum saat melihat eunhyuk sudah tidur.

Dengan perlahan ia angkat tubuh mungil eunhyuk dengan gaya bridal style. Ia lalu melangkah kelantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Segera setelah sampai ia segera membaringkan eunhyuk keranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"jaljayo,, istriku." Katanya kemudian mengecup kening eunhyuk. Donghae kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping eunhyuk dan jatuh tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama eunhyuk sebagai nyonya baru di kediaman milik donghae. Sejak pagi dia sudah bangun untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Entahlah meski eunhyuk tahu pernikahanya tidak benar-benar nyata tapi ia tetap ingin menjalani pernikahanya itu dengan baik.

"astaga,,,, nyonya muda tak perlu harus turun tangan seperti ini. Biarkan kami yang bekerja,," kata pengurus lee tak enak hati saat melihat eunhyuk sibuk sendiri

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut "nan gwaenchana ahjussi,, aku memang ingin melakukannya kok, lagipula aku juga terbiasa menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini sendiri waktu dulu aku masih tinggal sendiri. Jadi jangan khawatir,, ne,,,"

"ne,, saya paham nyonya..tapi.."

Belum selesai ia berbicara eunhyuk memandang pada pak lee sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tak menerima penolakan.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan urusan meja makan, eunhyuk lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya lagi karena ia lihat jam sudah menunjuk angka 8.

"aku harus segera membangunkan ikan itu,," katanya

Saat ia masuk kamarnya ia melihat dongahe masih tertidur nyenyak.

"hae-ya,, ireona,,,palliwa" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan donghae.

Inilah yang eunhyuk benci dari donghae. Kalau ia sudah tidur susah sekali dibangunkan.

"task! Ikan ini mau menguji kesabaranku pagi-pagi begini,eoh!

"hae,,,ireona,,,,!" katanya sedikit keras

Donghae mulai sedikit sadar dari tidurnya

"eeuunngghh,,, ada apa sih,,,, aku masih ngantuk,,"katanya dengan suara serak.

"tsk! Cepat bangun hae,, kita harus sarapan" kata eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerang malas " sarapan,,? Aku tak biasa sarapan.. sudah… makanya di gabung dengan makan siang saja. Bangunkan aku lagi saat makan siang" putus donghae.

Eunhyuk mendelik sebal "mwo! Tidak bisa. Pokoknya mulai sekarang sebelum kita pergi beraktivitas kita wajib sarapan!"

"yasudah kau saja kalau begitu! Aku malas!"

"YAK BANGUN IKAN AMIS! ATAU AKU BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI IKANMU ITU!" teriak eunhyuk geram.

"aaiishhh,, kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak seperti ommaku,eoh! Arra,, arra aku …" meski sebenarnya ia sangat malas bangun namun ia akhirya memilih mengalah dan menuruti kemauan eunhyuk.

"cepat mandi dan turun. Awas kalau kau tidur lagi! Mati kau!" ancam eunhyuk

Donghae menyeret kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi. Eunhyuk tersenyum menang melihat dongahe patuh padanya. Setelah melihat dongahe masuk kamar mandi ia segera mengambilkan baju untuk donghae. Karena dia sudah mandi sebelumnya eunhyuk hanya perlu mengganti bajunya saja. Dia masuk ke lemari dinding itu lagi untuk mengambil baju dan langsung ganti disana juga. Ia keluar dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke meja rias mungil untuk merapikan dandanannya. Ia memoles make up tipis dan menyisir rambutnya. Tak lupa ia juga menyemprotkan parfum beraroma strowbery kesukaannya.

"cha.. kau memang cantik hyukjae-ah" narsis eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin

"wajah begitu saja cantik" kata dongahe yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk sontak kaget mendengar suara dongahe yang tiba-tiba namun ia tambah kaget lagi saat melihat donghae keluar hanya dengan handuk putih yang melilit sebatas pinggangnya.

Eunhyuk reflex menutup matanya. "yak! Apa-apaan kau! kenapa keluar seperti itu,eoh!" kata eunhyuk kesal. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Donghae sepertinya juga tidak sadar pada penampilanya sekarang, maklumlah ini kan kali pertama dia dan eunhyuk resmi pulang sebagai pengantin.

Donghae jadi ikut merasa malu sekarang dan buru-buru masuk lagi ke kamar mandi

"hhh,, astaga ikan itu,, jinjja… kenapa aku jadi kepanasan begini" kata eunhyuk sambil mengipas-ipas wajahnya dengan tanganya.

"lama-lama disini aku bisa gila" katanya sebelum kabur keluar kamar buru-buru.

Setelah insiden tadi eunhyuk dan donghae terlihat sedikit canggung. Mereka sarapan dalam diam dan singkat.

"kirta berangkat bersama saja,, toh kita searah bukan?" kata donghae mencoba memecah kecanggungan antara mereka.

Eunhyuk bergerak aneh.. "yy,,yye..? euh.. aku berangkat sendiri juga tak apa aku kan sudah biasa.."

"tsk! Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu, titik! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak membantah" donghae mendengus kesal

Eunhyuk mempotkan bibirnya. "iisshh,, ne,ne… arra! Kalau begitu cepat aku bisa terlambat."

Keduanya lalu berangkat dengan mobil donghae. Pagi ini jalanan cukup padat.

"oh iya, kau jangan salah sangka saat aku melakukan skin ship denganmu, aku melakukanya hanya untuk membuat orang percaya" kata donghae disela perjalanan mereka

Eunhyuk memandang donghae remeh "tsk! Aku tahu! Memang siapa yang salah sangka padamu." Jawabnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu.,, cha kita sudah sampai,," katanya saat mobilnya sudah memasuki area kampus eunhyuk.

Donghae masuk ke area parkir kampus dan menghentikan mobilnya disana. Tanpa aba-aba dongahe keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengela nafas bosan

"hhh,, kau serius sekali berperan sebagai suami yang romantis.." ejek eunhyuk pada donghae

"tssk! Sudah diam. Kita ini pasangan pengantin baru jadi wajar kalau kita begini bodoh!"

Suasana kampus eunyuk sontak langsung riuh saat mereka melihat pasangan paling happening di korea ini muncul setelah bulan madu mereka.

"ya sudah sana,, kau juga ada jadwal kan sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak lihat mereka semua melihat kita eoh!" Usir eunhyuk

Donghae medengus "tsk! Memangnya apa perduliku,eoh?"

Eunhyuk kontan melotot tajam pada donghae "tsk,,arra,, aku pergi sekarang, kau jangan rindu padaku, ne" godanya membuat eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas

"tasskk,, bermimpi saja kau ikan, sudah sana cepat." Katanya kemudian berjalan menjauhi mobil donghae

Saat eunhyuk berjalan menjauh, donghae tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi"baby,,,kau lupa sesuatu." Kata donghae agak keras sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung memperhatikan mereka

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia merasa ia sudah membawa semuanya. Ia memeriksa dirinya ia melihat tasnya ada, buku-bukunya juga lengkap lalu apa yang ia lupakan?

"mwonga,eoh?" seru eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan mendekati eunhyuk dia tersenyum manis sebelum sejurus kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir cherry eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mematung sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bulatnya.

"astaga,, jantungku…" keluhnya saat ia mendengar dentuman jantunganya yang beranjak meningkat saat donghae menciumnya.

"apa yang dia lakukan?"

"cha… pergilah" kata donghae sambil tersenyum segera setelah ia melepas kecupannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung meninggalkan donghae. Sepanjang jalan ia merenung. Menanyakan pada hatinya sendiri atas semua rasa dan desiran aneh saat dia bersama donghae. Dia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak tak beraturan seperti ingin keluar dari sangkarnya. Apa dia jatuh cinta? Tapi benarkah?

"hhhh,, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?" erangnya frustasi.

TBC

Cut! Kelanjutan ceritanya di pending di chap depan. Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak banget typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Padahal aku sudah berusaha buat rapi, tapi yah ternyata predikat sebagai miss typo sejagat belum juga bisa hilang dariku.

Well,, tetap dukung aku lewat repiu kalian,ne.

See you…

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter sixeen…..

karen1 aku liat yang repiu makin banyak... makanya aku post 2 chap lagi,,, kalau ntar respon kalain bagus.. chap depan bakalan aku naikin ratenya... eotheeeee...? # kedip-kedipin mata...

udah ah,, promonya,

happy reading ajah dah...

"mwonga,eoh?" seru eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan mendekati eunhyuk dia tersenyum manis sebelum sejurus kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir cherry eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mematung sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bulatnya.

"astaga,, jantungku…" keluhnya saat ia mendengar dentuman jantunganya yang beranjak meningkat saat donghae menciumnya.

"apa yang dia lakukan?"

"cha… pergilah" kata donghae sambil tersenyum segera setelah ia melepas kecupannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung meninggalkan donghae. Sepanjang jalan ia merenung. Menanyakan pada hatinya sendiri atas semua rasa dan desiran aneh saat dia bersama donghae. Dia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak tak beraturan seperti ingin keluar dari sangkarnya. Apa dia jatuh cinta? Tapi benarkah?

"hhhh,, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?" erangnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi eunhyuk jadi tidak begitu konsen mengikuti kuliah. Dia terlihat sering melamun bahkan dia sudah beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari dosennya. Sungmin sadar, sahabatnya ini pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"hyuki-ah… ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya saat kelas sudah berakhir.

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sungmin "maksudmu?" tanyanya balik

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "oh, ayolah hyuki-ah,, memangnya kau fikir sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal,eoh? Katakan apa masalahmu?" ucapnya to the point.

Eunhyuk tersenyum " everything is oke, my bunny ming! Nothing happened!" sangkal eunhyuk. Ia tentu saja tak akan mungkin mengungkapkan segala kegundahan hatinya pada sungmin bukan? Yah sekalipun sungmin adalah sahabatnya.

"that's bullshit! I know you lying…" jawabnya pantang menyerah

Eunhyuk mendengus "oh,, come on Minnie,, there is nothing…" ucap eunhyuk

Sungmin mengerang kesal "hhh,, whatever! Terserah kau saja,, kalau kau memang masih ingin menyimpan masalahmu itu sendiri." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk sendiri.

Eunhyuk tahu, maksud sungmin baik padanya. Tapi sungguh kali ini dia belum bisa menceritakan masalah ini padanya. "mianhae,, Minnie-ya.." ucapnya

Sepeninggal sungmin kini eunhyuk hanya tinggal sendiri di ruang kelasnya. Kembali fikiranya sibuk. Dia benar-benar di buat bingung dengan hatinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia sadar bahwa ia merasakan adanya getaran-getaran aneh tipa kali donghae ada di dekatnya. Bahkan ia selalu menikmati tiap sentuhan donghae tanpa protes. Tapi logikanya menentang semuanya. Logikanya selalu menuntunya untuk selalu mengingat bahwa ini semua hanya fiktif belaka, semua yang donghae lakukan padanya hanya semu belaka, sama seperti yang sudah donghe katakan padanya, dia hanya ingin membuat orang percaya.

"aarrgghhtt,,,,"erangnya frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Pernikahan eunhyuk dan donhae sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan. Dan selama itu mereka banyak disibukkan dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Eunhyuk sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan donghae dengan jadwal keartisanya. Tak jarang mereka tak saling bertemu seharian. Hal ini membuat eunhyuk sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena dia jadi bisa sedikit melupaka kegundahan hatinya. Eunhyuk pulang dari kampusnya saat matahari sudah tak lagi ada di angkasa. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi ia bergegas turun dan masuk rumah. Di kaget melihat donghae sudah ada dirumah.

"eh,, kau sudah pulang,hae? Tumben?" tanyanya sambil ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan "jadwalku tak terlalu padat hari ini, kau kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya balik

"oh,, aku sedang mencari kantor untuk magang hae,, hhh,, aku pusing!" keluh eunhyuk sambil memijat pelipisnya

Dongahe terlihat kasihan melihat eunhyuk " kenapa harus pusing? Kau kan bisa magang di tempat appamu atau kantor appku juga bisa. Nanti biar aku yang bicara pada mereka." Tawar donghae

Eunhyuk mendengus "hhh,, lalu nanti banyak orang akan mengataiku..! oh lihatlah eunhyuk pasti menggunakan koneksinya,, tsskk,, aku tak mau! Aku ingin mencari tempat dengan usahaku sendiri yah meskipun ini melelahkan…" katanya

"tsk! Kenapa kau suka merepotkan dirimu sendiri,eoh.. dasar monyet bodoh!" ejek donghae yang langsung di hadiahi eunhyuk tatapan membunuh.

Donghae terkekeh pelan "hahahah,, kau tak pantas mendelik seperti itu, sudah jangan fikirkan dulu masalah magangmu itu, sekarang temani aku makan saja." Kata dongahe sambil menyeret eunhyuk kemeja makan. Eunhyuk tak protes dan ikut saja karea perutnya juga sudah berteriak minta diisi. Ia belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya sejak tadi siang.

Setelah makan eunhyuk mandi setelah itu barulah ia menyusul donghae ke ruang santai.

"hhh.. aku lelah sekali" keluh eunhyuk sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas sofa.

Donghae melirik sekilas "makanya ikuti saja saranku tadi, jadi kau tidak perlu sampai lelah begitu,eoh?" katanya

Eunhyuk mendecih "tsk! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan aku ingin mencarinya dengan usahaku sendiri! Aku tak mau orang berfikir aku menggunakan koneksi!" kata eunhyuk setengah kesal.

"arra,,arra,, sudah jangan marah-marah…. Kau jadi terlihat jelek saat marah" goda donghae

"tsk! Biar saja aku jelek apa pedulimu ikan jelek!" katanya masih kesal.

"mwo,,,? Kau bilang aku jelek? Oh,, tak tahukan kau nyonya Tan hyukjae… diluar sana banyak sekali wanita yang menggilaku tahu." Ucap donghae narsis

Eunhyuk terkekeh mengejek "hhh…kau bercanda eoh? Bahkan taecyeon oppa masih lebih tampan darimu!" ejekn eunhyuk

Donghae geram saat eunhyuk malah memuji pria lain didepannya. "hhh,, kau mau mati rupanya,, cepat tarik ucapnmu?" ancam donghae

Eunhyuk tak menggubris peringatan donghae "wae,,? Dia memang lebih tampan darimu? Itu kenyataan tuan ikan?" ucap eunhyuk makin menantang donghae.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu nyonya Tan,,, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membunuhmu!" ucapnya geram sengaja ia menegaskan kata-katanya pada marga eunhyuk.

"oohh,, aku takut sekali,, seseorang tolong aku,," kata eunhyuk dengan suara dibuat-buat.

Donghae langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati eunhyuk sambil menyeringai seram. Eunhyuk yang sadar donghae mendekat langsung berdiri dan kabur.

"yak! Mau lari kemana kau monyet jelek!" seru donghae saat melihat eunhyuk kabur ke lantai atas.

Eunhyuk hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali kabur. "wlleekkk,,, "

"tsk! Awas kau jangan lari" kata donghae dan langsung berlari menyusul eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah sampai di depan kamarnya dan ingin menutupnya namun ia kalah cepat dengan tangan donghae yang kini sudah ada di antara pintu dan menahanya agar tidak bisa tertutup

Dia menyeringai "sekali lagi ku peringatkan,, tarik ucapanmu,," katanya

"kalau aku tak mau?" tantang eunhyuk. Donghae menatap eunhyuk tajam " maka jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati di tanganku." Ucapnya

Eunhyuk tergelak "hahahah,, sudahlah,, " katanya lalu meninggalkan donghae di depan pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Belum jauh ia melangkah donghae meraih tanganya dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia kembali berhadapan dengan donghae

"yak! Lepas!" kata eunhyuk kesal

"cabut ucapanmu tadi"

"mwo,,, hhh,, kau masih saja membahas itu,, dilihat dari sudut tacyeon oopphhhmmmppp,,,," sebelum eunhyuk berhasil meneruskan kata-katanya bibir dongahe sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya membuatnya berhenti bicara. Donghae menciumnya dengan ganas. Bibir mungilnya di ciumi rakus bahkan tak segan–segan donghae mengigit bibir bawah eunhyuk yang langsung membuat sang empunya melenguh pelan.

"eeuunnhhgg,,,"

Lidah lihai donghae tak menyia-nyiapan kesempatan ini dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat eunhyuk yang menggoda. Di membelit lidah eunhyuk mengajak banda tak bertulang itu beradu di dalam rongganya sendiri. Beberapa tetes saliva menetes keluar di sela aktivitas panas mereka. Donghae benar-benar seperti kehilangan akalnya sekarang. Eunhyuk bagaikan candu untuknya.

Eunhyuk bahkan tak sadar kalau donghae sudah membawa tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Dia menindih tubuh mungil eunhyuk tanpa sekalipun membiarkan tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Nafas eunhyuk sudah benar-benar hampir di ujungnya. Dia memukul pelan dada bidang donghae agar ia melepaskanya. Donghae sadar eunhyuk kehabisan nafas, dia melepas tautan itu sejenak. Dia melihat eunhyuk terpejam dan terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah padam. Libidonya makin mananjak saat melihat wajah eunhyuk yang menggoda. Ia kembali menerjang bibir mungil yang mulai membengkak akibat ulahnya itu. Di sapunya lagi kedua belahan bibir cheri itu sebelum lagi lagi ia menelusupkan lidahnya dengan mudah kedalam rongga mulut eunhyuk. Meski awalnya ia terkejut namun eunhyuk justru kini mengikuti permainan donghae. Tanganya beralih ke balik tengkuk donghae dan meremas pela rambut donghae seakan memberitahu dongahe agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga menahan desahanya saat tiba-tiba donghae mengarahkan bibirnya ke perpotongan lehernya. Dia mengecup, menjilat dan mehisapnya.

"eeuunhhgg,, ahhh,, hhaaeehhh" entah kenapa suara itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar desahan sexy eunhyuk membuat donghae makin menjadi. Di makin ingin mendengar desahan-desahan lain yang keluar dari bibir indah itu karenanya. Dia mengalihkan kecupanya kembali ke bibir yang sejenak ia tinggalkan tadi. Ia melumatnya bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian. Dia memutar tubuh eunhyuk sehingga kini eunhyuklah yang ada di atasnya. Dia mendudukana eunhyuk diatas tubuhnya. Kedua kaki eunhyuk berada dia antara sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang sehingga posisnya sekarang lebih nyaman. Dia membiarkan eunhyuk menguasainya.

Entahlah eunhyuk yang sudah gila atau apa,, dia tak bisa mengahiri kegiatan panas mereka dia justru makin menginginkan lebih. Dia mencumbu donghae. Dia meremas pelan surai keemasan donghae saat sapuan bibir dongahe mengarah ke telinga kirinya. Titik sensitif miliknya.

"ahh,, eeuunngg,, hhaeehh,," katanya dengan suara berat,,

"say may name,, baby,,," ucap donghae seduktif diatas telinga eunhyuk..

Tubuh eunhyuk meremang hebat mendengar bisikan donghae. Akal sehatnya seakan melayang entah kemana. Ia tak lagi memikirkan segala logika dan perjanjian mereka..

"eeuummmhh.. hhaaeehhh…. Aaahh.." desahnya saat lagi-lagi donghae mengerjai telinga dan lehernya bergantian.

Donghae membelai punggung eunhyuk pelan. Mengelusnya tanpa sedikitpun menyudahi cumbuannya pada bibir dan tubuh eunhyuk. Di sedikit menyigkap kaos yang eunhyuk kenakan. Donghae makin menaikkan tanganya keatas. Meraba-raba pungung polos itu makin keatas mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Eunhyuk seakan sadar apa yang dicari donghae. Otaknya kembali bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Segera ia hentikan pergerakan tangan donghae.

"geuhh… maaannhae,,," ucapnya tersengal. Ia sadar ia tak boleh melakukan lebih jauh dari ini. Donghae juga sepertinya sadar tindakannya terlalu jauh.

Eunhyuk masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. " jangan pernah memuji pria lain di depanku, atau aku tak akan lagi melepasmu" kata donghae sebelum menurunkan eunhyuk dari atasnya.

"tidurlah,," katanya singkat. Tanpa protes eunhyuk menurut dan langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sadar justru kalau ia tak segera menutup matanya entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Dia merasakan ranjangnya bergerak berati donghae juga sudah berbaring sekarang.

"kau sudah benar-benar tidak waras Tan Donghae" batin donghae

"aku memang sudah gila" batin eunhyuk

Keduanya tidur saling beradu punggung. Tak ada siapapun yang berani menatap. Mereka masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"sudahlah.. lebih baik aku tidur saja!" putus mereka berdua

TBC!

Hahahaah,, gimana-gimana? Udah panas belum…? Buat yang pada minta mereka nc-an,, tenang aja,, aku pasti bakal bikin mereka nc-an kok..tapi aku masih harus cari wangsit dulu yaa….

Ssooooo,, buat yang pada penasaran kek apa mereka entar kalo nc-an repiu yang banyak okaaaiii.. kalo yang repiu banyak aku bakalan naikin rate ini epep,, eothe,,,?

Udah ah ngomongnya sampai jumpa aja deh di chap depan!

See you…

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter seventeen…..

Eunhyuk masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. " jangan pernah memuji pria lain di depanku, atau aku tak akan lagi melepasmu" kata donghae sebelum menurunkan eunhyuk dari atasnya.

"tidurlah,," katanya singkat. Tanpa protes eunhyuk menurut dan langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sadar justru kalau ia tak segera menutup matanya entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Dia merasakan ranjangnya bergerak berati donghae juga sudah berbaring sekarang.

"kau sudah benar-benar tidak waras Tan Donghae" batin donghae

"aku memang sudah gila" batin eunhyuk

Keduanya tidur saling beradu punggung. Tak ada siapapun yang berani menatap. Mereka masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"sudahlah.. lebih baik aku tidur saja!" putus mereka berdua

.

.

.

Paginya, seperti biasa eunhyuk bangun lebih dulu tapi kali ini dia tak ingin membangunkan donghae seperti biasa selain dia sedang terburu-buru karena kebetulan pagi tadi salah satu kantor yang ia mintai izin untuk magang menelponya dia juga belum siap bertemu dengan donghae dalm kedaan normal. Ia masih terlalu malu. Jadilah ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah note kecil diatas meja di samping ranjang mereka dan pergi segera.

"pak lee jangan lupa mengingatkan donghae untuk sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat." Pesanya

"ne, nyonya." Balasnya mengerti.

Eunhyuk bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan melesat ke alamat yang ia tuju.

Donghae terbangun karena dering ponselnya sendiri. "tsskk,, siap yang kurang kerjaan menelpon pagi-pagi,," keluhnya kesal. Dia makin kesal saat melihat naam bong gun yang tampak.

"tsk! Ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi,eoh!" sembur donghae kesal

"tssk,, ini sudah siang bodoh! Cepat bangun kau harus ke daegu. Ada acara fans meeting disana" kata bong gun

"mwo..? daegu,,? Aiiggoo,,,"donghae mengerutu kesal.

"wae? Kita kan sudah sepakat! Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh! Aku akan tiba disana setengah jam lagi. Aku minta kau sudah siap, arraseo!' kata bong gun tegas.

"ne, arra!" donghae menutup telponya kesal. "tssk? Daegu,,? Jauh sekali…"

Donghae melihat sisi ranjang sampingnya yang kosong. Ia mengernyit karena tumben eunhyuk tak menggangunya pagi ini. "kemana monyet itu?" monolognya. Kemudian matanya melihat ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di bawah lampu

" aku ada urusan pagi-pagi, maaf tak bisa menemanimu sarapan.

p.s jangan lupa sarapan sebelum keluar rumah. Kalau lupa mati kau!"

donghae tersenyum sekilas sebelum meletakkan lagi kertas itu dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia keluar dan langsung mengganti bajunya. Setelah menyisisr rambut dan mneyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya donghae keluar kamar. Di bawah dia sudah melihat bong gun sednag ngobrol dengan pengurus lee di meja makan.

"katamu stengah jam lagi kau baru sampai? Kenapa kau sudah ada disini?" kata dongahe menginterupsi mereka berdua

Bong bun menatap donghae "memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah disini."

"tuan muda, tadi nyonya berpesan agar tuan muda sarapan dulu sebelum keluar rumah." Kata pengurus lee

Donghae mengangguk megerti "eum,, dia tadi juga sudah megatakanya padaku. Baiklah aku makan." Katanya dan langsung duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapan yang sudag di siapkan para maidnya. Mereka berdua sarapan bersama sambil sesekali bong gun mengingatkan dongahe tentang jadwalnya

"o iya hae,, sesuai jadwal kita harus ke daegu selama tiga hari."

Donghae mendelik kaget "mwo..? tiga hari? Kenapa lama sekali? Tssk" ucapnya

Bong gun tertawa mengejek "wae,,? Kau tak tahan ya jauh-jauh dari istrimu,, ooh,,,oh,,, penyakit pengantin baru,,,"

Wajah donghae megeras "tssk… siapa maksudmu,eoh! Sudha berhenti bicara!" katanya

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapanya. Tak berselang lama mereka selesai dan langsung meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Dia sekali lagi melihat dandannya mengecek adakah yang salah dengan tatananya. Merasa cukup ia keluar dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia menemui receptionist untuk menanyakan ruangan hrd.

"maaf, nona,, bisa saya bertemu dengan meneger HRD? "sapanya lembut

Sang receptionis mendongak dan sedikit terkejut karena rupanya ia mnegenali eunhyuk sebagi istri donghae. "omona,, anda Tan hyukjae,," gagapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum "ne,, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana ruangan menejer HRD?' ucapnya ulang

"ah,, mianhamnida,, saya hanya sedikit terkejut melihat anda. Apa anda sudah ada janji sbeelumnya?" tanyanya

Eunhyuk mengangguk "ne, tadi pihak kantor menghubungiku. Aku diminta dating kemari dan menemui meneger." Katanya

Receptionist tadi mengangguk paham "ah,, baiklah,, anda silahkan menuju kelantai tiga. Ruangannya ada pojok kanan." Jelsnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah "gamsahamnida,,," lalu dia bergegas berjalan menuju lift.

Tring..

Pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung mengarahkan kakinya susuai dengan petunjuk receptionist tadi. Dia mnegetuk pintu bercat coklat itu sebelum masuk

"annyeonghaseo,," sapanya ramah

Seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang menatap laptop di depanya langsung mendongak dan menatap eunhyuk

"ah,, selamat datang,, kau pasti nona Tan Hyukjae bukan?" katanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk "ne, tuan."

"ah, mari sialhkan duduk." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk duduk berhadapan denganya.

"jadi,, kau ingin meminta izin untuk magang di kantor ini,ne,,," katanya

"ne, tuan,"

Namja tadi mengangguk mengerti,," ne, ne,, melihat dari nilai perstasimu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai tenaga magang disini. Jadi kau sudah bisa memulai tugasmu hari ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah

Eunhyuk tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena akhirnta usahnya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

"ah,, gamsahamnida,, " ycapnya senang

"baikalh,, tugasmu mulai sekarang adalah sebagai pegawai di departemen pengembangan produk. Baiklah silahkan mulai bekerja,," katanya ramah.

Eunhyuk menganguk singkat dan langsung keluar. Tapi bodohnya ia tak menanyakan dimana itu ruangan pengembangan produk. Ia baru menyadari kebodohanya saat ia keluar ruangan.

"tsskk,, pabo yeoja! Kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan dimana letak ruanganku?" rutuknya di depan pintu lift.

Tring,,,

Pintu lift terbuka dan eunhyuk langsung masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang ada didalmnya.

"eh,, hyukjae-ssi" kata seserang

Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendongak dan mendapati wajah yang ia kenali "omona,, siwon-ssi,,?" jawabnya

Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum bersamaan

"astaga sudah lama tak berjumpa denganmu, tak kusangka kita berjumpa lagi disini." Kata siwon

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan "eheheh,, ne,, eumm minhae untuk yang waktu itu,, ne.." ucap enhyu sedikit tak enak hati saat mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu

Siwon tersenyu ramah "ah,, nan gwaenchana, hyukjae-ssi. Oh iya,, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"oh,, aku akan magang disini. Kau?" tanyanya balik

"eh,, benarkah? Kau akan magang di kantorku?" ucapnnya bertanya balik

"mm,,mwoo,,? Jadi ini kantormu,,?" ucap eunhyuk bingung.

"ne,, ini salah satu kantor milikku"

"ahh,, kalu begitu aku harus memanggimu sajangnim,, kalau begitu" ucap eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis

"aaahh,, kau ini,, sudahlah,,, kau bisa memanggiku seperti biasa." Katanya tak enak hati.,

Eunhyuk menggeleng "no,,no! kita harus professional,,di sini kau atasanku." Katanya kekeh

Siwon terkekeh geli "ne, arra,, arra., kau boleh memanggilku sajangnim tapi jika kita sedang sendiri kau bisa memanggilku siwon seperti biasa oke?" tawarnya

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "oiya.. kau tahu dimana ruangan pengembanganproduk?" Tanya eunhyuk

"di lantai ? apa itu tempatmu?" tanyanya balik

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "oke,, gomawo sajangnim" katanya sambil tersenyum singkat.

"tsskk kau ini! Kan tadi sudah kukatakan panggilan sajangnim hanya saat banyak orang!" protesnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan "hahaha,, ne,ne,, baiklah,, ini lantaiku,, sampai jumpa lagi eumm….sajangnim,," katanya sebelum kabur keluar.

Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat kelakuan eunhyuk yang begitu menggemaskan. "kenapa kau begitu cantik hari ini hyukjae-ya.." gumamnya pelan sebelum dia neutup lagi pintu lift.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pulang kerumah dengan pegal-pegal. Seharian ini dia sibuk sekali.

"aahh.. lelahnya…" katanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang biasa ia duduki bersama donghae.

Pengurus lee dating menghampirinya "anda bau pulang nyonya.." tanyanya retorik

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah "dimana donghae,,,? Apa dia sudah pulang?" ucapnnya

"tuan muda sedang berada di daegu selama tiga hari nyonya."

Euhyuk langsung membuka matanya "mwo,,? Daegu?tiga hari?" katanya kaget

"ne, nyonya. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba sekali tuan bong gun mengabarkan kalau tuan muda harus ke daegu selama tiga hari" jawabnya panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk mendecih pelan "tsskk! Ikan itu benar-benar!" kesalnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar.

Dia langsung mandi untuk sedikit mneyegarkan tubuh lelahnya. Setelahnya ia langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia memandangi sisi ranjangnya yang kosong tempat dimana donghae biasa tidur "tskk.. awas saja kalau kau pulang nanti! Mati kau Tan Donghae!" makinya kesal sambil memukuli bantal yang biasa donghae gunakan.

Paginya eunhyuk terbagun cukup pagi. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat kekantornya. Setelah mandi dan barpakaian ia langsung bergegas turun untuk sarapan sebelum melesat ke kantornya. Sesampainya di kantor ia sedikit bisa melupakan kekesalanya pada donghae karena fikiranya terfokus pada tumpukan pekerjaan yang ada di hadapanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang tadanya sudah tiba saatnya untuk istirahat.

"hyukjae-ssi,, lebih baik istirahat saja dulu. Kita makan siang bersama ya.." ajak minhwa, salah satu kenalannya di kator ini

Eunhyuk mendongak dari laptopnya "eh,, sudah istirahat,eoh" katanya

Minhwa terkekeh "ne,, kau sih terlalu serius,, sudahlah tinggalkan saja dulu pekerjaanmu, perut kita juga perlu perhtian." Katanya

Eunhyuk menganguk dan langsung menutup laptopnya lalu mengikiuti minhwa dan yang lainya untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka semua makan di kantin kantor yang tak jauh dari ruangan mereka.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang mereka menggobrol ringan

"ahh,, aku tak menyangka kalau aku bakal satu katir dengan seorang keluarga Tan? Kata seorang namja yang eunhyuk kenal bernama Gong min.

"ne,ne,, aku juga" seru seorang lagi yang entah eunhyuk lupa namanya.

"tskk,, sudahlah,, aku disini hanya magang, kumohon jangan bersikap berlebihan padaku." Keluh eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Semua yang ada disana tergelak "aaiiggoo,, kau lucu sekali hyukjae-ssi.." tiba tiba salh satu teman yang lain berseru

"eh,, itu kan donghae-ssi,,? Dia sedang bersama dengan park gyuri,eoh?"

Mendengar nama donghae dan park gyuri eunhyuk yang tadinya menekuk wajahnya langsung mendongak ke arah layar televisi.

"eh,, mereka sedang di daegu bersama/?" Tanya yang lain lagi

Wajah eunhyuk sudah memerak karena kesal. "tsskk! Jadi dia pergi bersama dengan wanita itu,eoh! Pantas dia tak mengabariku! Dasar ikan amis! Awas kalau kau pulang mati kau!" geram eunhyuk

TBC

CUT! Nah lo eunhyuknya mulai panas! Coba pada di tebak chap depan eunhyuknya mau ngapain…?

Jangan lupa repiu yang banyak ne.. oiya next chap bakalan ada nc-anya. Tapi aku gak bisa jamin itu enceh hot apa kagak! So buat para yadongers,,, tunjukan diri kalian dengan repiu. Kaloi yang repiunya banyak bakalan aku update kilat pake khusus!

Oke, readerdeul!

See you,,,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter eighteen…..

Semua yang ada disana tergelak "aaiiggoo,, kau lucu sekali hyukjae-ssi.." tiba tiba salh satu teman yang lain berseru

"eh,, itu kan donghae-ssi,,? Dia sedang bersama dengan park gyuri,eoh?"

Mendengar nama donghae dan park gyuri eunhyuk yang tadinya menekuk wajahnya langsung mendongak ke arah layar televisi.

"eh,, mereka sedang di daegu bersama/?" Tanya yang lain lagi

Wajah eunhyuk sudah memerak karena kesal. "tsskk! Jadi dia pergi bersama dengan wanita itu,eoh! Pantas dia tak mengabariku! Dasar ikan amis! Awas kalau kau pulang mati kau!" geram eunhyuk

.

.

.

"eh,, hyukjae-ssi.. kau tak apa-apa kan?" seru minhwa

Eunhyuk menggeleng "ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik.

"anniyo,, apa kau tidak cemburu suamimu sedang bersama wanita lain?" goda gong min

Eunhyuk mendecih "tsskk! Buat apa aku kesal. Toh dia sudah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya." Akunya bohong.

"ahh,, kalau aku yang jadi istrinya aku tak akan pernah membiarkan donghae-ssi keluar kemanapun sendirian. Aku akan mengawalnya kemanapun" kata sung mi,,

Yang lainnya tergelak "itulah mengapa dia tak memilihmu menjadi istrinya sungmi-ya…kau terlalu menyeramkan" kata gong min yang membuat tawa mereka semua meledak begitu pula eunhyuk.

Makan siang mereka berlalu dengan sangat menyenagkan. Jujur eunhyuk merasa tertolong dengan keberadaan teman-teman barunya di kantor karena berkat mereka ia bisa melupakan kekesalnya pada donghae.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian ini eunhyuk habiskan bersama dengan teman-teman kantornya yang lucu dan menyenagkan itu. Jam masih menunjuk ke anggka 4 tapi karena ini hari sabtu mereka bisa pulang cepat.

"kau mau langsung pulang hyukjae-ah" kata minhwa. Semua teman-temanya kini tak lagi sungkan berbanmal ria dengnya.

"ne,, aku pulang saja" ucap eunhyuk sambil membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan, lalu kita ke karaoke,,?aaahh pasti mnyenagkan.. iya tidak? seru gong min

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk sepaham minus eunhyuk tentu saja. Ia masih terlihat ragu.

"oh,, ayolah,, hyukjae-ah…"pelas minhwa dengan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk terlihat mengalah "ne,,ne,,, aku ikut" katanya

Semuanya langsung bersorak senang dan langsung bergegas keluar kantor bersamaan.

"ah,, itu mobilku. Siap..? belum selesai eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan eunhyuk dan teman-temnya. Semua nya memandang heran. Tak lama terdengar pintu terbuka dan semua orang disana sukses melongo tak percaya melihat sesorang yang keluar dari dalamnya

"hai baby,," kata donghae dengan senyum menawanya.

"nn,,,nneeoo.." ucap min hwa terbata

Donghae tersenyum ramah sebelum mulai bicara "annyeonghaseo,, chonen Tan donghae imnida.. kalian pasti teman-teman istriku,ne..?" katanya dengan suara lembut

Eunhyuk mendecih dalm batin "bisa juga di bicara sopan".

"kau sudah pulang,eoh" kata eunhyuk sedikit dingin.

Donghae mengangguk "ne,, aku terlalu merindukanmu,baby,," rayu donghae frontal sehingga membuat beberapa orang disana berdehem kaget

Eunhyuk mendelik kesal menatap donghae. "kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan eunhyuk yang setajam pisau padanya.

"ahh,, kami ingin makan bersama, lalu kekaroke,," jawab min hwa.

Donghae mengangguk paham "eumm,, begitu,, tapi sepertinya istriku tdak bisa ikut karena kami harus pergi,," kata donghae

"eh,, aku mau pergi kok?" jawab eunhyuk

"tidak bisa baby,, omma tadi menelponku kita diminta hadir di pesta teman appa,, kau mau menolak perintah omma,eoh?" Tanya donghae balik

Eunhyuk mengheembuskan nafasnya kesal. Oke,, kalau bicara omma donghae aka Tan Heechul tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"ah,, nan gwaenchana ,, kami kan bisa pergi lain waktu,, kau pergi saja dengan suamimu,ne,,"

"ah,, baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit ne,," kata donghae sebelum mengamit lengan eunhyuk.

"mobilku?" protes eunhyuk.

"ah,, biar nanti pak lee yang urus, kita harus cepat acaranya muali jam 7." Jawab donghae.

"pak,, kita kebutik langgan omma dulu" kata donghae pada sopirnya.

"butik..? untuk apa?" kata eunhyuk bingung.

Donghae memutar matanya malas "apa iya kau mau kepesta dengn baju seperti itu,eoh?" jawab donghae sambil melihat penampilan eunhyuk.

"tsskk! Arra!" kesal eunhyuk.

Keduanya langsung bergegas menuju butik. Sesampainya disana donghae langsung menggiring eunhyuk masuk untuk memilih baju.

"carikan dia baju yang paling bagus" katanya pada pemilik butik

"ah,, tentu saja tan muda." Katanya mengerti.

Setelah eunhyuk menyerahkan tasnya pada donghae, dia langsung masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Percobaan pertama

Eunhyuk keluar dengan sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam berpotongan simple

"ahh,, tidak bagus,, terlalu biasa."

Eunhyuk masuk lagi. Ia keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan gaun ke dua. Dia muncul dengn sebuah tube dress berwara pastel dengan hiasan di sekitar pinggangnya

"aahh,, kau terlihat seperti anak SMA.,. tssskk!" kata donghae. Eunhyuk geram melihat donghae yang seenaknya sendiri padanya. Sudah hampir tujuh kali eunhyuk bolak balik keluar kamar ganti demi memuaskan donghae.

"awas kalau dia masih menintaku ganti lagi! Akan kupukul kepalanya!" geram eynhyuk

Donghae sedang asik dengan ipadnya sambil menunggu eunhyuk yang tak kunjung menunjukan gaun yang pas.

"sekarang bagaimana?" seru eunhyuk dengan nada kesal

Donghae mendongak dan menatap eunhyuk. Dia nyaris melepaskan ipadnya ke tanah saking terkejutnya melihat eunhyuk. Kali ini eunhyuk keluar degan sebuah gaun berwarna merah ketat yang bisa menonjolkan setiap lelukan sempurna tubuhnya. Gaun merah panjang menjuntai sampai mata kaki itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

Donghae mengedipkan matanya sekilas. "ahh,, ini cocok. Aku ambil yang ini. Kau pilih sepatunya aku akan cari baju untukku." Kata donghae sambil berjalan menjauh. Dadanya berdegup kencang sekali

"astaga,,, dia cantik sekali."

Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dirias oleh orang yang donghae pangil. Selama eunhyuk dirias ia mencari sebuah setelan jas yang pas untuknya. Tentu saja tak perlu waktu lama dia sudah menemukan sebuah yang ia rasa cocok dan langsung memakainya.

"kau sud_" donghae tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena matanya terlalu terpesona pada sosok eunhyuk yang ada di harapanya.

DUG,,,DUUG,,,DUUGG,,,"

Jantungnya bertalu tak beraturan melihat eunhyuk yang cantik jelita malam ini.

"hae-ya.. " kata eunhyuk

Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. "ah,, sebaiknya kita berangkat." Katanya lalu meraih tangan eunhyuk dan menggengamnya erat.

Di mobil tak ada yang buka suara. Masing-masing hanya diam membisu berusaha mengentikan laju detak jantung mereka.

Tak lama mereka sampai disebuah hotel mewah tempat berlangsungnya acara. Diluar sudah ada puluhan wartawan yang berjejer rapi meliput jalannya acara. Mata-mata lensa mereka langsung tersorot pada eunhyuk dan donghae yang baru saja tiba.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan eunhyuk untuk membuatnya tidak gugup di ddepan kamera.

"santai saja,, dan tersenyumlah." Bisik donghae pada eunhyuk

"ne.." jawabnya singkat.

Mereka berdua masuk ke tempat acara yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Banyak sekali yang datang baik dari kalangan pengusaha atau artis. Pesta ini adalah pesta pembukaan sebuah hotel baru milik keluarga choi.

Beberapa kali donghae memperkenalkan eunhyuk pada teman-teman dan kolega bisnis ayahnya.

"aaiiggoo,, kau memang pandai memilih istri donghae-ya,," kata junho teman seprofesinya.

"dia sangat cantik,, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkanya.." pujinya lagi membuat eunhyuk menunduk malu.

Mata eunhyuk bergerak kemana-mana dan tiba-tiba matanya menagkap sosok yang dikaguminya

"omona? Ok Taecyeon..?" serunya tanpa sadar.

Donghae yang mendengar nama lain selain namanya langsung menoleh dan menatap eunhyuk kesal.

"tsk! Berhenti bertampang bodoh seperti itu monyet jelek." Geram donghae.

Eunhyuk mencibir "tsskk..aku mau kekamar mandi" katanya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan donghae.

Dia masuk kekamar mandi sebentar dan kemudian keluar lagi. dia sedikit kebingungan karena tak mendapati donghae.

"tsskk! Ikan itu pergi keman sih?" gerutunya sambil terus memadang sekeliling.

"hyukjae-ssi,," pangil seseorang. Eunhyuk menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara dan langsung tersenyum saat menemukan siwon yang sedang melambaikan tanganya.

"ah,, anyeonghaeseo sajangnim…" goda eunhyuk yang langsung di beri tatapan kesal siwon.

"tsskk, kau ini,,sudah ku katakan kau…"

"na,, ara,,ara siwon-ssi,, aku hanya bercanda,, kau serius sekali..hahahahah" potong eunhyuk

Keduanya lalu mengobrol

"kau datang juga kemari siwon-ssi?" Tanya eunyuk sambil menyesap minuman yang tadi siwon berikan untuknya tanpa tahu minuman apa itu sebenarnya.

"y,ye..? ah,, tentu saja aku harus datang ini kan hotel milik appaku,,," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga dua buah lesung pipinya muncul.

Eunhyuk kaget "eh,, jinjja…? Waahh,,,,hotelmu bagus loh" puji eunhyuk jujur.

"ne,,? Ah,, gomawo,, yang mendesain semuai ini adalah ibu dan adikku."

Eunhyuk ber oh ria sambil sesekali masih melihat sekeliling berusaha mencari dimana donghae berada. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya ia menemukan donghae sedang berdiri agak di pojok ruangan bersama dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis dan salah satu diantaranya eunhyuk kenali sebagai park gyuri.

"tsskk! Ikan itu,,," gumamnya pelan

"yy,,ye,,? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu.

"ah,,aniyo" katanya sambil langsung menegak minumanya sekali tenggak.

"ayo cari minum lagi" ajak eunhyuk pada siwon.

Donghae sebenarnya sangat malas meladeni ocehan yeoja-yeoja yang ada di hadapanya tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merutuki eunhyuk yang terlalu lama pergi meninggalkanya

"tsskk! Monyet itu sebenarnya sedang apa di kamar mandi,eoh?" geramnya dalam hati.

Dia mengedarka pandanganya kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan eunhyuk. Matanya langsung mendelik kesal saat ia mendapati eunhyuk malah sedang asik minum bersama dengan dua orang namja.

"hhh.. dia cari mati ternyata." Kata donghae sebelum menegnggak isi dalam gelsnya sekali teguk. Donghae hendak pergi namun gyuri mencekal lengannya

"kau mau kemana oppa?" katanya dengan suara manja.

"aku harus mencari istriku,, maaf" kata donghae dan langsung melepaskan tangan gyuri dari lengannya.

Dia menatap geram eunhyuk yang sedang asik tertawa dengan dua namja itu. Donghae awalnya kurang begitu jelas melihat siapa dua namja itu, tapi semakin ia mendekat akhirnya ia tahu siapa mereka. Yang pertama adalah namja yang mereka temui waktu bulan madu dan yang kedua,, tcciihh,, menyebutkan namanya saja donghae malas. Pokoknya namja itu adalah namja yang sering eunhyuk bandingkan dengannya.

"ekkhmm,,, donghae berdehem agak keras sehingga ketiga orang itu langsung berbalik dan menantapnya."

"ohh,, hyung,,, apa kabar,,?" sapa taecyeon ramah. Dia yentu tahu siapa Tan donghae bukan?

"kenapa kau lama sekali tadi,, aku mencarimu" kata donghae pada eunhyuk tanpa merespon sapaan taecyeon padanya.

"ah,, aku kebetulan bertemu mereka. Lagi pula kulihat kau tadi sedang bersama temen-teman yeojamu disana." Jawab eunhyuk ketus.

"ah,, anyeonhaseo,, kita bertemu lagi tuan Tan?" kali ini siwon yang angkat suara.

"hmmm,, ne,, anyeong. Ao kita pulang." Kata donghae singkat

"mm,,mwo,,?" jawab eunhyuk

Donghae mengeram tertahan "kubilang pulang ya pulang" jawabnya agak keras dan langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan meyeretnya pergi.

"hhae-ya, sakit,," kata eunhyuk saat donghae mencengkeram erat tanganya. Donghae seperti menulikan telinganya dan meneruskan langkahnya sampai ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil dia lansgung menghempas kasar tubuh eunhyuk kedalam.

"yak! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa,eoh" sembur eunhyuk kesal

Donghae tak menyahut. Dia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang menegrikan.

"yyaakk! Pelankan mobilmu,, kau mau membuat kita mati.." kata eunhyuk panik.

Donghae lagi-lagi tak meresponnya. Eunyhuk akhirnya memilih diam sambil berharap semoga mereka tidak celaka.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Tanpa sepatah katapun donghae langsung meninggalkan eunhyuk.

"hhh,,,, sebenarnya ikan itu kenapa?" sengit eunhyuk.

Di lalu mengekor donghae yang langsung berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan keras bahkan dia nyaris mendobraknya.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa,eoh..?" kata eunhyuk saat keduanya sampai di dalam kamar.

Donghae lagi-lagi tak menyahut. Eunhyuk yang geram langsung meraih bahu donghae dan memutarnya sehingga kini donghae menghadap kearahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini eunhyuk bisa melihat wajah donghae yang memerah dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang menetes di wajahnya.

"kau puas?" kata donghae singkat

Eunhyuk mengernyit "puas? Apa maksdumu?" balasnya tak paham

Donghae tertawa pelan.

"sebenarnya kau itu kenapa,,cepat katakan!" kesal eunhyuk dengan suara makin meninggi.

Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah eunhyuk. "bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menyebutkan nama orang lain di depanku tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi kau bahkan terlihat senang sekali dengan mereka!" seru donghae kesal.

Eunhyuk mendegus "hhhh,, lalu apa kau lupa kau tadi juga asik dengn wanita-wanita pemujamu itu. Dan oh iya aku lupa bukankah kemarin kau juga pergi bersama gadismu itu, eoh,,? Siapa namanya park gyuri,,,,?" kata eunhyuk keras. Entahlah dia seperti tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Badanya begitu panas dan kepalanya pening.

"hhh,, apa maksudmu,,,! Kau tahu aku ke daegu dengan bong gun!" teriak donghae

"memang! tapi kau juga tak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau wanita sialan itu mengikutimu! Hhahh,,, sudahlah aku muak dneganmu,,,"

Donghae terlihat akan tertawa "jadi kau marah karena itu.."

"mwo,,? Marah? Siapa…? Aku…? Hhh jangan bercanda denganku tuan Tan. Aku tak peduli kau mau kencan dengan siapa karena akkhhhmmmppp,,,,,"

Belum selesai eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-katanya bibir kenyal donghae lebih dulu membungamnya dengn sebuah ciuman. Eunhyuk sontak berontak dan memukul-mukul dada donghae. Tapi kekuatan donghae tentu jauh lebih kuat dari eunhyuk. Dengan sebelah tanganya dia meraih kedua tangan eunhyuk dan menahannya agar tak lagi berontak. Bibir lihainya meliuk-liuk menyusuri belahan bibir semerah ceri eunhyuk. Menjilat, menyesap dan menggigitnya pelan untuk membuka akses lebih dalam.

"euunngghh…" lenguh eunhyuk.

Kesempatan itu tak disiasiakan. Dengan segera ia lesakkan lidah panjangnya utuk mengekplorasi gua hangat eunhyuk yang selalu menggodanya. melihat eunhyuk yang tidak lagi berontak donghae segera meletakkan kedua tangan eunhyuk kelehernya. Dia melesakkan tanganya sendiri kebalik tengkuk dan rambut eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciumanya. Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berani mengikuti permainannya. Donghae menyeringai dibalik ciumannya. Dia menaikkan eunhyuk ke gendonganya dan menggiring tubuh mereka keranjang. Dia menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu keranjang sebelum ia menindihnya dan melanjutkan cumbuannya.

"nnngghh,, aahhh,,," desahan yang sekuat tenaga eunhyuk tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Sungguh ia tak kuat jika harus lebih lama lagi menahanya. Sentuhan donghae bagaikan candu yang mambuatnya selalu ketagihan dan ingin merasakan lebih.

"mmmmhh…." Donghae memelepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memandang eunhyuk yang ada di bawah kungkungannya.

Eunhyuk membuak matanya dan ikut menatap donghae dalam diam.

"saranghae…" ucap donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan donghae.

"aapp,,aappa ku bilang?"

"aku menyukaimu,,"

" aku menyukaimu seperti orang gila! Aku menyukaimu! Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha menghianati hatiku dan tak mengakuinya. Tapi semakin hari aku semakin tersiksa. Setiap hari aku berusaha mengelak namun justru semakin hari rasa cintaku makin bertumbuh padamu., aku jatuh cinta padamusetiap hari,,

Aku jatuh cinta padamu kemarin, hari ini dan esok hari,, sekarang aku tak lagi bisa mengelak,, harus ku akui aku jatuh cinta padamu istriku,,"

Kata-kata donghae membuat eunhyuk tertegun dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku,, aku tak akan memaksa,," katanya

Donghae hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh eunhyuk tapi dengan segera eunhyuk menariknya sehingga tubuh kekar donghae lagi-lagi menindihnya.

"nado,, baboya…nado…" kata eunhyuk setengah terisak. Hatinya begitu senang karena ternyata selama ini donghae juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan

"jinjja?" katanya memastikan takut kalau tadi hanyalah khayalannya saja

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum "ne,, nae nampyeon!" ujar eunhyuk lembut sebelum menarik jas donghae sehingga bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan milik donghae. Eunhyuk melumatnya pelan membuat donghae terkaget sebentar sebelum kemudian sadar dan langsung mengikuti permainan. Permainan lembut mereka lama kelamaan makin bertambah kasar. Donghae dengan rakus meraup bibir mungil eunhyuk. Suara kecipakan semakin lama semakin terdengar di kamar sepi ini.

Ciuman itu makin panas saat lidah pajang donghae berhasil menelusup kedalam mulut eunhyuk. Ia mengajak benda tak bertulang itu bertarung, saling membelit dan sesekali ia menghisapnya kuat sehingga eunhyuk mengerang nikmat

"eeuummnngghhhh,,,"

Tangan donghae sudah bergerilya ke pinggul eunhyuk membelainya lembut sehingga membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian. Dia mengalihkan ciumanya keperpotongan bahu dan leher eunhyuk yang terekspos sempurna karena gaunya sangat mendukung. Eunhyuk mendesah hebat saat dengan sengaja donghae mengigit kecil lehrnya

"eeuunngghh,, janganhh dih,,gigit,, haeh,,," katanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi siapa yang peduli. Donghae lagi lagi mengerjai leher jenjang nan putih itu, dia menjilat semua bagianya. Mengisap dan mengigitnya sehingga timbul bercak merah keunguan yang ia yakin tak akan menghilang dalam bebrapa hari. Puas dengn hasil karyanya dia kembali meraup bibir bengkak eunhyuk dan melumatnya. Dia membalikkan posisinya sehingga kini eunhyuk yang ada di atas, ia sedikit merasa lelah karena sedari tadi harus menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tanganya agar tak menghimpit tubuh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang ada di atas donghae tampak sangat leluasa mencumbui donghae balik. Rupanya nyonya muda ini tak mau kalah dengan suaminya. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke leher donghae sambil tanganya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing atas kemeja donghae. Ia membuang dasi itu entah kemana setelah berhasil melepasnya. Disusul dengan jas hitam yang ia perlakukan sama seperti pasangannya. Satu persatu ia membuka kancing kemeja donghae dan mengelus dada dan perut datar ber abs sempurna donghae.

"eeuunngghh,, baby,,, oohh,, good…" erang donghae nikmat saat tangan mungil nan halus itu mengerayangi tubuhnya. Eunhyuk makin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh suaminya. Ia mengecup dan menjilati leher donghae yang kini dipenuhi keringat. Di menghisapnya kuat..

"eeuunghhh,, ohh,, baby,,.." lenguh donghae,,

Eunhyuk mengukuti perlakuan donghae padanya sebelumnya. Dia mengulum cuping telinga donghae sambil lidah nakalnya mengelitik daerah sensitive itu.

Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, kalau terus begini dia bisa keluar sebelum saatnya. Dia lantas membalik tubuh eunhyuk sehingga posisi kembali bertukar.

"nappeun yeoja,,," katanya sambil menyeringai

"donghae kembali memagut bibir eunhyuk" tanganya bahkan kini sudah berani merambah kedua buah bongkahan di dada eunhyuk.

"eeunnggh,, aahhh,, euunngghh,,," eunhyuk mendesah tak karuan.

"ye,, baby,, mendesahlah,, sebut namaku,," gumam donghae

"euunngg,, hhaaehh,, aahh,,, euunngghh,,," lenguhan euhyuk makin menjadi saat remasan tangan donghae makin tangan satunya sibuk dengan kedua gundukan kenyal itu, tangan donghae yang lain sedang berusaha melepas tali gaun yang ada di balik tengkuk eunhyuk. Tak lama tali tipis itupun terlepas sehingga membuat gaun cantik itu melorot turun dan menampakkan pemandangan paling indah selama hidup donghae.

Tubuh bagian atas euhyk terekpos sepenuhnya karena memang gaun yang ia kenakan itu back less jadi eunhyuk tak mungkin menggunakan bra,, jadilah kedua bongkahan kebanggan wanita itu terpampang indah di hadapannya.

"hhaae,,, aku malu" kata eunhyuk yang sadar donghae memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Dia menyilangkan tanganya keatas dadanya.

Donghae meraih tangan eunhyuk

"kau cantik,, baby,,," katanya sebelum ia melesakkan kepalanya diantara dua buah payudara besar dan kenyal milik eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang kaget karena seranga tiba-tiba donghae hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

Donghae secara bergantian menghisap kedua nipple kemerahan yang sudah mengacung tegak itu. Dia saat yang lain dihisap maka yang lainya ia remas lembut dan keras secara bergantian. Eunhyuk makin kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah, mengerang dan melenguh saking nikmatnya. Tanpa ia sadari donghae sudah berhasil melucuti gaunya bahkan entah sejak kapan celana dalamnya juga sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Donghae menurunkan ciumanya ke atas perut datar eunhyuk makin kebawah dan terus kebawah. Ia mengoda pusar eunhyuk dengan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"eennggkkhhh,, hhaaehh,, aakkhhhh,,," eunhyuk seperti tak tahu lagi harus bagimana

Dan kini donghae sudah ada id depan surganya. Vagina putih eunhyuk tersaji didepan matanya. Tanpa buang waktu ia segera meletakka kaki eunhyuk di bahunnya sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa menjamah pusat tubuh wanita itu.

Donghae menegcupnya lembut mencari-cari benda kecil sebesar bibi kacang hijau yang bisa membuat siapapun mengelinjang nikmat

Dia menghisap belahan vagina itu bergantian sambil sesekali menyesap klistoris milik eunhyuk

"hhaaaehh,, ahhh,, hhaaaeehh,,,, euunghh,,," eunhyuk meremas bantal atau apapun itu yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Donghae begitu lihai menjakannya..

"aahh,, ahh,, " lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi saat tanpa aba-aba lidah panjang donghae menerobos dinding vaginanya. Tubuh eunhyuk menggelinjang seketika, seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya cairan cintanya menyembur keluar dibarengi dengan dia yang melengkungkan tubuhnya saking nikmatnya.

"hhossh,, hossshh,, hhaaaaeeh,,," eunhyuk jatuh terengah-engah.

Tanpa merasa jiik donghae menghisap habis cairan cinta milik eunhyuk. Ia lalu bangun dan menatap wajah eunhyuk yang memerah.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik baby,,," kata donghae sambil mengecup kening eunhyuk dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"sekarang giliranku.." kata eunhyuk disela nafasnya yang tersengal

Donghae tersenyum "ne,, silahkan,, puaskan aku baby,,," mereka saling bertukar posisi sekarang. Eunhyuk duduk diatas perut six packs donghae. Dengan wajah mengoda dia melepaskan kemeja yang tak lagi terkancing itu dan membuangnya. Dia juga menaikkan kaos dalam putih yang donghae pakai dan membuangnya juga. Donghae sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri sengaja menggoda donghae.

"baby,, jangan menggodaku.." seru donghae.

Eunhyuk paham dan langsung menerjang bibir mengoda donghae ganas. Ia bermain sebentar sebelum akhirnya lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga donghae. Puas dengan bibirnya eunhyuk beralih ke leher jenjang donghae. Lagi-lagi dia menjilati area kegemanaranya itu, ia menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekar donghae. Dia mengecup tulang selangka milik donghae yang menonjol

"euunngg,, yeess,, baby,, euuhh,," desah donghae nikmat membuat eunhyuk makin bersemangat.

Dia lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengemut nipple kecoklatan donghae

"ohh,, such,, a good thing baby,, yeah,, more,, oohh,,, god!" donghae maruca tak jelas.

Eunhyuk membelai lembut perut donghae memutar-mutarkan jari lentiknya di atas enam pahatan sempurna di atasnya. Tanganya lalu berlanjut keatas selangkangan donghae. Mengelus dengan lembut benda berotot yang masih terbungkus rapi itu.

"keluarkan dia , baby,,perintah donghae."

Eunhyuk menurut dan langsung membuka sabuk dan kancing celana donghae. Dia memelorotkan celana hitam itu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Penutup terakhir tubuh donghae juga berhasil eunhyuk singkirkan. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat ukuran junior donghae yang diatas rata-rata. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah membayangkan benda sebesar itu akan memasukinya.

"wae..? hisap dia baby,," perintah donghae lagi

Meski ragu eunhyuk melakukanya juga. Pertama-tama ia meremasnya pelan sebelum memasukknnya kedalm mulutnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan mulutnya.

"euhh,, ye,, oh, god! More,, baby more,,," seru donghae nikmat

Eunhyuk menuruti donghae, ia makin mempercepat kuluamnya sambil tanganya yang lain memilin testis donghae bergantian

Donghae yang sudah merasa akan meledak segera menyudahi permaian eunhyuk

"cukup baby,, kita akan ke permainan inti sekrang,, no more playing,,,"

Katanya dan langsung menindih eunhyuk. Dia menciumi bibir eunhyuk sambil tanganya bergerilya membelai seluruh tubuh eunhyuk. Jari-jari panjang donghae makin menjadi bahkan kini jari itu dimasukan kedalam lubang kewanitaan eunhyuk

"aahh,, eunnkk,,, yyyaaahhkk" erang eunhyuk saat jari donghae mengoyak lobangnya.

"aakkhh,,," seru eunhyuk saat donghae menambah jarinya kedalam

Dia memaju mundurkan jarinya untuk membiasakan lubang sempit itu. Dia menambah lagi satu jarinya dan mengoyak lubang itu.

"eeunnggh,, eunngghh,,,, eungghh,," eunhyung mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya dibungkam sempurna oleh milik donghae.

Merasa cukup mempersiapkan tubuh eunhyuk donghae lantas melepas tautan bibirnya

"kau tenang saja. Aku akan pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa sakit gigit saja bahuku."

Eunhuyk mengangguk patuh. Donghae lalu membuka kaki eunhyuk lebar dan memposisikan juniornya kelubang eunhyuk yang sudah berkedut dan memerah

Dengan susah payah ia memasukkn miliknya kedalam lubang eunhyuk yang sempit.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya "aarrgghh,, app,,apppoohh,," katanya saat donghae berusaha memasukkan miliknya

"aku tahu,, tenanglah,, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang.. kau percaya padaku kan?" kata donghae

Meski menahan sakit eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae meneruskan kegiatanya yang sempat terhenti. Dia tahu semakin pelan ia memasuki eunhyuk maka akan makin sakit. Maka ia putuskan untuk mengentakkan langsung miliknya dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Dia dapat merasakan ada darah mengalir dari milik eunhyuk

"Aarrggttt,,, aapppoohh,,, hhikkss,,, hhiikss" erang eunhyuk sambil mengigit bahu donghae.

"aahh,,," donghae merasa lega akhirnya miliknya berhasil tertanam sempurna juga meski juga ia merasa sedikit perih di bahunya karena eunhyuk mengigitnya keras.

"aku janji setelah ini kau hanya akan merasakan nikmat baby.." kata donghae sebelum dengan perlahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"aahh,, ahhh… hhaeehh,, ahh,," eunhyuk mulai terlihat menikmati perlakuannya sehingga membuat donghae makin menambah tempo kecepatannya.

"ahh,, hae,,more,,deeppeerr,, akkhh,,, harder,,,aakkh,," racau eunhyuk saat donghae memompa tubuhnya liar. Gerakanya sunguh sangat menakjubkan. Tubuh eunhyuk yang mingil bergoyang kesana kemari mengikutu kuatnya sodokan donghae

"as, you wish baby.." kata donghae

"aakkhh,, there,, more,, aakkhh,, deeper,, harder,, akkhh ,, god!" eunhyuk semakin meracau tak jelas saat donghae berhasil menumbuk g-spotnya.

"like this baby,, oh, god damn shit..! kau sempit baby,,,"

"ah,, yes,, oh fuck me hae..! ohh..ahh,,, aahh,,"

Kedua insan itu saling mencari kenikmatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk meliuk-liukkn tubuhnya berlawanan dengan donghae agar milik donghae makin menghujam tajam kewanitaannya sedangkan donghae dengan sekuat tenaga menghentakkan pinggulnya berusaha mencapai titik terdalam eunhyuk untuk memuaskanya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal saking kerasnya mereka bekerja

"eeuummhh,, I'm coming,, aahmm hhaaaaaeee,,,"

"yes,, baby,, me too.,, together,, akhh,,"

Donghae menyemburkan spermanya didalam rahim eunhyuk. Cairanya bercampur sempurna dengn milik eunhyuk. Dia langsung ambruk menindih eunhyuk yang ada di bawahnya.

"hoshh,, hossh,, gomawo baby,, saranghae.." kata donghae sambil mengecup kening eunhyuk

"nado,, " ucapnya lembut kemudian membelai wajah donghae dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"sebaiknya kita tidur,,, kau lelah bukan?" kata donghae

Eunhyuk menganguk sekilas dan hendak melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka

"biarkan dia didalam baby.." cegah donghae.

Eunhyuk menurut dan langsung memeluk tubuh donghae dan tidur di dada kekar suaminya.

"jaljayo hae.. saranghae." Katanya sebelum memejamkan matanya .

"ne,, jaljayo,, baby,, nado…" lalu donghae menyusul eunhyuk kea lam mimpi.

Incheon international airport.

Seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih bak salju berjalan anggun menapakai lantai bandara yang putih bersih.

"aku pulang oppa" kata wanita cantik dengan killer smile ini dalam hati.

TBC

Wwooahhhaa,, lap keringat! nc-anya udah hot belum,, sumpah bikin ini aku jadi ikutan merinding disko tak karuan. Semoga para yadongers bisa puas sama ini ne, aku gak kuat kalo bikin yang lebih parah dari ini. Aku kan masih alim # buing-buing.. ^^v

Yak! Silahkana di tebak siapakah wanita cantik yang dateng di akhir chap itu,,,,?

Trenng,,, treenng,, treng,,, dan jawabanya adalah….

Ada di next chap! Waakkas,,,, \^0^/

See you

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter nineteen…..

"hoshh,, hossh,, gomawo baby,, saranghae.." kata donghae sambil mengecup kening eunhyuk

"nado,, " ucapnya lembut kemudian membelai wajah donghae dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"sebaiknya kita tidur,,, kau lelah bukan?" kata donghae

Eunhyuk menganguk sekilas dan hendak melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka

"biarkan dia didalam baby.." cegah donghae.

Eunhyuk menurut dan langsung memeluk tubuh donghae dan tidur di dada kekar suaminya.

"jaljayo hae.. saranghae." Katanya sebelum memejamkan matanya .

"ne,, jaljayo,, baby,, nado…" lalu donghae menyusul eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

Incheon international airport.

Seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih bak salju berjalan dengan anggun menapaki lantai bandara yang putih bersih.

"aku pulang oppa" kata wanita cantik dengan killer smile ini dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang lagi. Bias-bias hangat lembut sang mentari mulai merambahai celah jendela kamar milik pasangan bahagia yang baru saja menghabiskan malam penuh gairah mereka semalam. Eunhyuk mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya malas

"eeuunngghh.." lenguhnya sambil membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang sudah terlihat terang diluar sana.

"eeuunngghh,, jam berapa sekarang…?" katanya sendiri dengan suara serak dan berat. Dia hendak beranjak namun dekapan erat donghae membuatnya nyaris tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"aaiiggoo,, hae…" keluhnya sambil berusaha membebaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan donghae. Donghae tak bergeming malah dia makin mengeratkan pelukanya ke tubuh mungil eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk geram karena ulah donghae yang seenaknya dia makin menggerakkan tubuhnya kencang sehingga milik donghae yang masih tertanam di dalam miliknya kembali mengeras saat benda berotot itu bergesekan dengan rectum milik euhyuk

"kau harus tanggung jawab baby,,, di kembali bangun.." kata donghae pelan sambil membuka matanya lebar. Dia menyeringai menang

"mm,,mmwo,,? Yak.. shiro,, aku mau mandi." Tolak eunhyuk namun ia terlambat donghae keburu menindihnya dan kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo sedang dan cepat.

"aahh,, ahh,, hhaehh,,," tanpa bisa di cegah lagi-lagi eunhyuk mengerang nikmat saat benda kebanggan suaminya itu menghujam lubangnya yang masih terasa ngilu berkas kegiatan mereka semalam

"yes,, baby,,,do you like this" kata donghae sambil menghentakkan keras miliknya sehingga mampu menyentuh g-spot eunhyuk

"aahh,, eennghh,, yes,, ohh,, haehh,, harderrhh,, aakkh,, aakhh,, deeperhh,,, ohh,, aahh,,," racau eunhyuk.

Dan percintaan panas mereka kembali terjadi entah untuk keberapa kali. Eunhyuk sudah terengah-engah pasrah dibawah donghae tapi sepertinya lelaki itu belum juga puas menikmati tubuh sintal istrinya

"hhehh,, aku lelah,, aakkh,,," serunya

"one more baby,, I promise,,," kata donghae dan langsung menghentakkan lagi miliknya berkali-kali. Menghujani lubang surga itu dengan sodokan kuatnya.

"ohh,, I'm coming..,. aahhhh baby,, aahhhhh,,," donghae mengerang nikmat saat kembali spermanya mengalir kedalam rahim eunhyuk.

"thanks.. baby…." Katanya sambil mengecup kening eunhyuk mesra dan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka

"aakkhh,,," seru eunhyuk saat benda itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Miliknya serasa terbelah jadi dua. Rasa perih dan ngilu itu mendera bagian kewanitaannya.

"hhh,, bagaimana aku bisa ke kantor sekarang. Tubuhku rasanya pegal semua dan lagi aaiigoo,, ngilu dan perih sekali…" keluh eunhyuk sambil menatap donghae sengit

Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir kuda "ah,, sorry baby,, kau terlalu indah untuk dianggurkan,,," katanya sambil tersenyum mesum

Eunhyuk mendecih kesal. "tsk tapi tidak menghajarku habis-habisan juga ikan jelek!"

"heheh,, mianhae,, lagipula ini kan hari minggu, memangnya kau mau kekantor di hari minggu eoh?" kata donghae. Eunhyuk lantas menepuk pelan keningnya "astaga,, aku lupa…"

"ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur lagi saja,, aku masih mengantuk" kata donghae

"hhh,, kau bilang kau mengantuk? Apa kau bercanda? Tsskk ayo bangun aku lapar ini sudah siang!; kata eunhyuk sambil mengoyangkan tubuh donghae agar dia kembali membuka matanya.

"ttsskk,, tunggu sampai makan siang saja baby.. aku lelah…" rajuknya

"salah siapa eoh,,?" sudah aku tidak mau tahu,, ayo cepat bangun." Kata eunhyuk kemudian langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi mumpung donghae belum sadar benar. Ia takut jika donghae melihat tubuh polosnya dia akan kembali menyerangnya.

Setelah berhasil kabur, dia segera merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathup yang ia isi dengn air hangat dan aroma therapy. Dia ingin sedikit melepas lelahnya dengan berendam didalamnya.

"aahh,, nyamannya,,," katanya saat tubuhnya masuk kedalam air yang hangat dan beraroma wangi itu. Dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berendam sebelum keluar lagi dengan bathrobe putih yang melilit tubuhnya.

"aaiigoo,, ikan itu jinjja,,," eunhyuk mendecih kesal karena ia mendapati donghae tidur lagi. Sebelum mendekati donghae ia putuskan untuk memakai bajunya dulu, berjaga saja siapa tahu donghae kambuh lagi.

Dia memilih menggunakan kaos longar dan hot pants belel kesukaannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menggeplak kepala donghae tapi melihat tidur suaminya itu sangat pulas ia jadi tidak tega.

"hhh,, baiklah kurasa kali ini aku harus mengalah padamu ikan. Cchhaa. Tidurlah kalau begitu" kata eunhyuk sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan donghae.

Sebelum turun, ia membereskan kamar mereka yang seperti kapal pecah. Ia memasukkan seprai berbercak darah dan baju-baju mereka yang berceceran di lantai kedalam keranjang cucian kotor yang ada di pojok kamar mereka, tak lupa ia juga menyalakan pengharum ruangan dalam ukuran maksimal agar aroma khas percintaan mereka segera menghilang. Setelah melihat kamarnya terlihat lebih rapi, Eunhyuk segera melangkah turun ke ruang makan karena perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi.

"nyonya,," sapa pengurus lee sopan

"sarapanku sudah siap pak lee?" katanya

Namja tua itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. " ah,, sarapan? Maksud anda makan siang nyonya?"

"eh,, maksudmu..? memang sekarang jam berapa?" kata eunhyuk tak kalah bingung

"jam 11 nyonya."

Eunhyuk mendelik kaget, "mm,,mmwoo,,? Aaiishh jinja,,,? Ah baiklah,, cepat aku lapar," katanya

Pak lee mengangguk paham dan langsung memerintahkan maid untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk makan sedikit tergesa karena ia sungguh sangat merasa lapar. Tak berapa lama ia sudah berhasil menyapu bersih seluruh makanan yang tersaji diats meja

"aaiigoo,, kenyangnya." Katanya sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang santai untuk sekedar menselonjorkan tubuhnya sambil menonton tivi.

Donghae mengeliat kecil sambil berusaha membuka matanya malas. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan pegal. Pingang dan pingulnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya.

"aiiggoo,,,, pegal sekali,," katanya sambil mengusap pelan bagian yang terasa pegal itu. Ia lalu melirik kesamping dan mendapati ranjang sebelahnya kosong, berarti eunhyuk sudah bangun. Dia lalu menyeret tubuhnya sendiri kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka agar ia tampak lebih segar. Ia dengan santainya berjalan di dalam kamarnya masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuhnya atletisnya.

Ia mencomot dalaman kaos berwarna hitan dan sebuah celana pendek berbahan kain longgar dan langsung mencari keberadaan eunhyuk di bawah.

"hai baby,,," sapanya saat dia melihat eunhyuk sedang bersantai di atas sofa sambil menonton tivi

Eunhyuk mendongak "kau sudah bangun,, " katanya

Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah sofa dan langsung ikut berbaring di samping eunhyuk.

"tsskk,, sempit hae,, kau duduk di sebelah sana saja kenapa,eoh!" keluh eunhyuk saat donghae menggangunya.

"shiro,,, " katanya dan malah memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang.

"aaiisshh,,, ikan ini,,,"

Malas berdebat dengan suaminya ia memilh diam dan kembali menikmati acara menontonnya.

Awalnya semua masih baik-baik saja tapi lama-lama donghae mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja donghae meniup-niup telinga eunhyuk dan beberapa kali menciumi tengkuk eunhyuk yang berhiaskan puluhan kissmark ciptaanya.

"iisssh… geli,, hae,,,," keluh eunhyuk sambil mengeliat kegelian

"ternyata aku mengukir banyak sekali kissmark yah,, hahahah,,, karyaku indah,," pujinya

"tsskk,, apa kau bilang indah,, leherku perih semua dan kau bilang indah,,,? Tsskk…" keluh eunhyuk sambil mencibirkan bibirnya

"tapi kau suka kan,,," bisiknya di telinga eunhyuk yang langsung membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"mm..mwo,,? Aniyo,," sanggahnya

"lalu siapa yang semalam mengatakan,, ahh,, haeh,,, oh,, " lalu donghae terkekeh

"yyak! Jangan dibahas! " jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah saat ingatanya kembali diputar ke kejadian semalam.

"hahahahaah,,,, kau lucu baby,,," katanya dan langsung mendekap dan menciumii eunhyuk

"yak,,yak,,berhenti menciumku ikan amis,, kau bau…" elak eunhyuk pura-pura padahal sih dia senang-senang saja.

"ah jinnja,,? Bagaimana kalau kau yang memandikanku,,?" kata donghae vulgar.

"yak! Ikan pervet!" dan langsung memukuli lengan donghae.

Donghae dengan sigap menahan tangan eunhyuk dan menguncinya

"yak! Lepas… ikan"

"dari tadi kau mengataiku ikan terus.. kau mau mati,eoh?" kata donghae sambil dengan gerakan cepat merubah posisinya jadi diatas eunhyuk.

"yak! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku.." kata eunhyuk sambil terus berontak melepaskan cengeraman tangan donghae pada tanganya

Donghae menyeringai "kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa,eoh?" tantangnya balik

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal " cepat menyingkira atau…"

"atau apa, hemm..?

Eunhyuk menatap donghae dalam lalu tersenyum dengan sekuat tenaga dia menyentakan tanganya sehingga membuat donghae yang hanya berpegangan dengan satu tanganya sukses jatuh dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Bibir mereka secara tak sengaja saling menempel.

"atau aku akan menciumu…" bisik eunhyuk seduktif di telinga donghae.

"nappeun yeoja,,," kata donghae sebelum menerjang bibir merah istrinya.

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam permaiana ini. Mereka sama-sama ingin saling mendominasi. Suara decakan lama-kelamaan makin terdengar kencang siring dengan makin liarnya petarungan lidah mereka. Donghae dengan kasar meremas payudara eunhyuk.

"euunnmmmnngghh,,," lenguh eunhyuk tertahan karena bibirnya masih terkunci oleh ciuman donghae.

Eunhyuk tak mau kalah ia menelusupkan tanganya ke dalam celana longgar donghae dan meremas junior donghae yang masih tertidur di sangkarnya.

"aakkhhmmmm,," erang donghae nikmat.

"mmmmmhh,,,,"donghae melepas tautan bibirnya dan memandang eunhyuk yang ada di bawahnya. Wajah eunhyuk memerah dan matanya terpejam, deru nafasnya memburu dengan hiasan keringat yang membasahi tubuh sexynya. Libido donghae kembali naik tentu saja.

"kau mau menggodaku,eoh..?" katanya

Eunhyuk membuk matanya. "kalau iya,,?" katanya sambil mengerling dan menggigit bibirnya menggoda.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah istrinya itu "maka jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak bisa berjalan besok…" katanya dan langsng kembali melumat bibir menggoda itu lebih ganas.

Dengan mudah ia menelusupkan lidah panjangnya kedalam mulut eunhyuk dan membelit lidah eunhyuk mengajaknya berperang. Sesekali ia hisap kuat dan itu sukses membuat eunhyuk melengguh nikmat.

"euunnhh,, aakkhhmm,,," eunhyuk mendesah saat donghae mengalihkan ciumanya kelehernya. Ia menjilat dan menhisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sana bersanding dengan puluhan lainya yang baru ia buat semalam.

"aahh,, haaehh,,,, eeunngghhh,,,"

"yes,, baby,, say my name,,"

"hhaaeehh,,, aakkhhhhh,,,, "eunhyuk menekan dan meremas surai kecoklatan donghae agar dia makin memperdalam ciumanya di lehernya. Dia mendongakkan leher jenjangnya agar makin mempermudah donghae mencumbunya.

"YAAK! KALIAN!"

Seru seseorang dengan suara lantang saat mereka sedang asik bercumbu. Mereka langsung menyudahi acara mereka.

"ohh,, astaga…kalian tidak bisa memilih tempat,eoh?" seru heechul geram.

" om,,ommma,, app,appaa,," kata eunhyuk tergagap. Dia lalu sibuk merapikan dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di laut saking malunya.

"aaiiiggoo,, kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan punya cucu tukkie-ah,,," kata heechul sengaja menggoda

"hahahah,, kurasa iya,.." balas leeteuk sambil terkekeh kecil..

Kedua pasangan itu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"tumben semua berkumpil disini,, ada apa,,?" kata donghae

"ah,, kami hanya ingin berkunjung soalnya anak-anak kami tak ada yang mau mengunjungi kami,,," sindir heechul. Yah memang setelah haehyuk menikah mereka memang belum sempat mengunjungi orang tua mereka.

"mianhae,, omma,, " kata eunhyuk menyesal

"aahh,, gwaencahana aku tahau kalian sibuk,, sibuk sekali,, hahahah" katanya sambil mengerling nakal.

"yak! Omma!" seru donghae yang tahu maksud ibunya.

Dan keluarga itupun berbincang hangat. Mereka saling melepas rindu karena memang sudah cukup lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesekali kedua orang tua mereka menjadikanya bahan pembullyan namun mereka tentu saja tidak memasukkanya dalam hati. Meski sedikit malu tapi pasangan itu bahagia.

"oh iya,, mumpung ini hari libur bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik." Seru heechul

"piknik? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus.."

"aku punya sebuah villa di pinggiran seoul, tempatnya sangat nyaman dan udaranya juga bersih. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan disana,,,?" sarannya.

"baiklah,,sepertinya menyenagkan,, bagaimana yeobo?" Tanya leeteuk pada suaminya

"oke,, tapi bajuku bagaimana?" tanyanya balik.

"tssk! Kita beli saja dijalan,,, begitu saja susah. Ayo cepat "

"tapi kan hyukie harus bekerja besok, omma?" eunhyuk menyela.

"tsskk! Libur saja.."

"tap,,," belum selesai ia berkata heechul sudah mendelik kearahnya

"ah,, arraseo omma. Tapi nanti kalau bos hyukkie marah bagaimanan?"

"siapa yang berani memarahimu,eoh..? nanti biar aku yang mengurus. Sekarang cepat ambil bajumu dan ikan jelek itu. Omma tunggu di mobil.

Tidak bisa lagi membantah, akhirnya haehyuk ikuti saja perintah heechul. Mereka naik kekamar mereka untuk ganti baju dan menyiapkan beberapa potong baju untuk mereka lalu memasukkanya kedalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

"sudah,,?" Tanya donghae

"eum,," jawab eunhyuk sambil mengangguk

Keduanya langsung turun dan menyusul kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di mobil.

"sudah siap semua,, mari kita berangkat" seru heechul senang.."

Seperti kata heechul tadi mereka mampir sebentar di toko baju untuk membeli beberapa potong baru kemudian mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan mereka. Sengaja heechul meminta suaminya sendri yang menyetir agar suasana di dalam lebih terasa menyenagkan. Di samping hangeng ada kangin yang sedia menggantikan kalau-kalau hangeng lelah. Di kursi belakangnya ada sepasang ibu-ibu cantik yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol dan di kursi paling belakang tentu saja ada pasangan tercinta kita.

Hampir satu jam mereka berkendara sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah villa megah di atas bukit dengan pemandangan indah di depannya.

"wwohhaaa,,, neomu kyeoptta…." Seru eunhyuk senang saat ia keluar dari mobil dan meliht pemandangan sekitar.

"astaga,, tuan,, nyonya,,," seorang namja paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyambut kedatangan majikanya.

"kenapa tuan dan nyonya tidak memberi kabar lebih dahulu,," katanya sambil beberapa kali membungkuk

"ah,, gwaenchana pak Han,, kami juga mendadak kemari. Tak ada rencana sebelumya. Kau tak perlu terlihat seperti itu." Kata hangeng ramah

"ah,, ye,, tuan ,, sebaiknya tuan sekelaurga istirahat di dalam,, saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk semuanya." Katanya sambil masih membungkuk hormat.

Semuanya tampak menurut dan mengikuti pak Han masuk kedalam rumah. Donghae tak sengaja mengarahkan matanya ke villa yang ada disamping villanya.

Matanya sontak membulat sempurna saat retinanya menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri dia atas balkon sambil memandang kedepan. Wanita yang sudah sangat lama mengisi hatinya. Wanita yang mampu membuat hatinya berdegup tak beraturan, wanita yang akhirnya juga membawa kehancuran dihidupnya.

"bb,,bummie,,," gumamnya

TBC

Hhooaaahh,,,,, sudah tahu kkah siapa yang jadi pacar donghae dulu,,,,? Mau tahu gimana liburan keluarga mereka. Tunggu aja di chap depan..

Hahahah ^^

Bye,,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twenty…..

Semuanya tampak menurut dan mengikuti pak Han masuk kedalam rumah. Donghae tak sengaja megarahkan matanya ke villa yang ada disamping villanya.

Matanya sontak membulat sempurna saat retinanya menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri dia atas balkon sambil memandang kedepan. Wanita yang sudah sangat lama mengisi hatinya. Wanita yang mampu membuat hatinya berdegup tak beraturan, wanita yang akhirnya juga membawa kehancuran dihidupnya.

"bb,,bummie,,," gumamnya

.

.

.

"kau bicara apa hae..?" kata eunhyuk

Donghae langsung gelagapan "ah,, aniyo.. ayo masuk,,"

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengikuti donghae yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

Fikiran donghae tak berhenti memikirkan sosok masa lalunya itu. Iya masih tak yakin wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama bertahunn-tahun itu muncul lagi didepan matanya.

"hhh,, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat,,," batinnya. Setahunya wanita itu meninggalkanya tanpa alasan, jadi mana mungkin dia kembali,,? Karena Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau eunhyuk memanggilnya. Dia baru sadar saat tangan lembut sang istri menyentuh pundaknya dan membelainya pelan.

"waeyo hae,,, kau terlihat aneh?" katanya kuatir.

Donghae dengan cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi normal "gwaenchana,,,, aku tak apa-apa,," katanya sambil mengelus surai keemasan eunhyuk sayang. Ia sadar sekarang dia tak lagi sendiri, sudah ada eunhyuk yang menemaninya. Dia tak boleh lagi memikirkan orang lain sekarang, yah! Dia hanya boleh memikirkan eunhyuk mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

"kau yakin?" nada suara eunhyuk sedikit ragu.

"tentu saja,, aku hanya sedikit mengingat pekerjaan tadi,, sudah ayo masuk nanti keburu omma-omma itu berteriak mencari kita."

Baru saja donghae mengatupkan bibirnya terdengar teriakkan lantang dari dalam rumah

"YYAKK! TAN DONGHAEE… KEMANA KAU….!"

Haehyuk sontak tertawa bersamaan "tuh,, benarkan..?" kata donghae sambil terkekeh geli, ia lalu menggandeng eunhyuk kembali masuk kedalam.

"tsskk,, omma,, bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak. Apa kau tidak tahu kebanyakan berteriak bisa menambah keriput di wajah!" kata donghae sambil mencibir kesal ke arah ibunya.

"hhh,, ikan ini,,,! Kalau sampai aku keriput itu berarti semuanya salahmu, ikan jelek!" kesal sang ibu,

"aiigoo,, kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa eoh,, kenapa setiap kali bertemu kalian selalu bertengkar…" keluh ayah donghae aka tan hangeng sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"anakmu itu yang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku,,," keluh heechul manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tsskk,, apa omma tak salah bicara. Ommlah yang sering mengganguku,,,!"

"tssk,,neo,,!" geram sang ibu,

"aiggo,, kenapa malah bertengkar lagi. Apa kau mau ku buatkan anak lagi agar kau tak usil mengerjai donghae terus.." ceplos hanggeng yang langsung membuat wajah heechul memerah.

"yak! Cina gila! Aku sudah tua, mana bisa hamil lagi" katanya dengan wajah merona.

"hahahahah,, kau benar appa,, buat saja omma hamil lagi…" seru sang anak senang karena ia melihat ommanya sudah terlihat kalah

PLETAK!

Dengan seenaknya heechul mengeplak kepala donghae keras

"yak! Omma.. appoyo,,, aiigoo,, " keluhnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"rasakan! Awas aku mau lewat!" heechul langsung kabur menghindar karena malu.

"hahaha,, omma lucu yah kalau sedang malu begitu…" kekeh eunhyuk

"biar saja,, jarang-jarang kan kau melihat ommaku seperti itu, hanya appa yang mampu menjinakkan setan cantik itu." Kata donghae

Ayahnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan "hahahah,, dia memang liar tapi aku mencintainya,,"

Ketingganya lantas kembali tertawa.

Matahari sudah kembali keperaduanya tandanya malam mulai menjelang. Keluarga bahagia ini berencana menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menyalakan api unggun sambil berkemah di pelataran halaman mereka yang luas. Setelah sebelumnya dengan susah payah mendirikan tenda untuk mereka tempati nanti dengan di bantu dengan beberapa maid ibu-ibu mulai menyiapkan makanan. Eunhyuk yang masih baru menyandang stasus sebagai istri hanya bisa membantu kecil.

Setelah makanan, api unggun dan beberapa hal kecil yang lain siap, mereka berenam lalu duduk memutari api dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil memainkan gitar.

"hhhh,, rasanya menyenagkan sekali bisa berkumpul seperti ini, bukan…?" kata heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya.

"ne,, rasanya aku tak mau malam ini berakhir.." lanjut leeteuk. Kangin langsung mendekap erat istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama hampir seperempat abad itu sayang.

"semuanya akan selau berjalan seperti ini,yeobo,, percayalah aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia… tak hanya malam ini saja,," katanya mesra sambil mengecup kening istrinya

"aauu,,auu,, appa,, kau gombal sekali,,," ejek eunhyuk yang langsung membuat semuanya tertawa geli

"tsk,, kau hanya iri karena suami mu tak merayumu,eoh.." balas kangin

"mm,mmwwoo,, yak! Aniya,," kata eunhyuk gelagapan.

"jadi kau ingin dirayu,eoh,,,monyet cantik?" bisik donghae sambil mendekap eunhyuk dari belakang. Dia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ketengkuk eunhyuk yang langsung membuat sang empunya menggeliat gelisah

"hhae,,,," katanya

"hahaahahahah,,," sepasang suami istri itu tertawa senang.

"aiiggoo,,, sudah-sudah,, ayo kita istirahat.. malam sudah semakin larut. Ayo kita masuk ke tenda.." kata hanggeng.

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung membubarkan diri lalu masuk ke dalam tenda masing-masing. Jarak tenda mereka sengaja di buat agak sedikit berjauhan. Yah,, jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba ada yang akan melakukan yang iya-iya di dalam tenda.

Donghae langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam tenda yang sudah di lengkapi dengan kasur lipat dan selimut tebal.

"sini,," ajak donghae sambil menarik lengan eunhyuk agar tidur di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk menurut dan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya dalam dekapan donghae.

"kau tahu baby,, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau pertemuan kita di mokpo itu bisa membuat kita seperti ini." Katanya sambil membelai lembut punggung eunhyuk yang tidur diatas dada bidangnya.

"ne,, aku juga. Siapa yang mengira kalau kita bisa menikah karena aku menabrakmu." Kata eunhyuk sambil memainkan jarinya di dada donghae.

"kau harus tahu meskipun pernikahan kita di awali dengan sebuah kesepakatan bodoh itu tapi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau harus yakin padaku bahwa aku memang mencintaimu."

"eung,, arraseo,," jawabnya

"kau sudah mengantuk belum?" Tanya donghae tiba-tiba

"eh,, belum sih tapi kenapa,,?"

"ayo jalan-jalan,," ajaknya. Donghae lalu berdiri dan menarik eunhyuk untuk ikut berdiri. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang mengitari villa donghae yang luas.

"wahh,, ada kunang-kuang hae,, lihat lah,,,, kyeopptta,,," seru eunhyuk girang saat ia melihat sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan menghiasi langit malam.

"kau suka,,?" kata donghae

"eung,, nan jeongmal johayo,,, gomawo hae,,,?" kata eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh donghae erat

"anything for you my baby,,"

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit berdiri disana menikmati indahnya kerlap-kerip dari puluhan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Namun semakin lama angin semamin berhembus kencang

"sebaiknya kita kembali baby,,, anginnya kencang sekali,," katanya sambil mengosok-gosok tubuh eunhyuk untuk menghangatkannya.

"baiklah," katanya singkat.

Keduanya kembali menapaki jalan setapak yang tadi dilewati. Saat tengah berjalan melewati tenda orang tua donghae telinga mereka menangkap suara-suara aneh

"oh,, ahh,, hannie,,, ahh,,," desahan heechul terdengar lumayan keras sampai ketelinga pasangan ini.

"ommona,,," seru eunhyuk dengan wajah mulai merona.

"sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini" ucap donghae dan langsung menarik eunhyuk agar berjalan lebih cepat. Ia kemudian melewati tenda orang tua eunhyuk dan kembali mengernyit saat mendengar desahan tertahan

"ohh,, yess teukkie,,,, ah,, lebih,, ahh,,," racauan kangin membuat eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"astaga,, orang tua itu,,,"

Donghae terkikik geli "ternyata mereka masih suka melakukan hal seperti itu,, ahh,, aku jadi ingin juga…" kata donghae asal

"yy,,yyaakk!" seru eunhyuk gugup dan langsung kabur lebih dulu.

Dengan langkah tergesa eunhyuk masuk kedalam tenda diikuti donghae dibelakangnya, tak lupa donghae menutup tendanya lagi agar angin tak masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"baby,,," kata donghae pelan

"ww,,wwae,,?" gugup eunhyuk.

"aku mau seperti mereka,," rengek donghae

"mm,,mwo,, kita bahkan baru melakukanya tadi pagi hae,," kata eunhyuk berusaha menolak

Donghae tidak menyerah. Dia menghampiri eunhyuk ikut berbaring dan memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang.

"please baby,, aku sudah bangun,, eothoke,,,?" desahnya frustasi

"mm..mwo,,,? Tapi hae,, eunngghh,,,,"

Eunhyuk tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tangan donghae sudah menelusup kebalik bajunya dan meremas payudaranya keras.

"I promise I'll be gentle,,"

"tap,,,eeunnggkkkhh,,," lenguhnya lagi saat dengan sengaja donghae mencubit nipplenya.

Akhirnya eunhyuk menyerah. "baiklah,, tapi janji tidak akan lama dan langsung saja,, aku lelah hae,," pesan eunhyuk sebelum donghae memasukinya.

"arrayeo." Katanya dan langsung melucuti bajunya cepat. Eunhyuk juga mengikuti sang suami, tak lama keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas mereka. Eunhyuk bisa melihat senjata kebanggan suaminya itu sudah mengacung tegak siap tempur.

"ready baby…" kata donghae yang dibalas anggukan kecil eunhyuk

Donghae lalu menindih eunhyuk dan mencium bibir istrinya meremas dengan gemas kedua undukan kenyal istrinya yang menggoda. Ia meraup kedua nipple kemerahan itu bergantin layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"aahhh,,,ahh,,,,aakkhh,,, jangan digigit hae,,, sakit,," keluh eunhyuk saat donghae mengigit nipplenya.

"mian baby,,,, habis kau menggemaskan,,," katanya sebelum melanjutkan cumbuanya kembali.

"aahh,, aahh,,,, eunngghh,,, hhaeh,, ahhh,,

Dan pergumulan panas itu terjadi. Seperti pesan eunhyuk mereka tak lagi bermain-main dan langsung ke permain inti selain juga memang karena donghae sudah tegang berat.

Jleb…

"aahh,,," pekik eunhyuk saat benda besar itu merasukinya lagi. Belum sembuh perih dan ngilu yang mendera bagian bawahnya itu, kini dia justru harus merelakan lubangnya kembali dimasuki.

"ah,, ah,,, ah,,," serunya mulai merasa nikmat. Rasa sakitnya tadi entah menguap kemana. Dia justru makin menekan tubuh donghae agara semakin menghimpitnya.

"oooh,, hae,,, ahh,, more,, harder… ahh,,," racaunya

"ahh,, eunnghhhh,, like this baby,, oh,, god damn shit! Kau sempit baby,,," dirty talk donghae makin membuat libidonya sendiri naik. Dia mamkin gencar mengerjai istrinya. Hentakan pingulnya semakin kencang membuat tubuh eunhyuk yang mungil bergoyang tak karuan. Lelah dengan posisi seperti ini donghae lantas meminta eunhyuk untuk berganti posisi

"menunginglah baby,,," perintahnya.

Eunhyuk tanpa protes menuruti donghae. Dengan posisi seperti milik donghae dapat menghujam lubang eunhyuk makin dalam

"aahh,, ah,, hhaehh,, ohh,, god!" racaunya nikmat saat beberapa kali donghae menumbuk g spotnya.

"baby,, ahh,, do you like it, ahh,,," kata donghae sambil sesekali memukul bongkahan pantat eunhyuk yang putih dan kenyal

"ah,, yes,, ,,ahh,, fuck me hae,, oh,, fuck mehh,, ohh" eunhyuk mendesah hebat. Kedua payudara sintalnya mengoyang-goyang seiring dengan cepatnya sodokan donghae. Donghae meremas keduanya bergantian

"aahh,, aahh,, lebih kasar hae,, aahh,,,"

"as you wish baby…"

"euunnggkkhhmmmm…" donghae membungkam bibir eunhyuk dengan ciumanya. Tanpa melepas tautanya Dia menaikan tubuh eunhyuk agar posisnya bisa lebih mudah menjangkau bibir ceri itu.

"Cpk,,cpk,,cpk….euummhh,,,,cpk,,cpk.." keduanya makin larut dalam permainan panas mereka.

"eeunngghhkkkmmmm,,,eunngkkhhmmm,,, " eunhyuk mendesah frusatasi saat tangan nakal dongahe meremas dan memilin keras putingnya

Donghae melepas tautan tubuh mereka membuat eunhyuk merengut "wae,,?" katanya

"kita ganti posisi baby" kata donghae. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal lalu mendudukan eunhyuk di atasnya.

"women on top baby,,,"

Eunhyuk mengerti, ia lalu menggenggam junior besar donghae dan menuntunya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"aasshh,, " desahnya nikmat saat benda itu langsung menumbuk tepat ke g spotnya.

Dengan liar dia langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Donghae tak tinggal diam dia meraup kedua buah dada eunhyuk yang bergoyang indah seiring dengn hentakan tubuh eunhyuk yang naik turun diatasnya. Ia mengulumnya bergantian.

"aah,, hae,, good boy,, aah,, hisap hae,, aahh,,," pintanya

"ummhh,, like this…eeuummhh,,," balas donghae sambil mengulumnya dan sesekali lidah lihainya bermain mengitari nipplenya

"aahh,, yesshh,, aahh,, oh,, my goodhhh,,, aakhhh,, I wanna.. akkhh,,,"

"yes,, baby,, me to,, oh god,,,… ahh,, together,, ahhmm"

Donghae lantas membalik posisinya. Eunhyuk kembali ada di bawahnya. Dia mengentak hentakkan miliknya semakin cepat.

Eunhyuk juga merasakan milik suaminya semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya.

"ahh,, hae,,, ahh,, aaaaaakkkhh,,,,, hhaaaeeeehhhh,,,," eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairanya lebih dulu

"aahhhh,, baby,, oohh,,,,aaakhhhhhh,,," tak berselang lama lenguhan panjang donghae mengema menandakan ia sudah melepaskan spermanya kedalam rahim eunhyuk dan bercampur dengan milik istrinya.

"kau hebat baby,,," pujinya tulus pada istrinya yang masih mencoba menetralkan cara bernafasnya.

"kau juga,,," jawabnya.

"saranghae,,," kata donghae lalu mengecup mesra kening eunhyuk sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"nado,,"

.

.

.

Kicauan burung kecil terdengar merdu, sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali mereka temukan di saat pagi hari di seoul. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi tapi ketiga tenda itu belum juga ada yang terbuka. Mungkin para penghuninya masih merasa lelah karena aktivitas mereka semalam.

Eunhyuk mengeliat dalam dekapan donghae "euunnghh,, " matanya mengerjap-erjap perlahan.

"ireona hae,,," katanya pelan sambil mengusap dada polos donghae yang jadi sandaran tidurya semalam

"euunnhh,,, lima menit lagi baby,,," katanya tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

"ttsskk,, bangun,,," eunhyuk bangun dan dengan kilat memakaai seluruh bajunya.

"aaiishh,, ikan ini,, yak! Bangun hae,," kata eunhyuk sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh donghae memaksa suaminyai ini untuk membuka matanya.

"kalau kau tidak bangun kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku!" ancamnya. Donghae langsung membuka matanya lebar. Oh siapa yang tahan tidak menyentuh tubuh indah itu eoh…?

"arra,, arra,,, aku bangun baby….tsskk,, menggunakan ancaman itu untuk membangunkanku,, kau licik sekali nyonya tan?" kesal donghae

"biar saja. Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku mau lihat apa appa dan omma sudah bangun.

"tsskk,, paling juga mereka masih tidur, mereka kan habis bekerja keras semalam." Kata donghae asal.

"yak! Berhenti bicara dan cepat pakai bajumu ikan." Kesal eunhyuk dan langsung keluar tenda.

Benar saja kata donghae diluar belum ada yang tampak. Eunhyuk menikmati udara pagi yang begitu segar. Ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan

"ahh,, segarnya,,," merasa kesepian eunhyuk memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian karena percuma juga meminta donghae menemaninya. Ia yakin donghae pasti tidur lagi

Dia berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan yang ia lewati dengan donghae semalam. Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat ada sebuah danau cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia makin mempercepat jalannya

"waaahhh,,, cantiknya,,," seru eunhyuk girang. Dia sibuk mengamati keindahan danau kecil itu sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"indah bukan…" sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba terdengar menyadarkan eunhyuk yang sedang terkagum

"eh,,," dia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih susu berdiri di sampingnya.

"yy,,ye,,," gagap eunhyuk

"dari mana kau tahu disini ada danau?" Tanya wanita tadi tanpa memandang eunhyuk

"ah,, ige,,, eumh,, aku tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengikuti jalan setapak itu." Aku eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan jalan setapak yang ia lewati tadi.

"ah,, kau beruntung kalau begitu. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau disini ada tempat secantik ini." Katanya lalu berbalik dan menatap eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat eunhyuk yang nota bene wanita saja tertegun saking terpesonanya.

"aahh,, euummhh,, ne,,," eunhyuk lagi-lagi tergagap bodoh

"kim kibum.." kata wanita tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"yy,,yee..? ah,,,, hyukjae,, Tan hyukjae,," kata eunhyuk lalu meraih uluran tangan kibum.

"senang berjumpa denganmu hyukjae-ssi…" katanya.

"ahh,, ne,,, senang berjumpa dengnmu kibum-ssi."

Kedua wanita cantik itu kembali memandangi indahnya danau cantik itu dalam diam. Merasakan sensai tenang dan damai yang menguar dari tempat itu.

TBC

Nah lo,,, si hyukkie udah ketemu duluan ama abang bum-bum…? Apa yang bakalah terjadi selanjutnya coba,,,?

Silahkan di tebak….!v (^_^) v

See you….

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	21. Chapter 21

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twenty one…..

annyeong readerdeul...!

mianhae aku updatenya ngaret,, soalnya aku kemarin sakit,,,,, hikksss...

buat yang pada nungguin epep abal aku jongmal mianhae ne,,,

sekarang silahkan di baca deh,, semoga kalain suka

happy reading,,,,

eunhyuk berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan yang ia lewati dengan donghae semalam. Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat ada sebuah danau cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia makin mempercepat jalannya

"waaahhh,,, cantiknya,,," seru eunhyuk girang. Dia sibuk mengamati keindahan danau kecil itu sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"indah bukan…" sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba terdengar menyadarkan eunhyuk yang sedang terkagum

"eh,,," dia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih susu berdiri di sampingnya.

"yy,,ye,,," gagap eunhyuk

"dari mana kau tahu disini ada danau?" Tanya wanita tadi tanpa memandang eunhyuk

"ah,, ige,,, eumh,, aku tidak sengaja sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengikuti jalan setapak itu." Aku eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan jalan setapak yang ia lewati tadi.

"ah,, kau beruntung kalau begitu. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau disini ada tempat secantik ini." Katanya lalu berbalik dan menatap eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat eunhyuk yang nota bene wanita saja tertegun saking terpesonanya.

"aahh,, euummhh,, ne,,," eunhyuk lagi-lagi tergagap bodoh

"kim kibum.." kata wanita tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"yy,,yee..? ah,,,, hyukjae,, Tan hyukjae,," kata eunhyuk lalu meraih uluran tangan kibum.

"senang berjumpa denganmu hyukjae-ssi…" katanya.

"ahh,, ne,,, senang berjumpa dengnmu kibum-ssi."

Kedua wanita cantik itu kembali memandangi indahnya danau cantik itu dalam diam. Merasakan sensai tenang dan damai yang menguar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi danau indah itu tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel. Eunhyuk sadar itu bunyi ponselnya dan buru-buru mengangkatnya

"yeoboseo,,,," jawabnya

"yak! Kau pergi kemana!" cecar donghae dengn nada panik.

"hehehe,, aku hanya pergi jalan –jalan sambil mencari udara segar hae.." jawab eunhyuk

Mendengar wanita wanita disampingnya menyebut nama "hae" membuat kibum menoleh seketika.

"ah,, pasti bukan dia,, bukankah di korea banyak sekali yang memiliki nama seperti itu?" kibum buru-buru menghentikan fikirannya.

"ne,,, ne,, arra aku akan kembali. Tsskk.. " lalu eunhyuk mematikan telponya.

"kau sudah dicari ya..?" kata kibum lembut

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "eung,, padahal sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini. Baiklah aku pergi duluan ne,, senang berjumpa denganmu kibum-ssi" pamit eunhyuk

"ne,, aku juga. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…" balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kibum yang masih tampak menikmati pemandangan danau. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar ia cepat sampai di tendanya. Saat ia sampai ia langsung melihat donghae yang sedang berdiri di depan bekas api unggun. Di terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"hae,,," kata eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae menoleh dan langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"yak! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung,eoh!" sembur donghae kesal

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan "hehehehe,,, mianhae,, habis kau tak mau bangun sih,, ya aku jalan saja sendiri.." jawab eunhyuk tanpa merasa bersalah.

"tsskk,, awas kau lakukan itu lagi." Kata donghae sambil memeluk eunhyuk erat. Dia benar-benar tak suka di tinggalkan tiba-tiba. Sudah cukup dulu kibum meninggalkanya. Eunhyuk sadar donghae sedikit terlihat berlebihan.

"heeii,, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa,, aku kan hanya pergi sebentar,,," kata eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan donghae dan menatap suaminya itu bingung

"siapa yang tahu kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. aku takut sekali kau menghilang, baby,,," kata donghae dengan wajah yang menyedihkan

Eunhyuk terlihat benar-benar, menyesal sekarang "hae,,, mianhae,,, aku tak tahu kau akan sepanik ini,, sekali lagi mianhae,ne,,,"

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya erat. Ia mengusap lembut pungung donghae untuk meredakan kekhawatirannya.

"kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku, baby,,," pinta donghae tulus.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam pelukan donghae.

Tak berselang lama kedua orang tua mereka muncul. Setelah pergi mandi dan sarapan mereka semua pulang kembali ke seoul karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Kehidupan rumah tangga pasangan haehyuk berjalan dengn sangat harmonis. Tak jarang donghae membawa eunhyuk kelokasi shootingnya saat eunhyuk sedang tidak bekerja. Donghae seakan ingin menegaskan pada dunia bahwa sekarang ia ingin tahu kehidupan ranjang mereka,,? Oh kalian tentu masih ingat seberapa pervetnya ikan ini,eoh?" hampir setiap hari dia meminta jatahnya pada eunhyuk tak peduli sesibuk apapun dia. Eunhyuk juga tak pernah menolak suaminya selama ia mampu dan bisa ia selalu menuruti kemauan ikan mesum itu. Tak jarang ia harus kekantor dengan pakaian tertutup rapat untuk meutupi puluhan kissmark yang donghae ukir di tubuhnya.

Pagi ini eunhyuk bangun sedikit tergesa-gesa karena ia harus segera kekantor karena ada rapat. Dia merutuki donghae yang menghajarnya habis-habisan semalam. Donghae seakan menuntaskan balas dendamnya pada eunhyuk karena selama tiga hari ia tak bisa menjamah tubuh sexy eunhyuk. Jadilah eunhyuk sekarang kebingungan mencari baju untuk menutupi bercak-bercak keungunan yang tersebar di hampir setiap inci lehernya.

"tsskk.. ikan itu,, liar sekali dia semalam" keluh eunhyuk sambil memilih bajunya. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih karena bagian bawahnya yang sedikit ngilu. Walaupun sudah berkali kali donghae merasukinya tapi tetap saja ia sering merasakan ngilu setelah berhubungan badan dengan suaminya itu. Bagaimana tidak jika ukuran juniornya saja sebesar itu.

"tsskk,, sakit,,," rintihnya pelan

Setelah menemukan baju yang dirasa cocok ia segera memakainya. Seperti biasa ia meoleskan make up tipis da menyemprotkan parfum beraroma strowbery sebelum berangkat.

"hae,,," eunhyuk menggundangkan tubuh donghae pelan.

Donghae menggeliat perlahan

"hae,, aku harus segera berangkat sekarang, aku ada rapat.." pamitnya

"euungghh,, sekarang,,?" ulang donghae sambil mengucek matanya

"ne,, " katanya singkat lalu mengecup bibir suaminya itu sekilas.

"tidurlah lagi kalau kau memang masih lelah,,,, pay,, saranghae"

Katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya karena memang dia masih merasa sangat lelah. Baru semalam ia pulang dari busan. Ditambah lagi dia baru saja menuntaskan hasrat bercintanya dengn eunhyuk tak lama setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Ia baghkan tak ingat sampai jam berapa ia mengerjai tubuh istrinya itu.

"hhh,, dia kuat juga,,padahal aku menghajarnya habis-habisan semalam…apa dia tidak merasakan sakit" gumam donghae sendiri. Donghae menguap lebar.

"hh,, tidur lagi saja.."

Kata donghae sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tidur donghae terusik dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. "tsskk,," keluhnya sambil meraba-raba sekitar mencari ponselnya.

"yeoboseo.." katanya dengn mata masih terpejam.

"yak! Ikan amis! Kau masih tidur eoh,,!" suara bong gun terdengar kencang sekali.

"yak! Kenapa kau berteriak, telingaku sakit, hyung!' balas donghae kesal

"hhh,, ya tuhan berikan aku kesaaran! Kau lupa hari ini kau ada jadwal jam 1 siang eoh,,?" kata bong gun

Donghae terdiam sepertinya ia sedikit berfikir dan berusaha mengingat. "jinjja,,?" ulangnya

"tsskk,, sudah jangan banyak Tanya lagi. Cepat mandi dan segera ke studio sekarang. Satu jam lagi sudah di mulai" kata bong gun.

"ne,,ne,,, ".

Donghae menyeret tubuhnya kekamar mandi. Tak lama ia keluar dengan wajah segar setelah mandi. Setelah berpakaian dia langsung menuju ketempat pemotretan.

"akhirnya kau muncul juga ikan amis,,"bong gun terlihat lega saat melihat donghae datang.

Pemotretan dimulai, donghae berposed di kamera dengan sangat sempurna. Untung saja konsep bajunya kali ini adalah untuk musim dingin coba kalau ini untuk musim panas bisa habis dia. Di tubuhnya eunhyuk juga banyak mengukur kissmark tapi dia sengaja membuatnya di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi. Eunhyuk masih bisa berfikir logis tak seperti dirinya jika sudah membicarakan soal bercinta.

"yak,, bagus sekali donghae-ssi,," kata fotografer puas.

"baiklah,, kita istirahat sebentar." Katanya.

Donghae dan semua kru yang bekerja beristirahat sejenak sekedar mengisi perut mereka sebelum melanjutkan sesi pemotretan yang selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba donghae langsung mengingat eunhyuk. Ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil ponsel untuk menelpon eunhyuk.

Tuuuutt,,,,tuuutt,,,

"yoboseo,,, hae,," sapa eunhyuk lembut

"hai baby,, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya manja.

"aku sedang bekerjalah,,, kau?"

"aku sedang istirahat,, "

"sudah makan? "

"belum,,,," jawabnya

"tsskk,, cepat makan hae,,,kau tadi juga tak sarapan kan?" cecar eunhyuk

"hehehe,, ne,ne,, aku makan baby,, kalaupun aku tak makan kan ada kau yang bisa ku makan.." goda donghae

"yak! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ikan! Sudah aku mau bekerja"

"klik" eunhyuk langsung menutup trlponya cepat

Donghae terkekeh geli. Dia tahu pasti wajah istri cantiknya itu sudah memerah. Saat sedang asik menghayalkan wajah istrinya ponselnya kembali berdering. Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karena nomor yang tertera di layarnya tidak ia kenal

"yeoboseo…" jawabnya ragu.

"oppa…" terdengar suara seorang yeoja diseberang sana.

DEG!

Jantung donghae seakan berhenti berdetak ketika sekali lagi dia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah lagi ia dengar. Ia tahu benar suara milik siapa ini.

"oppa,, apa kau mendengarku,,,?" Tanya penelpon itu lagi

"eh, hhemm,, " jawab donghae gugup.

"bisakah kita bertemu,,?" tanyanya ragu

Donghae kembali terdiam

"oppa…?"

"untuk apa,,?" jawab donghae dingin.

"ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu oppa,,." Suara gadis itu terdengar sedikit sedih setelah mendengar respon donghae.

"kurasa tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bi,,"

"kumohon oppa,, sekali ini saja,, kumohon,, setelah ini aku tak akan menggangumu,,," putus wanita itu sebelum donghae selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"hhhh,, baiklah,,"

"ah,, gomawo oppa.. kutunggu kau di tempat kita biasa bertemu…" jawabnya sebelum menutup telponya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya bingung. Entahlah sakit hatinya pada sosok itu belum sepenunhya menghilang, namun jujur ada juga rasa rindu yang terselip di hatinya. Setelah sempat ragu, donghae akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui mantan kekasihnya itu.

"hyung,, aku keluar sebentar,," kata donghae

"eh,, kau mau kemana..?" kaget bong gun

"ah,, ada urusan sebentar,, aku akan kembali secepatnya." Katanya dan langsung pergi.

Dia segera memacu mobilnya ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama kibum dulu. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama ia sudah sampai di sebuah kafe kecil tapi sangat terlihat nyaman.

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Tak lupa ia juga memakai samaran karena kali ini ia akan keluar dengan wanita yang bukan istrinya. Yah,, meskipun hanya sebentar namun ia tak mau ambil resiko.

"klintiinng…" sebuah lonceng kecli yang ada di atas pintu berbunyi tiap kali ada pelanggan yang masuk. Donghae mengedarkan pandanganya mencari-cari sosok kibum. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuk menemukan sosoknya diantara beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana. Wanita cantik itu memilih tempat yang sama seperti tempat yang dulu biasa ia tempati saat mereka masih menjalin kasih. Donghae berjalan pelan sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Dia langsung duduk di depan kibum tanpa aba-aba.

Kibum langsung menoleh memandang kearah donghae dan tersenyum senang. Meski donghae datang dengan penyamaran kibum tentu hafal benar karena sudah sangat lama ia mengenal donghae.

"oppa,,," serunya senang.

"ada apa kau mencariku,, maaf waktuku tak banyak." Donghae berujar dingin

Senyum di bibir merah kibum langsung memudar. Ia sedih, tentu tapi dia sadar ia memang tak bisa mengharapkan donghae akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia cukup tahu diri ia sudah menyakiti hati lelaki yang sangat ia cintai ini. Bahkan alasan ia pergi juga karena ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang kini tengah ada di hadapanya ini.

"oppa, minumlah dulu oppa,, atau kau mau makan,,? Aku pes.."

"jika tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi sekarang."donghae sudah hendak berdiri tapi tangan kibum mencekalnya.

"kumohon oppa, jangan begini,," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahan lagi menahan air mata yang sudah sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"hhiikkss,, hhiikks,, kumohon,, hhiikks,,," kibum terisak pelan

Hati donghae terasa perih melihat wanita yang pernah dicintainya ini meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu wanita ini sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya namun ternyata ia tak tega juga saat melihatnya menangis. Donghae kembali duduk.

"jadi,, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi,,? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia tanpaku?" kata donghae dingin.

Kibum menyeka air matanya kasar. " aku tidak begitu oppa?"

Donghae mendengus "hhh,, lalu?"

"aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku pergi saat itu,,,,"

"apapun alasanmu kau sudah menyakitiku,, hhh,, kurasa kau juga tak pernah peduli pada perasaaku." Jawab donghae sedikit emosi

"tidak.. aku tidak begitu… ?" elak kibum.

"hhh, terserah padamu, aku sudah tak lagi peduli. Maaf,, aku harus segera kembali.."

Donghae dengan cepat meninggalkan kursinya. Kibum yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bicara dengan donghae segera bangkit dan memeluk donghae dari belakang.

Donghae langsung mengentikan langkahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kata donghae Pelan

"kajima,, jebal,,," ucap kibum terisak.

"kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon oppaa,,, hhikkss,,,hikkss,,," lagi lagi kibum terisak.

Beberapa pengunjung yang ada di kafe memandang ke arah mereka. Donghae yang sadar jadi pusat perhatian segera menarik kibum keluar dari kafe sebelum lebih banyak lagi orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja sebelum menarik kibum keluar menuju mobilnya.

Siwon dan eunhyuk sedang dalam perjalan kembali kekantornya. Tadi, siwon memintanya untuk menemaninya untuk menemui salah satu klien.

Sekilas eunhyuk menangkap sosok donghae yang sedang menggandeng seorang wanita. Meskipun donghae sudah menggunakan penyamarannya tentu eunhyuk tahu bahwa lelaki yang sedang ia lihat itu adalah suaminya.

"hhae,,,?" gumamnya.

TBC

JLEGER….! Hayo lo,,, abang ikan ketahuan lagi jalan ama si bum-bum…! Gimana reaksi uri hyukkie baby ya,,?"

Ayo pada repiu biar aku bisa update ceritanya cepet."

See you next chap.. dah,,dah,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	22. Chapter 22

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twenty two…..

sebagai permintaan maapa aku ama kalian semua nieehh,,, alu updatenya double,,,

tapi jangan lupa repiu, ne,,,

\(^-^)/

Siwon dan eunhyuk sedang dalam perjalan kembali kekantornya. Tadi, siwon memintanya untuk menemaninya untuk menemui salah satu klien.

Sekilas eunhyuk menangkap sosok donghae yang sedang menggandeng seorang wanita. Meskipun donghae sudah menggunakan penyamarannya tentu eunhyuk tahu bahwa lelaki yang sedang ia lihat itu adalah suaminya.

"hhae,,,?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"y,yye?" kata siwon

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu hyukie-ah,,"

Eunhyuk menoleh "ah, eobseo,," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia ingin memastikan dugaannya mupung sekarang mobil siwon sedang berhenti di lampu merah.

"tuutt,,," nada sambung terdengar.

Mata eunhyuk tak berpaling menatap ke sebuah kafe yang ada di sebenar jalan. Hatinya mencelos saat ia tahu lelaki yang ia sangka suaminya itu mengangkat telponya.

"yeoboseo.." jawab donghae tenang,

"kau dimana?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"eummh,, aku,, ehh, distudio,, dimana lagi,eoh..?" jawab donghae. Dari cara bicaranya eunhyuk tahu donghae sedang gugup. Hidup bersama dengan donghae hampir selama setengah tahun belakanagan membuat eunhyuk jadi semakin mengenal karakter suaminya itu.

"oh,, mana bong gun oppa?" Tanya eunhyuk lagi

"ah,, itu dia,, eumh,, sedang di kamar mandi., eh aku sudah di panggil, nanti ku telpon lagi,,"

"klik" donghae menutup telponya tanpa mengucapkan kata "saranghae" seperti biasanya. Kepala eunhyuk mendadak pusing dan wajahnya langsung pucat saat dia mulai berfikir alasan donghae bohong padanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa, hyukie-ah?" tanya siwon saat melihat eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya.

"ah,, gwaenchana,, aku hanya sedikit pusing,," aku eunhyuk jujur.

"eh,, jinjja,,? Kalau begitu sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang saja. Kau terlihat tidak baik. Wajahmu pucat." Kata siwon khawatir.

"aniyo,, aku masih banyak kerjan di kantor, wonnie,," kata eunyuk menolak

"tsskk,, sudah, jangan kau fikirkan itu. Sekarang sebutkan dimana alamat rumahmu. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting dari segalanya."

Eunhyuk mengalah dan menyebutkan alamatnya. Saat lampu berubah hijau siwon langsung tancap gas menuju alamat yang tadi eunhyuk katakan padanya.

.

.

.

Donghae membawa kibum ke daerah pinggiran kota seoul yang sedikit lebih sepi. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir hamparan hijau rerumputan yang tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap donghae.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku karena aku meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, aku punya sebuah alasan, sebuah alasan yang sangat kuat sehingga mengharuskanku untuk meninggalkanmu saat itu."

"apa yang membuatmu harus meninggalkanku seperti itu. Kau tahu kau membuatku hampir gila mencarimu kemana-mana. Hatiku sangat sakit.. sakit sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saja,,," donghae berucap sambil menahan gejolak amarah bercampur kekecewaan di hatinya.

"aku tahu,, aku sangat tahu oppa karena aku juga merasakan apa yag kau rasakan. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku sakit saat itu."

Kening donghae mengeryit "kau sakit?"

Kibum mengangguk "leukimia stadium tiga, hhh…"

"mm,,mwo..? kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku tentang penyakitmu,huh!" donghae menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kibum menunduk takut. "karena aku takut,, aku sangat takut…hhiikss,, hikks,, aku tak tahu harus bagaiman.. aku bingung.." kibum terisak

Donghae memukul kemudinya keras "lalu kau anggap apa aku? Apa kau fikir aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu saat aku tahu kau mengidap penyakit sialan itu,huh? Hhh.. astaga.."

"mianhae,, oppa,, mianhae,,,, bukan begitu maksudku,, aku hanya tak ingin kau bertambah sedih jika kau tahu umurku tak lagi panjang saat itu."

"aku ingin kau melupakanku, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan semudah itu melakukannya. Maka aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu, aku meninggalkanmu agar kau membenciku. Agar kau tak lagi mengingatku,, agar kau,, tak merasa kehilangan saat aku pergi,,, hiks,,hikks,,," ujar kibum sambil berurai air mata.

"tapi ternyata tuhan baik padaku, aku pergi ke amerika untuk menghindarimu tapi justru disana aku bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dengan obat yang ia temukan, penyakitku bisa disembuhkan. Aku sembuh oppa.." wajah kibum berubah sedikit lebih ceria

"lalu..aku putuskan untuk kembali kemari. Aku ingin kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya.. aku ingin kembali padamu,, "

"hhh,, ya tuhan, kau,, astaga,," hati donghae kalut. Satu sisi dia lega ternyata kibum meninggalkanya saat itu karena terpaksa tapi disisi lain dia juga kecewa kenapa kibum memikirkan cara bodoh seperti itu untuknya.

"oppa,, aku mencintaimu,, bisakah aku kembali padamu,, hhiikks,, hhiiks,, aku..akummphh…."

Donghae menciumnya. Ia membungkam bibir ranum kibum seketika. Dia melumat bibir merah itu liar. Meski awalnya kibum kaget tapi dia senang karena donghae menciumnya. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan sentuhan donghae padanya. Sama halnya dengan donghae, kalau boleh ia berkata jujur ia juga masih mencintai kibum.

.

.

.

Mobil siwon memasuki halaman rumah eunhyuk sesaat setelah pintu gerbangnya terbuka. Ia menghentika mobilnya tepat di depan pintu.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku wonnie.." ucap eunhyuk lemah.

"ne,, cheonman, segeralah istirahat. Kalau perlu kau tak usah masuk besok jika kau masih sakit,ne" siwon terlihat sangat khawatir pada eunhyuk. Meski dia tahu eunhyuk tak lagi sendiri dia tak bisa memungkiri, sosok cantik ini telah mencuru hatinya. Dia mencintai gadis ini sejak pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

"ne,, sekali lagi terima kasih. "

Dia melambaikan tangannya pada siwon sebelum masuk kerumah. Pengurus lee yang melihat majikannya sudah pulang jauh lebih awal segera menghampirinya.

"nyonya,, ada apa,,? Apa anda sakit,,? Anda terlihat pucat." Katanya.

Eunhyuk masih sangup tersenyum "aku tak apa-apa pak lee,," katanya namun tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong, dia hampir saja limbung jika pak lee tak segera menangkapnya.

"anda sakit nyonya. Biar saya pangilkan dokter Park ne,," sarannya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng." Tidak usah aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"baiklah kalau begitu nyonya"

"kalian berdua cepat bantu nyonya ke kamar" perintahnya pada dua orang maid yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dengan dibantu dua maidnya eunhyuk berjalan pelahan menuju kamarnya sambil berusaha menahan pening dikepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual sekali. Dia segera berbaring sesaat setelah sampai di kamarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air matanya "hhaaee,,, hhiikkss,, hikks,,,"

Donghae yang sedang asik mencumbu kibum langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara eunhyuk memanggil namanya.

"astaga,, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan." Batinnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"mian,," katanya singkat.

"ehh,, gwaencahana.." balas kibum

"aku antar kau pulang. Dimana alamatmu?"

"everlasting apartement towet D." jawab kibum.

Donghae langsung memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke seoul. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Kenapa kibum harus kembali saat dia sekarang sudah tak lagi sendiri. Kenapa kibum harus muncul lagi saat eunhyuk sudah berhasil menyembuhkan semua luka dihatinya. Kenapa kibum harus kembali.. kenapa..?

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada sedikitpun obrolan yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Satu hal yang ingin donghae lakukan adalah mengantarkan kibum secepatnya.

"kita sudah sampai. Turunlah." Kata donghae.

Kibum mengangguk dan langsung turun." Bisakah kita bertemu lagi oppa?" Tanya kibum sebelum menutup pintu.

Donghae terdiam namun dia mengangguk. Kibum senang sekali "gomawo, oppa. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya.

Donghae langsung meninggalkan apartemn kibum. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aarrgghhtt,,," jeritnya

Dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Apapun yang ia lakukan rasanya salah.

"ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku…" keluh donghae. Dia tahu dia tak akan lagi bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Maka ia putuskan untuk segera pulang. Dia menggeber mobilnya seperti orang gila. Mobil sport itu bahkan hampir berkali-kali menerjang mobil-mobil lainya.

Saat sampai dirumah dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi. Ia berjalan masuk dengan wajah sangat kusut.

"tuan muda juga sudah pulang?" Tanya pak lee. Donghae berbalik. Apa maksudnya dengan juga?

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"ah,, tadi nyonya muda juga baru saja pulang tuan. Dia terlihat kurang enak badan tuan, wajah nyonya muda sangat pucat dan tadi ada seseorang yang mengantarnya pulang."

Donghae terkejut "dia sakit?" ulangnya

"ne,, tuan. Saya rasa begitu. Tapi tadi nyonya menolak waktu saya ingin memanggil dokter park untuk memeriksa nyonya muda." Lapornya.

Mendengar eunhyuk sakit donghae segera menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka kamarnya dengan tergesa. Ia melihat istrinya sedang tertidur masih dengan baju yang ia gunakan kekantor tadi.

Hatinya mencelos sakit melihat tubuh istrinya yang tergolek lemah dengan wajah yang begitu pucat.

Dia menghampiri eunhyuk dan duduk di pingiran ranjang. Ia mengelus rambut eunhyuk pelan

"eunnghh,," eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya

"hheii,, " sapa donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya sedikit sakit "kau sudah pulang." Jawabnya

"kau kenapa..? kau pucat sekali ku pangilkan dokter ne,,?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng "tidak mau,, aku tidak mau,,,hhiikss,, hikss,,," eunhyuk langsung menangis membuat donghae bingung

"hhaeii,, kenapa kau menangis, baby, kalau kau tidak mau dokter ya tidak apa-apa,,, sudahlah,, jangan menangis,,," paniknya.

"hiks,,hikss,,, hhae,, hikkss,,,,," eunhyuk langsung menerjang donghae. Memeluk tubuh suaminya itu erat.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa,,?"

Eunhyuk mencium ada wangi lain selain parfum donghae yang menguar di tubuh suaminya itu. Ia langsung melepas pelukanya dan menatap donghae tajam

"kau,, hhhiikks,,,, kau,, hikkss,,," eunhyuk tak sanggup mengatakan isi hatinya. Ia terlalu takut semua dugaannya benar adanya. Donghae menghianatinya.

"hei, baby,, kau kenapa,, ayo katakan,, apa aku berbuat salah padamu,,? Apa aku menyakitiumu? atau ada orang diluar sana yang menyakitimu,,? Katakan padaku baby,, kau jangan menangis lagi,, kumohon baby,, hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis…"

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh donghae lagi. Tanpa aba-aba ia melepas jas donghae. Menjauhkan aroma itu dari hidungnya. Ia lalu mencium bibir donghae. Ia melumat memagut dan menghisap kedua belahan bibir donghae.

"sentuh aku hae,,," desah eunhyuk dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

TBC

DDUUAARRR!

Sengaja aku potong ini part soalnya ini udah mau masuk part endingnya,,,, # tepok-tepok tangan.

Hayo buat yang pada pengen tau enddingnya ini cerita kaya apa ,, makanya repiunya yang banyak yaaahh,,

See you next chap…

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	23. Chapter 23

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twenty three…..

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh donghae lagi. Tanpa aba-aba ia melepas jas donghae. Menjauhkan aroma itu dari hidungnya. Ia lalu mencium bibir donghae. Ia melumat memagut dan menghisap kedua belahan bibir donghae.

"sentuh aku hae,,," desah eunhyuk dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

.

.

.

Donghae kaget tentu saja, bukankah tadi pagi eunhyuk mengeluh sehabis dia menghajarnya semalam. Melihat donghae tak mersponya eunhyuk berinisiatif menarik kemeja donghae sehingga tubuh suaminya itu jatuh diatasnya.

"kubilang sentuh aku hae,," desahnya lagi sambil mengulum cuping telinga donghae.

Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung melumat bibir eunhyuk sambil tanganya sibuk meremas buah dada eunhyuk yang mengoda

"euunnghhmmmppp,, euuhhmmppp" desah eunhyuk tertahan.

Tangan eunhyuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja donghae dan membuangnya. Dia juga melepas kaos dalam yang donghae pakai dan langsung membuangnya.

Dia membalikan posisi sehingga kini dia yang ada di atas tubuh kekar suaminya.

"dia mengulum nipple kecoklatan donghae yang langsung membuat donghae mengerang nikmat

"akkh,, yes,, baby,, euuhhnnggkk" desahnya keenakan.

Mendengar donghae mendesah karenanya, eunhyuk makin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh mengoda itu. Ia meraba otot perut donghae yang menonjol sempurna. Tanganya bahkan kini sudah berada diantara selangkangan tempat benda kesukaanya berada.

Dia langsung merosot ke bawah, melepas sabuk dan celana donghae. Dalam sekali sentakan dia melepaskan keduanya. Sehingga kini donghae sudah naked sempurna.

Dia meremas benda tumpul yang masih tertidur itu perlahan. Berusaha membangunkannya agar siap kembali menghujam lubangnya.

Eunhyuk memasukkan benda berotot itu kedalam mulutnya sambil memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Megulum benda itu layaknya sebuah lollipop yang manis dan nikmat

"ahh, good job baby,, ah,, ahh,,eeeunghh,, yes,, ahh, more baby.." racau donghae.

Eunhyuk melakukan blow jobnya dengan sangat baik. Disela menikmati servis sang istri donghae kembali berfikir kenapa eunhyuk tiba-tiba ingin dia menyentuhnya. Tapi toh siapa yang peduli, dia menyuakainya..

"ah,, enough baby, its my turn now.."

Katanya lalu membalik posisi. Dia mencium bibir eunhyuk sambil tanganya mengerayangi setiap lekuk sempurna tubuh istrinya. Tangan kanannya meremas payudara eunhyuk keras sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah menyusup ke belahan kewanitaan eunhyuk, mengoyak lubang itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Eunhyuk seperti kehabisan akal. Tiba titik rangsanganya dibuai bersamaan.

"euughh,, eunnghh,, eunghh.." desahnya sambil menekan kepala donghae akan makin memperdalam ciumannya.

Donghae memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Mengoyak lubang itu secara brutal

"akkhh,,aakkhh,, hhaehh,, akkhh,,," eunhyuk melepas tautan bibirnya karena tak tahan untuk mendesah

"say may name baby,, sebut namaku,," kata donghae sambil terus meremas dan menghujam tubuh eunhyuk

"ah,, ahh, eungghh,, ahh,, haaehh,,,,, haehh,,," racau eunhyuk.

Merasa cukup bermain donghae mengeluarkan tanganya. Dia melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di badan eunhyuk dan kembali meindihnya. langsung saja ia memasukkan junior besarnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Jleb,,

"akkkhh,,," desah mereka bersamaan. Donghae memompa tubuh eunhyuk dalam tempo sedang.

"ah,, haeh,, more,, more, ahh,, ahh.." pinta eunhyuk.

"ahh,, eungh,, yes,, baby,, ohh, shit.. kenapa kau masih sempit,, ahh,, god!"

Donghae makin mempercepat sodokannya. Menghujam sampai titik kenikmatan eunhyuk berkali-kali ia dapatkan.

"ah,, there,, ahhh. More,, harder… ah,,,,unghh,, aahh,, hhaehh,,,"

"as you wish.. ahh,, like this.. ahh,, oohh,, baby.. you so tight,,,,"

"fuck me,, haehhh,, oh,, fuckhh…ohh…yeah,,,,,"

Berbagai gaya mereka gunakan demi menuntaskan hasrat bercinta mereka. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka bergumul dalam percintaan panas itu.

"akkhh,, I wanna chum,,,akkhh,, hhaaaeehhhh….."

"bersama baby,, ahhhhhh,,,"

Tubuh donghae ambruk menindih tubuh mungil eunhyuk yang berlumuran peluh.

Deru nafas mereka saling beradu. Tersengal dan berpeluh.

"saranghae,, hae,,," kata eunhyuk sambil mengatur nafasnya

"nadohh,," jawab donghae sambil mencium kening eunhyuk.

Donghae lalu melepas tautan tubuh mereka dan berbaring di samping eunhyuk. Dia menarik eunhyuk agar mendekat dan langsung mendekap tubuh polos itu erat.

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku hae,,," kata eunhyuk

"eh,, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,eoh..? siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu.." kata donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh kekar suaminya.

"eobseo,, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku untuk wanita lain…" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae tersentak, ia tahu ia hampir saja melakukannya. Hatinya tak bisa bohong dia juga masih mencintai kibum meski mungkin kadarnya sudah jauh berkurang sekarang.

"aku tak akan sebodoh itu baby,,, jika aku melakukanya kau boleh menghukumku,, kau bahkan boleh menbunuhku…" jawab donghae.

"hhiikks,, aku mencintaimu hae,, jeongmal…" kata eunhyuk sambil terisak." Entahlah akhir-akhir ini eunhyuk jadi sangat sensitive. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

"baby please don't cry,, " donghae meraih dagu eunhyuk. Ia menaikkan tubuh mungil itu keatasnya lalu menciumi kedua mata indah yang kini tengah mengalirkan air mata itu.

"trust me,, I won't leave you,, no matter what happened…" ujarnya lirih.

"will you promise me, being my side forever…"

Eunhyuk menganguk dan langsung mendekap tubuh itu erat. "I love you so much… hae.."

"I love you more…."

Dan merekapun tidur dalam keadaan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu donghae tak pernah menemui kibum lagi. Meskipun terkadang kibum pernah menelpon atau mengiriminya pesan mengajak mereka bertemu. Donghae sudah memutuskan, dan menetapkan hatinya hanya untuk istrinya Tan Hyukjae. Wanita yang dinikahinya. Meski belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan kibum, tapi ia yakin suatu saat dia pasti bisa.

Semakin hari donghae merasa eunhyuk semakin manja padanya. Mood istrinya itu juga sangat cepat sekali berubah Eunhyuk juga terkadang mual dan pusing sehingga membuat donghae cemas dan tak jenak dalam bekerja oh jangan lupakan nafsu makan eunhyuk yang naik dua kali lipat. Tak jarang eunhyuk menyuruhnya pulang hanya untuk membeliaknya makanan aneh-aneh yang bahkan tidak ia makan saat dengan susah payah donghae membelinya..

Seperti hari ini, eunhyuk yang kebetulan sedang libur dari magangnya. Tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar untuk makan toppokki di pingir jalan. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila banyak orang melihat dia. Oh, bukan masalah makanan yang ia cemaskan tapi fansnya..? apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Untung saja monyet cantiknya itu bisa dibujuk untuk makan ttopokki di restoran saja.

"oke,, yang penting kita makan toppoki ya, hae,, aku mau yang peedaasss…" Katanya senang.

"ne,,ne,,, ayo kita berangkat."

Pasangan bahagia itu langsung bergegas menuju salah satu restoran yang menjual toppokki dalam daftar menunya. Donghae sudah mencari tahu lebih dulu sebelumnya sehingga ia tak petlu bingung.

Baru setengah jalan mereka jalani tapi tiba-tiba eunhyuk berteriak "hae,, aku mau itu,,," tunjuknya pada sebuah permen kapas yang dijual di sebuah taman di seberang jalan.

"haaa? Apa..?" kata donghae bodoh.

"berhenti dulu,," kata eunhyuk

Donghae menurut.

"mundurkan mobilnya." Perintah eunhyuk lagi

"y,ye?"

"tsskk,, aku bilang mundurkan hae,, " katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

Donghae menghela nafasnya mencoba sabar "ne,,ne,,," katanya lalu memundurkan mobilnya.

"stop!" teriak eunhyuk "aku mau itu,," tunjuknya pada permen kapas yang dijual oleh ahjussi bertopi hijau.

"permen kapas?" kata donghae

Eunhyuk menganguk. "eung,, aku minta itu, hae,, belikan ne,,,," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"tapi katamu tadi kau minta toppokki,eoh?"

"tidak jadi. Aku mau itu saja.. ayo hae, ayo,,,"

"hhh,, arra,, kau tunggu disini ne,," katanya mengalah.

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum senang. Donghae keluar dengan memakai kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat berusaha membuat orang-orang tak menyadari kedatanganya.

Dia sudah hampir dekat dengan penjual permen kapas itu sampai sebuah tangan menariknya menyamping

"yak.. si.."

"kau menghidariku…?" kata kibum.

"eh, aniya… aku sibuk. Apa yang lakukan disini?" kata donghae

"eobseo.. aku hanya kesepian makanya aku kemari. Kau ?" tanyanya balik.

"mwo,,? Naega..? ah, aku ingin membeli itu,," tunjuk donghae pada permen kapas yang sedang di jual

"permen kapas?" Tanya kibum

"ne,,maaf aku harus pergi." Katanya dan langsung melepas cekalan tangan kibum.

Kibum menarik donghae dan memeluknya erat.

"ehh, apa yang kau lakukan bummie..?"

"kajima.. jebal. Kajima…" kibum makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"mianhae,, ku rasa kita tak bisa bertemu lagi,, aku.."

"andwae,,,, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku,, hikks,, aku sembuh untukmu,, aku kembali untukmu,, aku bahkan bertahan menahan sakit hanya demi kau,,, hikks,,,tak bisakah kau menegrti aku,,, hiikks,,, hikkss,,," kibum mengerang frustasi.

"aku tahu,, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa.. mianhae kim kibum. Terima kasih kau sudah hidup, aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi maaf aku sudah tak bisa lagi mencintaimu,, karena akkmmmmppppp" kibum dengan secepat kilat membungkam donghae dengan ciumannya.

"hhaae,,," suara eunhyuk membuat donghae langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"baby,, aku bisa jelaskan,,," katanya sambil berusaha mengejar eunhyuk yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Eunhyuk menangis sambil terus berlari. Beberapa kali ia bahkan menabrak orang yang berpapasan denagnya.

"baby,, please,,," donghae berusaha memangil eunhyuk agar berhenti namun eunhyuk tak menghiraukan panggilan donghae. Eunhyuk terus berlari sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau dia sudah ada di jalan raya. Donghae menjerit keras saat melihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearah eunhyuk

"BABY AWAS,,,"

Eunhyuk melihat mobil itu, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

CCKKKKIIITTTT…

TBC

DAN,,, CUT!

Ayo,, maunya si kunyuk ama ikan happy end gag?

Kalo iya,, makanya repiunya dibanyakin lagi,soalnya next chap itu penentuan.

Mereka happy end atau sed end

Hahahaah..

See you next chap

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	24. Chapter 24

Title : Fallin' in love with my wife.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Tan donghae x Kim hyukjae ( mian author ganti marga mereka karena tuntutan cerita) cast yang lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Genderswitch for uke

Chapter twenty four…..

annyeonghaseo,,, readerdeul,,, mian aku updatenya ngaret abis badan aku masih sakit,,, hiikkss,, kemarin abis update radang aku kambuh lagi,,, hhuueeeee... T_T

tapi ngelihat repiu kalian yang buaanyyaakk,, aku jadi semangat buat bikin chap akhir ini. semoga kalioan suka ne...

happy reading...

"baby,, please,,," donghae berusaha memangil eunhyuk agar berhenti namun eunhyuk tak menghiraukan panggilan donghae. Eunhyuk terus berlari sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau dia sudah ada di jalan raya. Donghae menjerit keras saat melihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearah eunhyuk

"BABY AWAS,,,"

Eunhyuk melihat mobil itu, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

CCKKKKIIITTTT…

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu mengerem mendadak namun tak bisa menghindari tabrakan. Tubuh eunhyuk sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Memang hanya sedikit benturan yang terjadi tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh itu mendarat di aspal.

"astaga,, hyukjae…" siwon keluar dari dalam mobil yang tadi menabrak eunhyuk.

"aaahh,, appo,, aapooo,,," erang eunhyuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah segar mengalir disekitar kakinya membuat siwon terpaku bingung

"BABY,,BABY,,"

"AARGGHHT,, APPO HAE,, AARRHHGGTT…."erang eunhyuk sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"kita kerumah sakit sekarang baby,, bertahanlah."

Donghae segera membawa tubuh eunhyuk yang berlumuran darah ke mobilnya dan segera tancap gas ke rumah sakit. Ada dua orang yang terlihat berdiri terpaku melihat pasangan haehyuk berlalu.

"oppa,," lirih kibum sambil terisak disamping siwon

"hhh,, "siwon mengembuskan nafasnya

"hikks,, hikks,, hikks,, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.. hiks,,"

Siwon langsung menoleh kesamping. Ia melihat seorang gadis sedang menangis sambil memandang kepergian mobil donghae.

"kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya siwon

Gadis tadi mendongak dan menganguk pelan

"mau melihat mereka? Aku bisa mengajakmu, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan hyukjae."

"ne.." jawab kibum singkat.

Siwon membukakan pintu samping mobilnya dan mempersilahkan kibum masuk. Setelah itu dia langsung melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar mobil donghae di depan. Ia tahu rumah sakit terdekat dari sini adalah rumah sakit seoul mereka pasti kesana.

"DOKTER,, TOLONG ISTRIKU,,, "teriak donghae sambil menggendong tubuh eunhyuk yang masih mengeluarkan darah

"ahhh,, hae,,, appo…" eunhyuk mengeluh pelan.

Mendengar teriakan donghae beberapa suster disana langsung mengambil tempat tidur dorong untuk meletakkan eunhyuk dan langsung mendorongnya ke ruang IGD.

"maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk" cegah seorang suster

"TAPI AKU SUAMINYA!" teriak donghae frustasi

"maaf tuan ini sudah peraturan." Kata suster tadi lalu menutup pintu.

Donghae lagsung merosot lemas di depan pintu. Ia menagis sejadinya. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah eunhyuk

"AARRHGGHHHTT,,," jeritnya frustasi

"kumohon baby,, jangan tingalkan aku,," bulir-bulir air matanya makin deras meluncur karena sejak tadi ia belum juga mendengar kabar dari dalam ruangan tempat eunhyuk di rawat.

"donghae-ssi…" siwon mendekati donghae yang sedang duduk diam dilantai

"maaf aku sudah berusaha menghentikan mobilku,,, maafkan aku…" ucap siwon menyesal

"ini bukan salahmu,, ini semua salahku,,, kalau saja aku bisa lebih cepat,, kalau saja,,, hhiikks,,, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk padanya.." hhiikss,,," donghae tanpa malu menangis di hadapan siwon.

Siwon mengusap pungung dan bahu donghae yang bergetar. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja donghae-ssi.. hyukkie itu gadis yang sangat kuat,, kau harus yakin itu.." katanya mencoba memberi semanhgat.

"gomawo, siwon-ssi"

"oppa,, mianhae,,,, ini semua terjadi karena aku,, mianhae,,hhikkss,,,hikkss,,, hikss,,," kibum menangis.

"sudahlah,,, kau tak perlu menangis,, aku yang salah karea aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku sekarang sudah menikah. kalau saja aku mengatakan padamu, mungkin keadaanya tidak akan seperti ini." Aku donghae.

"hikks,, hikks,,, mianhae,, oppa,, hikks.."

CKLEK…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka

"bagaimana keadaanya istri saya dokter,," kata donghae cepat.

"anda suaminya,," Tanya dokter itu balik

"ne,, apa yang terjadi dokter." Kata donghae panic

"hhh,, dia tidak apa-apa,, dia hanya sedikit shock saja. Untung saja pendarahanya tidak sampai menggangu janin yang ada di kandungannya."

"jj,,janin..?" ulang donghae

"ne,,, apa anda tidak tahu kalau istri anda sedang hamil..? usianya memang baru delapan minggu jadi mungkin istri anda juga belum merasakannya. Bukankah dia sering merasa mual dan pusing belakangan ini.?" Tanya dokter itu

Donghae menganguk "ne dokter."

"itu adalah salah satu gejala kehamilan di trimester pertama. Suasana hatinya juga cepat sekali berubah bukan?"

Donghae kembali menganguk. Dokter itu tersenyum dan menyalami donghae.

"selamat tuan, anda sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jagalah istri anda karena di tri mester pertama kehamilan itu sangat berat." Pesannya.

Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanya. "gamsahamnida, dokter,, saya akan mengingat pesan anda… sekali lagi terima kasih,.,.," ucap donghae sambil menangis haru.

"hahah, aku akan jadi appa,, kau dengar siwon-ssi,, aku akan jadi appa,,,?" donghae membekap mulutnya sendiri saking senagnya. Dia lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat eunhyuk dirawat.

Siwon tersenyum ikut merasa bahagia yah walaupun ini artinya tak ada lagi celah baginya untuk mendapatkan eunhyuk. Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama. Meski hatinya sedikit sakit ia bisa menerimanya. Ia mengikuti donghae masuk kedalam ruagan, dibelakangnya siwon mengekor.

Donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk erat. Dia menciuminya berkali-kali.

"euungghh,,," eunhyuk mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"baby,,kau sudah sadar,,"

"euungghh,, pusing,,," keluh eunhyuk pelan

"mana yang sakit,,?" donghae mengelus pelan rambut enhyuk dan mengecupnya

"hhiikks,,hikks,,," eunhyuk menangis

"baby,, jangan menangis,, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Itu hanya salah paham,,, kumohon dengarkan aku,, baby,,," donghae tahu eunhyuk menagis karenanya.

"kau jahat hae,, kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku,, tapi tadi aku melihatmu,,, hikkss,,"

"hyukjae-ssi,,," kibum mendekat karena ia merasa perlu menjernihkan semua masalah ini.

"donghae oppa benar,, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,, dia tak pernah menghianatimu,,," kata kibum

"kau,, yang di danau kan..?" eunhyuk menata kibum

"ne,,, kita bertemu lagi. Tapi sungguh aku tak mengharapkan pertemuan kita akan seperti ini,, aku,, aku…minta maaf padamu,," kibum sungguh menyesal.

"aku dan kibum memang pernah saling mencintai baby,, tapi itu dulu,, sekarang hanya kau yang ada di hatiku,, so please baby,, jangan pernah berfikir aku menghianatimu."

Eunhyuk mengagguk dan tersenyum. "ne,,"

"kau tahu baby,, sebentar lagi kita akan punya bayi,," kata donghae senang

"bayi,,? Jadi maksudmu aku hamil?" Tanya eunhyuk balik

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang "aku akan jadi appa dan kau jadi omma…kita punya bayi baby,, oh astaga aku senang sekali,,,"

"ah,, bayi,, ? aku hamil…?" eunhyuk membekap mulutnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Kedua orang lain yang ada disana mudur teratur meninggalkan pasangan bahagia itu dengan segala kegembiran yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

"hai,, kau mau kemana?" siwon mencekal lengan kibum yang ingin meninggalkanya.

"pulang,," jawab kibum singkat.

"biar kuantar,," kata siwon lagi

"tak perlu" jawab kibum dingin

" dia memang cantik,, tapi mulutnya pedas sekali,, tsskk,, kihat saja aku akan menjinakkanmu ,,,"

"tsskk,, aku memaksa," jawabnya dan langsung menarik lengan kibum menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Four years leter….

"daddy,, wake up,,,!" seorang yeoja kecil sedang berusaha membangunkan ayahnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"yyakkk daddy,, come on.. you have to wake up!"

Geram tak mendapat respon, ia langsung naik keatas ranjang dan menduduki perut ayahnya.

"DADDY,, WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP,, WAKE UP,,,,,,DAD!" Teriak gadis mungil berusia tiga tahun itu gemas.

"ok.. ok.. I'm wake up sweetheart…" donghae membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hheeii,,,what happened..?" katanya.

"hhuuh…. I'm angry with kwangmin.. dad!" jawab putrinya.

" eh,,,why,,?" donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"he took my book and lost it,,," adunya

"ohh, that's too bad,, princess…you know,, he never mean to make it honey.."

"maybe it just gone somewhere.,,,"

putri kecilnya masih betah merngerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Well…wanna try to look for it with me…?" tawar donghae dan langsung membuat putri kecilnya tersenyum senang.

"oke dad!"

Donghae turun sambil menggendong putrinya di atas bahunya.

"let's fly,, princess,,,"

Ayah dan anak itu tampak begitu bahagia.

Disisi lain rumah mewah itu tampak seorang anak lelaki kecil sedang duduk manis menunggu ibunya memasak di dapur.

"hhuummm,,,, smells good mom,, what did you cook?" tanyanya sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Scramble eggs with carrot and beans, for you and you twins and fried rice for mom and dad." Kata eunhyuk sambil menghindangkan makanannya di depan sang anak

"hhuummm,,, smells good,, what did you cook mommy,,,! Teriak putri kecilnya yang sedang ada di atas bahu donghae.

"Just come here and taste it,, darling.." sahut eunhyuk dengan senyum sumringah.

Donghae menurunkan putrinya dan mendudukannya di kursi khusus anak yang ada disebelah kwangmin saudara kembarnya.

"huh!" dia membuang mukanya kesal saat melihat kwangmin.

"hheeii,,,wae,,? Tanya eunhyuk.

"kwangmin jelek!" kesalnya

"hheeii…what did you mean young?" kwangmin tampak tak terima.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya melihat adu mulut kedua anak kembar mereka ini sambil tersenyum. Mereka masih menunggu sejauh mana mereka akan berdebat.

"You lost my book, didn't you?" kata youngmin sengit.

"what,,,? no,, I didn't.." sangkal kwangmin.

"yes, you did! I saw you taking it yesterday. And now I can find it anywhere." Jawab youngmin sambil bersungut kesal.

"huh.. are you kidding me…? What book, huh?" kwangmin masih ngotot

"my drawing book which dad bought for me last week.." jelasnya

"ahh,, that book, huh! Did you remember that our books are submitted yesterday?" Kata kwangmin

"ah, really…?" kata youngmin lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"yeah,,," jawab kwangmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah kursi youngmin putrinya, dia mengusap pelan rambut halus kemerahan itu sayang.

"hhhh…well,, honey,, ini pelajaran untukmu. Jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau yakin benar, ne.." pesan sang ibu sambil mencium rambut putrinya

"yes, mommy,, eum kwang.. minanhae...,ne?" kata youngmin sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada kwang yang ada disampingnya.

"oke…no problem!" jawab kwang sambil menjabat tangan kembarannya itu.

"hhh,, mereka manis sekali kan hae,,," kata eunhyuk sambil memeluk pinggang donghae.

"yes,, of course.. and they are our children.. baby" katanya sambil mengcup kening eunhyuk sayang.

"thanks for bringing them to our world baby." Kata donghae sebelum mencium mesra bibir eunhyuk.

"ekhem…! Kalian ini bisa tidak sih jangan mesra-mesraan di depan cucu-cucuku…"

Heechul muncul bersama dengan ketiga keluarga lainya.

"Granny…..!" pekik kwang dan young bersamaan

"hai,, honey,,,," kata heechul lalu memeluk kedua cucunya bergantian. Kemudian bergantian kangin, hangeng dan leeteuk yang memeluk cucu-cucu kesayangan mereka itu.

"kalian berencana mau liburan lagi,eoh." Kata donghae sambil menyendokkan nasi kemulutnya.

"yap.. betul sekali..! sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan." Kata heechul.

"hhh,, apa omma bercanda. Bulan lalu kan kau baru pulang dari monako,,, sekarang mau kemana lagi,eoh,,?" kata donghae

"tskk,, ikan ini.. sebulan itu sudah lama untukku. Aku berencana menghabiskan libur musim dingin kita di paris, is it cool, huh ?" katanya sambil memandang kedua cucunya

"YES! That's sound good grandma,,, I wanna join you.." kata kwang dan young bersamaan yang langsung membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa.

"oh,, don't you worry sweethearts, you will.."

"kita semua berangkat ke paris minggu depan,,,," seru heechul senang

"yyeeaaaiii,,, we're goin' to the Paris…" kata kedua anak kembar itu senang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat semua keluarganya tampak sangat bahagia.

"terima kasih tuhan,, kau telah mempertemukanku dengan donghae, terima kasih telah mengizinkanku memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyenagkan. Terima kasih sudah menitipkan kedua malaikat kecil sebagai pelengkap kebahagian kami,, sekali lagi terima kasih tuhan.." batinnya.

Donghae mendekati eunhyuk yang sedang memandangi seluruh keluarganya dari dapur.

"hheei,, ada apa..?" katanya sambil memeluk pinggang ramping eunhyuk dari belakang.

"eobseo,, aku hanya terlalu bahagia hae,," jawab eunhyuk.

"aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan atas semua berkat yang dia berikan padaku. Aku memiliki suami sepertimu. seorang suami yang selalu mengutamakan kebahagian keluarga kita diatas semua keinginanmu."

"Baby you know, I've promised to you that I will do anything for us,, for our family no matter what happened. Kata donghae lembut.

"yes,, I know. That's why I said that I am really blessed.

"bahkan tuhan tak berhenti memberikan berkatnya padaku. Dia mempercayaiku untuk memiliki dua malaikat kecil itu." Katanya sambil memandang dua bocah cilik yang sedang asik berceloteh dengan orang tua dan mertuanya.

"dia memberiku kesempatan untuk menyandang predikat seorang ibu untuk mereka. Hhh,, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku berterima kasih pada tuhan." Katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya di atas tangan donghae yang melinggari perutnya

"apa kau bahagia..?" donghae berujar lembut sambil menciumi bahu istrinya.

"Yes, of course..,, terima kasih sudah memberiku cinta sebesar ini hae,, terima kasih sudah jatuh cinta padaku,,," jawab eunhyuk.

"kau tahu,, kenapa dulu aku ingin menikahimu,, yah,,, awalnya memang aku tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tak yakin pada hatiku. Tapi sebenarnya sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku jatuh dalam cintamu,, setiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu membuatku jatuh semakin dalam,, hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi menghindar, harus aku akui aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, istriku,,, I love you…"

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah donghae sayang. " I love you to my husband" katanya lalu mencium bibir donghae. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya. Menyalurkan semua cinta mereka lewat setiap sentuhan dan sapuan bibir mereka.

"Mommy,,,!"

"Daddy…..!"

Teriak kedua anak mereka.

FIN

FFFIIIUUWWHHH,,,,,! Lap keringat pake kaos eunppa,,

Kelar juga akhirnya aku bikin cerita.

Semoga pada suka deh sama endingnya.

Oiya buat next story pada minta siapa..?

Ayoo,, pada di sebut di repiuan kalian okkaaaiiii…

See you in my next story,, # ledakin konfeti bareng oppadeul…!

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


End file.
